A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life
by Iceranger32
Summary: (A new revised/edited version)What happens when the Rangers find and helps a kid that is very important to the world and is the only one that can save the Earth from total destruction and is the boy in the legend. Rated M for blood, swearing, some more mature scenes later on, ect...
1. A New Ranger in Town Pt 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands. But now, in May of 2018 Hasbro now owns Power Rangers. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Summary: What happens when the Rangers find and helps a kid that is very important to the world and is the only one that can save the Earth from total destruction and is the boy in the legend. Rated M for blood, swearing, some more mature scenes later on, ect…_**

 ** _Author's Note: This is my/was original first story. For those that may not yet know, this story was originally first posted back in November of 2007 and completed back in the early summer of 2013, but pretty much all of the chapters in this story and a good portion of the ones in its sequel story, A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers needed to be edited/revised for multiple reasons and I had also discovered that there were a lot of plot holes that I had not covered originally, so I felt it was better to take this down and rework it correctly. What this means is that while a lot of the stuff that happened originally will stay the same, there will be things that will be changed up to happen differently and, in some cases, happens earlier then last time. This story is set in season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers right after Episode 3, The Mutiny Part. 3 but before Episode 4 The Wanna-Be Ranger. Trust me, this will be many times better then what was ordinally done for this one. While I know a lot of you know how I role when it comes to writing Power Rangers stories, more so how I did this originally, some don't and while I know I won't be able to please everyone on how I do my stories, but I know that there are a lot of you that does and, in my book,, that's all that counts. And also, here are the pairings that will occur in A New Home. Tommy/Kimberly to begin with, then later on down the road, it is Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, and Zack/Trini. More will be announced as they happen. Also, I wanted to point out that I have in this new version combined the first two chapters into one as the first one was way too short for one thing and but for other reasons I won't bore all of you on. Anyway, just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. And so, without further ado, here is the very first revised version of chapter one for your reading pleasure._**

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter One: A New Ranger In Town Pt. 1**

 _An older future Paul's POV_

One of the biggest things kids hates the most is being alone. I know that feeling all to well but, I didn't know what being alone really meant until that fateful day in late September of the year 1996 when it all happen in a split second. My life forever changed completely from that day on. I think I am getting ahead of myself here. Hello there, my name is Paul Alexander Golupski. I have a lot of things to tell you about how my life change in ways people will never know. It's going to take more than one story to tell you everything that has happen so yeah, there's a lot to tell. In this first story, I will tell you all how my life changed completely.

 _ **Many years ago on September first 1996 in St. Johns, Michigan at the Golupski's residence**_

 _Normal POV_

Frank quickly ran down the stairs to his basement with his young eight year old son in his arms who had a few burshes on him, but nothing major, but he was passed out due to recent trauma of having seen his mother, Frank's wife killed by a former foe of his. Once he got down there, he quickly went over towards the other side of his partly finished basement and quickly went over towards the futon that sits right up against the wall near a door way that goes to the utility/unfinished area of the basement and quickly hid his son under there. He then took a blanket and covered his feet and most of his body before shifting some stuff around to conceal him.

'I hope they won't find you under there son.' Frank thought to myself

"Hey, where did that old Ranger disappear too?" A voice questioned

Frank quickly opened the door leading to the utility/unfinished area of the basement and rushed over towards the small rec area that was set up for his son and friends to play in.

'I'm so glad that Kim isn't here. I just hope that she doesn't show up while they are still here.' Frank thought to himself

"I think he went down those stairs." Another voice pointed out

"Then, just don't stand there, after him." He heard Goldar ordered

Frank sighed and panted heavily as he then dugged into his pocket and pulled out his watch like device and pushed a button on it.

"Zordon, Alpha. Come in." Frank said into it

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

The alarms began going off inside the Command Center as they have heard Frank's distress call.

"Ayi, yi, yi! It's Frank, something must be terribly wrong." Alpha cried out

" **We read you Frank, is everything alright**?" Zordon questioned

" _No, it's Goldar, him along with a few more of former monsters I have faced in the past just appeared here at my house. They killed my wife while both Paul and I saw it_." Frank said through the Communication Channels

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! This is terrible news indeed." Alpha cried out

" **Alpha quick, contact the Power Rangers right away and have them report here right away**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon, I just hope we can reach them in time." Alpha stated in a panicked voice

He then began punching some buttons.

" **Frank, is your son okay? And what of your daughter**?" Zordon inquired

" _As far as I know, Kim is safe as she was at a friend's house. Paul is okay as well, he is alive, but he had passed out and I had hidden him down here in the basement_." Frank said through the Communication Channels

" **Hang in there, Frank, we'll get help there soon**." Zordon assured his old friend

" _Zordon, I'm afraid I may not make it out of this situation. Please, look after my son. And, I know while he is unexperienced and young, he is ready for battle. He will be a big help for your new group of Rangers and that the legend will come to past. And please, tell him that I lo…_ " Frank began to say through the Communication Channels before his transmission was cut short

"Frank, Frank. Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Please respond." Alpha cried out

" **Alpha, we must quickly get the other Rangers here right away**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon, I just hope Frank is still okay." Alpha stated as he franticly began opening communications with Jason and the other Rangers

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Angel Grove Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Inside the Angel Grove Youth Center, Jason, Trini, Billy, Tommy, and I were hanging out in the Youth Center having drinks after having completed the charity race.

"Well, other than some setbacks, that race sure was a blast." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, that's for sure." Zack agreed

Suddenly, our Communicators went off.

"Again?" I questioned

"I guess Lord Zedd doesn't the know the meaning of the word rest." Trini mentioned

Jason motioned for us to follow him as we all got up and rushed down the steps into the empty hallway near the lockers as we looked around to make sure the close was clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"Jason here, go ahead." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Jason, you and the others need to teleport to the Command Center right away we have a very big emergency happening right now as we speak_." Alpha said through the Communicators

We all looked at each other concerned by the tone of Alpha's voice.

"Right, we're on our way Alpha." Jason said through the Communicator

"Something big must be happening for Alpha to sound like that." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Billy agreed

"Let's get moving guys." Trini stated

We all nodded in agreement as we all then reached for our Communicators as we then teleported out of the Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, the six of us teleported into the Command Center as we all see Alpha franticly pushing buttons on the main console before he turned around towards us.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Rangers, thank goodness you are here. We don't have anytime to spare." Alpha cried out

"What's happening?" Jason questioned

" **There isn't time for us to explain to you all in full detail Rangers. All six of you must Morph and teleport to a house in St. Johns, Michigan right away**." Zordon told us

"Why, what's going on Zordon?" Trini inquired

" **A former Ranger's family is under attack by Goldar and several of his former enemies. His wife was already killed by them and he is too as we just recently lost contact with him**." Zordon explained

We all looked on in shocked by this type of news.

'A former Ranger?' I thought to myself

" **Rangers, I'll explain more in detail later, but all of you need to go now**." Zordon informed us

"Right, we're on it Zordon." Zack stated

" **Tommy, while I know that your powers are weak, this mission requires all six of you. Just be careful if a battle is to comense**." Zordon explained

Tommy just nodded.

"Right Zordon." Tommy agreed

"Oh, please hurry Rangers, and contact us when you have some news for us." Alpha pleaded

"We will Alpha." Trini assured him

" **Go now Rangers, and let the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in St. Johns, Michigan at the Golupski Residence**_

On the floor of the partly finished basement, lays the lifeless body of Frank Golupski his eyes still open and laying in a pile of his own blood. Standing next to his lifeless body is Goldar, along with a Rhino monster with a lightning bolt for a horn known as Shock Wave, next to him is a blue body warrior that looks a lot like a ninja with a ninja katana attached to his back named Quazor. Next to him was a monster that had a body shaped like a razer as his head was shaped like a razer blade called Razor. And the last two standing next to him were two identical monsters with their bodies made up of mostly ice. Two brothers named Breezy and Freezy.

"Finally, we put an end to that old washed up Ranger." Shock Wave stated

"Yeah, that sure was a jolly good time." Breezy mentioned

"You said it bro." Freezy agreed

"Goldar, thanks for giving us this chance to be a part of this day." Quazor thanked

"Yeah, we have been waiting for this day for years." Razor added

"Your welcome my friends. Now, go. I'll call on you all one day to help me and my new master Lord Zedd rid the Earth of the six current Rangers." Goldar informed them

They all nodded as Goldar among with Shock Wave, Quazor, Razor, Breezy, and Freezy all then disappeared laughing evilly.

 _ **Meanwhile on the main floor level of the residence**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Once Morphed, the six of us teleported down the house of this former Ranger on east coast of the states as we all became shocked and sicken to the core at what we are seeing.

"My god, look at this." I mentioned

"It looks like one of those graphic horror scenes from those horror movies." Zack pointed out

"Yeah, I agree with you Zack." Tommy agreed

"Oh my god, guys look there." Trini pointed out

We all looked over towards where Trini was pointing towards to see it was a dead woman leaning against a wall covered in blood. I put my hands up over my mouth plate in shock at seeing her like that.

"Oh god." I muttered

"That has to be the former Ranger's wife." Billy mentioned

"But, then where is he and their son?" Trini questioned

We all looked around as Jason then spotted something.

"Guys, over there." Jason pointed out

We all looked towards where Jason was pointing towards to see that it was an opened door. We slowly walked over towards it to see that it leads downstairs to the basement.

"Let's check this out." Jason stated

We all nodded in agreement as we slowly walk down the stairs. After getting to the last step we looked around to see that like in the kitchen, there is blood everywhere and a dead body.

"My god." I muttered

"Man, Goldar and his goons really went on the war path here." Zack stated

Jason slowly went over towards the body and bent down and placed two fingers on his neck trying to find a pulse. He sighed and just shook his head.

"We're too late." Jason muttered

"Damn it." Tommy complained

Jason sighed as he stood up before reaching for his Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha come in." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Go ahead Jason_." Zordon said through the Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

" _Zordon, I'm afraid we were too late. The former Ranger you mentioned, is dead. Goldar and his band of monsters got to him first before we got here_." Jason said through the Communications Channels

Alpha quickly pushed a few buttons to get an image of the scene on the Viewing Globe. Once done, he quickly turned around and walked over towards it.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Frank, no. We were too late to save him." Alpha cried out

" **Alpha, quick do a scan of the house. We need to see if Paul is still alive**." Zordon instructed

Alpha slowly walked over towards the main console.

"Yes Zordon." Alpha stated

He then began doing a scan.

"Oh, I hope there is some good news out of this tragedy." Alpha wished

" **So do I Alpha. So do I**." Zordon agreed

A few moments later, there was a beeping sound from the console.

"Zordon, the computer has informed me that Paul is in fact alive and is in the basement where the Rangers are right now." Alpha informed him

 _ **Meanwhile back in St. Johns, Michigan inside the Golupski Residence**_

" _Rangers, his son is still in the house. Scans show that he is in the basement as well. You must find him and bring him back to the Command Center for safety_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"His son?" Tommy wondered

"Okay guys, spread out and find him." Jason instructed

We all nodded as we all split up. I decided to go to the foot of the futon and got down on my knees and looked under it to see a blanket cover something.

"What's this?" I muttered

I slowly grab the edge of the blanket and pull on it as I then quickly see a pair of feet as my eyes quickly goes wide under my helmet.

"Guys, I found him." I called out

The others quickly raced over towards me.

"He's under this futon." I informed them

"Okay, let's pick it up and move it." Jason instructed

"Right." Tommy agreed

Jason, Billy, Zack, and Tommy each took an end and picked it up as we see a little kid who appears to be no older then eight just laying there passed out.

"My god, he's just a little kid." Trini muttered

The boys quickly moved it away from the wall far enough for us to get to him as they then sit it down. They quickly come back over as Jason knelt down next to him and placed his fingers on his neck looking for a pulse.

"He is still very much alive. Just unconscious." Jason informed us

We all sighed a sigh in relief as Jason then picked him up as I then see something fall out of the little boy's hand as I then bend down and pick it up to see that it is a stuffed owl that kind of had seen better days.

"We got to get him to the Command Center like Zordon told us too." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Jason agreed

We all then teleported away.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After having teleported to the Command Center, we had automatically powered down as Jason was still holding the young kid in his arms.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Please tell me Paul is okay." Alpha cried out

We all looked at each confused by this.

'They know him?' I thought to myself

"Jason, follow me. I have prepared a bed for Paul over here." Alpha told him

Jason nodded as he followed Alpha over towards the left side of the Viewing Globe as we see a black folding bed near it as Jason gently laid him down as the rest of us just stood nearby as Alpha then ran a device over him.

" **Alpha, what does your scan report**?" Zordon questioned

"Paul will be okay Zordon, he most likely passed out due to the extreme ordeal he just went through." Alpha assured him

" **That's a relief to know**." Zordon mentioned

"Yes, it is." Alpha agreed

"Zordon, how do you know of this kid?" Jason inquired

"Yeah, and who was this former Ranger you were talking about?" Tommy wondered

" **Rangers, I understand your confusion on this matter. There are reasons as to why you never knew of this Ranger, and I'll explain that in time. But you all do deserve to know who he was and who is son is**." Zordon mentioned

We all looked at each other as we all then turned back towards Zordon.

" **The former Ranger that was murdered in his own home his name was Frank Golupski. He was the Earth's first Power Ranger. The Gold Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He himself once fought Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and her band of monsters years before your time**." Zordon revealed

We all looked on confused.

"But, how come he didn't appear when worldwide news broke out about Rita being set freed?" Jason inquired

" **He did know of her released from her Dumpster when it had happened. But, it was his wish to not get involved at that time and wished for his privacy to be kept**." Zordon explained

We all just looked on.

" **I'm sorry Rangers, but I can say more then that at this time. Not until Paul wakes up**." Zordon informed us

"Zordon, what's going to happen to him once he wakes up?" I inquired

" **He will have to remain here in Angel Grove. Hidden from his family and friends. For the time being, it is for the best for everyone**." Zordon told us

We all just looked on shocked and confused by what he just said.

" **Rangers, it's best if you all go and return to your regular lives. We'll contact you all when Paul awakens or if Lord Zedd launches another attack**." Zordon explained

We all just nodded, knowing that Zordon wasn't going to tell us anymore of this info until Paul awakes, I then walk over towards Alpha as I held out Paul's stuffed owl.

"Alpha, this belongs to Paul. Can you hold onto it for him?" I requested

"Of course, Kimberly." Alpha assured me

 _ **A week later in the present day still inside the Command Center**_

A week had passed since that deadly night, and Paul still had not waken up. He just lies still. Suddenly, his fingers slowly begin moving.

 _Paul's POV_

I slowly open my eyes as I then move my hand to my head and rub it.

"Man, did anyone get the number of that bus?" I wondered

I look around my surroundings to find myself in a really weird place, instead of my bedroom back home.

'I'm not going to know where I am and what I am doing here just sitting down.' I thought to myself

I then sat up and tried to figure out where the hell I am and how in the hell I had gotten here.

'Not to mention how the hell am I going to get back home.' I thought to myself

I stood up. But, when I did and took a look over to my right, I saw a few huge consoles with buttons all around the center of the room. I then took a look to my left and saw a big giant globe made of glass of some sort. But, there is a strange feeling inside of me, that I am not alone and that someone is staring right at me.

" **I am glad to see that you have finally awoken Paul. You gave all of us a scare**." A voice called out

Startled, I quickly turned around to see who it was. But, when I did, I just saw a giant tube with a giant flooding head inside of it as said floating head just stares right at me.

"What the hell?" I questioned in shock and confused

'How could a giant flooding head be talking?' I thought to myself

"Hello Paul, it is so good to see you awake finally." Another voice called out from behind me

I quickly turned around to see a robot of some kind.

'I am now more confused than I was a few seconds ago.' I thought to myself

" **No need to be alarmed Paul, we will not hurt you**." He assured me

I just turned back towards the giant floating head and look at him and his robotic friend more confused than I was a few seconds ago.

" **Alpha, please contact the Power Rangers and inform them that our young friend has finally awoken and instruct them to teleport here at once.** " The giant floating head instructed

"You got it Zordon." Alpha stated

Alpha then walked over towards one of the consoles and begun pushing a few buttons.

'Okay, at least I known what to call the giant floating head.' I thought to myself

I then turned back towards Zordon.

"Um Zordon, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where am I and what am I doing here and how do you know my name?" I questioned

" **Don't worry Paul, all of your questions well be answered in time**." Zordon assured me

'I got a really bad feeling that this is going to be a really long day.' I thought to myself.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I sat at the Youth Center, hanging out and having Smoothies, I just can't help but to think about Paul.

'It's been a week, and he still hasn't woken up.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned towards it to see that it was Tommy.

"Hey, everything all right Kim?" Tommy inquired

I just sighed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Paul. It's been a week since that day and he hasn't woke up yet." I explained

"I'm sure that it will be anytime now Kim." Billy assured me

"Though, what is going to happen to him when he does wake up?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, I mean Zordon did say that he wouldn't be able to go home. For their own safety for the time being." Zack mentioned

"That's something I myself have been thinking on for the past week." I stated

The others just looked at me.

"What you come up with Kim?" Billy inquired

Before I could say anything, our Communicators went off.

"Hold that thought." Jason mentioned

We all then got up from our table as we all then walked over towards the hallway near the lockers as we looked around to see that the close was clear before Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"This is Jason, we read you." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Jason, we have good news. Paul has awoken and he is going to be okay_." Alpha said through the Communicators

We all smiled as we quietly cheered.

"That's excellent news Alpha, we're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

We all then looked around once more to make sure the close was clear before we all reached for our Communicators as we all then teleported out of the Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

It had felt like an entirety, but in reality, only about a minute or so had passed since Alpha had called the Power Rangers and had informed them that I have had just woken up from whatever kind of coma like state was placed in when I had seen a Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and Green beams of light teleported inside the Command Center. When the lights disappeared, it had revealed four boys and two girls. The guy with short dark brown hair is wearing a red shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. The girl with shoulder length black hair is wearing a yellow top, a pair of tight fitting black pants, and sneakers. The guy with short light brown hair and has glasses on is wearing a blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. The girl with shoulder length brown hair is wearing a pink top, a white skirt that goes to her knees, pantyhose, and pink heels. The African American guy with short black hair is wearing a purple shirt with black stripes, a pair of black pants, and sneakers. And, the guy with long shoulder length dark brown hair put in a pony tail wore a green shirt, black pants, and sneakers. wore different color cloths, Red, Green, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink.

'Though, I have to admit, the two girls do look very beautiful and hot. If only, I was more closer to their age.' I thought to myself

All of us just stand there and stare at one another as I try to figure out what to even say to them as these Power Rangers look like just ordinary teenagers to me. It feels like an entirety has gone by, but in reality, probably only a minute or two had actually gone by.

'I kind of wish that one of them would say something first as so I don't have to and say the wrong thing.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the guy in the red shirt walks over towards me.

"Hey, we're all really happy to see that you are finally awake and okay Paul, you gave us a real scare." Jason mentioned

Jason then extended his hand out towards me offering his hand in friendship.

"I am Jason Scott by the way nice finally meet you." Jason greeted introducing himself to me

I look at him with his hand out for a moment before I accepted and extended my hand out as well.

"Likewise, and even though you know my name, I'm Paul Golupski." I greeted back introducing myself as I shake his hand

The others then walked over towards me as well.

"I'm Tommy Oliver." Tommy greeted as he held his hand out to shake

I accepted it and shook his hand.

"Hi." I greeted back

"Zack Taylor." Zack greeted as he too offered his hand

"Nice to meet you Zack." I greeted back as I shook his hand

"Billy Cranston, it's a pleasure to officially meet you Paul." Billy greeted me

He offered his hand as well as I accept it shaking hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Billy." I greeted back

"As Jason said, we are glad to see you are okay Paul." The one in the yellow shirt informed me

She then held her hand out for me to shake as well.

"And, my name is Trini Kwan by the way." Trini greeted

I smiled as I shake her hand.

"Thank you, Trini, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I greeted back

I then see the other girl walk over towards me as she also offers a hand in friendship.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, it's nice to meet you Paul." Kimberly greeted

'She has the same first name as my sister. It would be really confusing if they were in the same room as me.' I thought to myself

I then accept her gesture and shake her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you as well Kimberly." I greeted

She then got a concern look on her face.

"How you feeling Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"Well, other than the fact that my head feels like it was used as a basketball and that I am totally confused by what is going on I'm fine." I admitted while holding the side of my head

I then looked at all of them once more with a smile.

"And, it's great to meet you guys too." I added

They all smiled at me as I then looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, I don't mean to be rude again, but I do think that it's time to get some answers because I'm really at a loss right now and I really need some answers as to what is going on here and and not to mention as to why I am here in the first place." I explained

" **I agree with you Paul, that you need the answers you** **seek**." Zordon agreed

'Finally.' I thought to myself

" **But, I must warn you Paul, some of the answers you seek won't be easy for you to handle.** " Zordon warned

"I kind of figure that Zordon, but go head." I told him.

" **Aright then, I will start with the easy part first because it's easier for me to explain to you right now**." Zordon explained

I just kind of stared at him confused by that statement, but just nodded as I waited for him to continue on.

" **Okay then, Paul you are in our Command Center, the base of operations for the Power Rangers**." Zordon began

I just nodded as I then see Zordon motion his head over towards Alpha.

" **And over there, is my right-hand man or robot that is, is my assistant Alpha 5**." Zordon continued finally introducing me to Alpha

I then looked over towards Alpha.

"A pleasure to officially meet you Alpha." I greeted

"The pleasure is all mine Paul." Alpha greeted back

" **But now, I am afraid that what I am about to tell you next won't be easy for you to hear**." Zordon warned me

I just stared at him with a bit more confusion.

" **I'm afraid that your parents were killed Paul, they were killed by the forces of** **evil**." Zordon informed me

After hearing what he had just finished saying that to me, I just completely lost it. I went down to my knees. I lost all control of my emotions and started to cry.

"Wh..what, you mean to tell me that my parents are dead, killed by the forces of evil?" I questioned as tears roll down my face

Kimberly had quickly come over towards me, as she than bent down she then gives me a comforting hug for support. I didn't refuse it because she reminded me of my real sister back home in more ways than one.

'We may have on just met today, but it didn't matter I needed the comfort from her, knowing that the state I was in right now I needed it more than ever.' I thought to myself

" **I'm afraid there is more you need to know Paul, your friends back home and the rest of your family thinks you're dead, so I'm afraid that you won't be able to return home.** " Zordon told me

I then snapped back to reality as I quickly looked back up at him with blood shot eyes from crying while Kimberly was still holding onto me for comfort.

"What do you mean I can't go back home Zordon?" I questioned

I just shut my eyes for a few moments before reopening them again as I looked back up towards him.

"Zordon, I should go back home so that my friends and family can see that I am alive. And, so that they don't have to give me a funeral as well." I stated nearly shouted at him with more tears going down my face

" **I'm afraid that it's too late for that Paul, it's been a week since that night and they already had the funeral for you and your parents, so it's for the best that you don't return** **home**." Zordon revealed

I just shake my head as I then look up at Zordon with anger and rage in my eyes.

"SO, YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T GO HOME TO SHOW THEM THAT I'M STILL ALIVE? THAT I CAN'T GO ON LIVING WITH MY LIFE WITH MY FRIENDS AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY? IS THAT WHAT YOUR TELLING ME?" I yelled at him and nearly falling to the ground

But I didn't do to the fact that Kimberly was still holding on to me in a tight hug to giving me comfort.

" **I'm sorry Paul, but you have to understand that this wasn't my decision. It was your father's decision before he died."** Zordon explained to me

I look at him with tears still coming down my face still confused as all hell. Kimberly still continues to hold onto me in a hug for comfort. I take in a few breaths to calm myself as to not have another outburst like before.

"Wait, what do mean that it was my father's decision to not let me go back home to St. Johns, Michigan Zordon?" I inquired

" **Before he died Paul, he told me that you would be a big help to us here and that the legend would come to pass**." Zordon told me

'What in the hell is he talking about?' I thought to myself

"Zordon what do mean that I could be a help to you guys? What legend are you talking about? And what does this have to do with me?" I questioned

'What legend is he talking about anyway?' I thought to myself

" **Paul, I think that it's time you knew about what your father did before you were born. Your father was a Power Ranger before your time, he was the Earth's first Power** **Ranger**." Zordon informed me

I just stared at him in shock and more confusion.

'What was he talking about? There was no way that My father could have been a Power Ranger.' I thought to myself

"Hold on a minute what the hell are you talking about Zordon? What do you mean that my father was a Power Ranger? What does that have to do with the legend you were talking about earlier?" I questioned him

I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still upset about what I had just found out about what just happen to my parents, but for the moment I needed to be strong for everyone. I tap Kimberly on her hand to let her know that she can let me go because I was okay for the time being. She complied and did so and move back towards where the other Rangers were standing.

" **The legend says, that the son of the first Gold Ranger will bring peace and justice to the universe. That refers to you Paul, you were born with the power that no other human has that can hold up the peace and bring justice to the universe**." Zordon explained

'Wait, what?' I thought to myself

"Wait, hold on a minute Zordon. Let me get this straight. You are asking me to pick up right where my father left off and become a Power Ranger like him before me?" I inquired

'I need to figure out all of these things that are going through my head at the moment.' I thought to myself

" **Yes, I'm asking you to pick up where your father had left off and become a Power Ranger, but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do Paul, this is a decision you have to make on your own.** " Zordon informed me

I was way beyond confused right now. I had to make a decision that will decide the fate of the world.

'Think for a moment Paul, what would your father do if he was in your shoes?' I thought to myself

After taking a minute have passed to think this through, I made up my mind as I then turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon." I started

I then turned towards the others.

"Everyone." I continued

I take in a deep breath as I then looked around at all of them.

"Look, I don't know much about these forces of evil, or about being a Power Ranger, but I will pick up where my father had left off and help protect the world from the forces of evil and carrying on the legacy of my father and make him proud of me." I assured them

I then take in a deep breath before looking back at the other Rangers.

"If you guys are willing to work with an eight year old kid?" I inquired and half laughed at the same time.

The others just chuckled at hearing that as Jason then stepped forward looking at with a big smile on his face.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say welcome to the team Paul." Jason mentioned

He then stuck his hand out for me to shake as I complied and shook it.

"Thank you. It's great to be a part of the team." I thanked

 _ **AN: Well that's the end of the new and improved first chapter. I hope that all of you that have read this before enjoyed this and for those reading this story for the first time, enjoying it so far. To explain a bit more on this, other than all the extra scenes I have added in, and combining the first two chapters from the original into one, it is pretty much the same. That's how this is going to work pretty much with this rewrite, other than the slight changes and additions I do for this story, it will be close to what I had originally done. I'll have the next chapter out for this one sometime soon. I'm not going to say if it is tomorrow or the next day or what as I am no longer going to say that as I am going to take my time in doing these rewrites to get this done correctly. Until next time please R &R.**_


	2. A New Ranger In Town Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is the next update to the story. I just like to note that like how I did previously, I had combined the next two chapters into one as it made more sense to have them together rather than two small separate ones. On that note, this is pretty much the same as the original version(which was chapter three and four instead of two). Just cleaned up the stuff that needed fixing as well as adding in a few small extra tidbits. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Two: A New Ranger In Town Pt. 2**

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Okay, now that I'm a part of the team as the new Gold Ranger, there were a bunch of questions that I needed answers to as I then turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon, do you think you could bring me up to speed here about everything you can tell that could help me understand all of this?" I requested

'It's going to be kind of hard to get use to talking to a giant flooding head in what appears to be an energy plasma tube.' I thought to myself

" **Yes, it's time for you to understand what you are up against Paul, behold the Viewing Globe.** " Zordon told me

I did so with the others behind me I look at the Viewing Globe which is that giant crystal ball sitting on the podium I seen earlier and saw something that could only be found in a cartoon.

" **This is Lord Zedd Paul, the Emperor of evil. He seeks nothing but total destruction.** " Zordon explained

I just lightly laugh at just looking at Lord Zedd alone.

"Wow, I never thought that I would see the day when I would see a walking talking brain man." I mentioned

The others laughed at my joke as well, even Zordon gave out a light chuckle from it.

" **Paul, please stand before me**." Zordon requested

I nodded as I then turned around as did the others as I then stand in the middle of the Command Center and look straight up at him as the others just stand behind me.

" **Paul, if you will hold out your hand in front of you and claim the Powers that were once your father's.** " Zordon instructed

I did as I was told and held out my hand. Within a few moments, a small device appeared in my hand. It was gold all around it, It also had a gold coin in the middle of it that appeared to be a Gorilla's face on it and it also had two stickers around the coin that said 'Power Rangers'.

"Um Zordon, correct me if I'm wrong but, this is a Gorilla's face in the middle of the coin, right?" I inquired slightly confused by that

" **Yes, you are correct Paul, you are Powerful and Strong, you will control the mighty Gorilla Thunder Zord**."Zordon informed me

"Okay, at least now I am not going crazy about all this." I stated

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sat on his throne in the Throne Room of his Palace tapping the armrest with his metallic fingers as he has been thinking of what to do with the Power Rangers since he hasn't made an attack since they defeated his first monster that he had sent to Earth.

"I have to do something about them Rangers." Lord Zedd muttered

Just then, Goldar entered the Throne Room.

"Sire, if may, send me down to Earth and allow me to cause some destruction." Goldar requested

Lord Zedd just sighed.

"Very well Goldar, you may go and have your fun." Lord Zedd informed him

"Thank you sire." Goldar thanked

Goldar then bowed down to him.

"I promise I shall not fail you." Goldar promised

Goldar then straighten back up as he then walked off.

"Why do I have this feeling that his promise is an empty one?" Lord Zedd wondered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

All of the sudden, we all then begin to hear a very loud noise through the entire Command Center. I covered my ears from the loud noise do to the fact that I still had a really bad headache and this noise wasn't helping me at all.

"What's going on Zordon? And, is that loud sound?" I questioned

" **That's the Command Center's alarm System Paul, behold the Viewing Globe Rangers.** " Zordon told us

We all turned back towards the Viewing Globe to see a what appears to be a golden plated monkey with wings.

'Very weird combination.' I thought to myself

But then, something begins to dawned on me about how he looks.

'It's strange, I feel like I have seen this monster before.' I thought to myself

" **It appears that Lord Zedd as decided to send down Goldar to theorize Downtown Angel Grove.** " Zordon informed us

I sighed as I know that the others may be against this, but I have to do. I then turned back around and faced Zordon.

"Zordon, if it's all right with you. I would like to go down there and deal with that golden monkey myself." I requested

"Paul, I don't think that would be a good idea, I think we all should go down there and handle Goldar." Kimberly stated

'Yep, called it.' I thought to myself

I then turned towards the others.

"Listen guys, I know that you are all worried about me getting myself killed out there and I am grateful for that truly I am, but you have to understand. My father fought in all is battles solo. So, at the very least, I should be able to fight my first battle alone, please understand guys." I told them.

'And that's the truth. It would only be fair for me to at least fight my first battle as a Power Ranger solo.' I thought to myself

" **I agree with Paul on this one Rangers**." Zordon agreed with me

'Wow, I really thought I had to play more of my cards with him on this matter.' I thought to myself

" **Paul, just make sure that you come back to us safely, I know you can take care of yourself.** " Zordon told me

"Thank you Zordon." I thanked

Suddenly, something just occurs to me.

"Zordon, I do have just one question." I mentioned

" **What's that Paul**?" Zordon inquired

"How do I transform into the Gold Ranger?" I questioned

'That may be something I really need to know if I were to be a Power Ranger.' I thought to myself

" **All you have to do is holdout your Morpher in front of you and shout out, 'IT'S MORPHIN TIME!' And call on your animal Zord**." Zordon informed me

I just nodded understanding what he had meant.

" **Now, go Paul be a hero like your father was before you, and let the Power protect you.** " Zordon told me

"Thank you Zordon." I thanked him

I then looked over towards the others.

"Everyone, thank you." I thanked

They all nodded as Zack gives the thumbs up.

"Go get him bud." Zack stated

I just nodded.

"And Paul, please be careful." Kimberly pleaded

'Man, why do I get this feeling that she is going to be some kind of overprotective sister to me?' I thought to myself

"All right then, time to get to work." I muttered

I then take in a deep breath.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Once Morph, it was just in a matter of seconds that I had transported to Downtown Angel Grove as I am now standing in front of Goldar. I looked down at myself and I was amazed at what I saw. My Ranger uniform was half black and half gold. My helmet looked like a gorilla's head, but I do have a similar golden shield as Tommy's Green Ranger powers along with two gold bands around my elbows and gold lining on the top of my gloves and boots. Also, I had a Blade Blaster on my belt on my lift side and my Power Morpher with the Gorilla Power Coin in it clipped on the middle of my belt. But the one thing that got me the most was that I grew in height to at list 6 feet tall.

'I need to make sure to ask Zordon about this one.' I thought to myself

I quickly snap myself out of my thoughts and back into reality as I looked up towards Goldar.

"You know, I have seen weird things in my small life, but you top the cake monkey boy." I mentioned with a chuckled

Goldar just looked at me with a shocked looked on his face.

"That voice, you're the same kid from a week ago, aren't you?" Goldar questioned

'Wait a minute, now I recognize him.' I thought to myself

I then feel multiple emotions run through my entire body.

"Wait, you were one of them monsters that broke into my house and help killed my parents, aren't you?" I wondered

'I don't know why, but I am starting to remember stuff about that had occurred that night now, but I will have to worry about that later as I am starting to get really mad now.

"That's right boy I was one of them." Goldar confirmed

I just ball my hands up into fists.

"And it was fun watching your parents suffer." Goldar added

I just stand there staring at him with anger in my eyes.

"You were lucky when Zordon teleported you to safety when he did or you would have be dead along with your parents right now." Goldar continued

'He must not have realized that I was still in the house as he had hidden me under the futon.' I thought to myself

"Oh, but don't worry you little brat, you will be reunited with them shortly once I am finished with you Power brat." Goldar concluded

I was now pissed off more than ever now.

"I don't think so Goldar, I'm going to make you pay for what you and your creeps did to my parents." I told him

I then jumped into the air and quickly spun around as I extended my right leg out as I then preformed a roundhouse kick to his face as it caused him to go flying to the ground.

"Oh man, that felt so good in doing that kick to his face.' I thought to myself

I then see Goldar slowly getting back up onto his feet.

"You will pay for that you little punk." Goldar complained

"Believe me Goldar, I am only getting started with this." I mentioned

I then pulled out my Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster Blaster Mode." I called out as I switched it to its Blaster Mode

I then quickly aimed it right at Goldar.

"Fire." I commanded

I then fired it right at him as it causes him to go staggering backwards a few feet.

'If he thinks I'm done he is mistaken as I am far from being done with him.' I thought to myself

"Blade Blaster, Blade mode.' I called out

I then switched it to its Blade Mode as I fold the handle up and latched it with the top piece as the blade pops out from it.

"See if you can handle this one monkey boy." I told him

I then charged in towards him as he then brought up his sword to block my attack. I quickly jumped up and swung around and extended my left foot out as I kicked his sword out of his hand as I then quickly start slashing him several times on his chest as he then suddenly falls to the ground. Before he was able to get back up, I quickly came over and pinned him down to the ground. I then grab him by his chest plate with my left hand and holding my Blade Blaster still in its Blade mode over his head with my other hand and with a clear shot at his ugly face.

"Go ahead Gold Ranger, do it, get the revenge you want for what happened to your parents." Goldar told me

After he said that, I begin thinking on those words.

'He's right, I wanted nothing more than revenge for what he and the other evil forces that were there at my house that night killing my parents in cold blood, but I have to think for a moment, what would my dad do if he was in my place right now?' I thought to myself

I begin breathing heavy as I struggle with this.

'No, no matter how much he wanted too, he would never go after them based on revenged. That's not what being a hero, fighting for truth and justice is all about.' I thought to myself

I then looked back towards him.

"No. I am not going to kill you not like this." I told him

I then slammed him down to the ground as I backed up away from him as I then put my Blade Blaster back in its holster.

"My father would never want me to do it based on revenge. So, I'm letting you go, and give this message for your boss. Tell him that there is a new Ranger in town and I plan on staying for as long as it may take in defeating you all and protecting this universe." I told him

Goldar just stood up as he also picked up his sword that was laying on the ground next to him.

"You will pay someday for this Gold Ranger mark my word, I will have my revenge on you and as well as the other Power Rangers." Goldar declared

I just chuckled.

"Why do I get this feeling that every time you evil freaks say that, that it still ends the same way?" I inquired

Goldar just growled at me.

"Until we meet again Gold Ranger." Goldar told me

Suddenly, Goldar then vanished disappearing completely as I just look where he was just standing a few moments ago.

"Don't worry Goldar, we will meet again but it will be you that will be going down not me." I muttered

I then looked around to see that no was around as I know it be the best time to return to the Command Center.

'Though, how do I even get back there?' I thought to myself

I think on it for a moment as I then realize that there may be some kind of built in com system in the suit.

"Zordon, if you can hear me, I'm ready to come back to the Command Center." I called out

Suddenly, I am then transported out of the city.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just as quickly as I was transported out of the city, I had appeared back inside of the Command Center as I then looked at the others.

"Gold ranger. Power down." I called out

Suddenly, I then demorphed as I returned to normal as well as returning to my original height.

'Man, that still is kind of weird.' I thought to myself

Just then, the others then came over towards me.

"Man, you were awesome Paul." Zack commented as we clasp hands

"Thanks Zack." I thanked

"But, I have to ask, why did you let Goldar go?" Zack inquired

I sighed before looking at all of them.

"Well, when I was about to make the final strike that would have killed him. What he told me actually made me realized something." I stated

"What's that?" Trini wondered

"If I had killed him right then and there, it would have been based on revenge and I know that's not what my father would have wanted or what he would have done if he was in my shoes." I explained

" **Paul, you made the right choice by letting Goldar go, if you would have killed him, you would have been no better off than them. Your father, would be very, very proud of you Paul.** " Zordon informed me

"Thanks, Zordon." I thanked him

" **Now, Gold Ranger, please come and stand before me**." Zordon instructed

I then stand in the middle of the room as Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy stand behind me.

" **You must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power**." Zordon informed me

I just nodded in understanding.

" **First, never use your Powers for personal gain. Second, don't escalate a battle unless Lord Zedd forces you. And finally, keep your identity a secret, no one may know you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon explained to me

I just nod agreeing with what he told me.

"You can count on me Zordon, all the way." I assured him

I then see Billy walk over towards me holding something in his hand.

"Here, I made you a Communicator." Billy mentioned

He then hands it to me as I take it and look at it to see that it kind of looks like a watch of some kind as it was mostly gold with black stripes on the center of it.

"Thanks Billy." I thanked

I then see Jason walk over towards me with his hand out for me to shake.

"You are one of us now Paul, welcome aboard." Jason stated

I just smiled as I accepted his gestured as we then shook hands.

'Though, there is still a small problem in all of this.' I thought to myself

Jason I then let go of the other's hand as I then looked at all of them.

"Now I just have a little problem here guys." I mentioned

"What's up Paul?" Tommy inquired

"Where am I going live now, seeing as how I can't go back home to St. Johns?" I inquired

I then see Kimberly walk over towards me.

"Paul, how would you like to come and live with me and my mother?" Kimberly inquired

I just looked at her in shock.

"Wait a minute, Kimberly are you sure about this?" I questioned

"Yes Paul, I'm sure. I would love it if you would come and live with my mother and I. And, I would love it even more for you to be my little brother." Kimberly explained

She then got on her knees and looked at me in the eyes smiling at me with a warm and caring smiling on her face.

"What do you say Paul?" Kimberly wondered

Tears suddenly started to form in my eyes as they then begin coming down my face.

'And, they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and happiness as I feel like I got myself a new family." I thought to myself

I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes as I looked up towards her smiling

"Yes, I would love to stay with you and your family Kimberly." I informed her

I then wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her, as she happily hugs me back.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Thank you, so much." I whispered into her ear thanking her

After hugging one another for a few long moments, we break the hug as I then suddenly realize something about this offer of hers.

"Kimberly, how are we going to tell your mom how I ended up here in Angel Grove when I had originally lived all the way St. Johns, Michigan which is on the other side of the country?" I inquired

"You've got a point there Paul." Kimberly admitted

The two of us then turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon, do you have a suggestion that could help us out with this?" Kimberly inquired

" **As of matter of fact I do Kimberly, tell your mother that you found him behind a bush in Angel Grove Park. That is all I can give you now, you will have to go on your own from there.** " Zordon informed us

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing right Kimberly?" I inquired

"Your right Paul, let's just hope that we can pull it off." Kimberly told me

"Yeah, I hope so too." I agreed

Then the others came over to me and Kimberly and put their hands on top of one another. I looked at them for a second and put my hand on top of Kimberly's. We all then threw our hands up into the air jumping up off the floor.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out together

 ** _Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Goldar just paced around in front of Goldar as he just kneeled in front of him.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! HOW CAN YOU, MY STRONGEST WARRIOR BE DEFEATED BY A FUCKING EIGHT YEAR OLD BRAT?" Lord Zedd questioned yelling at him

"But my Lord, he is no ordinary kid, he is just as strong as his dad was maybe even stronger." Goldar pleaded

"And how do you even know that fact, you big Gold baboon?" Lord Zedd questioned

"Because, I have fought against his father once before when he was a Power Ranger, he was no force to be recon with, he was a strong warrior, but he was not the chosen one so that's why it wasn't too hard to destroy him sire." Goldar explained to him

"What are you trying to say Goldar?"Lord Zedd questioned

"That kid, the son of Frank Golupski, the new Gold Ranger is the chosen one." Goldar revealed

"Hmm, we may have to up our game on this." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then walked over towards his throne and sat down as Goldar just stayed where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Goldar, rise up and stand before me." Lord Zedd instructed

Goldar nodded as he then stood up and walked up in front of Lord Zedd's throne staring at his master.

"Goldar, how certain are you of this child being the so called chosen one that is in the legend?" Lord Zedd inquired

"I am very certain of it my lord." Goldar assured him

"I am still unsure if I can believe you at this moment in time Goldar. But for now, we'll just wait it out and see if he really is the boy from the legend." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes sire, as you command." Goldar agreed bowing towards him once more

 ** _Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

As I put on the new Communicator that Billy gave me, I suddenly, just thought of something that may be helpful in convincing Kimberly's mother in my current situation.

"Kimberly, hold on a sec." I called out

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"I think I've got a better idea that could help us out with this." I informed her

"What do you have in mind, Paul?" Kimberly wondered

I turned around and look at Zordon.

"Hey Zordon, what if Jason took us to Kimberly's house in his Ranger form and tells Kimberly's mother what had happen and how I ended up all the way here in Angel Grove from Michigan?" I questioned

" **Paul, you as you should remember from a few moments ago, you should know that you guys are not supposed to use your Powers for personal gain**." Zordon reminded me

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I muttered

" **But, the situation that you and Kimberly are in, I can make an exception.** " Zordon told us

I just smiled at hearing that.

"Cool, thanks Zordon." I thanked

I then see Alpha walk over towards me as he holds something in his hand.

"Paul, before you guys go, I have something that belongs to you that should be returned to you." Alpha informed me

Looking towards his hands closely I quickly see that in his hands, he was holding something that I thought I would have never see again.

"My stuffed owl, I thought I would never see it again." I mentioned

Alpha then handed it to me as I took it.

"Alpha, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you my friend." I thanked my new robotic friend

"Your welcome Paul." Alpha stated

He then motioned towards Kimberly.

"But, you should also thank Kimberly as she was the one that spotted it when it fell out of your hands when her and the others had found you passed out." Alpha mentioned

I just turned towards her and smiled at her.

"Thanks Kimberly. It really means a lot to me that you had spotted it and brought it with you when you guys had brought me here." I thanked her

"Don't mention it Paul. I figure it was important to you." Kimberly assured me

I just smiled at her as she then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, we better get going if we want it to happen this century." Kimberly mentioned with a chuckle

"Yeah, your right." I agreed

I then looked over towards Jason.

"Jason you ready to go?" I inquired

"You know it." Jason confirmed

"Hold on a sec Jason." Kimberly told him

Kimberly then turned towards Zack.

"Hey Zack, do you still have some of your old cloths that could fit Paul that he could have to start out with until mom and I can take him shopping for more clothes?" Kimberly requested

"Yeah I believe I do. I'll head back to my place and get them and I will bring them over a bit later." Zack told her

"Thanks Zack. You're a peach." Kimberly thanked

"Hey, no worries Kim. That Zack man is always there for you." Zack assured me

We all just laughed at that as she then turned back towards Jason.

"Well Jason go ahead and Morph and let's get going." Kimberly instructed

Jason just nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Within a few short seconds, he was then Morphed into the Red Power Ranger.

"Okay, you two, ready to go?" Jason inquired

"Yeah I'm ready." Kimberly confirmed

She then turned towards me.

"How about you Paul?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah let's go." I told her

"Okay, take care guys, and we'll see you both later." Billy told us

Jason then touched his Morpher with both hands as Kimberly then reached for her Communicator as I then did the same copying her as the three of us then teleported out of the Command Center.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Hart Residence**_

A few seconds later we landed in front of her house as I just looked up at it. It looked a little bigger then my old house but not by much.

"Okay guys let's do this and just let me do all the talking got it." Jason reminded us

"Got it" Kimberly agreed

"Yeah" I agreed as well

Kimberly took the lead and led the way up to her house as she then reached over and grabs the door handle and opens the door as we followed her inside as she then shuts the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Kimberly called out

"Your home early Kimberly, I thought you weren't going to be home until later on tonight?" A female voiced wondered

Suddenly, we then see Kimberly's mother come into the front hallway and was shock to see not only me, but the Red Ranger as well.

"Well something came up." Kimberly mentioned

I happen to take a quick look over of Kimberly's mother. She, greatly resembled Kimberly in a lot of ways, looks, tallness, and size.

'She defiantly looks good for her age.' I thought to myself

"Before you jump to any conclusions Ma'am your daughter is fine, but the reason I brought her home was because I have a favor to ask of you." Jason informed her in a slightly different tone as to make sure she couldn't recognize him as one of Kimberly's friends

"Yeah sure go ahead." Mrs. Hart told him

Jason then puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I was hoping that you and your family would consider taking this little boy in your care and give him a home?" Jason requested

Wait did he just call me a little boy?

'Okay, note to self, kill Jason for saying that.' I thought to myself

I then begin to realizing something based on that comment.

'Granted, I am still a kid anyway.' I thought to myself

"Why can't he go home Red Ranger, I'm sure that his family is really worried about him?" She questioned

"He can't go back home because his family and friends think he is dead along with his parents. So, it will not be wise to send him back home to Michigan. At least for a time." Jason explained

She just looked on in shocked and confusion.

"How, what happen?" Mrs. Hart questioned

"By the forces of evil." Jason revealed

She was now in even more shock I see her opening and closing her mouth as like she wants to say something, but is unable to say anything at the moment.

"Ma'am listen, I know that it's hard to believe it to be true, but what I am telling you is the truth. His parents are dead and all the people that care about him thinks he is dead. He needs a new home, a new beginning, a fresh start. Your daughter was kind enough to offer him a home a chance at a new and fresh life." Jason explained to her

It took a few moments for her to process all that info as she also looked over towards me for a moment. After a few moments, she then looked over towards Jason.

"Red Ranger, after you said that, I can't refuse it. So, to answer your question from earlier, I will be more than happy to take care of him and raise him as if he was one of my own." She assured him

"Thank you Ma'am." Jason thanked bowing his head towards her

He then walks away from us a few feet.

"Now I must go. Thanks again." Jason thanked

Jason then touched his Power Morpher on his belt as he then disappears in a flash of Red light. I just looked at Kimberly and she had a huge smile on her face. I was just as happy as she is that our plan had worked out, but at the same time I was a little down about the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home to St. Johns to my family and friends.

'Though, I know that I have to learn to deal with it.' I thought to myself

I than snapped back into reality when I just remembered that Kimberly's mother doesn't know my name.

'Well, I guess it's now or never.' I thought to myself

I then take in a deep breath as I then walked up towards her and held out my right hand for her to shake.

"Hi miss, I'm Paul Alexander Golupski, it's nice to meet you." I greeted introducing myself

She just smiled at me as she accepted my gestured as we then shook hands.

"I'm Gina Hart. It's nice to meet you too Paul, but please, call me Mom or Gina if you prefer." Gina greeted back

"Okay Mrs... I mean Gina." I stated quickly correcting myself

We then let go of the other's hand.

"Okay, why don't we go sit down in the living room and we get to know each other better." Gina suggested

We nodded as I then followed the two of them into the living room. When we got into the living room, I noticed that it's a little bigger than the one back home in St. Johns. There was a big couch on one side, two chairs on the other side facing the couch with a night stand between the chairs with a lamp on it. There was a TV to the right of the furniture on an average size TV stand.

'I could really get use to this.' I thought to myself

I then sat down on the big couch as Kimberly sat down right next to me and her mother sat down on one of the chairs facing us. I just held onto my stuffed owl named Buddy tight trying to keep myself together.

"So, Paul is your name that's a real good name for you" Gina mentioned

"Thank you, Gina." I thanked her

I took in a deep breath trying to just calm myself down a bit.

"And, you have a wonderful name too." I told her

"Why thank you Paul." Gina thanked smiling at me

She then notices Buddy in my hands.

"I can't help but notice you have a cool stuff owl there." Gina mentioned pointing over towards it

"Thank you." I thanked her

I just took in a deep breath as Kimberly puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"My parents gave it to me on Christmas back when I was just a year old." I revealed to her

I then looked it over for a moment before looking back towards Kimberly's mother.

"Granted, it has seen better days but it's the only thing I have to remember them by." I mentioned as a single tear came down

Gina just gave me a kind smile as she then reached her hand out and placed it on my leg.

"Paul listen, I know that you are going through a tough time right now, but remember both Kimberly and I will be here for you if you ever need anything." Gina assured me

Kimberly then took my hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah and don't forget that Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason will be here for you too" Kimberly reminded me

"I know, thank you. Both of you, it means a lot to me." I thanked the both of them

They all just smiled at me.

'It's going seem weird having friends that are about ten or so years older than me, but that doesn't matter to me, age is only a number to me I will learn to get used to it.

 _ **AN**_ _ **: Well, that ends the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this new version of it. Also, I like to explain about how the Gold Gorilla powers looked in this one. I have decided to change up how it looked for personal reasons. These are the same looks that are in the Enter the White Tiger story. Also, note that the Blade Blaster isn't staying as it was more of just a onetime thing. It'll be explained better once I get chapter three out. Just be on the lookout for a new chapter coming for this in the near future along with my revised Enter the White Tiger story and my other stories as well. So, until next time please R &R.**_


	3. Paul's First Zord Battle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show._**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, and here is the next chapter. As a trivia to those of you that didn't read the originally version, this was the first ever time I had written a Zord fight as this was originally, the first story that I had fully worked on years past prior to my other stories. Now, originally, this chapter was about 20 pages long in length and I thought that I would be adding about ten more pages, twelve at most onto this with the added stuff I was adding in and what not, but in turn, I had added an additional thirty pages on top of what I had already written. Anyway, just make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Three: Paul's First Zord Battle**

Well, after what was a long, tiring, adventurous, and stressful day, I was given the tour of the house after having talked with both Kimberly and her mother Gina for a good hour or so. Like Zack said he would, he had dropped by earlier not long after that to drop off some old clothes of his for me to have. But now, I am sitting on my new bed in my new bedroom. As I look around for the millionth time, I can tell that it isn't that much bigger then my old room. The only thing that is missing in here that I had back in my old room is a small personal TV with a VHS player in here.

'Not that I am really complaining as I am just grateful that Kimberly and her mother are giving me this chance at a fresh start in life.' I thought to myself

It seems weird not to be sleeping in my old bed or bedroom for that matter. But, I will get use to it.

'I hope.' I thought to myself

I look up towards the digital clock on the nightstand on the left side of my bed to see that it is about three in the morning and I am fully wide awake. That is partly due to me trying to get use to a new time zone.

'And, if my math is correct on this, it would be about six in the morning back home in Michigan. So normally, I shouldn't have had this difficulty sleeping right now.' I thought to myself

Though, that would partly be the other reason as to why I am still away is because that I had a really bad dream a little bit ago.

"Though, it was more like a nightmare." I muttered

"Hey, what are you still doing up so late?" A voice wondered

Startled, I quickly looked up towards the voice to see that it was Kimberly.

'I must have been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear her opening the door.' I thought to myself

Kimberly than walked into the room as she then closed the door behind her as she then walked up over towards me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I explained

'Which was true, I couldn't sleep.' I thought to myself

"How long have you been up?" Kimberly inquired

I take another look over at the digital clock on my nightstand to do a quick math as to how long I have been sitting here wide awake.

"It's been almost an hour give or take a few." I revealed

"Didn't you try to go back to sleep?" Kimberly questioned

"No, I didn't, because of two reasons." I told her

"So, what are those two reasons?" Kimberly inquired

'Man, is this going to be a twenty question game or what?' I thought to myself

I just sighed as I knew that she wouldn't back down from this.

"Well, one reason is that I'm not use to this time zone yet. It may be three in the morning here, but back home in Michigan, it is six in the morning. So, which means I would be either already up and watching Saturday morning cartoons or trying to get out of bed." I explained

'Which is true, I usually get up at about around that time to watch cartoons.' I thought to myself

"Okay then, what's the other reason?" Kimberly inquired

'Well, I guess she will find out about this eventually.' I thought to myself

I then deeply sighed.

"I um…had a bad dream. Well, more like a nightmare." I revealed

Kimberly then put a hand around my shoulders.

"What was it about?" Kimberly wondered

I just took another sigh.

"Well, it was more of a memory then a bad dream. It was about what had happened that night a week ago when Goldar and all of those other monsters showed up and killed my parents." I explained in a low voice

Kimberly begins rubbing circles around my back as she tried her best to comfort me.

"Oh Paul, I know that it must be hard for you to handle all this right now." Kimberly stated

She then gently had her fingers touch my chin and turned my head towards her as she just gave me a warm caring smile.

"But, just remember that you're not alone. Not now, not ever. You will always have me, my mom, Zordon, Alpha, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini. We are all here for you for all the good times and bad, just remember that." Kimberly reminded me

I just smile at her.

"I know, thank you Kimberly." I thanked her

"You're welcome, Paul." Kimberly told me

We both then leaned in towards one another as we both then hugged each other.

'I'm starting to think that I am going to be getting a lot of hugs from her, which is just fine with me.' I thought to myself

We stayed like that for a few more moments before letting go of each other.

"Now, why don't you try to get some sleep." Kimberly suggested

"Um Kimberly, can you stay with me, just until I fall asleep again?" I requested

Kimberly just smiled at me.

"Sure, you don't even have to ask me twice." Kimberly told me in a sweet voice

She then got up from the bed as I laid down as she then pulled the sheets over me. She then she walked over towards the other side and got in under the covers as well.

"Now try to get some sleep Paul." Kimberly stated

She then reaches over me and turned off the desk light as to turn the lights off in the room.

"Thank you, Kimberly." I thanked her

I then cuddled up next to her as I laid my head on her shoulder closing my eyes.

"I love you, big sis." I muttered

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just look at Paul with a smile on my face as for probably the first time in the last twenty-four hours, he has a peaceful look on his face.

"You're welcome Paul, and I love you too little Bro." I told him

I then kiss him on his forehead as I then wrapped my arms around him and I then also closed my eyes as I myself begin slowly falling asleep.

 _ **The next morning still at the Hart Residence inside Paul's room**_

 _Paul's POV_

I slowly awake from my slumber as I slowly open my eyes but quickly shut them as the rays from the sun shine through the bedroom window kind of blinding me.

'Next time, I need to remember shut those blinds and curtains.' I thought to myself

I then turned my head over towards the nightstand to look at the clock to see what time it was.

"It's ten in the morning." I muttered

I then looked down by my shoulders as I then suddenly realize that there's a hand over it. I then looked behind me to see that it was Kimberly sound asleep next to me.

'She must have stayed with me the whole night.' I thought to myself

I just smile at seeing this.

'She didn't have to, but I was kind of glad she did.' I thought to myself

I then sat up in my bed as best I could as I gently move her hand off of my shoulder as I turned towards her.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead, time to get up." I called out putting my hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her

'Man, I think I'm starting to sound like my parents when they try to get me out of bed. And that's bad since I am still just a kid myself.' I thought to myself

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me with a smile on her face as she slowly sat up leaning on her elbows.

"Morning to yourself too Paul." Kimberly muttered

She then yawned as she just rests her head on her hands.

"What time is it anyway?" Kimberly wondered

"It's just after ten in the morning." I told her

She just closed her eyes and groaned for a moment before opening them back up.

"Oh, well, I guess I should get up then." Kimberly mentioned

She then fully sat up and stretched out her arms as I sat up as well as she then turned back towards me.

"So, how did you sleep?" Kimberly inquired

"A little better." I admitted

I then smiled at her.

"And, thanks for staying with me for the rest of the night. You really didn't have to." I thanked her

Kimberly just smiled right back at me.

"Don't worry about it Paul, and besides I wanted to anyways." Kimberly assured me in a sweet and caring voice

She then took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Also, you can always ask me to stay with you at night anytime Paul, so don't be afraid to ask me." Kimberly assured me

I just smile at hearing her say that.

"I know, thanks Kimberly." I thanked her

I then reached out to her as I then wrap my arms around her neck giving her a hug. She gladly accepted it and returned it with one of her own. After a few moments, we let go and looked at each other.

"Now, how about we go down stairs and see what's for breakfast?" Kimberly suggested

She then gets up and offers her hand for me to take as I just smile at her.

"I thought you never ask." I told her gladly taking her hand

I then stood up as the two of us then walked out of my room as we then walked towards the kitchen together. Once we enter the kitchen, we then see Kimberly's mom putting some food on the table.

"Well good morning you two." Gina greeted

"Morning mom." Kimberly greeted back

"Morning." I greeted back as well

"Well, breakfast is ready so sit down and eat." Gina informed us as she placed the last two plates of food as she then sat down

Kimberly and I then went over to the table and sat down next to each other across from her mom. I then look at all what was on the table. There are some scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, a picture of orange juice, and a big stock of buttered toast.

'Not what I am normally use to on a normal Saturday morning, but again, I'm not complaining.' I thought to myself

I then grab the empty plate that is in front of me and begin putting some food onto it. I put about three quarters plate full scramble eggs, three pieces of bacon, two buttered toast as I then sit the plate back down in front of me. I then grab the empty glass in front of me as I then grab the picture of orange juice as I then fill up the glass as I then sit the picture back down as I then take a drink from my glass before sitting it back down in front of me. I then grab my fork as I then dab on a few egg pieces onto it as I then lift it up towards my face, but before I took a bit from it, I happen to look up towards Kimberly and her mother to see that the two of them were just staring at me.

"What?" I questioned in confusion

"You sure you got enough food there Paul?" Kimberly inquired chuckling

'I guess its something the both of them are not use to seeing.' I thought to myself

"Yea, I guess I forgot to tell you two that I usually eat more than a normal person would." I revealed

"Well, at least I know you have a good large appetite." Gina mentioned

"Though, I am not sure if I could get use to seeing someone eat that much food at once." Kimberly admitted

"You'll get used to it." I assured her

I then begin to eat my breakfast I happen to see both Kimberly and Gina begin eating as well.

"So, Paul, you ready to hit the mall today?" Kimberly wondered

'Shit, I forgot about that. Both she and Trini were talking about taking me to the mall today to get me some cloths and other necessities when she came by for a visit around the same time as Zack was here yesterday.' I thought to myself

I then begin thinking on it as I then remember who all was going with us too.

'Well, I guess it can't be all that bad, as Tommy, Billy, Jason, and Zack are coming along with us, so it won't be all bad.' I thought to myself

Though, this is a shopping trip with teenage girls involved.

'At least, I hope so anyway.' I thought to myself

"Um, yeah I guess so." I muttered

I then took another bite from of my toast. Several minutes later, all three of us had finished eating our breakfast as Kimberly and I took our plates over to the sink and put them in there.

"So, when did you want to go to the mall?" I inquired

"Well, I was thinking about leaving here about around noon. Trini is supposed to meet us here and then the three of us are going to walk over to the Angel Grove Youth Center to meet the others and then from there go to the mall." Kimberly explained

I just kind of look at her confused.

"Um, what's the Youth Center?" I questioned

Kimberly turned to me smiling.

"Oh, you're going to love it. It's a hangout spot that people here in Angel Grove hang out at to do lots of things." Kimberly told me

"Like what?" I wondered

"Well, pretty much everything really. You can eat, drink smoothies, play games, and there is even a gym area inside of the Youth Center to workout in." Kimberly revealed

'That's kind of cool, kind of like a after school hangout for kids and teenagers. Wish there had been one like that in my hometown.' I thought to myself

I then suddenly, remember something.

'Though, in a sense, there kind of is.' I thought to myself

"Oh, Okay." I stated

I then walked away from the sink as I go to walk out of the kitchen before turning back towards Kimberly and her mom.

"Well, I'm going to get change and go watch some TV. So, just let me know when you're ready to head out." I told her

"Okay, just be ready for when Trini gets here." Kimberly informed me

I just rolled my eyes at her chuckling.

"You know, I should be saying the same thing to you." I mentioned

She just laughed too as I then turned back around and headed for my room.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just watch on as Paul left the kitchen as I smile a little.

'I know that he is still suffering, but I feel like progress is being made since yesterday.' I thought to myself

"It seems that Paul has become very fond of you in the first twenty four hours." Mom mentioned

I just nodded as I turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I know. And, I feel the same way as well with him." I stated

"He did say his last name was Golupski right?" Mom inquired

"Yeah, he did." I confirmed

I then just look at her kind of confused by that question.

"Why'd you ask?" I wondered

Mom just looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"No reason really. Just wanted to make sure I knew what to say when I had called Zack's mom later today about getting the adoption official without word linking out back in his hometown that he did survived and is living in another state." Mom stated

I just look at her still kind of confused by it, but I shake it off as I get what she is saying.

"Paul and I talked about it with the Rangers before the Red Ranger dropped us off. They said they would take care off the more complicated stuff and had put in a different last name for him so that the info wouldn't get out there. But, they said that one of them would appear at the agency to confirm your story." I explained with a partial lie

Mom just nodded.

"Good to know. Go ahead and get around yourself so that the both of you will be ready for when Trini gets here." Mom told me

I just nodded as I too then walked off to head for my room.

 _Normal POV_

As Gina watched Kimberly walked out of the kitchen, she begins thinking on her earlier thoughts from talking with Kimberly as well as having been up half the night thinking on it as well.

'Could it be possible that he is Frank's son?' Gina thought to herself

 _ **A few hours later still inside Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having gotten dressed in a black T-Shirt with a bit of a goldish stripe on the center of it, blue jeans, socks, and shoes as well as after brushing my teeth, I had gone back downstairs and sat down on the couch as I had then turned the TV on and began watching what there is left of the Saturday Morning Cartoons. About an hour into watching them, I then see Kimberly walk over towards the couch now wearing a pink T-shirt, blue jean pants, and shocks.

'Wow, I didn't think she would get ready this fast. She is defiantly a lot faster in getting ready then my real sister would be.' I thought to myself

"Hey, mind if I join you Paul?" Kimberly inquired

For the second time, I am just stunned by that.

'Now, I'm really surprised.' I thought to myself

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." I stated

Kimberly just smiled as she then sat down next to me on the couch.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but just wondering why you want to join me?" I wondered trying my best not to sound rude

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you in watching TV." Kimberly replied

I just nodded as She then put her arm around my shoulders as I just rest my head on her shoulder. We just stay like that watching TV for about another two more shows when then suddenly hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Kimberly told me

I just nodded as she then removed her arm from around my shoulders as I sit upright as I then reach for the remote as Kimberly stands up and walks over towards the door. I just watch on from my spot on the couch as I then see her opening the door as we both see that it was Trini.

"Hey Trini, come in." Kimberly greeted as she stepped aside letter her in

"Hey, Kim." Trini greeted back

Once Trini was inside, Kimberly shuts the door as the two of them then walked over towards me as I see Trini wearing a yellow T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Hey, how are you doing Paul?" Trini inquired greeting me

"I'm doing alright Trini." I greeted back

I then turned the TV off as I then place the remote down on the couch and look back up to her.

"How about yourself Trini, how are you doing?" I wondered

Trini just smiles at me.

"I'm doing great Paul, thanks for asking." Trini thanked

I just nodded as Trini then turned back towards Kimberly.

"Well, are the two of you ready to go?" Trini questioned

"You bet." Kimberly confirmed happily

"Yeah, sure." I confirmed not much happy about a trip to the mall

I then stood up from the couch.

'But I guess I have to get out of this house eventually.' I thought to myself

The three of us then head for the front door.

"Okay mom, we're heading out now so we will see later." Kimberly called out

"All right Kim, just make sure that Paul has a good time too." Gina called back out

"Don't worry mom, I will make sure of it." Kimberly assured her

'How the hell she will make sure of that with it being a shopping trip is going to be beyond me.' I thought to myself

The three of us then walked out the front door as we then walk off the front porch and walk off as I follow next to the girls as we head for this Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later in Angel Grove Park**_

Kimberly and Trini had decided to cut through Angel Grove Park as I guess according to them, it was the fastest way in getting there from mine and Kimberly's place. As we walk around, I just take in the size of this park.

'This is defiantly a lot bigger than the one in my home town of St. Johns, that's for sure.' I thought to myself

I then also begin realizing something.

'Scratch that, since there are in sense, two parks in my hometown, its most defiantly bigger then the two of them combined.' I thought to myself

"So, what do you think of Angel Grove Park so far Paul? pretty cool right?" Kimberly inquired

I then looked back towards both her and Trini.

"Yeah it is, and it's a lot bigger than the two in my hometown put together, that's for sure." I admitted

'Well, it's safe to say that I will be spending a lot of my weekends here knowing Kimberly and the others as well as I have gotten to know them in these past twenty-four hours.' I thought to myself

 ** _Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Lord Zedd uses his enhance vision to look down at the Earth and spots Kimberly, Trini, and Paul walking through Angel Grove Park.

"So, both Kimberly and Trini are showing that new littlest Power brat, Paul around town huh?" Lord Zedd wondered

He then runs his fingers over his metal chin.

"Well, let's give them some exercise then." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then turned around and faced the Putties who were just standing nearby on another balcony.

"Putties, go down to Angel Grove Park, and give those three Rangers something to do." Lord Zedd ordered

The Putties just nodded as they all then disappeared from their spot as Lord Zedd then turned back towards the Earth.

"I know that those clayheads will be defeated by the three of them, but it will give me the chance to see how this new Ranger handles himself against them." Lord Zedd mentioned

 ** _Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park_**

As the three of us continue to walk around the park, I happen to notice a lake nearby.

'So, this park has a lake attached to it. That's kind of cool.' I thought to myself

"You know, this is a great day to be walking through the park." Kimberly mentioned

"Your right Kimberly, this is a perfect day, nothing can go wrong." I agreed

Suddenly, just after I had said that these walking grey dudes that appear to be made out of clay and with the letter 'Z' placed on its chest just appeared out of nowhere.

"I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" I wondered

"Oh, no Putties." Kimberly complained

'In a way, kind of makes sense for a name for dudes made out of clay.' I thought to myself

"Paul, hit the 'Z' on their chest. That's their weak spot" Trini explained to me as she got into her fighting stance as well

"No worries." I assured her as I then get into a somewhat fighting stance as well

'I may not know much about martial arts, but I know how to throw punches and kicks when need too.' I thought to myself

Kimberly then came closer to me as she stayed in her fighting stance.

"Paul, I want you to stay close to me." Kimberly instructed

'Man, why do I have this feeling that she is going to be way over protective of me?' I thought to myself

"Um, I may be new to all of this and all, but it might be best if we spilt up a bit to spread them out more." I suggested

"Kim, I agree with Paul on this one." Trini agreed with me

Kimberly just sighed.

"Yeah, your right." Kimberly agreed

Kimberly then turned towards me.

"Just be careful and call out if you need help." Kimberly instructed

'There she goes again.' I thought to myself

"Right." I agreed as I know that this is no time to argue with her

We then see the Putties come straight for us as Trini and Kimberly rushed off in different directions as I stayed put as the Putties spread out themselves leaving me with about five to six of them.

'My kind of odds.' I thought to myself

I quickly see a lone Putty was about to throw a punch at me, but I blocked it with my left hand as I then balled up my right hand into a fist as I then throw the strongest punch I could muster directly at the center of its chest hitting the 'Z' on its chest as the Putty falls down to the grown as I then see the 'Z' beginning to glow white before it quickly then shattered into a million pieces.

'That's kind of cool. Just like a video game character in a sorts' I thought to myself

 _Normal POV_

As Paul, Kimberly, and Trini continue to fight off the Putties, a shadowing figure just stands on top of a tree branch over looking the fight taking place.

"So, what Goldar has said was true." The shadowy figure muttered

 _Kimberly's POV_

I stop running as I turned towards the Putties that had followed me to see that there were about six of them.

"Let's go claybrains." I told them as I then got into my fighting stance

One of them then came straight at me throwing a punch straight towards my face as I quickly block it, as I then punched it in the chest with my other hand as I then quickly swung it backwards elbowing another Putty in the chest sending it to the ground before grabbing a hold of the Putty's arm that was in front of me and flipping to the ground as I then see two more coming towards me from either side as I then quickly did a split kick striking the both of them in the chests sending them both crashing to the ground as well. I then happen to see the last two Putties come straight at me from behind me and in front as I quickly did a backflip over the Putty that was coming from behind as the two Putties collide with one another as I then kicked the Putty in front of me in the back causing them both of them to fall to the ground on top of one another. I quickly looked over towards where Paul was to see that he was still battling about four Putties himself as I quickly see two Putties quickly coming up from behind him.

"Paul, two coming right behind you." I called out

I then quickly rushed over towards him to help out.

 _Paul's POV_

Hearing Kimberly's warning, I quickly drop to the ground and stuck my legs out as I spun around as best as I could as I manage to kick the legs out from under the two Putties sending them crashing to the ground as I quickly got back onto my feet as I then see Kimberly rushing over towards me as we see two more coming our way as Kimberly and I looked at each other and just nodded as we quickly turned back towards the final two Putties as we quickly kick each of them in their chests as they all fall to the ground as they both begin glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

"Thanks for the assist sis." I thanked my new sister

"Anytime little bro." Kimberly assured me putting a hand on my shoulder

 _Normal POV_

Trini was surrounded by the remaining Putties as she side step the two in front of her to avoid their punches as she then swerved to her right to avoid being kick by the two behind her as she then got in front of all four of them to see that the four of them were standing directly behind one another.

"You claybrains are making this too easy for me." Trini mentioned

She then quickly kicked the Putty in the front on the center of its chest as it then fell directly into the Putties behind it as each one hits the other as all them ends up hitting the 'Z' on the either's chests as they all fall to the ground. Suddenly, all four of them begin glowing white as they all then shattered into a million pieces.

 _Paul's POV_

Once we all made sure that all of the Putties were gone, Kimberly and I quickly regrouped with Trini.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Trini inquired

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimberly assured her

She then turned towards me.

"Are you okay too Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah I'm fine too." I assured the both of them

I just begin looking around.

"Just trying to figure out something." I muttered

'Which is true, I'm trying to figure something out about that fight earlier.' I thought to myself

"What's that?" Trini inquired

"That attacked just now, something was off about it." I told her

"Paul, what are you talking about?" Kimberly inquired

I just ignore her as I'm just trying to rack my brain on all of this.

'Zedd must have done this as a test to see how well I can handle myself in an unmorphed fight.' I thought to myself

As I continue to look around, I then happen to notice something a few yards from us by a big tree. Without thinking on it, I then begin running over there to see what it was.

"Paul, where are you going?" Kimberly inquired

I just ignore her as I keep running towards the tree. Once I got to, I look down towards the thing I saw from where I was standing earlier to see that it was a piece of paper tape to the tree. I then happen to see Kimberly and Trini run over towards me.

"Paul, why did you run off like that for?" Kimberly questioned

I decided not to answer her right away as I then reach out and grabbed the piece of paper off the tree to see what it said. I folded it open to see, but what I discovered on it just confused me even more as it just looked like the only thing that was written on it was some sort of symbols. I then looked over towards Kimberly.

"Here, take a look at this Kimberly." I told her holding it out for her to take

She took it from me while giving me a weird look. She held it out for both her and Trini to take a look at it. Both of them then quickly get the same puzzled looks on their faces that I had gotten from looking at it earlier.

"This doesn't make any sense at all." Kimberly admitted

"I know but, it does appear to have some sort of message written on it." I pointed out

"Paul is right Kim, maybe we should call the others and get to the Command Center and have Alpha and Billy translate this." Trini suggested

"Yeah you're right Trini." Kimberly agreed

The three of us then look around to make sure no one was around as Kimberly then reached for her Communicator.

"Jason, this is Kim come in." Kimberly said into the Communicator

" _Go ahead Kim, I read you._ " Jason said through the Communicator

"Jason, myself along with Paul and Trini were attack by Putties just moments ago in the park and we just found this piece of paper by a tree with some sort of message written with symbols on it." Kimberly said into the Communicator

I then reached for my Communicator.

"Jason, its Paul. We all should meet up at the Command Center so we can work on translating this note." I said into my Communicator

" _All right, we will meet you guys there._ " Jason said through the Communicator

"Right, see you guys in a few." I said into my Communicator

"Okay guys, let's go." Trini stated

"Right." Kimberly agreed

I just nodded in agreement as well as the three of us quickly look around one more time to make sure no one was watching as we all then reach for our Communicators and teleported out of the park.

 ** _Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Lord Zedd just stared down towards the Earth, having seen the entire fight as well as Paul discovering the piece of paper on the tree as Goldar just stood behind him.

"Yes, I knew that little brat would find that note on the tree. Everything is going according to plan." Lord Zedd stated

"Master, what was the purpose of that letter for?" Goldar inquired

Lord Zedd then turned around and faced Goldar.

"You will find out soon enough Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

Lord Zedd then walked down the steps from the balcony and stood next to Goldar.

"QUAZOR, GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd shouted out

Suddenly, Quazor, the same monster with a blue body that looks a lot like a ninja with a ninja katana attached to his back walked into the throne room.

"What is your bidding my master?" Quazor inquired

Lord Zedd then faced him.

"Quazor, go down to the mountains just outside of Angel Grove and take care of those Power Rangers, but make sure the Gold Ranger is the last one to be taken care of." Lord Zedd instructed

"Um master, not to insult you or anything, but isn't the Gold Ranger already dead?" Quazor inquired

Quazor took a quick look at Goldar before turning back towards Lord Zedd.

"I mean I was there along with Goldar and the other monsters he summoned when we struck him and his wife down." Quazor pointed out

Goldar just sighed lowering his head and shaking it as Lord Zedd just glows an even darker shade of red.

"You fool, that isn't the original Gold Ranger I am talking about. It's his son. He is now the new Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd informed him

Quazor quickly took a few steps back.

"My apologizes sire." Quazor apologized

He then bowed down towards him.

"I shall not fail you." Quazor promised

"You have best not." Lord Zedd warned him

Quazor just nodded not daring to say anything more.

"Now go and destroy the Power Rangers Quazor." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes sire, as you command." Quazor stated

Quazor then disappeared. Lord Zedd then turned around and walked back up the stairs towards the balcony overlooking the Earth.

"Soon, very soon the Power Rangers will be destroyed and there will be nothing, nothing no one can do to stop me. HAHAAHAHA!" Lord Zedd declared laughing evilly

 ** _Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

After Trini, Kimberly, and I had met up with the others in the Command Center, we had handed the note to Billy as he and Alpha begin working on translating it as Billy just scans each symbol with some kind of scanning device. Kimberly walks over towards them.

"Have you two been able to find anything out about that note yet Billy?" Kimberly inquired putting a hand on his shoulder

"Not yet, but we should know something soon." Billy admitted

"It shouldn't be too much longer now." Alpha mentioned

'I'm not sure how to make all of this out. For some strange reason, I believe that the note is address to me and not to the others.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I am snapped out of my own thoughts by a hand being placed on my shoulders as I turned towards it to see that it was Kimberly.

"Is something on your mind Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"I'm just thinking about that note, for some reason I have this feeling that the note is address to me." I explained to her

"Whys that?" Kimberly wondered

"I really wish I knew Kimberly." I admitted

Kimberly just gave me a worry smile as she just strokes my face with her gentle hand.

"Hey guys, the computer just gave the results of the scan from the note." Billy called out

We all turned towards him.

"Well, what does it say Billy?" Jason inquired

" _Paul, if you want to be with your parents again, meet me in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove and come alone_." Billy read

'I knew it, that note was address to me.' I thought to myself

"No way, Paul is not going to go alone I won't allow it." Kimberly declared

'Man, I'm going to get tired of her being overprotective of me real fast.' I thought to myself

I took in a deep breath as I then looked over towards her.

"Kimberly, listen to me, I know that this sounds like a trap, but I will be fine." I assured her

'But, I know she won't hear of it.' I thought to myself

"No Paul, I am not letting you go to the mountains alone and get yourself killed." Kimberly informed me

'Yep knew it, she wouldn't hear of it.' I thought to myself

All of a sudden, the alarms began going off.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **We have trouble Power Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe.** " Zordon told us

We turned around to see what's up. The moment I looked at the Viewing Globe, I went into complete shock

'It can't be.' I thought to myself.

Inside the Viewing Globe was the same blue body monster that looks like a ninja that appeared in my house that night with Goldar and those other monsters.

" **This is Quazor, he fights like a ninja warrior, but he doesn't fight with honor like all ninjas do.** " Zordon informed us

"Zordon is right guys, Quazor doesn't fight with the ninja honor, and he just uses his ninja skills to kill for pleasure." I explained

'I can remember him well now. I am not sure as to why I haven't been able to remember what happen that night, but suddenly, I'm slowly remembering what happen that awful night.' I thought to myself

"Paul, what are you talking about Hun?" Kimberly wondered in a worried voice.

"He…he was there…that night." I stuttered

I took in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves down a bit.

"He was the one that killed my parents, while Goldar and several other monsters watch." I concluded

I just took in another sigh.

"I also be willing to bet that he was the one that sent that note." I added

'Though, I am not for certain that it was him that made the killing move on both of them, but I know he was responsible in helping with their killings.' I thought to myself

"Paul, why didn't you..." Kimberly began to say

"Look, now is not the time Kimberly." I stated interrupted her

She just stares at me.

"We need to stay focus here." I reminded her

She sighed and just nodded realizing that I am right about this.

'I can tell that she wants to talk about this some more, but now isn't the time.' I thought to myself

I then take in a deep breath realizing that my earlier plan from what that note stated isn't a smart move as I then looked towards the others.

"Look guys, I'm not sure if I can do this by myself, so I'm going to need all of you to help me with this." I stated

Zack was the first to come over and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, we will always have your back." Zack assured me

I just smiled and nodded.

" **Rangers, before you go, I have something to give Paul to help him out for this battle as well as for future battles**." Zordon stated

I just looked at him confused.

"What is it Zordon?" I questioned

" **Paul, you will more than likely have to go into a Zord battle as well, so Alpha and I are giving you what you need going forward as a Power Ranger**." Zordon revealed

I just looked at him still kind of confused.

"What's that?" I wondered

I then see Alpha walk up in front of me.

"Paul, like your father before you, you will be carrying a enchantment talking Gold Saber know as Xavier." Alpha revealed to me

Alpha then walked over to the main console and began pushing a few buttons.

"Xavier well assist you in battle as well as help you control the Gorilla Zord." Alpha explained

" **Extend your hand Paul and accept your father's old weapon and all that has been granted to you**." Zordon instructed

I did as I was told and raised my right hand up into the air. Moments later, golden energy surrounds my hand for a few moments before suddenly, a golden saber appeared in it as I slowly then brought it down as I just take a good look at it. It had a head on it that resembled a Gorilla on the top of the handle.

"Wow, this is new, I have never seen anything like this before." I mentioned

" _It's nice to meet you Son of Frank_." Xavier greeted

I looked at it in shock and confusion.

'A talking sword?' I thought to myself

"You can talk?" I questioned it

" _Well I don't bark, so I would say I can talk_." Xavier explained in a sarcastic tone

'Oh man, this is starting to get really weird for me.' I thought to myself

"Man, I'm starting to think I'm in a cartoon or something." I mentioned

" **Rangers, you must go to the mountains and take on Quazor. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"All right guys, let's get to work." I told them

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove**_

Once Morphed, we teleported to the mountains just outside of Angel Grove and land in front of Quazor.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into a fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into a fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

I happen to look at my belt to see that Xavier was in a holster in the same spot that the Blade Blaster was holstered in yesterday.

'That Blade Blaster must have just temporary.' I thought to myself

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers." Quazor greeted

"Quazor." I muttered with a small hint of anger in my voice

"Well Gold Ranger, I see that you saw through my little trap." Quazor mentioned

"That's right blue boy, and I am going to make you wish you never messed with me or my family." I told him

I just stare at him with anger in my eyes as I just feel angrier by the second.

'Though, he can't see my eyes at the moment.' I thought to myself

"You have no family kid, Goldar, myself, and our other friends made sure of that. Hahahahaha!" Quazor stated with an evil laugh

I just get even more pissed off at just hearing those words.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER CAME BACK TO EARTH!" I shouted

I then pulled out Xavier from its holster and held it out in front of me as I then charge right in towards Quazor.

"PAUL NO!" The others yelled out calling out towards me

I just ignore their pleas as I just kept on charging in towards Quazor. I than brought Xavier up and then brought it down to slash down on the center of his chest, but, he was able to quickly block it with his sword. We were suddenly locked in a standoff, trying to pushing the other back while keeping a tight grip on our weapons.

"I see you have some skills young Ranger, but skills won't be enough for you to take me down. I'm a highly skilled ninja. Hahahaha!" Quazor stated with an evil laugh.

"You maybe a skilled ninja warrior, but you don't fight like a ninja." I mentioned

I then push forward a little causing him stagger back a few inches.

"You fight with no honor, and that's just pathetic." I added

Quazor just laughed evilly.

"The only one here that's pathetic is you Gold Ranger." Quazor stated

He then drew his sword back from mine and quickly kicked me in the stomach hard as I fall to my knees. He picks me up by the neck.

"Just like your father was." Quazor added

He then threw me several yards away from him as I hit the ground hard. I let out a few coughs to catch my breath as I then struggle to get back up to my feet as the others quickly rushed over towards me.

"Paul, you okay bud?" Zack questioned as he helped me stand back up

"Yeah, I will be fine." I assured him

"You shouldn't have rushed in like that Paul." Kimberly reminded me in a worried voice

"I know Kimberly, I just let my anger get the best of me back." I admitted

I then took in a deep breath to calm myself now knowing that rushing in headfirst isn't the best choice in a fight like this.

"Now, let's take this guy down." I told them

"Right." The others agreed

"You pathetic Rangers, even with all seven of you together fighting me, you won't be able to take me down. Hahaha!" Quazor stated with an evil laugh.

"We will see about that Quazor." Jason told him

Jason then looked at the rest of us.

"Alright Rangers, bring out your Power Weapons." Jason instructed

Jason, then brought out a sword while Trini had brought out two small daggers, Billy with two lance style weapons, Kimberly with a bow, and Zack with an axe as Tommy pulled out some weird kind of dagger from his holster as I also ready Xavier once more.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

"Power Lance." Billy called out

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

"Power Axe." Zack called out

"Dragon Dagger." Tommy called out

"Xavier." I called out

Quazor just grunts as he then comes charging in at us.

"Here he comes." I mentioned

Jason and I held out our weapons as Quazor swung his sword at us as we quickly blocked it as Tommy, Trini, Billy, and Zack swung their weapons striking him in the chest as Kimberly then produced a pink energy arrow as she then fired it at his back causing him to go to his knees.

"Nice try Rangers." Quazor stated

Quazor then quickly jumped up into the air and landed several yards away from us as we all regrouped together facing him.

"But, you'll have to do better then that to defeat me." Quazor added

 ** _Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Lord Zedd was using his enhance vision to watch the battle unfold down on Earth.

"Good, everything is going as plan." Lord Zedd muttered

Lord Zedd stopped spying on Earth as he then turned around to face his Throne Room.

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd shouted out

Goldar quickly walked into the throne room and bowed down towards him.

"How may I be of service, my Lord?" Goldar inquired

"Goldar, send down the Putties to Angel Grove Park and have them attack everyone there. With any luck, it will split up the Gold Ranger from the other Rangers." Lord Zedd instructed

"As you wish Master." Goldar stated

Goldar then turned around and walked out of the Throne Room

 ** _Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove_**

The seven of us quickly jumped up into the air and formed a big circle around Quazor as he slowly moved around him.

"You think this trick is going to stop me Rangers?" Quazor questioned

Before we could reply, we then hear our Communicators go off as Jason quickly reached for his.

"Go ahead Zordon, I read you." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Jason, Lord Zedd has just sent down some Putties to attack the people in Angel Grove Park._ " Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon." Jason said into his communicator

Jason then looked at the rest of us.

"Guys, we will have to split up." Jason informed us

'Jason's right on this one. And, by the sounds of it. It may be better if all of them go and deal with the Putties.' I thought to myself

I then looked at all of them.

"Listen, you guys go help those people in the park, I'll stay here and take on blue boy here." I told them

"Wait a minute." Kimberly stated

She came over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, are you sure about this?" Kimberly wondered

'Huh, she isn't fighting this as strongly as she did earlier.' I thought to myself

I just nod my head.

"Yeah I'll be fine go I well call you guys if things get bad." I assured them

"Okay, just be careful Paul, and call us if things heat up." Jason instructed

"You got it Jason." I agreed

Jason just nodded as he then looked towards the others.

"All right Rangers, let's go." Jason told them

"Right." The rest of them agreed

Just then the six of them then touched their Morphers on their belts as they then teleported away.

"You're going to wish that you never stayed behind by yourself Ranger." Quazor told me

"We'll see about that Quazor." I stated

 ** _Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Lord Zedd just chuckles evilly as gripped the railing.

"Excellent, it worked out just as I had planned on." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then made his Growth Bomb appear in his hand.

"Now, Quazor, grow and finish off that child Ranger." Lord Zedd ordered

Lord Zedd than threw the Growth Ball down towards Earth.

 ** _Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Downtown Angel Grove_**

As Quazor and I just stare down one another, I then happened to looked up at the sky and saw a silver ball like device flying down towards Quazor as quickly catches it in mid-air.

'What in the hell is that thing? And where did it come from?' I thought to myself

"Perfect, your end is near Gold Ranger." Quazor declared

He then took off the top piece of the ball and then threw the ball down to the ground right next to him as it then exploded. Suddenly, Quazor grew thirty stories tall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled out

"Now Gold Ranger, your destruction is near." Quazor stated

 ** _Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park_**

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I teleported into the park and see the Putties just running around as the citizens quickly run away.

"Look there they are." I pointed out towards them

"Okay guys, let's take care of these clayheads fast and go back and help Paul out." Jason instructed

"And remember, aim directly for the 'Z'." Tommy added

"Right" The rest of us agreed

We all then charged in and split up as we all began taking on the Putties.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove**_

Quazor lifts his giant feet up into the air as he then begins bringing it down towards me as I quickly jump out of the way just seconds of the foot stomping on the ground.

"Man, that was a close one." I muttered

I then quickly stand back up.

"Okay, I guess now is a good time as any to take it up to the next level." I mentioned

" _Ready when you are Paul._ " Xavier confirmed

I just nodded as I then raised Xavier into the air.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power, now." I called out

Suddenly, I then see the Gorilla Zord charging down through the mountains.

"YES, ALL RIGHT! IT WORK! WHOA HOO YEAH!" I yelled out happily jumping up and down

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Normal POV_

Several Putties quickly surrounded Tommy as he then quickly extends his left leg up and kicks each of them in the chest sending them all crashing to the ground as he then spun around and kicked the last one to the ground.

"You clayheads seem to be just as stupid as Rita's." Tommy mentioned

Over with Zack, he began fighting off Putties standing around him. He quickly blocks a Putty's attack before side punching its chest sending it crashing to the ground before striking another Putty in the chest before striking it on the back as it goes crashing to the ground as well. He then turned towards three more Putties standing in front of him as he faced the one on the left and struck it on the chest with a double punch before doing a spinning kick sending the Putty that was standing behind him flying off several feet away before it crashed onto the ground. He then quickly turned towards the Putty on his right as he blocks its attack with his arm before kicking it in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as well.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I stare down a single Putty that is in front of me before I took a step forward and send it a strong kick to its chest sending it flying over a picnic table before it crashed onto the ground.

 _Normal POV_

Over with Billy, Billy punched a few Putties in their chests sending them all to the ground as he then notice another Putty standing at the bottom of small hill he was on as he then did a couple of backflips down the hill towards it as he then jumped up into the air and did a mid-air backflip extending his legs straight back striking the Putty in the chest directly in the 'Z' as it then stumbles backwards glowing white before it then suddenly shattered into a million pieces.

 ** _Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove_**

 _Paul's POV_

"All right, let's do it." I stated

I then jumped off the ground and land on top of the Gorilla Zord's shoulder.

"Okay, time to get to work." I stated

I looked a Xavier for a minute and nodded as we both then turned our attention towards Quazor.

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla Mode, battle ready now." Both Xazier and I called out together

The Gorilla then charges right in towards Quazor.

"Xavier, I never done this before, but we'll get it together." I assured him

Just then, Quazor fired at us as the blasts struck the grown below the Gorilla Zord causing some a small explosion below but doesn't faze us.

"It's getting a little warm out here, I'm going inside." I mentioned

I then jumped down into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Much better, now it's time to send this guy packing." I stated

The Gorilla Zord quickly charged in and quickly swung its right arm as it strikes Quazor in the face sending him flying to the ground.

"Uh, sucker punched by a rampaging gorilla." Quazor muttered holding his face

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the empty slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Oh yea, powered up and ready for action." I confirmed excitedly

"You think that thing is going to stop me, you're out of your mind." Quazor said pointing his sword towards me

He then swung his sword around as he then charged in towards me.

"Gorilla Sword." I called out

Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord's Gorilla Sword appeared in its hands as I then have my Zord charge in towards Quazor as we begin clashing weapons with one another. I then was able to get his sword down to his side as I then have the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode twirl its sword on his sword before bringing it up quickly and slashed down on Quazor while his guard was down.

"Xavier, I what the Gorilla Zord to follow my every move." I instructed

Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord roared as I then punched the air inside the cockpit as the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode then punched Quazor in the chest, I then did a front kick inside the cockpit as the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode then kicked Quazor in the chest sending him flying to the ground as he then quickly stood back up.

" _Oh, that was most impressive young Paul_." Xavier commented

"Thanks Xavier." I thanked

I then looked back towards Quazor as he struggles back onto his feet.

"Now, let's take this ninja freak out." I mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Normal POV_

Jason turned around and seen a few Putties that are in front of him coming his way.

"You want to fight you got it." Jason told them

A Putty then tried to punch him, but Jason quickly sidestep it as he then kicked the Putty that was in front of in the chest sending it stagger off to the side before sending a strong punch to another Putty's chest sending it flying to the ground. He quickly sidesteps another Putty before kicking another Putty in the face sending it flying to the ground as well before blocking another Putty's punch before swinging his arm and striking the Putty's back as it is then sent flying towards the nearby tree as it then bounced off of it falling to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

As a Putty quickly comes my way, I quickly block it as I then punched it in the chest a few times before sending a kick to its chest sending it flying off as it then landed in a seated position in an empty trash can.

 _Normal POV_

Tommy quickly looked up and saw a Putty on top of a tree standing on the edge of a big tree branch at the top.

"I don't have time to monkey around with you clayhead." Tommy mentioned

Tommy quickly draws out his Dragon Dagger as he then points it towards the Putty and fired a green energy beam from it straight at it as it hits the Putty in the center of its chest as it then staggers around the edge of the tree branch for a moment before falling over hitting each tree branch before it finally landed on the ground. Over with Trini, she saw a Putty come straight for her as it then swung its arm at her, but she quickly ducked under it as she then raised her hand up to block its arm from hitting her as she then grabs it and used her other hand to place it on its back as she then shoved it forward sending it flying off as it then crashed into the pond.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

I then see Quazor charge back in towards my Zord.

"Xavier, got any ideas?" I inquired

" _Yes, try the Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt_." Xavier suggested

I just nodded as I turned around and see several spheres handing on the wall behind me as I then grabbed one of them.

"Now, it's time to heat things up a little." I mentioned

I then inserted the sphere into the slot on the console in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt armed and ready." I confirmed

Quazor stopped charging in and stared at me in shock.

"Uh-oh." Quazor muttered

"And fire." I commanded

Just then, the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode fired three fireballs from its mouth as they all then hit Quazor straight on sending him flying to the ground once more.

"Direct hit, all right." I cheered pumping my fist into the air

"Don't think this is over Gold Ranger." Quazor stated

Quazor then stood back up and aimed his sword straight at my Zord.

"Take this." Quazor stated

He then fires an energy ball from his sword right at me and the Gorilla Zord as it hits the Gorilla Zord straight on causing the cockpit to shake around and sparks fly around a bit.

"Whoa" I cried

The blasts were so strong that it forced the Gorilla Zord to into transformed back into Gorilla Mode as I then go flying out of the Gorilla Zord with Xavier in my hand as I then land on the ground. As I sat up and looked up I then see Quazor slowly advancing the downed Gorilla Zord.

" _Oh my, that didn't go very well_." Xavier stated

"Tell me something I didn't know." I told him

I then stood back up as I then looked at Xavier.

"Contact Jason." I instructed

 ** _Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Alpha and Zordon were watching Paul take on Nimrod and her two monsters through the Viewing Globe to see that he wasn't fairing too well against them.

"Ayi yi yi yi! Zordon, Paul is in trouble." Alpha cried out

" **I well reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Gorilla Zord to become, the Mega-Gorillazord** " Zordon stated

 ** _Meanwhile in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove_**

" _I am having difficulties getting through to the Red Ranger_." Xavier stated

"Jason where are yea? I need yea." I called out

 ** _Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park_**

 _Kimberly's POV_

As I kicked a Putty to the ground we then hear Jason's Communicator go off as Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and I quickly rushed over towards him as Jason reached for his Communicator.

" _Red Ranger, this is Xavier, come in please_." Xavier said through Jason's Communicator

"Yeah, I read you, go ahead." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Oh, thank goodness I finally was able to reach you. The Gold Ranger and I are having difficulties against Quazor. He is much stronger then the last time I myself and his father fought him, we need back up right away_." Xavier said through Jason's Communicator

"Right, I'm on it." Jason said into his Communicator

"Go ahead bro, we got this." Zack assured him

"Yeah, go and help Paul." Trini told him

"Yeah, Paul needs you more than we do at the moment." I added

"Yeah, Kim's right. You need to get to him quickly." Billy agreed

"Yeah, we'll catch up soon." Tommy added

"Right." Jason agreed

Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and I then rushed in and continued with taking on the Putties.

 _Normal POV_

"Alright, time to show Quazor the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"All right." Jason stated

Jason then hopped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit.

"Hang on Paul, I'm on the way bud." Jason called out as he placed his hands on the controls in front of him

He then flew his Red Dragon Thunder Zord towards the Angel Grove Industrial Center

 ** _Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove_**

Suddenly, I then see Jason arrive in his Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

'Now, that's a cool looking Zord.' I thought to myself

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder power now." I called out

I then raised my hand into the air as a Gorilla Sphere then came flying in from the sky as I then catch it. I happen to look over towards where the Gorilla Zord was lying on the ground as it struggled to get back up.

'Come on, you can do it.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord then pounds the ground with its fists as it then fully stood back up as it then pounds its chest roaring into the air as it then charges in towards Quazor.

"Alright, time for a little tag team of our own." Jason mentioned

Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hopped onto the shoulders of the Gorilla Zord. The Gorilla Zord then roared loudly as it pounds on its chest a few times before charging right back in towards Quazor. As both Zords charges in, Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode begin twirling around its Thunder Staff.

"You think that's going to stop me, think again." Quazor stated

The Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode then stopped twirling its Thunder Staff as it then stuck it out straight forward as they charge past Quazor striking him in the chest causing him to stagger back a few feet. The Gorilla Zord quickly stops as it then turned around and jumped up into the air and raised both hands up turning them into fists and striking Quazor in the face sending him flying to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As we took down the last of the Putties, we then heard our Communicators go off as Tommy quickly reached for his Communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you." Tommy said into his Communicator

" _Rangers, Paul and Jason needs your help. Alpha and I have modified the Thunder Zords assault team to combine with the Gorilla Zord to form the Mega-Gorillazord. You need to get to them right away_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Let's get moving then." Zack stated

"Yeah, I agree." I agreed

" _Tommy, your powers have weakened, I advise that you return to the Command Center to converse your powers_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Tommy just sighed as Trini and I place our hands on his back.

"Right Zordon, I'm on my way." Tommy said into his Communicator

"Tommy, Zordon's right. You need to conserve your powers." Trini mentioned

"Yeah, don't worry. The rest of us will help Paul and Jason in finishing off Quazor." Billy assured him

"Right, I'll see you guys soon." Tommy stated

We all nodded as Tommy then teleported out of the park.

"Okay guys, let's get to it." Zack stated

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Dino Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Dino Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"All right guys, let's do it." Zack stated

"Right." Trini, Billy, and I agreed

We all then hopped into our Zord's cockpits.

"Zack here, let's do this." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's go and help Paul and Jason guys." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me

 _ **Meanwhile back in the mountains just outside of Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

Suddenly, I then hear my Communicator beep as I then reached for it.

"Yes Zordon, I read ya." I said into the Communicator

" _Paul, have Jason remove his Zord from the Gorilla Zord's shoulders and convert it back to Warrior Mode. Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly are on their way to you guys now and by combining with the Thunder Assault Team, you will form the Mega-Gorillazord. It should have enough power to defeat Quazor_." Zordon said through my Communicator

"Right, I'm on it." I said into the Communicator

I then looked up towards Quazor.

"Alright Time to heat things up a little." I mentioned

I then jump off from the hill I was standing on and land on the ground.

"Jason, disengage. Time for a new battle plan." I called out

"You got it bro." Jason confirmed

Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hop off the Gorilla Zord as I then quickly jump up into the air and hopped back inside the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Mega-Gorillazord, transformation sequence now." I called out as quickly placed Xavier back into the empty slot in the console in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top. Suddenly, we then see Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly arrive in our area inside their Zords. They then appeared in front of the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode as the transformation began. Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord's shoulders fold down as the two arm pieces from the Lion Zord's back attaches to it while the main body attaches to the back of the Gorilla Zord. The Gorilla Zord's legs then folded up as the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords then formed the legs as the Firebird Thunder Zord wrapped around the Gorilla Zord's right arm. Suddenly, a helmet folded over the Gorilla Zord's Warrior Mode's head as it latches in place before the top part of the helmet rises up created red eye holes completing the transformation as Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack entered the main cockpit with me.

"Mega-Gorillazord, online." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I confirmed

"Whoa, now this prodigious." Billy commented

"Yeah, this is totally awesome." Zack agreed

"You guys ready to take Quazor?" I inquired

"You know it little bro." Kimberly agreed

"Yeah, let's do it." Trini added

We then had the Mega-Gorillazord charge in towards Quazor.

"Oh big deal, that doesn't scare me take this." Quazor stated pointing his sword at us

He then started firing several energy blasts at us but it didn't affect our new Mega-Gorillazord as it just keeps on advancing towards him. We then suddenly see Quazor stand back up.

"I'm not defeated yet Power Rangers." Quazor declared

Quazor then swung his sword around for a moment before jumping up into the air as he raises his sword up before bringing it back down to strike us but we had the Mega-Gorillazord punch him in the chest sending him flying off backwards before he crashed onto the ground.

"All right guys, let's finish this." I mentioned as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed as they did the same

The five of us then inserted the spheres into the empty slots in front of us.

"Umm can we talk about this?" Quazor inquired

"Firebird Mega Punch." Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I commanded

Just then, the Mega-Gorillazord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird as it then flew right straight through Quazor as he then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, all right." The five of us cheered together giving each other high fives

"Oh yeah, now that was awesome." I cheered happily

"You said it Paul, that was sweet." Zack agreed as we clasp hands

The Firebird Thunder Zord then came flying back towards us as it then wrapped around the Mega-Gorillazord's arm once more. Jason then had his Zord walk over towards us as we then had our two Zords shake hands with one another.

"You did awesome today bud." Jason commented

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

 ** _Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace_**

Having seen the defeat of Quazor by the hands of the Rangers, Lord Zedd begins glowing an dark shade of red as he just pounds on the balcony railing in frustration.

"NOO, THOSE RANGERS DESTROYED QUAZOR! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lord Zedd yelled out

Lord Zedd then quickly turned towards Goldar as he then points his staff towards him.

"AND, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BOLT BRAINS!" Lord Zedd shouted towards him

Goldar just bowed down towards him.

"I'm sorry my Master, it won't happen again." Goldar apologized

Lord Zedd then walked down the stairs and stands right in front of his face.

"You have better not." Lord Zedd warned him

Goldar just nodded as Lord Zedd then walked over towards his throne and sat down.

"Next time, next time, those Power Rangers well not be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

 _ **Meanwhile a while later inside the Angel Grove Youth Center**_

After the battle and sending the Zords back to their hiding places, we all went to the mall. We probably spent about three hours in total at the mall with two of them hours having been spent on both Kimberly and Trini picking out new cloths for me.

'Granted, I did need some new cloths do to me coming here on such a short notice with only the clothes I wore and the clothes that Zack had given me.' I thought to myself

But what kind of irritated me the most was that Kimberly was a little bit picky at what I picked out every time.

'Though, I guess all girls are like that.' I thought to myself

After those two hours from hell, we at least got to do something other than shop for clothes as we all had then gone to the entertainment store inside the mall as Kimberly had told me that her mom gave her permission and the money to allow me to pick out a couple of movies that I wanted.

'To which, was really the only bright side of the entire trip to the mall.' I thought to myself

After having left the mall, we all had went to the Angel Grove Youth Center to hang out for the rest of the day. After getting there, we had gotten out of the cars that we took, we all walked inside, once inside, I just take a good look around the place.

"Whoa, this is an awesome place." I muttered

As I looked around, I see a counter where a big guy who is wearing an Hawaiian shirt along with an apron is behind it serving some drinks to a few teenagers as I see other teenagers and kids sitting at some of the tables as I also see a few arcade games sitting near the edge of the counter as I looked down and see a gym/workout area with some weight machines and what not.

"So, this is where you guys hang out at on a regular basis?" I inquired

"Yeah, pretty much." Kimberly confirmed

"So, what you think of the place Paul?" Trini inquired

"It's awesome, there isn't really a place like this back home in Michigan." I stated

"Really?" Tommy inquired

"Yep." I confirmed

Then suddenly, one place back home does ring a bell.

"Okay, I'll take that back, there are a couple of places that could be consider hangouts in my hometown." I admitted

"What?" Zack wondered

"A roller rink and a bowling alley." I revealed

They just nodded as we then see the big guy that was behind the counter just moments ago walks up towards us.

"Hey guys." He greeted us

"Hey Ernie." The others greeted him

Kimberly then puts her hands on my shoulders gently turning me a bit to have me look right at him.

"Ernie, this is my new little brother Paul." Kimberly introduced me to him

Ernie just kind of looked at her confused.

"What you mean Kimberly?" Ernie inquired

"To make a long story short, my mom is adopting him to give him a fresh start in life." Kimberly explained partially true

Ernie just nodded in understanding as he then extended his hand out to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Paul." Ernie greeted me with a smile

I smile back and shake his hand as well.

"Same here and it's nice to meet you as well Ernie." I greeted back

"Hey Paul, you should try one of Ernie's smoothies." Zack suggested to me

"Sure, I guess. I never had one before." I admitted

"Well then, what would you like to try?" Ernie inquired

"Well, what flavors do you have for me to choose from?" I inquired

"All kinds, I have orange, blue raspberry, strawberry, cherry, banana just to name a few." Ernie explained

I think about it for a moment before looking back at him.

"Can I get a blue raspberry smoothie?" I requested

"You got it." Ernie told me

Ernie then walked off to go and get it as we go over to a nearby table and sit down.

"You never had a smoothie Paul?" Zack wondered

"Never." I admitted

"Well, you will love them once you have had one of Ernie's smoothies." Kimberly informed me putting a hand on my shoulder

'I hope she is right.' I thought to myself

We then see Ernie walk on over towards our table as he then sits the smoothie down in front of me.

"Here you go Paul." Ernie told me

"Thanks." I thanked

I then took a sip of it.

"Wow, this is really good." I stated taking another sip

"Told ya." Kimberly told me

"Yep, you were right Kimberly." I admitted to her

Ernie just smiled at me as he then looked at the others.

"And, the usual for you guys?" Ernie inquired

"Yes please." Trini confirmed

"Coming right up guys." Ernie stated

Ernie then walked off to go and get their smoothies as well. I then take another moment and look around the place as I then begin started getting lost in my own thoughts.

"You okay, Paul?" Kimberly wondered

I then turn back around and looked at her and the others.

"Yeah, just got stuff on my mind is all don't worry about." I assured

"Well just know you can talk to us." Kimberly told me putting her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

 ** _Meanwhile later that night back at the Hart-Golupski residence in Paul's room_**

 _Normal POV_

Inside Paul's room, Paul was lying in his bed tossing and turning like he is having a bad dream.

"Mommy, daddy, no." Paul mumbled tossing around

Suddenly, Paul quickly opened his eyes as he quickly sat up panting.

 _Paul's POV_

As I sit panting on the bed I take in several deep breaths as I run my hand through my hair.

'Not again.' I thought to myself

I sighed as I reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand to put some light in my room as just sit there trying to calm myself.

"Why are you still up Paul?" The voice inquired

I looked up towards the voice to see that it was Kimberly standing next to the door wearing her pink nightgown.

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted

Kimberly shuts the bedroom door as she than walks over towards me as she then sits down on my bed next to me.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Kimberly inquired

I just sighed and nodded.

"Yes." I muttered

Kimberly gives me a worried smile as she then puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Paul, talk to me, please." Kimberly pleaded

I just sigh as I could also begin to feel my eyes watering up.

"I just…I just don't know what to think Kimberly." I muttered

"Come here, Paul." Kimberly told me as she then pulled me into a hug

I quickly hugged her back tightly as I just started crying on her shoulders.

"Shhh. It's okay Paul. Everything will be okay." Kimberly assured me in a caring voice as she kissed my forehead as well as rubbing circles around my back for comfort

After having cried on her shoulders for a few good long moments she then gently pulls away from the hug back keeps a hand on around my shoulders as she also gently wipes away a few tears that were still falling.

"Paul, listen to me. I know that you are going through a rough time right now, but just remember that you can always come and talk to me anytime, day or night." Kimberly reminded me

I just smile at her as I wiped away the last of my tears.

"I know Kimberly, thanks." I thanked

"You're welcome Paul." Kimberly assured me

She then moved her arm away as she then gently laid me back down on the bed as then pulled the covers over me.

"Now, try and get some sleep Paul." Kimberly suggested

She then went around to the other side of the bed and crawled into the covers as well as well.

"Kimberly, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." I mentioned

"I know but I want to." Kimberly revealed as she then reached over me and turned off the lights

I just smiled at her.

"Night Kimberly, I love you, big sis." I told her

I then closed my eyes and slowly begin falling asleep.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just look at him sleeping as I can see a more peaceful look on his face.

"Good night Paul, I love you too little brother." I muttered

I then kiss him on the forehead as I then wrap my arms around him and close my eyes as I also begin to slowly fall asleep as well.

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the third chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Now, originally, the next chapter that had come after this one had revealed a big part of Paul's past to not only himself, but the others as well, but I am pushing that one back as to properly build up to it. So, which means a brand-new chapter is being written for the next one to come out so it will be a while before I get to it, but I will be working as much as I can it done in a timely fashion. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	4. Adjusting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hey everyone, and here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait on this one as I have been busy as of late. Now, this is the first new original chapter for this revamped version of A New Home, so this is where it slightly differs from the original version of A New Home. Also, this will most likely be the final update of the year for this story as I am planning on putting all my effort into finishing up and post the first prequel story to my A New Life series and as a bonus treat, I have included the full trailer to it at the end of this chapter, so hopefully all of you will enjoy it. Anyway, just make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Four: Adjusting**

A couple of days had past since the battle with Quazor and for the most part, I am doing okay. Now that it is Monday, Gina and I are currently at the Angel Grove Public Schools' Registration Office to enroll me in school here in Angel Grove. While I had informed them that I had started second grade back home, it turned out that in Angel Grove, it didn't really matter as they have all new students who move into town enrolling here to take a placement test just to see whether or not you really fit in the grade you say you are suppose to be in. So, I am currently in a private room by myself taking the test while Gina is waiting outside in the office. As I finish up on the last question, I take a quick look at the wall clock hanging in the room to see that only an hour had past since I started taking the test and I was given two hours for this.

'Huh, I didn't think I be able to finish this that quickly.' I thought to myself

I quickly take a look up and down the test a few times to make sure that the answers I put down looked to be the right ones before I had then stood up and stretched my arms before grabbing the test and pencil I was given and walked over towards exit as I than open the door and walk over towards the secretary at the desk.

"Is everything alright Paul?" She inquired

"I'm finished." I revealed to her

I than hand her the test sheet.

"Can I go now?" I requested

The secretary took a quick glance at the clock.

"But, you still have an hour left." She revealed

She then looked back towards me.

"Would you like to check your answers?" She inquired

"I'm pretty sure they're okay." I stated

"Well, if you feel you done your best, you are free to go. Gina is waiting for you out in the hall." She mentioned

I just smile at her.

"Thanks, have a nice day." I thanked her

I then walked off.

 _Normal POV_

As Paul walked out of the office, the secretary grabbed the answer sheet on her desk as she then glanced over what answers Paul had written down and just became shocked and surprised by what he had written down.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the main office**_

 _Paul's POV_

As I shut the door, I looked straight ahead to see Gina sitting down on the chairs reading a magazine as I then walked over towards her. I then happen to seen her look up from it as she quickly closes it up and sits it down.

"You're done already?" Gina inquired

"Yeah, it actually wasn't as hard as I thought it was." I revealed

"Well, let's get going. We still have a few stops to make." Gina explained

I nodded as I know which stop is next from here.

"Did they tell you when we would be getting the results in from it?" I inquired

"They told me that by the end of the day they that they would inform us." Gina informed me

I just nodded as the two of us walked out of the Registration Office.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was busy working on the main console.

" **How is upgrades coming along Alpha**?" Zordon inquired

"A little slowly Zordon, but we are making progress." Alpha revealed

" **Good, now that we have seven Rangers, and with Tommy's Ranger powers still limited we will need all the help we can get as I fear that Lord Zedd will be more dangerous to face then we had first thought a few weeks back when he first showed up and took Rita's place on the moon**." Zordon explained

"Yes, I agree with you Zordon." Alpha agreed

Alpha then went back to work.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Angel Grove Adoption Agency**_

After having left the Registration Office, Gina and I had made our way to the Angel Grove Adoption Agency to which is where we are at currently as we both sit in the waiting room. Suddenly, we then see an African American woman about the same age as Gina wearing a blue blouse, black skirt, pantyhose, and heels walking over towards us. Gina motioned for me to stand up as she stood up herself as I also do so.

"Hello Gina, good to see you." She greeted

Her and Gina share a hug with one another.

"Good to see you too Alisa." Gina greeted back

The two break the hug as Gina then puts an arm on my shoulder.

"And this is Paul. The kid I was telling you about." Gina informed her

Gina then looked at me.

"Paul, this is Zack's mom as well as the one handling your adoption case, Alisa Taylor." Gina introduced me to her

"It's nice to finally meet you Paul. Zack had told me a bit about you." Alisa greeted holding her hand out towards me

I accepted it and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Alisa." I greeted back

We then let go of each other's hands.

"Okay, let's head to my office and get this started." Alisha mentioned

Gina and I nodded as I slightly sigh as we walk off follower her. A few moments later, we walk into her office and we happen to see Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy Morphed in their Ranger forms.

'Though, I'm the only one in the room that knows that its them.' I thought to myself

I happen to look up towards both Gina and Alisa and see that while Gina wasn't completely surprised by this, but Alisa was kind of shocked by them being there.

"Power Rangers?" Alisa inquired

"Yes, its us." Jason confirmed

After Gina, Alisa, and I walked into Alisa's office, Alisa closes the door.

"Is there something I can do for you Rangers?" Alisa questioned

"We're here just to confirm what Mrs. Hart may or may not have fully explained to you about Paul being here in Angel Grove and that this must not link back to his family and friends back home in Michigan." Billy explained

"Yes, Gina had informed me about Paul's case and I had seen official information of it." Alisa confirmed

She then looked at me for a moment before turning back to them.

"Though, I will admit that I was skeptical on the whole matter for certain reasons, but I figure that it was true from what I heard and seeing you six here, confirms what I was told." Alisa admitted

"We kind of figure that you be skeptical on the matter miss." Trini mentioned

"Which is why we made sure we came here today to help confirm Mrs. Hart's story to you." Tommy added

"Thank you, Power Rangers. It is much apricated." Alisa thanked

"Your welcome miss." Zack told her

"All we ask is that you do your best to ensure that Paul is able to get adopted by the Hart family so that he can get the fresh start he needs to move on." Kimberly stated

"You can count on it Rangers. I see no reason as to why Paul can't be adapted by my friend here. I know that she will give him a good home." Alisa assured them

"Thank you, ma'am." Jason thanked

"And you can ensure that I will take care of Paul and raise him the best I can." Gina assured them

"We know you will Mrs. Hart." Jason told her

Gina just smiled and nodded as Jason then looked at Trini, Billy, Kimberly Zack, and Tommy.

"All right Rangers, let's move." Jason instructed

"Right." The others agreed

They then touched their Morphers as they all then teleported out of Alisa's office. After shaking off the shock of what had went on in the last few moments, Alisa then turned towards us.

"Well then, shall we get going with what needs to be done?" Alisa suggested

Gina and I nodded as Alisa then motioned towards the chairs in front of her desk as we then walk over there.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sits on his throne, tapping the armrest with his metallic fingers deep into his own thoughts.

"I have to think of a way to deal with those Power Rangers." Lord Zedd muttered

He then tightens the grip on his staff as he balled up his free hand into a fist.

"Especially since there is now seven Rangers to deal with." Lord Zedd added in frustration

Goldar suddenly walks into the throne room as he approaches Lord Zedd as he then bowed down towards him.

"Sire, can I make a suggestion into our next attack against the Rangers?" Goldar inquired

Lord Zedd then looked up towards Goldar as he straightens back up.

"Only if it is a good one." Lord Zedd cautioned him

"Oh, it is my lord." Goldar assured him

"Then speak already before I change my mind, you golden baboon." Lord Zedd told him

"Sire, create a new monster and allow me to join in battle with it." Goldar suggested

Lord Zedd just scratched his chin thinking on it for a bit before turning back towards Goldar.

"Not a bad idea Goldar. Not a bad idea at all." Lord Zedd told him

Lord Zedd then raised his hands into the air.

"Hahahahaha! Those Rangers won't know what hit them." Lord Zedd added

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later in Angel Grove Park**_

After having finished up at the adoption agency, Gina decided to take me to the park to where we are now as we just walk around the park each eating a ice cream cone.

"Thanks for the ice cream Gina." I thanked her as I finish up eating mine

"Your welcome Paul." Gina told me

I just sighed as this is something that I need to tell her too.

"And thank you for doing this." I thanked her

She finished eating her ice cream cone as she then looked at me kind of confused.

"About what hun?" Gina inquired

"For giving me this second chance. This fresh start in life." I explained

Gina just smiled at me as she then puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mention it Paul." Gina assured me

She just sighed as she stopped walking and looked up to the sky as I too stopped walking too and just look at her kind of confused by this.

"What is it Gina?" I inquired

She then looked back at me and smiled.

"Just thinking about an old friend of mine." Gina mentioned

I just looked at her kind of wondering about this old friend of hers.

"I take it that it's been a while since you last seen this old friend of yours?" I wondered

Gina just sighed.

"Yeah, it's been quite a few years since I last seen him." Gina admitted

"Paul, mom." A voice called out

We both turned around to see that it was Kimberly walking up to us.

"Hello dear." Gina greeted

"Hey Kimberly." I greeted

"Hey, so how did it go today?" Kimberly inquired

"It went very well." Gina stated

Kimberly then turned towards me.

"So, how did you think you did on the entrance exam Paul?" Kimberly wondered

"I think I did pretty good. It seemed easier than I thought it would be." I explained

"Well that's good." Kimberly stated

She then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to come and hang out with me and the others at the Youth Center?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah, sure." I stated

I take a quick look over at Gina as she just smiled at me.

"Go ahead Paul." Gina assured me

I nodded as Kimberly and I then walked off together.

 _Normal POV_

As Paul and Kimberly walked off, Gina just smiled at the sight before looking back up towards the sky sighing deeply.

"I promise Frank, I'll look after your son. Count on it." Gina assured

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stood on the balcony of his Palace overlooking the Earth with his enhance vision as he sees Paul and Kimberly walking through the Park by themselves.

"Excellent, the Pink and Gold Rangers are alone in the park." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then stopped spying on them as he turned around and faced the Putties that were standing in the throne room.

"Putties, go and attack those two Rangers. It's time to begin my latest plan." Lord Zedd ordered

The Putties just nodded as they all then disappeared.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

As Kimberly and I walk through the park to head to the Youth Center, I start to think about how Gina was acting just before Kimberly showed up.

'What could Gina be hiding?' I thought to myself

"Hey, something on your mind Paul?" Kimberly inquired

I just looked up towards her as we continued walking.

"Kind of, it's the conversation that I had with your mom just before you showed up." I revealed

"What about?" Kimberly wondered

"I'm not sure, we were walking along and we were talking as I thanked her again for everything she is doing for me and she had looked up towards sky to which she mentioned that she was thinking about an old friend." I explained

Before Kimberly could say anything, we suddenly see several Putties appear around us as they then quickly circle around us.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly complained as she then got into a fighting stance

"Let's take them." I stated getting into a fighting stance myself

Kimberly and I looked at each other as she nodded as we both then charge in and begin fighting the Putties. I see the two Putties in front of me go to punch me, but I grab their fists and push them back causing them to stagger backwards a bit before I sent quick punches to their chests directly on the 'Z' on their chests as they then fall to the ground before glowing white and shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I see one of the Putties bringing their leg up to kick me as I quickly did a backflip getting away from it as I then quickly rush back and send a kick of my own striking it in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. I then see an incoming punch from another Putty as I quickly grab a hold of its arm and spun it around and let it go as I backflip over its head and kick it in its back sending it crashing to the ground as well.

 _Paul's POV_

I quickly drop to the ground and stretched out my legs as I then planted the palm of my hands onto the ground as I did a quick spin kicking a few Putties in their chests sending them to the ground before standing up.

"I have to thank Zack for showing me that trick later." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stared down at the battle taking place in the park with his enhance vision as he just chuckled evilly.

"Alright, time for phase two of my plan to begin." Lord Zedd stated

He then changes his sights on a nearby flower in the park.

"Time for my newest monster to come to life." Lord Zedd stated

He then stopped staring down the Earth as he then twirled his staff around in his hands.

"And that flower will do just fine." Lord Zedd stated

He then aims his staff towards Earth as lightning then fires out of it.

"Flowretta, arise." Lord Zedd called out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

As I take down another Putty, I then happen to see a lightning bolt strike a nearby flower as it then suddenly transforms into what appears to be a humanoid type monster that looks female with a white head and leaves growing out of her head and wrists.

"Kimberly, looks like we got another problem." I pointed out

She rushes over towards me as she looked at the flower like monster as well.

"Greetings Power Rangers, I am Flowretta. We are about to have some fun." Flowretta greeted

"Looks like our problems just got worse Kimberly." I pointed out

"Then, we better even our odds a bit." Kimberly stated

"Yeah, I agree." I agreed

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

We suddenly then Morphed into our Ranger forms.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We both called out

Suddenly, we then see several more Putties appear next to Flowretta.

"Putties, attack them once more." Flowretta ordered

Suddenly, the second wave of Putties then charge in towards us as Kimberly and I quickly spread out once more as I then jump over a few Putties before doing a few spinning kicks sending them crashing to the ground before, doing spinning off to the side to avoid an incoming punch from another Putty as I quickly grab its arm and twist it around before flipping the Putty over sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I did a couple of front flips over a group of Putties before turning around sending a punch into the chest of the Putty that was closet to me causing it to stagger back a bit before I did a spinning kick sending a few of the Putties to the ground.

 _Paul's POV_

I quickly pull out Xavier and twirl it around a bit before holding it out in front.

"Let's go clayheads." I stated

The Putties then charged in towards me as I then rushed in towards them as well as I then swing Xavier around striking their chests sending them crashing to the ground. I looked around to see that there were no more Putties around me, but that there was about three more heading towards Kimberly from behind.

"Not today boys." I called out

I then twirled Xavier around and point its head towards them.

"Fire." I called out

Suddenly, Xavier fired out its eye beams striking the three Putties in the backs sending them crashing to the ground as Kimberly quickly turned around towards me.

"Nice shooting Xavier." I commented

" _Thank you, Gold Ranger_." Xavier thanked

I then rushed over towards Kimberly.

"Thanks for the assist Paul." Kimberly thanked

"No worries." I assured her

We both then turned our attentions towards Flowretta.

"All right Flowretta, you have nowhere to run." Kimberly mentioned

"That's right, we are going to end your gardening days for good." I pointed out

I then see Kimberly turn towards me with her head tilted as I just looked at right back at her.

"You know you were thinking that exact same thing sis." I stated

"Yeah, you got me there little brother." Kimberly admitted

"Enough of this, let's get this battle started." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then charged in towards us as Kimberly quickly pulls out her Blade Blaster and put it into Blade Mode as two of us then quickly rushed in towards her. Suddenly, we then see both of Flowretta's hands transformed into blades as she uses them to block our blades from striking her.

"Nice try Rangers, but you'll have to do better then that to defeat me." Flowretta mentioned

Suddenly, Flowretta opens her mouth as several seed like bullets fired out striking the both of us in our chests causing us to both go flying to the ground. The impact caused us to demorph to which also caused me to return to my normal height.

"Well, that was easier then I first thought it would be." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then transforms her blade hands into vines as she quickly wraps them around the both of us and lifted us from the ground as Kimberly and I struggle against the vines to try and free ourselves from her grasp.

"Let us go, you poor excuse for a flower." I demanded

"Gladly." Flowretta stated

Flowretta suddenly, tosses me away as I then crash onto the ground hard as I begin rolling down the hill as I then slam into something hard causing me to blackout.

 _Kimberly's POV_

"PAULIE!" I yelled out struggling against the vines Flowretta is restraining me with

"My mission is complete. Hahahahahaha!" Flowretta stated laughing evilly

I just struggle franticly as Flowretta then transported the two of us out of the park.

 _Normal POV_

Down below the hill that Paul was sent flying down, Paul lies face first in the ground near a big tree as he begins to groan slowly waking up.

 _Paul's POV_

I slowly begin waking up as I begin feeling pain in my right arm.

"Ahhh!" I groan out as I rolled onto my back

I than try to lift up my right arm but find that I can't as more pain just shoot up the arm.

"AHHH!" I cried out in pain

I then use my left arm slowly push myself towards the nearby tree and sit up and lean against it painfully as I take in a few deep painful breaths as I looked around before raising my left hand up towards me.

"Zordon, Alpha. It's Paul, I need help in the park. I'm injured and Kimberly was kidnapped by one of Lord Zedd's monsters." I said into the Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha quickly rushed over towards the main console and began pushing buttons.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Just hang on Paul. I'm calling on the other Rangers now." Alpha cried out

" **Alpha, you best hurry. The others need to get to him quickly**." Zordon instructed

"I know Zordon, I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Alpha stated

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Inside the Youth Center, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy were sitting inside the Youth Center at a table waiting on Paul and Kimberly to arrive. Tommy takes a quick look at the wall clock over above the juice bar to check the time.

"Kimberly and Paul should have been here by now." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, Tommy's right, Kimberly said that they would be cutting through the park which would have gotten them here by now." Billy explained

Suddenly, their Communicators goes off.

"This can't be good." Zack stated

"Come on." Jason told them

The five of them then got up from their chairs and walked over towards the deserted hallway as they all looked around to make sure the close was clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"This is Jason, go ahead." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Jason, you and the other Rangers need to teleport to Angel Grove Park right away. Paul and Kimberly were ambushed in the park by Putties and one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Kimberly was kidnapped and Paul was badly injured_." Zordon said through the Communicator

They all looked at one another.

"Oh no." Trini muttered

"Right, we're on our way to the park now Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

"Come on, we better get going and help Paul." Tommy stated

"Yeah, Tommy's right. We need to make sure he is okay first. That's what Kimberly would want us to do first." Trini agreed

"I agree as well. Let's go." Jason told them

They all looked around once more to make sure the close was clear before they all reached for their Communicators and all teleported out of the Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

I take in a deep breath trying to calm myself when I happen to see Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy teleport down nearby.

"Look, there he is." Tommy pointed out

The five of them then rushed over towards me.

"Guys, am I ever glad to see you." I stated

They all knelt down near me as Trini puts a hand on my good shoulder.

"Paul, are you okay?" Trini inquired

"Other than my right arm having been dislocated, I'm okay." I told them

"Jason, it'll probably be best if we pop his shoulder back in place before we go anywhere." Billy suggested

"Yeah, I agree." Jason agreed

Jason then looked over towards me.

"Paul, I'm not going to lie to you bud, this is going to hurt a lot. But, it needs to be done." Jason explained

"Yeah, I know. I can take it." I assured him

Trini quickly uses her other hand to take my left hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze as Jason positions his arm on my dislocated one to get ready to pop it back in place.

"You ready?" Jason inquired

I just nodded as Jason than pulled my arm as hard as he could in a position as I feel a painful pop in my shoulder as I grind my teeth and squeezing Trini's hand tightly.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out in pain

Jason then gently lets go of my hand as I take in a few deep breaths before moving my right hand around a bit making sure nothing is broken.

"Still hurts like hell, but at least I have feeling and movement again." I mentioned

Trini and Tommy then helped me stood up as I let go of Trini's hand and rub my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them

Trini and Tommy smiled and nodded as I than turned back towards Jason.

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

"Your welcome bud." Jason told me

"Paul, you really shouldn't be moving your hand around like that for a while." Zack pointed out

"Thanks for the concern Zack, but, I'll be okay. This isn't really the first time that this has happened to me." I mentioned

The others just looked at me with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"I'll explain later, but we better get to the Command Center. I'm sure that Zordon mentioned it, but Lord Zedd had created a flower like monster called Flowretta and it captured Kimberly. We need to find her." I explained

"Yeah, Paul's right. We better get moving." Tommy stated

"I agree, let's go." Jason agreed

We all then reached for our Communicators as we all then teleported out of the park.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stands on the balcony looking out towards the Earth.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Lord Zedd muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having teleported to the Command Center, I had informed Zordon and Alpha as to what had happened in the park, Alpha began running a device around my shoulder.

"What's the verdict Alpha?" I inquired

"There appears to be no broken bones or permeant damage to your shoulder." Alpha explained

"So, does that mean that all is good with it. Besides the soreness?" I inquired

"Yes, that's correct Paul" Alpha confirmed

"I don't get it Zordon, why did they kidnap Kimberly?" Tommy inquired

" **I am not sure at this time Tommy**." Zordon admitted

We all just sighed.

" **However, it is quite possible that Lord Zedd had done this as to weaken your team's strength**." Zordon theorized

"That actually makes a lot of sense." I stated

"Yeah, I agree with Paul on this one." Billy agreed

Before the others could say anything else, the alarms then suddenly going off throughout the Command Center.

"What's happening Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **Flowretta has taken Kimberly to the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon informed us

We all turned around towards the Viewing Globe to see Flowretta standing at the edge of the forest with Kimberly tied to a tree with several vines struggling against the vines trying to break free.

"Oh no, Kimberly is really in a bind." Alpha cried out

"We got to go and help her." Trini stated

"And stop Flowretta." Zack added

"Yeah, let's get moving." I stated

" **Hold on a second Rangers**." Zordon told us

We all then looked up towards him.

" **Paul and Tommy. You two must remain here while the others go and handle Flowretta and rescue Kimberly**." Zordon instructed

Tommy and I looked at him confused by this.

"Why's that Zordon?" I questioned

" **You are still recovering from your recent battle Paul, and it wouldn't a good idea for you to put too much strain on your injured shoulder**." Zordon explained

I just sighed at hearing that.

" **And as for Tommy, his powers are too weak to go up against Flowretta at this time. Alpha and I must recharge his powers before he even attempts to go into battle against Flowretta**." Zordon mentioned

'What does Zordon mean by that?' I thought to myself

I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Jason.

"Zordon's right bud, it probably be best if you stayed behind on this one and rest." Jason stated

I just sighed realizing that I'll most likely won't win this fight and just nodded as Jason then turned towards Tommy.

"Go on, I'll catch up as soon as I can." Tommy told him

Jason just nodded as the two clasp hands.

" **Good luck Rangers, and let the power protect you**." Zordon told them

Jason then looked at the others as they all nodded as the four of them then brought out their Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Once Morphed, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack teleported down to the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest as they see Flowretta standing near Kimberly who was still tied up to a tree with vines.

 _Kimberly's POV_

"Ah Power Rangers, so good of you four to join us." Flowretta greeted

"Kimberly, you okay?" Jason questioned

"Yes, I'm okay." I assured them

As I struggle against the vines, I then quickly remember something.

"Guys, I'm worried about Paul, is he okay?" I questioned

"Don't worry Kim, Paul is just fine. He did have a dislocated shoulder, but Jason was able to pop it back in place, he is currently back at the Command Center with Tommy." Trini assured me

I sighed a great relief at hearing that.

"Ew, all this mushy talk is really making me sick." Flowretta complained

She then points her hand out towards them as she then turns it into a cannon.

"Take this Rangers." Flowretta stated

She then fired her laser blasts shaped like pedals right at the others.

"Guys, watch out." I called out struggling against the vines restraining me to the tree

The others quickly dodge out of the way of the blast as they then all quickly get back onto their feet.

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Axe

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Lance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance as she pulled out her Power Daggers

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Sword

"Power Rangers." We all called out

Flowretta just groans as she then transformed her hand into a blade.

"I can play that game as well Rangers." Flowretta stated

She then charged in towards them.

"Okay Rangers, let's do this." Jason told the others

"Right." The others agreed

I then see Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack charge in and begin fighting off Flowretta as I continue to struggle against the vines binding me to the tree but find that these vines restraining me just gets tighter.

"I have to get out of this somehow." I muttered

 _Normal POV_

Jason and Zack swing their weapons at Flowretta but she quickly blocks their attacks before pushing them off of her and quickly swinging her blade like arm around striking the both of them in their chests sending them to the ground. Before Trini and Billy could raise their weapons to try and strike her, she quickly turns around and fires out seed like bullets at them striking them both in the chest sending them both to the ground.

"Man, this renegade flower is going to be even tougher then I thought." Jason stated

"Face it Rangers, you're no match for me." Flowretta mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

Tommy and I just watch on at the battle taking place through the Viewing Globe to see that the others aren't fairing too well against Flowretta as Kimberly is still tied to the tree with Flowretta's vines.

'I can't take this anymore.' I thought to myself

I then quickly turned around and faced Zordon as Tommy quickly turns around as well.

"Zordon, I have to go and help the others." I told him

" **That would be unwise Paul as you are still recovering from your shoulder having been dislocated**." Zordon mentioned

I just rub my shoulder a bit as I can still feel some pain there.

"Injured or not, I have to go and help them deal with Flowretta and rescue Kimberly." I stated

I just sigh as I also begin to figure something that I know my father would do if he was here right now.

"And, you know full well as much as I do right now that my dad would do the same thing if he was still here Zordon." I reminded him

" **You do have a valid point Paul and I am slowly beginning to see that you are slowly becoming every bit of a Ranger your father once was**." Zordon mentioned

I just smile at hearing that.

"Thanks, Zordon." I thanked

Tommy then puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going with you." Tommy stated

"Tommy." Alpha called out

Tommy and I turned towards him as Alpha holds out Tommy's Power Morpher with his Power Coin in it for him to take.

"Your powers have been recharged. How long they will last, I can't guarantee." Alpha informed him

Tommy sighed as he took it.

"I know, thanks Alpha." Tommy thanked

" **Good luck Rangers, and let the power protect you both**." Zordon told us

Tommy and I then looked at each other and just nodded as I then took out my Power Morpher as well.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once Morphed the two of us teleported to the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest as we then kicked Flowretta in the chest sending her crashing to the ground as Tommy and I landed in front of the others.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out as I got into my fighting stance pulling out Xavier from its holster

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance pulling out his Dragon Dagger

"Power Rangers." We both called out

"Ah goody, the other Power Rangers have arrived." Flowretta stated

"Your rain of terror ends here Flowretta." I stated

"That's right. We're here to end your gardening days." Tommy mentioned

Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack quickly run over towards us.

"Great timing guys." Jason stated

Trini quickly places a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, you sure you're okay to fight?" Trini inquired

"No worries, I'll be okay Trini." I assured her

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stares down at the Earth having seen both Paul and Tommy arrive to help the others in dealing with Flowretta and rescue Kimberly.

"Excellent, all seven Rangers is now present in one place with one of them still tied up with several vines." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Shall I join the fight now sire?" Goldar inquired

Lord Zedd then turned around and faced Goldar.

"Yes, go. And take some Putties with you as well. I want no slipups Goldar." Lord Zedd instructed

"Yes, sire. I promise I shall not fail you." Goldar mentioned

Goldar then walked off to gather up an army of Putties as Lord Zedd just turned back around and faced the Earth once more.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Before we could do anything, we then suddenly see Goldar and an army of Putties next to him as they stand near Kimberly.

"Greetings Rangers." Goldar greeted

"It's Goldar." I pointed out

"And, he brought an army of Putties with him as well." Trini added

"This just got worse." Tommy mentioned

We then see Flowretta walk over towards Goldar and the Putties as she turned back towards us.

"Got that right Green Ranger." Flowretta stated

I then take another look over towards where Kimberly was still tied up to a tree surrounded by Florwetta, Goldar, and a small army of Putties.

'I have to do this.' I thought to myself

"Guys, go and deal with Flowretta, I'll fight through the Putties and Goldar to rescue Kimberly." I stated

'I know Jason is the leader and all, but I feel like this is something that I have to do.' I thought to myself

I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turn to see that it was Jason.

"Paul, just be careful bud." Jason told me

I just smile under my helmet as Jason just nods at me.

"I will, and same to you guys." I told them

We all then turned towards Flowretta, Goldar, and the Putties.

"Okay Rangers, let's move." Jason instructed

"Right." We all agreed

We all then charged in forward. The others intercept Flowretta as I then begin fighting through the Putties as Goldar just stood nearby Kimberly. I quickly jump up into the air as I spin around in the air as I came back down as I then stretched out my left leg as I then kicked a Putty in the chest sending it flying right into two more Putties causing all three of them to go crashing into the ground. I quickly spun around and slashed Xavier over its chest sending it to the ground as I then move Xavier to my left hand as I then swung my right hand towards another Putty hitting it right in the 'Z' as it then fell down as it then begins glowing white before suddenly shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just struggle against the vines restraining me as I just see Paul fighting through the Putties to get to me as Goldar just stands nearby just growling in frustration.

"Can't you clay clutches do anything right?" Goldar questioned

He then swung his sword around before running over towards the Putties attacking Paul.

"I'll destroy this kid myself." Goldar declared

"PAUL, LOOKOUT!" I shouted out struggling against the vines restraining me

 _Paul's POV_

Having heard Kimberly yell out towards me, I quickly turned around to see that it was Goldar running towards me with his sword out in front of him as the remaining Putties around me quickly run off. I quickly then pulled out Xavier as I raised it up just in time to block Goldar's sword from striking me.

"Nice reflexes Gold Ranger. Not bad for a rookie." Goldar commented

"That's not my only trick Goldar." I stated

I then push Goldar off of me as I swung Xavier around in front of me as I then point its head towards Goldar as Xavier's eyes lights up and fires its laser beams right at Goldar striking him in the chest sending him staggering backwards a bit.

"Nice shooting Xavier." I commented

" _Thank you, Gold Ranger_." Xavier thanked

"You'll pay for that cheap shot Ranger pipsqueak." Goldar threatened

I then swing Xavier around before holding it out in front of me.

"Your move, you golden monkey." I stated

Goldar just growls as he then charges in as the two of us then begin clashing blades with one another.

 _Normal POV_

Jason swung his Power Sword towards Flowretta but she quickly blocks it with her blade arm as she then pushes Jason aside as she quickly produces a few more vines from her back as she then hits both Billy and Trini before they could get near her as they both go crashing to the ground. Zack, goes to strike her with his Power Axe, but Flowretta quickly uses her vines to grab Zack by the throat and lifted him up into the air and held him there as Zack gasp for some air.

"What's wrong Black Ranger? Can't breath?" Flowretta inquired

She then swings him around a bit.

"Here, let me help you regain some air." Flowretta mentioned

Flowretta then tossed Zack away from her as he then crashes to the ground and rolls a few more feet away as Jason, Trini, Billy, and Tommy quickly rushed over towards him.

"Zack, you okay?" Trini questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack assured her as she and Billy helped him up

"This flower freak has had it." Tommy stated

"Got that right bro." Jason agreed

The two looked at each other and nodded as the two jump into the air as Jason raised up his Power Sword and Tommy with his Dragon Dagger as they get ready to strike her.

"Take this Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then opens her mouth as she then shoots out bullet like seeds at them, striking them both in the chest sending them both crashing to the ground.

 _Paul's POV_

I spin around as I then lift Xavier up getting ready to strike Goldar again, but he quickly blocks it with his sword. We both continue to clash blades with one another for a few moments before backing off from each other a few feet as Goldar still stands in front of me as I see Kimberly struggling against the vines restraining her behind him.

"Is that the best you can do Gold Ranger?" Goldar questioned

Goldar then pointed his sword at me.

"Your weak, just like your father was." Goldar stated

I just tighten my grip on Xavier as I take in a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Your wrong Goldar." I told him

I then charge in as I point Xavier's head towards him as Xavier fires its eye beams at Goldar rapidly as Goldar just deflects the blasts with his sword. Once I got close enough, I swung Xavier sideways hitting Goldar's sword pushing his arm out of way as I then swing Xavier upwards as the blade strikes Goldar's right eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goldar screamed out as he quickly backs up using his free hand to cover his eye

'Man, that felt so good.' I thought to myself

"AHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING EYE!" Goldar cried out

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just stare on in shock at what I just seen happen right in front of me.

"My god, Paul just slashed out Goldar's eye." I muttered

 _Paul's POV_

Goldar removed his hand from his eye as I happen to see a light Purple like colored blood oozing out from the right eye lid.

"I'll get you for this Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

Goldar pointed his sword at me.

"My so purpose of living is now dedicated in destroying you Gold Ranger. Mark my words, I will have my revenge." Goldar declared

Suddenly, Goldar then disappeared.

"Why do I have this feeling that I am going to be hearing that phrase a lot from him?" I wondered

I quickly realized about Kimberly and turned around and rushed over towards her.

"Hey, you alright Kimberly?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kimberly assured me

I then swung Xavier around cutting all the vines restraining Kimberly freeing her as she then rubs her wrists.

"What about you Paul, are you okay?" Kimberly questioned

'Why do I have this feeling that she is going to be super overprotective of me?' I thought to myself

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a dislocated shoulder, but Jason was able to pop it back in place." I told her

I then turned towards the others fighting Flowretta.

"We can talk more about this later, but right now, we really could use your help in weeding out this wild flower." I explained

"Yeah, you're right." Kimberly agreed

"Then suit up and let's show this flower who she is messing with." I told her

Kimberly just nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

Once Morphed, she than stood next to me.

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into a fighting stance as she pulled out her Power Bow

Kimberly looks at me as the both of us nodded as we both jumped up into the air as I point Xavier towards Flowretta as she charges up a Pink Energy Arrow as we both fire upon her as the blasts strike her in the back sending her crashing to the ground as the two of us then land in front of the others.

"Thought we join in on the fun." I mentioned

"You'll pay for that cheap shot Rangers." Flowretta stated as she stood back up and staggering around a bit

"Like you're one to talk about cheap shots you crazy flower." I pointed out

"That's right, we're going to send you to that garden in the sky." Kimberly added

"All right, Power Rangers, it's time shrivel up this runaway flower." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us agreed

Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five of us yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then placed our weapons on top of the other as we too pointed them towards Flowretta.

"Oh no." Flowretta muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Flowretta straight on, sending her crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd pounds the balcony railing in anger as he begins glowing an angry shade of red.

"I'm not about to lose that easy Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

He then moved his staff to his left hand as he then raised his right hand into the air as he then produces his growth bomb.

"Time for Flowretta to grow." Lord Zedd called out

Lord Zedd then threw the Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Suddenly, we all then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb fall down from the sky as Flowretta then catches it.

"Time for some extra flower power." Flowretta mentioned

She then rips off the smaller ball piece from it and tosses it away as she then slams the main ball down near her feet as it then exploded. Suddenly, it caused her to grow thirty stories tall.

"Time to fully feel my flower power Rangers." Flowretta stated

"It looks like we're going to need some extra fire power guys." I pointed out

"I agree Paul, let's get moving." Jason agreed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hopped inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's take down this rampaging plant." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the empty slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming straighter as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence, now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

Tommy than began playing his Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's pluck this plant." Tommy called out placing his hands on on the controls in front of him

Flowretta quickly transformed both of her arms into giant cannons.

"Okay Power Rangers, let's see you withstand giant versions of my special seed attack." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then fired out several giant sized bullet like seeds from her arm cannons as they all strike our Zords straight on causing them to stagger backwards a few feet.

"All right, I have just about had enough of this wild flower." Tommy stated as he pushed a few buttons

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord aimed its arms right at Flowretta as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Suddenly, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips as they all strike Flowretta straight on but had very little effect on her.

"The missile didn't even faze her." Tommy stated

"Maybe some Gorilla fire power will do the trick." I mentioned as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

I then insert the sphere into the slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Suddenly, three fireballs fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and struck Flowretta straight on sending her crashing to the ground.

"Direct hit, alright." I cheered pumping my fist into the air

Flowretta just laughs evilly as she stood back up.

"What in the hell is this flower made out of?" I questioned

"Jason, let's try the Thunder Saber." Kimberly suggested

"Good idea Kim. Thunder Saber, power up." Jason called out

The Thunder Megazord then goes to grab the Thunder Saber from its waist.

"Not so fast Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then quickly produced some vines and quickly shot them out towards us as she then wraps them around our Zords preventing the others from pulling out the Thunder Saber as she then lifts us and our Zords up into the air.

"Hahahaha! This is just too easy." Flowretta stated laughing evilly

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha and Zordon watch on as the Rangers were having a tough time dealing with Flowretta.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, the Rangers are losing badly. They need help fast." Alpha cried out

" **I know, the time has come for us to reveal the latest weapon in the Ranger's arsenal**." Zordon stated

"Good idea Zordon, I'll send it to them now." Alpha mentioned

Alpha then walked over towards the main console and began pushing some buttons.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Flowretta swings our Zords around a few times before tosses them crashing to the ground next to one another.

"Face it Rangers, your are no match against my awesome floral power." Flowretta bragged

Suddenly, several fireballs fired straight at Flowretta as they strike her dead center causing her to go flying to the ground.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself

Flowretta then stood back up.

"Hey, who did that?" Flowretta complained

I looked over towards where the fireballs came from to see that it was another Zord, this one shaped like a Brachiosaurus.

"Hey guys, look." I pointed out

The others then looked over towards where I was looking at to see the Zord itself.

"It's Titanus." Kimberly pointed out

'Titanus?' I thought to myself

"But, what's it doing here?" Zack inquired

"Yeah, we didn't even call upon it." Billy mentioned

Suddenly, we then hear our Communicators go off as Jason reached for his.

"Yes Zordon, we read you." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Rangers, I had Alpha send Titanus as the two of us recently completed its upgrade_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"What kind of upgrade Zordon?" Jason asked into the Communicator

" _Titanus can now combine with the Thunder Megazord creating the Thunder-Titano Megazord_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Awesome, we sure could use the extra fire power." I mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Jason agreed

" _Use it well Rangers, and may the power protect you all_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"All right, guys, let's do it." Jason told Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord.

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

"What the hell?" Flowretta wondered confused

"Whoa, now this is awesome." Zack stated

"Yeah, totally Morphinamial." Kimberly agreed

"Think that will stop me, think again Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then charged in right towards us.

"Tommy, let's go for a double strike." I stated as I grabbed another sphere from behind me

I then inserted it into the slot in front of me.

"Right with ya bud. Activating the second round of Dragon Zord missiles now." Tommy called out as he pushed a few buttons

The Dragon Zord then raised its arms as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord missiles fired out of the fingertips just as three fireballs shot out of the Gorilla's mouth as they all strike Flowretta straight on causing her to go crashing the ground once more.

"Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber just as Flowretta stood back up.

"This can't be happening." Flowretta complained

"Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Flowretta striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding.

"Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered

"Totally awesome stuff guys." I stated

The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just angrily pounds the balcony railing as he begins glowing an dark shade of red.

"NOO! THOSE BLASTED POWER RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE MORE!" Lord Zedd cried out in anger

"I'm sorry sire, next time, those Power Rangers won't be so lucky." Goldar promised

Lord Zedd quickly turned around and walked down towards him as he then got right into Goldar's now scared face as he now only has one eye as Goldar just leans backwards trying to avoid his face touching Lord Zedd's face.

"FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU BEST BE RIGHT ON YOUR PROMISE YOU ONE EYED MONKEY FACE!" Lord Zedd shouted

He then walked off as Goldar just gulped as Lord Zedd just walks over towards his throne and slumps down and leans back against it.

"Next time, those Rangers will not be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

After the battle, we all had gone to the Youth Center as we sit around a table drinking one of Ernie's Smoothies.

"Paul, are you sure that your shoulder is okay?" Kimberly wondered for like the tenth time

I just sighed before putting my drink down.

"Yes, for like the tenth time, it's fine. Just a little sore still, but a good night's rest should easily take care of it." I assured her

"Don't you think that you should at least have a sling on that arm for a few days to let it rest and heal properly?" Kimberly inquired

"No, I'll be fine." I told her

I then take a quick sip out of my drink.

"And plus, how do you think we be able to explain it to your mom, as to why I am in a sling in the first place?" I questioned

"Good point." Kimberly admitted

Just then, we then Mr. Caplan, the high school Principle walk into the Youth Center as he spots us and walks on over.

"Ah Paul, I have been looking for you." Mr. Caplan mentioned

I just looked at him confused.

"For me sir?" I inquired

"Yes, the results from the placement test you took earlier today were past a long to me." Mr. Caplan mentioned

"They were?" I wondered

"Yes, and I am pleased to say that you will be joining Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy here as a sophomore at Angel Grove High." Mr. Caplan announced

I just looked on in shocked and confusion as to hearing that as the others just smile at me.

"Congratulations Paul" Trini told me

"Thanks." I thanked

Mr. Caplan then walked off.

"That's excellent news Paul. It'll be a really great experience for you." Billy mentioned

"It's weird though, I mean I wasn't even aware of this. I mean, I didn't even know I was that smart." I admitted

"Hey bud, everyone has hidden talents and abilities and yours is one powerful gift." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, that's right man, and you should be proud of those talents." Tommy added

"Got that right." Kimberly agreed

"Defiantly." Trini agreed as well

"I just still can't believe it, I don't know if I'm ready though I don't think I can reach the lockers." I admitted

"Don't worry Paul, you well do great." Kimberly assured me

"Yeah man and we well help you out whenever you need it." Jason added

I just smiled at all of them.

'At least I know I have a new older sister and her friends to count on in both good and bad times in this new chapter in my life.' I thought to myself

"Thanks guys." I thanked

We then just sat around and celebrated me going to high school.

'Man, I hope I am ready for all of these changes.' I thought to myself

[ _ **Trailer for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life, the Beginnings**_ ]

[ _ **Images of Paul fighting off Putties as the Gold Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger with Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack begins playing.**_

" _ **Every story has a beginning, and, every Ranger has a beginning to their story." Paul mentioned**_

 _ **Suddenly, the images disappear as the screen then goes black.**_

" _ **This is the beginning to my story, as a Power Ranger." Paul stated**_

 _ **Just then, an image of an elementary school appears as it then shows inside a third grade classroom in a trailer.**_

" _ **I was like any other kid in my hometown of St. Johns, Michigan. Playing video games, hanging out with friends, going to the movies as well as going to school." Paul explained**_

 _ **It then showed a younger Paul sitting at his desk doing an in class assignment.**_

" _ **Mrs. Smith, please send Paul Golupski to the office and have him bring his stuff with him." Mrs. Johnson requested through the classroom's intercom**_

 _ **A young Paul just looked confused by that request as did his fellow classmates and his teacher, Mrs. Smith.**_

" _ **But, that all changed on my tenth birthday." Paul revealed**_

 _ **The screen then goes black again.**_

 _ **ICERANGER32 PRESENTS:**_

 _ **Paul walks into the office to see his dad standing there next to the principle Mr. Jackson.**_

" _ **Dad, what are you doing here?" Paul questioned**_

 _ **Paul then walked over towards his dad as the door to the office shuts after he lets it go.**_

" _ **Is mom and Kim okay?" Paul inquired**_

" _ **Yes, there both fine, son." Dad assured him**_

 _ **Paul just look at him and at Mr. Jackson as the screen then goes black once more.**_

" _ **Then, what's going on?" Paul questioned**_

" _ **Your dad is pulling you out of school." Mr. Jackson told him**_

 _ **An image of Paul then appears looking at Mr. Jackson in shock and confusion.**_

" _ **Permanently." Mr. Jackson added**_

 _ **Paul then turned towards his dad.**_

" _ **Wait, I don't understand, why are you pulling me out of school dad? Are we moving?" Paul questioned**_

" _ **I'll explain to you when we get home Paul." Dad told him**_

 _ **Paul just looked even more confused by this as he then turned back towards Mr. Jackson.**_

" _ **Paul, while this is all sudden for you. Just know that while you are no longer going to be here, and that you are being pulled out, you will still be within our system as your dad as arrange for you to do worksheets that will allow you to not fall behind of your fellow classmates. And, when the day comes that you do come back to join your friends and classmates, you will be more then welcome to rejoin us at our new location at Gateway Elementary if are to come back to the public system before finishing the fifth-grade work." Mr. Jackson informed him as the screen goes black once more**_

' _ **What in the hell is going on?' Paul thought to himself**_

 _ **Another image then appears within the Command Center, Alpha was pushing a few buttons on the console going over the final checks on the thirteen Gold Plated Power Morphers with thirteen Coins in them each one of a different animal sitting on a podium next to him. A Dragon, Lion, Unicorn, Firebird, Griffin, Tiger, Rhino, Shark, Whale, Seahorse, Swordfish, Crab, and Starfish.**_

" _ **How is it coming along Alpha?" Zordon inquired**_

" _ **Everything checks out Zordon, the Morphers are online and are fully charge." Alpha confirmed**_

" _ **Good, then it is time. Contact Frank right away, it is time to begin Project Thunder." Zordon instructed**_

" _ **Yes Zordon." Alpha stated**_

 _ **Suddenly, the image then fades to black once more showing the emptiness of deep space**_ _ **as the sound of a Communicator begins ringing out.**_

" _ **Go ahead Zordon, I read you." An older man said into his Communicator**_

" _ **Frank, you and your son need to teleport to the Command Center right away." Zordon said through his Communicator**_

" _ **Understood Zordon, we're on our way." Frank said into his Communicator**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image within the Command Center appears as Paul and Frank appear inside the Command Center as Paul looked around in amazement.**_

" _ **Whoa, what is this place?" Paul questioned**_

 _ **He looked at his dad for a moment before looking back around the place once more.**_

" _ **It's amazing." Paul added**_

" _ **Welcome young Paul." A booming voice greeted**_

 _ **Paul quickly turned around to look up to see Zordon inside his Energy Tube.**_

" _ **Whoa." Paul muttered**_

" _ **There is no need to be alarm young Paul. I am Zordon, I'm an old friend of your father. I welcome you to the Command Center." Zordon informed him**_

 _ **An image of Alpha 5 then appeared.**_

" _ **And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha greeted**_

 _ **The image then showed Paul once more.**_

" _ **Okay, could someone please explain to me about all of this, as I am really confused right now." Paul requested**_

" _ **Your confusion is normal Paul, and I promise that your father and I will answer your questions to the best of our abilities." Zordon assured him**_

" _ **But, before you begin asking, I have to show you something else." Dad informed him**_

 _ **Frank then reached into his pocket and dug out his Power Morpher with his Power Coin inside of it and showed Paul as he just looked at it confused.**_

" _ **Power Rangers?" Paul questioned**_

" _ **Yes, several years ago, I had become the Earth's first Power Ranger." Frank revealed**_

 _ **Paul just stared at him in shock and with even more confusion.**_

" _ **Wait, back up, you were once a super hero? Like Batman and Superman?" Paul questioned**_

 _ **Frank just chuckled.**_

" _ **In a sense yes." Frank confirmed**_

 _ **Paul just stare at him, still trying to rack his brain around this matter. Frank then walks over to a table and grabs one of the Power Morphers just as everything fades to black.**_

" _ **And now, I'm asking you to become a Power Ranger as well as my second in command." Dad explained**_

 _ **Then, the image reappeared with Paul now just staring at the Power Morpher in his hand which had the Dragon Power Coin in it.**_

" _ **That Power Morpher, well allow you to Morph into the Red Mighty Morphin Thunder Power Ranger." Frank informed Paul**_

 _ **Paul just looked at it and back at his dad still kind of confused by this.**_

" _ **Paul, as the Red Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, you will command the Red Dragon Thunder Zord with strength and knowledge." Zordon informed him**_

 _ **Paul just looked at his father confused by that as he just motioned over behind Paul as he then turned around towards the Viewing Globe as he then saw an image of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord flying around in the sky in the Viewing Globe.**_

" _ **Also, your Zord is capable of transforming into Warrior Mode." Zordon explained**_

 _ **Paul continued to watch on the Viewing Globe to see that the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed into its Warrior Mode as the screen then goes black.**_

' _ **That's actually kind of cool.' Paul thought to himself**_

 _ **Suddenly, the sound of alarms begins ringing out.**_

" _ **Oh no, the alarms. Ayi, yi, yi, yi! This is happening way faster than we originally thought." Alpha cried out**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of Frank and Paul looking at Zordon appears.**_

" _ **What is it Zordon?" Frank questioned**_

" _ **I had feared this. An old foe of yours has recently made his way to Earth Frank, and most likely wanting revenge. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon informed him**_

 _ **Frank does so as Paul slowly turned around as well and walked over back towards the Viewing Globe as it then shows them a bull with what appeared to be metal body armor on it.**_

" _ **Oh no, it's Zentauros. Ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out**_

" _ **Zentauros?" Paul inquired**_

" _ **Yes, he's a monster I faced long ago. He is one tough bull." Frank mentioned**_

 _ **An image then switched to that of Frank looking at Paul.**_

" _ **Paul, I can't force you to come into this life. But, I have to go now if I am to ensure that he doesn't reach the nearby city and destroy it along with the Earth. I won't hold it against you if you don't come." Frank stated**_

 _ **Paul just stare at him as he sighed.**_

" _ **But, there is something else you need to know." Frank told him**_

 _ **Paul just looked at him kind of odd.**_

" _ **You aren't my biological son." Frank revealed**_

 _ **Paul just stare at him in shocked as everything slowly begin fading to black.**_

" _ **What?" Paul wondered**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image then appeared of Frank looking at Paul once again with a hand on his shoulder.**_

" _ **No matter what happens, just know that even though I am not your biological father, you have been and always will be my son and that I love you no matter what." Frank told him**_

 _ **Paul just stared at him, still not sure what to think of this.**_

" _ **Good luck Frank, and may the power protect you." Zordon told him**_

 _ **Frank just nodded as he turned away from Paul as he then holds his Power Morpher out in front of him.**_

" _ **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out**_

" _ **GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out**_

 _ **Suddenly, he is transformed into the Gold Mighty Morphin Thunder Power Ranger as the scene then quickly switches to that of Frank teleporting down and facing Zentauros.**_

" _ **I hope to see you out there Paul." Frank mentioned**_

 _ **The scene then switches to that of Frank fighting Zentauros for a few moments before cutting back to inside the Command Center with Paul just staring on inside the Viewing Globe.**_

" _ **Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Frank is in trouble." Alpha cried out**_

 _ **Alpha then turned towards me.**_

" _ **Paul, your father needs you out there." Alpha stated**_

 _ **Suddenly, everything goes dark.**_

" _ **Paul, you and you alone are the only one that can choose your own destiny." Zordon informed him**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of Paul inside the Command Center appears looking at his Morpher and nodded before looking back up.**_

" _ **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Paul yelled out**_

" _ **RED DRAGON!" Paul yelled out**_

 _ **Suddenly, the image then switches to that of Paul now Morphed kicked Zentauros in the chest sending it flying to the ground as Frank then stood back up.**_

" _ **This may still be all too confusing to me and all, I know this is where I am supposed to be." Paul explained to him**_

 _ **Everything then goes dark once more.**_

" _ **To be a Power Ranger and kick some monster butt along side my dad." Paul revealed**_

 _ **The scene then switches to both Paul and Frank now Demorphed with Paul back at his normal height standing back inside the Command Center.**_

" _ **I know that with the two of you fighting together, the entire universe will be a safer place." Zordon revealed**_

" _ **Thanks, Zordon." Frank thanked**_

 _ **Paul then quickly turned towards his dad.**_

" _ **Dad, while I know that both you and I kicked some monster butt just now, but I feel like its going to take more then just the two of us in protecting the entire universe." Paul explained**_

" _ **Trust me Paul, there will be more then just the two of us." Frank mentioned**_

 _ **The scene quickly switches to that of the Millennium Falcon landing in the Command Center's Hanger Bay as Paul and Frank just stare up at it in amazement.**_

" _ **We will be assembling a team of Rangers." Frank stated**_

 _ **The ramp to the Millennium Falcon then begins lowering down as they see nine people walking down it.**_

" _ **And, some of them will be members or your biological family." Frank added**_

 _ **The scene then shows that one of nine is a woman who appears to be somewhere in her thirties, another is a Wookie, two droids, a protocol droid with gold plated armor and an astromech droid with its body mostly white with some blue stripes here and there. The other five ranging from Paul's age to about early to mid-teens appear to look a very similar to Paul, especially the little girl as she looks a lot like Paul and an teenage age boy who looks just like Paul approaches Paul and Frank.**_

" _ **Lahana, it's a pleasure to see you again." Frank greeted**_

" _ **It has been far too long, Frank." Lahana greeted back**_

 _ **The two then shared a quick hug. After breaking it off, she then looked over towards Paul.**_

" _ **Is that, my son?" Lahana inquired**_

 _ **Frank just smiled as he puts a hand on his shoulder.**_

" _ **Yes, this is indeed him." Frank confirmed**_

 _ **The Wookie roared out a happy roar as he then quickly wraps its arms around him as Frank just laughed and hugged him back.**_

" _ **Yes, it's great to see you again too Chewie." Frank greeted back**_

 _ **Paul just stare on in shocked by all of this as Frank and Chewie breaks away from their hug as Frank then turned towards Paul.**_

" _ **Paul, these six are your biological mother and your siblings." Frank revealed**_

 _ **He then motioned over towards Chewie.**_

" _ **And this guy I think you know from the movies, Chewie." Frank introduced**_

 _ **He then motioned over towards the two droids.**_

" _ **And the same with these two, C-3PO and R2-D2." Frank introduced as well**_

" _ **Greetings Master Paul, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations." 3PO greeted**_

 _ **He then motioned over towards R2.**_

" _ **And this is my counterpart, R2-D2." 3PO introduced**_

" _ **Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped**_

 _ **Paul just turned back towards his dad before turning back towards his biological family, Chewie, 3PO, and R2.**_

" _ **Hello there, I'm Paul." Paul greeted**_

 _ **The little girl who looks pretty much exactly like him comes over towards him.**_

" _ **Hi, I'm Leia Skywalker, I am your twin sister." Leia greeted**_

 _ **Paul just looked at her in complete shock at hearing not only her first name, but last name as well.**_

" _ **Wait, back up a second, did you just say the names I think you just said?" Paul questioned**_

" _ **You are not hearing things Paul. You, me, our brothers and sisters along with our mother are decedents of the Skywalker family." Leia confirmed**_

 _ **She then motioned over towards their other siblings.**_

" _ **While you and I are the youngest, our older sisters, Tesla and Kesla are also twins." Leia introduced them to him**_

" _ **Hi Paul." Tesla greeted**_

" _ **It's so nice to finally meet you in person little brother." Kesla greeted**_

 _ **Suddenly, one of the other two guys stepped forward before Leia could do or say anything.**_

" _ **And, I am the second oldest, Jaden Skywalker." Jaden introduced himself**_

 _ **Leia just sighed before motioning over towards the guy who looks a lot like Paul when he gets older.**_

" _ **And this is the oldest of the six of us siblings. Ben Skywalker Jr." Leia introduced**_

" _ **A pleasure to meet you little brother." Ben greeted**_

 _ **The image then switches to that of a teenage girl wearing**_ _ **Mandalorian armor kicking an alien thug to the ground as a younger girl with similar looks stands next to her also wearing Mandalorian armor as Ben, Jaden Tesla, Kesla, Paul, and Leia walk over towards the two of them.**_

" _ **And as for the rest of the team, they will also be from other worlds." Frank stated**_

" _ **Aurora Fett, you're just as tough as ever. And, more beautiful as well." Ben greeted with a smile**_

" _ **Ben Skywalker, your just as handsome as ever." Aurora greeted back with a smile of her own**_

" _ **Aurora, we are assembling a team of Rangers to help prevent universal destruction. We would be honor if you were to join our team." Kesla explained**_

" _ **I'll go and do this." Aurora stated**_

 _ **She then motioned over towards the little girl next to her.**_

" _ **But, only if my little sister can come and be a Power Ranger as well. We're a package deal and if one can't go, then neither of us do." Aurora informed them**_

" _ **That's fine with us." Paul stated**_

" _ **And besides, we were all hoping that River would join in as well. It'll it fun." Leia added**_

" _ **You know it." River agreed**_

 _ **Then a scene appears of Ben, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Aurora, and River having regrouped with Frank, Lahana, Chewie, 3PO, and R2 on the Millennium Falcon.**_

" _ **Well, now that there are ten of us, where are we going to find the remaining four?" Tesla mentioned**_

 _ **A scene then appears of the**_ _ **Millennium**_ _ **Falcon flying towards a bright blue planet.**_

" _ **Well, I know of two that lives on a planet made out of mostly water that would be more then willing to join the team." Jaden mentioned**_

 _ **The scene then changes to that of Delphine, Cestro, Cestrea, Corcus, Tideous, Aurico, and two other Aquitians, one female who has the same color of skin as Cestro and one male who looks like a slightly younger version of Corcus standing in front of Frank, Lahana, Ben, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, and River.**_

" _ **My younger brother Octus and his mate Trillian would be more then willing to join your cause and become a part of your Ranger team." Corcus explained**_

" _ **We have to warn you both though, there will be worlds where the climate would be harsh on the two of you and some worlds where we are not near any body of water." Lahana cautioned**_

" _ **Thank you for your concerns Lahana, but Trillian and I will be willing to take the risk." Octus stated**_

" _ **Octus is right, this is something that the two of us want to do." Trillian added**_

 _ **The scene then switches to that of Octus and Trillain walking towards the Millennium Falcon with Frank, Lahana, Ben, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, and River.**_

" _ **So, does anyone else have an idea as to who would be willing to join our team?" Jaden inquired**_

" _ **How about Aidan Andor?" Leia suggested**_

 _ **Everyone looked at her.**_

" _ **You know this person?" Paul inquired**_

 _ **"I do, he is an Edenoite from the planet Edenoi." Leia announced**_

 _ **"But Leia, didn't he and his family leave Edenoi after Count Dregon's first attack?" Kesla inquired**_

 _ **"Yes, you're right Kesla they did." Leia confirmed**_

 _ **"Then, do you know where we could find him Leia?" Ben questioned**_

 _ **"No, I never got to find that out." Leia admitted**_

 _ **The scene then switches to that of the Millennium Falcon flying towards orange/brown like planet.**_

" _ **But, I do know someone from his home world of Edenoi that may know where he is." Leia mentioned**_

 _ **The scene then switches to an image showing Frank, Lahana, Ben, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, River, Octus, and Trillian standing in front of an older man with a long white beard and a kid about the same age as Paul and Leia.**_

" _ **How may we assist you old friends?" King Lexian inquired**_

" _ **We were hoping you and your grandson would know the whereabouts of Aidan Andor." Lahana explained**_

" _ **Ah yes, I know that he would be more then willing to join your cause." King Lexian stated**_

" _ **Yes grandfather, he would indeed." The kid agreed**_

" _ **So, do you happen to know where he is now Dex?" Leia inquired**_

" _ **Yes, he and his family had moved to a planet in the Krova System." Dex explained**_

" _ **Do you know which planet though?" Frank inquired**_

 _ **The scene then switches to an image showing the Millennium Falcon flying towards a planet that looks very similar to Earth.**_

" _ **A planet known as KO-35." King Lexian revealed**_

 _ **The scene then switches to an image showing Frank, Lahana, Ben, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, River, Octus, and Trillian standing in front of a boy who was about around the same age as Paul, Leia, and River.**_

" _ **So, what you say Aidan?" Leia inquired**_

" _ **I'm in." Aidan told them**_

 _ **The scene then switches Frank, Lahana, ben, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, River, Octus, Trillian, Aidan, Chewie, R2, and 3PO standing around the Millennium Falcon's Rec Room.**_

" _ **So, any idea as to who would be a good fit for the fourteenth and final spot on our team?" Paul questioned**_

" _ **In fact yes, there is someone that I have had in mind." Lahana stated**_

 _ **The scene then switches to that of the Millennium Falcon flying towards a planet similar to Earth with a red moon next to it.**_

" _ **He's back on Yavan 4, which is where we will be based at." Lahana explained**_

 _ **The scene then switches to that of Frank, Lahana, Ben, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Paul, Leia, Aurora, River, Octus, Trillian, Aidan, Chewie, R2, and 3PO looking up towards the sky as they all see a pilot jump out of an X-Wing and take his helmet off to reveal a teenage boy who looks very similar to**_ _ **Wedge Antilles**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Holy shit, he looks almost like Wedge Antilles." Paul mentioned**_

" _ **That's because the man you are speaking of is that of my grandfather." He pointed out**_

 _ **Paul and Frank just looked at him kind of shock by this.**_

" _ **My name is Wedge Antilles Jr. And like my grandfather and father before me, I am one of the best star pilots in the galaxy." Wedge explained introducing himself**_

 _ **The image then switches to that of all fourteen Rangers now wearing special type uniforms with their Power Coin symbols on the back of it with their Ranger color outlining the coin. Paul with the Red Dragon, Jaden with Blue Unicorn, Kesla with Green Lion, Tesla with Yellow griffin, Lahana with Pink Firebird, Leia with Purple Rhino, Ben with White Tiger, Frank with Gold Gorilla, Octus with Scarlett Red Shark, Trillain with Sapphire Blue Swordfish, River with Orange Starfish, Wedge with Black Whale, Aurora with Amber Yellow Crab, and Aidan with Silver Seahorse standing around in the Base's War Room.**_

" _ **Moments ago, Alpha Five and Zordon had sent us this image of Earth." Frank explained to his team**_

 _ **Suddenly, the image shows that of Imperial Star Destroyers flying towards Earth.**_

" _ **The newly resurrected Galactic Empire have set their sites on Earth and are planning a massive invasion." Frank revealed**_

 _ **The image then switches to that of Paul looking right at his dad.**_

" _ **We have to go back and save Earth. Our friends, our family are back there dad." Paul stated**_

 _ **Frank just looked at Paul.**_

" _ **They need up, they need the Power Rangers and the Rebels to protect them." Paul pointed out**_

 _ **Frank just smiled at him as the image then switches to that of the Millennium Falcon blasting its way through the Tie Fighters making its way towards Earth.**_

" _ **Then, let's head for home." Frank revealed**_

 _ **The image then switches to Ben holding an all too familiar Lightsaber in his hand as he looks at Paul.**_

" _ **The force is strong in our family. Our ancestors had it, our mother has it, our brothers and sisters has it, I have it." Ben explained**_

 _ **Ben then hands the Lightsaber to Paul as he just takes it from him and looks at it.**_

" _ **And you have it little brother." Ben revealed**_

 _ **Paul then looked up to Ben.**_

" _ **Well you train me in how to become a Jedi Ben?" Paul inquired**_

 _ **Ben smiled as he puts his hand on his shoulder.**_

" _ **Yes, I will train you." Ben assured him**_

 _ **Suddenly, the scene then switches to Paul igniting his Lightsaber and getting into a defensive stance.**_

" _ **You will become a Jedi, I promise." Ben promised**_

 _ **Suddenly, the scene then switches to showing young versions of Paul's friends, Matt Peterson, Spencer Keck, Josh Gordon, and Preston Jones just staring at him in complete shock at what they are seeing.**_

" _ **You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Matt questioned**_

" _ **I'm seeing it too bro, but I can't believe it either." Spencer admitted**_

" _ **Holly shit, Paul became a fucking Jedi." Josh pointed out**_

" _ **That lucky bastard." Preston complained**_

 _ **Suddenly, more images then appear of Paul easily striking down the Stormtroopers with his Lightsaber.**_

" _ **Holy Shit, Paul is taking them down like it is nothing." Matt mentioned**_

" _ **Just what in hell has Paul been up too these last few months?" Preston questioned**_

 _ **Suddenly, the image then switches to Paul standing in the middle with Frank,**_ _ **Octus, Trillian, River, Aurora, Wedge, and Aiden standing on his left and Lahana, Jaden, Kesla, Tesla, Ben, and Leia standing on his right staring right at a robotic like shark monster and an army of lizard like creatures.**_

" _ **Power Rangers, ready?" Frank questioned holding out his Power Morpher with his Power Coin in it**_

" _ **Ready." Paul, Jaden, Kesla, Tesla, Ben, Leia, Lahana, Octus, Trillian, River, Aurora, Wedge, and Aiden confirmed**_

" _ **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Frank yelled out**_

 _ **Suddenly, all fourteen Rangers were now Morphed and in their fighting stances.**_

" _ **This is getting to be too unreal for me." Spencer muttered**_

 _ **Suddenly, several scenes of the Rangers fighting the monster and lizard creatures then begins playing out.**_

" _ **Just what in the hell have Paul and his father been doing these last few months?" Preston questioned**_

 _ **A scene then appears of both Paul and Frank doing spinning kicks and swinging their Swords at robotic shark monster then plays out.**_

" _ **They became heroes Preston." Mr. Jackson revealed**_

 _ **The scene then switches to Paul's childhood friends look up at their principal in shock.**_

" _ **They've both chosen the warrior path…"**_

 _ **Another scene then plays out as Paul and Frank rejoin their team as they then combine they then combine their weapons together to form a bazooka like weapon.**_

"… _ **to defend all that is right and true. Protecting those that can't defend themselves in the entire universe." Mr. Jackson explained**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of the robot shark monster that the Rangers were facing grew thirty stories tall appears.**_

" _ **We need Thunder Zord power now." Wedge, River, Aiden, Aurora, Trillian, Octus, Ben, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Leia, Lahana, Frank, and Paul called out**_

 _ **Suddenly, several images play out of the Whale, Starfish, Seahorse, Crab, Swordfish, and Shark Thunder Zords combining into one Megazord, with the Red Dragon, Griffin, Unicorn, Firebird, and Lion Thunder Zords forming another Megazord and the Tiger, Rhino, and Gorilla Thunder Zords each transforming into their respectful Warrior Modes.**_

" _ **Ocean Megazord, power up." Octus, Trillian, Aidan, River, Wedge, and Aurora called out**_

 _ **"Thunder Megazord, power up." Lahana, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, and Paul called out**_

" _ **Powered up." Ben, Leia, and Frank called out**_

 _ **Suddenly, several images then appear of the Rangers fighting in their Megazords as well as an air battle just above the Earth with a hundred or so Rebel Fighters and the Rangers inside the Millennium Falcon taking on hundreds of Imperial Tie Fighters.**_

 _ **SEE WHERE IT ALL STARTED!**_

 _ **An image of Paul and Ben clasping hands then appears.**_

 _ **SEE WHERE PAUL'S JOURNEY BEGAN!**_

 _ **An image of Paul doing some Jedi Training on the Millennium Falcon with Ben and their mother watching then appears.**_

 _ **IN A TIME BEFORE HE BECAME A LEGEND!**_

 _ **Then an image of Paul Morphed as the Gold Ranger fighting against Rita's Putties then appears.**_

 _ **FROM A TIME BEFORE TAKING ON THE GOLD RANGER POWERS!**_

 _ **Then an image of Paul firing the rear gun torrent at a Tie Fighter destroying it then appeared.**_

" _ **I got him." Paul cheered**_

 _ **Paul then looks above him to Ben who was controlling the top gun torrent.**_

" _ **I got him." Paul called out to him**_

 _ **Ben then gives him the thumbs up.**_

" _ **Great little brother, just don't get cocky." Ben reminded him**_

 _ **SEE IT UNFOLD IN THIS FIRST INSTALLMENT OF THE A NEW LIFE PREQUEL SERIES!**_

 _ **An image of Paul standing next to Chewie then appears as Chewie just roared out loudly.**_

" _ **Boy, you said it Chewie." Paul agreed**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of deep space appears as the Millennium Falcon flew by as it produces the words 'MIGHTY MORPHIN'. Then it flew by again underneath the words and created two more words 'POWER RANGERS'. Then it flew by again creating three more words 'A NEW LIFE'. Then, it flew by once more and created two more words, 'THE BEGINNINGS'.**_

 _ **MIGHTY MORPIN  
POWER RANGERS:  
A NEW LIFE,  
THE BEGINNINGS!**_

 _ **Suddenly, some more words slowly fade into view below the title.**_

 _ **EPISODE: I  
THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**_

 _ **The Millennium Falcon then flew off further into space as a scene inside the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon with Paul in the pilot seat with Chewie sitting in the Co-Pilot seat, as Leia sits behind Paul and Ben behind Chewie, as Frank, Lahana, Jaden, Tesla, Kesla, Wedge, Aiden, Aurora, River, Octus, and Trillian just standing inside or just outside the cockpit staring out of the window appears.**_

" _ **Punch it." Paul instructed**_

 _ **Suddenly, the Millennium Falcon disappeared at the speed of light as everything then went black.**_

 _ **COMING IN 2019 TO A STAR WARS/POWER RANGERS CROSSOVER SECTION NEAR YOU!**_ ]

 _ **AN: There you are the fourth chapter for the story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the trailer for the upcoming prequel story. Now, to explain a few things. First off, some of you may remember this from the old original version of my A New Home series but Gina did not originally know of Paul's dad, but I had sense decided to change that up as I felt it made a lot more sense to have it where she knew him from years ago as it in sense made it more easier for her to believe the story Paul and Kimberly used to explain why he can't go home. Second, the Titanus, Thunder Megazord combo was originally suppose to debut during my Project Thunder story, but since I had put it on hiatus to focus more on the rewrite to this story as well as writing out the prequel story, I felt it would be best to do so here. Now, with that all said, I won't be updating this again until most likely next year as I am going to be putting all my focus and energy into writing out the prequel story so that it can be posted before the end of the year. So, sometime in December, it will be posted, not sure when. Also, just so you guys know, the prequel story is going to be one giant chapter story as I wanted it feel like a movie rather than a TV show. If you guys have any questions, just PM me. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	5. The First Day of High School

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, here is a brand-new chapter. Now, I know that I had said that I was going to be putting more focus on finishing writing out and posting the first prequel story to my A New Life series, but I just couldn't stop thinking on this chapter along with next few for this story along with the fact that I got stuck on a few scenes in the writing process so I thought I be better off returning to this one until I can get my ideas straight for it. So, because of that, it'll be next year sometime when I finally post the prequel story. Not sure when at this point as I don't want to jinx myself but rest assured, it'll be next year for sure. Now, to explain a bit about this chapter. The majority of this one is all brand new. New monster and what not, but since I had changed it up from the original where Paul went to high school right away when arriving in Angel Grove rather than starting out in elementary school, I had taking a few scenes from a later chapter and reworked it into this one. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Five: The First Day of High School**

This is all still just too weird for me to figure out. Instead of continuing on in second grade here in Angel Grove like I was back home in Michigan, I am now going to be a high school student, as a sophomore none the less.

'And, it well be my first day tomorrow on top of all that, tomorrow in the middle of the week for that matter.' I thought to myself

After having spent the rest of the day at the Youth Center, Kimberly and I had said goodbye to Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy and made our way back home as we entered the house as Kimberly shuts the front door just after we had walked inside.

"Mom, we're home." Kimberly called out

"I'm in the kitchen." Gina called out

Kimberly and I take off our shoes as we make our way into the kitchen as we see her sitting at the kitchen table reading over some papers.

"Mom, Paul has some exciting news to share with you." Kimberly told her

"Let me guess, you just found out that you are going to be in high school starting tomorrow morning?" Gina guessed

Kimberly and I kind of stare at her in shock at the fact she knew what we were going to say.

'How in the hell did she know?' I thought to myself

"Yeah, that's right." Kimberly confirmed

"How, did you know Gina?" I inquired

"The school called me not that long ago." Gina revealed

'Makes sense.' I thought to myself

"Paul, that is real exciting news hun. Congratulations." Gina told me

I just smile at her.

"Thanks Gina." I thanked

Gina then stood up as she walked over towards the fridge and grabbed the pizza menu that was hanging from the side of it.

"I think this call for a little special celebration dinner." Gina mentioned

She then looked over towards me.

"You like pizza, don't you Paul?" Gina inquired

"Yeah, I love it." I told her

She just chuckles at hearing that.

"Then it's settled." Gina mentioned she then walked over towards the phone and opened up the menu and looked in it.

"Is there any kind of pizza you prefer Paul?" Gina questioned

"Well, I would like a ham pizza with extra cheese if it is possible?" I requested

She just smiled at me.

"I think we can manage that." Gina mentioned

"Cool." I stated

Gina then looked over towards Kimberly.

"Is one with just pepperoni okay with you Kimberly?" Gina inquired

"Yeah, that be fine with me mom." Kimberly told her

She just nodded as she looked at the menu.

"All right, so two pizzas and some breadsticks it is then." Gina mentioned

She then picked up the phone and began dialing the number to order up our dinner.

 _ **Later that night inside Paul's room**_

After having ate dinner, and taken a quick trip to the store to get some school supplies for me, we all had gone to bed. Though, granted, at the moment, I can't even fall asleep as I'm a bit nervous about going to high school at the age of eight. So instead, I have decided to grab my Gameboy and hid under my covers with a flashlight over it playing a Mario game. Suddenly, I then see my covers removed as I quickly looked up seeing that it was my Kimberly as I just smile shyly grinning waving my hand nervously.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" I inquired

"Paul, what are you doing up so late?" Kimberly questioned

"Well, I uh…I wanted to catch up on my Mario game." I lied

Kimberly then puts her hands on her hips and gave me that look I have kind of started to recognize all too well in these last few days.

"Nice try Paul." Kimberly stated

I just stare at her.

"Now, how about telling me the truth this time?" Kimberly suggested

'Man, how is it that she can see right through me? Does she have psychic powers or something?' I thought to myself

I look at her for a moment and then realized something about that question.

'On second thought, maybe I don't want to know.' I thought to myself

I just sighed realizing that I won't be able to lie to her about this.

"I guess, I'm just nervous about tomorrow." I admitted

Kimberly just smiled as she then sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her motioning for me to come sit next to her. I nodded as I then crawled over towards her and sat up as she then puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Paul, it won't be all that bad." Kimberly assured me

"Yeah right." I muttered

"I'm serious Paul, after a while, it won't be so bad." Kimberly explained to me

"I hope your right Kimberly." I stated

"Paul, it well all be fine. Just know that if you have any trouble, big or small, you can always come to me or one of the others for help." Kimberly assured me

I just smile at her.

"I know, thanks Kimberly." I thanked her

Kimberly than gave me a smile of her own.

"You're welcome Paul, now come here little brother." Kimberly told me as she then pulled me in and gave me a hug

I gladly accept the hug as I then happily returned it with one of my own. A few moments later, we then pulled away from the hug.

"Now why don't you try to get some sleep?" Kimberly suggested

"Can't I just stay up a little longer and play some more of Mario?" I inquired

She just gives me the look she gave me earlier.

"Paul." Kimberly stated

I just sighed knowing that there is no point in me trying to convince her otherwise.

"Okay fine I well go to bed. Man, sometimes your worse than your mother sometimes." I mentioned

"Just get in bed you little stinker." Kimberly stated with a laugh as she playfully slaps my arm

I then moved over to the pillows and lay down as Kimberly then pulled the covers over me.

"Night Paul." Kimberly told me then gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Night Kimberly." I told her

Kimberly then walked over towards the door and turned out the lights and closes the door behind her. I then shut my eyes as I then try to get some sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile the next morning inside Angel Grove High**_

The next morning after having gotten up and dressed, Kimberly and I had left for school. My first day of high school at that. Once there, we had gone straight to the office as to get my class schedule. When I had gotten it, I come to find out that all of my classes are with Kimberly and in some of them in the same classes as Tommy, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Zack.

'Kind of strange, but yet grateful for that it would be a bit easier for me to get through them.' I thought to myself

After having left the office, we had gone into the main hallway to look for my locker which had me just taken in the surroundings.

'Wow I never thought I be in high school at this point in my life.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I quickly turned around to see that it was Kimberly.

"Earth to Paul, you in there?" Kimberly inquired

"Yeah, sorry Kimberly, I guess I spaced off for a minute there I guess." I admitted to her

"You sure you're okay Paul?" Kimberly wondered

I just looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I inquired

"Well, you were up for a good portion of the night last night playing your video game." Kimberly pointed out

I just chuckle at hearing that.

"No worries Kimberly, I'm fine. I was just taking in all of this." I told her

Kimberly just nodded in understanding as we then stop in front of locker 808B.

"Well, here is your locker, 808B." Kimberly informed me

I just looked at it to see that it was top locker as I then reached my hand up to see that I was able to at least reach the knob.

"Well, at least I can reach it." I muttered

Kimberly then hands me the piece of paper with the combination on it as I look at it and follow it. A few moments later, after the first attempt, I was able to get it to open. I then happen to look over towards where Kimberly was standing to see that she was opening up the top locker next to mine.

"Wait, your locker is next to mine?" I inquired

"Yeah, I think my mom had ask if there was a locker available close to mine to ensure that we were close by one another." Kimberly explained

"I guess that makes sense." I stated as I put the stuff I didn't need in my locker before shutting it

Kimberly then shuts her locker as well.

"Come on, we need to get to our first class before we are late." Kimberly stated

I sighed as we then walked towards our first class.

"Okay but, I still think I am not really sure about all this." I admitted

Kimberly then puts her hand around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Paul, you are ready for this and myself and the others will be there for you every step of the way." Kimberly assured me

I just smiled at hearing that.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

"Don't mention it Paul." Kimberly assured me

Kimberly and I then walked away from the lockers as we head down the hallway towards our first class of the day.

 _Normal POV_

As Kimberly and Paul walk off towards their first class, Bulk and Skull walked into the same hallway talking with one another as Bulk then suddenly spots Kimberly with Paul as he just stares at her in confusion and holds his hand out in front of Skull stopping him.

"Hey Skull, check that out." Bulk told Skull

Skull looked over towards where Bulk was pointing towards to also see Kimberly walking along the halls with Paul as he too now gets a confused look on his face.

"It's Kimberly walking around with a little kid." Skull stated

Skull turned back towards Bulk.

"I don't get it Bulkie, what would a little kid be doing here in high school? And why would he be walking around with Kimberly at that?" Skull questioned

"It would appear that we have an egghead in our school and Kimberly is task with showing him around." Bulk pointed out

Bulk then smirked.

"Let's go have some fun." Bulk mentioned

Skull smirked as he nodded as well as the two of them then walk off to catch up with Kimberly and Paul.

 _Paul's POV_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice wondered

Both Kimberly and I turned around towards the voice to see that it was two other teenage students who appear to be dressed as punks. One is a pretty big guy and the other was a skinny one.

"Great, it's Bulk and Skull." Kimberly muttered

I just looked at her confused.

'Bulk? Skull? What kind of names are those?' I thought to myself

"Bulk, Skull, this Paul Golupski, not only is he a new student here in the high school, but he is now my new adopted brother." Kimberly informed them

Bulk and Skull looked at each other confused before turning back towards us.

"I think twice with your next words Bulk." A voice called out

Bulk and Skull along with Kimberly and I turned towards the voice to see that it was Jason along with Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini.

"That's right, just know that if you plan on to pick on Paul due to his age and intelligence that you will have to deal with us." Tommy added

Bulk and Skull looked at each other before turning back towards the others with nervous looks on their faces.

"No problem, it be a waste of our valuable time anyway." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah, we have better things to do with our valuable time." Skull added

"Like what exactly?" Trini inquired

"Well…We…um…well." Skull stumbled on trying to find the right words

"We, have Power Rangers to find." Bulk quickly stated

"Yeah, that's it. We are too busy in trying to find out who the Power Rangers are." Skull quickly agreed

The others just nodded their heads as I kind of look at them confused.

"On that note, we'll see you all in class." Bulk stated

Bulk then turned towards Skull.

"Come on Skull, let's not be late to Ms. Appleby's class." Bulk mentioned

"Right behind you Bulkie." Skull told him

The two then walked past us as they walked over towards the open door a few feet away as I just point in their direction.

"Okay, so I could tell that they are the look punks/bullies of the school, but what was that all about just now?" I questioned

"It's a long story bud." Jason mentioned

Zack then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, one best talked about at another time." Zack added

I just nodded in understanding.

"Come on, we better follow them to class or we're going to be late." Tommy stated

"Yeah, I agree." Billy agreed

"And besides, you don't want to be late on your first day of high school Paul." Trini mentioned

I just sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered

"Paul, I've told you before, and I'll say it again. It won't be that bad." Kimberly stated

She then puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Now, let's go." Kimberly stated

I just nodded as we all walked into the same classroom that Bulk and Skull had walked into earlier.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stared down at the Earth with his enhance vision spying on the Rangers while they are in school.

"So, the little Gold Ranger is beginning is first day of high school." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then stopped spying on the Rangers as he then turned around and faced Goldar who is now sporting an eye patched that is covering the spot where his right eye was slashed out in his previous battle with Paul.

"Goldar, you have any ideas for a new monster to take on the Power Rangers?" Lord Zedd inquired as he walked down the steps from the balcony to approach him

"How about a monster that can turn the Rangers and everyone on Earth into stone?" Goldar suggested

Lord Zedd just tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmm, not a bad idea Goldar." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then turned around and walked back up the steps towards the balcony.

"In fact, it's a brilliant idea. I'm so glad I had thought of it." Lord Zedd stated

Goldar just stared at him in shock as his master took credit for his idea, but decided that he be better off not correcting him.

"Soon, those Rangers will not know what hit them." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then gripped the balcony railing.

"The world shall be at my control." Lord Zedd added

 _ **Meanwhile several hours later back inside Angel Grove High School**_

Several hours has come and gone as the final bell of the day had rung through out the school singling the end of the day as Trini, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and I had walked out of our last class of the day as we had walked over towards Trini's locker as she puts some of her stuff away.

"Man, am I ever glad that school is over with for the day" I mentioned

"Come on Paul, it wasn't all bad." Kimberly reminded

"So, you call getting homework from here to the moon not bad?" I questioned

She just stared at me.

"Then you really need a reality check sis." I stated with a light chuckle

Trini then shuts her locker and turned towards me.

"Paul, you worry too much, you well get use to it." Trini told me

"Yeah, when pigs grow wings and flies." I muttered

"I get that this is all new to you Paul, and it is happening a lot faster than you want it too. But, in time, all of this will become easier to bare and become second nature to you." Billy explained to me

Kimberly then puts her arm around my shoulders.

"And, we'll all be there to help you every step of the way." Kimberly reminded me

"Yeah, she rights bud. You can always come to us if you are having a problem, whether it's a school related problem or something else." Tommy added

"Thanks guys." I thanked

"Come on, let's go and find Jason and Zack and go to the Youth Center. maybe one of Ernie's smoothie will cheer you up." Kimberly suggested

"Sure." I muttered

We all then walked off to find Jason and Zack.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had continued to spy on the Rangers with his enhance vision as he then sees all seven of them walking through Angel Grove Park.

"Excellent, all seven of them are in the park." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then stop spying on the Rangers and turned around to face Goldar.

"The time has come to begin my latest plan." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes sire, the Putties are waiting and willing on your signal." Goldar informed him

Lord Zedd just nodded as he then looked at the group of Putties standing several feet behind Goldar.

"Putties, go down there and do battle with the Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

After having met up with Jason and Zack, we all had left the high school and head to the Youth Center cutting through the park. As everyone else was talking, I had just remained quiet with my hands holding the straps of my bag. Not only thinking about my first day of high school, but also on something else.

'I don't know what it is, but I feel like something bad is about to happen.' I thought to myself

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Kimberly.

"You okay Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"Yeah bud, you kind of zoned out on us there." Zack added

"Yeah, just something on my mind is all." I mentioned

"Paul, for the hundredth time, don't worry too much you well do fine being in high school." Kimberly reminded me

"That's not what really has me so deep in thought Kimberly." I informed her

"Then what are you talking about?" Kimberly questioned

I just sighed knowing that I she won't let it go until I say it.

"Well, I have been having this strange feeling all day is all." I revealed

"About what?" Trini wondered

"Well, it's been really quiet all day. I just have this strange feeling that Zedd is going to send down the Putties to attack us." I mentioned

All of a sudden, we then see several Putties appear surrounding us.

"Man, I hate it when I'm right." I muttered

We all then get into our fighting stances.

"Remember guys, aim directing for the 'Z' on their chests." Jason instructed

We all nodded as we all spread out and began fighting off the Putties. I quickly duck under a punch from a Putty before standing back up straight and sending a punch to its chest causing it to go falling backwards to the ground. I quickly turned towards my left to see two Putties coming at me one behind the other as I then stretch out my right leg kicking the first Putty in the chest causing it to stagger and crash into the Putty behind it causing the both of them to go falling to the ground.

"And stay down." I mentioned

Suddenly, I then see about several more Putties surround me.

"This just got a bit more tougher." I muttered

Suddenly a Putty from behind me kicks my back causing me to go crashing to the ground face first.

"I make that a lot more tougher." I corrected myself

 _Kimberly's POV_

I did a backflip over a couple of Putties before doing a few jump kicks kicking them all to the ground. I quickly turned towards where Paul was to see that was being surrounded by several Putties all at once and that he was laying on the ground.

'Oh no.' I thought to myself

I go to rush over to Paul to help him, but I quickly find myself surrounded by a few more Putties.

"Guys, Paul needs help, but, I can't get to him." I called out

 _Normal POV_

After doing a spinning kick to send a Putty flying to the ground, Jason had quickly turned towards where Paul was and saw the same thing Kimberly did.

"Hang on buddy. I'm coming." Jason called out to Paul

Jason then rushed over towards Paul to help him.

 _Paul's POV_

I tried to stand back up, but a single Putty places his foot on my back pushing me back to the ground. I struggle to try and push it off, but his foot won't budge.

"Get off of me you clay freak." I demanded

Suddenly, I then feel the weight pressed on my back lifted as I looked up to see that the Putty that was pressing its foot on my back along with a few more around me were sent flying to the ground. I looked over to see that it was Jason who quickly reached his arm out towards me.

"You okay bud?" Jason inquired

I accept the gestured by taking his stretched out hand as Jason then helped me stand back up.

"Yeah, thanks Jase." I thanked him

"Don't mention it bud." Jason assured me

Jason and I then looked at the remaining Putties around us as Jason then got into his fighting stance.

"Now, let's take these freaks together." Jason stated

I nodded as I get back into a fighting stance myself.

"Right." I stated

Jason and I then charge in and began fighting the Putties together.

 _Normal POV_

Tommy, does a few spinning kicks kicking each of them in the chest one at a time. Once all were down, he then sees another Putty coming his way as he then did a spinning tornado kick kicking it right in the 'Z' on its chest as it falls to the ground as it began glowing white before shattering into a million pieces. Over with Trini, she kicked the Putty on her right on the 'Z' sending it crashing to the ground before taking a few steps back as she stopped behind a few Putties. The two Putties try to punch her in the chest but she quickly blocks their attacks with both of her arms before grabbing onto them from underneath and twisted them sending them flying to the ground. She then saw another Putty come her way as she then spun around in the air and tried to kick the Putty, but it manages to duck under it. The Putty then goes to punch her, but she quickly blocks it with one arm before punching it with her other arm directly in the 'Z' as it then began glowing before shattering into a million pieces. She then got back into a fighting stance as she then faced the other Putties around her. Over with Billy, he is taking on a few Putties as he blocks an attack from one of them as he then moved its arms away before sending several punches to its chest directly in the 'Z' sending it crashing to the ground before it began glowing white and then shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I see two Putties coming at me as I quickly do the splits to duck under them as the two Putties missed me, but end up kicking one another in other's faces sending them both to the ground. I quickly get back up as I then saw two more Putties come at me as I then jump up and spread out my legs to either side, kicking the both of them in their chests sending them both crashing to the ground as well.

 _Normal POV_

Over with Zack, he does a dance move as before quickly doing a side kick taking down a Putty before turning around and then jumped into the air spinning around to dodge another Putty before sending a punch into another Putty's chest. He then ducks under a Putty's punch before stopping in between two Putties before sending a punch int the chest of the Putty in front of him before sending his elbow back into the chest of the Putty behind him sending them both to the ground. Another Putty comes towards him as he quickly sends a kick at it, but the Putty catches it before lifting Zack's leg up causing him to go into the air as Zack quickly catches himself as he does a backflip over a Putty that was on all fours trying to stand up. Once Zack landed, he noticed that the Putty that had sent him into the air ends up falling from the ground having been caught off guard by Zack's recover move.

 _Paul's POV_

I manage to block a punch from a Putty as I then shove it up and spun around and elbowed the Putty in the chest sending it to the ground. I then see another Putty come at me.

"Paul, duck." Jason called out

I quickly do so as I then see Jason come flying over me with his right leg stretched out as he kicked the Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. I then stood back up.

"Thanks again Jase." I thanked

"Don't mention it bro." Jason assured me

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedds Palace**_

Lord Zedd used his enhance vision to spy on the Rangers fighting off the Putties.

"Prefect, now for stage two of my plan." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then stopped watching the fight as he then twirled his staff around in his hands.

"Now, to bring forth my latest creation." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then aimed his staff towards Earth.

"Arise Rockzilla." Lord Zedd called out

 _ **Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Park**_

As I punch another Putty in its chest causing it to go crashing tot the ground, I happen to see a bolt of lightning strike some nearby rocks as they suddenly transform into a Godzilla like creature made entirely out of rocks.

"Greetings Power Rangers, I'm Rockzilla. And, I am about to rock your world." Rockzilla greeted

The others quickly rushed over towards me and Jason.

"Man, a Godzilla like monster made out of rocks." Zack mentioned

"I guess Zedd has a creative side when making these monsters." I stated

"Let's break down this rocky Godzilla." Jason told us

We all just nodded in agreement as all seven of us then brought out our Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out.

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

Suddenly, we all transformed into our Ranger forms.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

Rockzilla then aimed his hands towards us.

"Take this Rangers." Rockzilla stated

Suddenly, laser beams shaped like rocks shoot out from his hands heading straight for us.

"Lookout." Jason called out

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and I quickly got out of the way but Tommy and Zack weren't so lucky as they were struck by the lasers. Suddenly, they both were turned to solid stone statues.

"Oh no, Tommy, Zack." Trini called out

"Billy, what happen to them?" Kimberly questioned

"It would appear that his laser blasts are capable of turning people into stone statues." Billy theorized

"Great, our problems just got worse." Jason stated

I then pulled out Xavier.

"Come on guys, let's take down this rock freak." I mentioned

I then charge in towards Rockzilla.

"Paul, wait." Kimberly called out

"Come back." Jason called out

I didn't listen to them as I jump up into the air and raised Xavier up as I then swing it downwards towards him but Rockzilla easily blocks the blade with his right hand.

"Nice try Gold Ranger, but you'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Rockzilla stated

Rockzilla then used his other hand and punched me in the gut causing me to double over as he then kicked me in the shoulder causing me to crash to the ground.

"Time for you to be the third Ranger to be turned into a stone statue." Rockzilla stated

Rockzilla then aimed his hands right at me.

"Paul, hang on." Kimberly called out

Rockzilla then fired his rock shape laser beams at me, but before they could strike me, I see Jason and Kimberly quickly stepping in front of me taking the hit that was meant for me as the both of them are suddenly turned to stone statues like Zack and Tommy.

"NOOO!" I yelled out

I stood up as I looked at the two of them.

"Jason, Kimberly." I called out

Trini and Billy quickly rushed over towards me.

"Oh no, they have been turned into stone statues as well." Billy stated

"And you three are next Blue Ranger." Rockzilla mentioned

"You're going to pay for this, you bolder freak." I told him

I go to rush in to take him on once more, but both Billy and Trini held me back.

"Paul, no it's too dangerous." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, we need to get the others back to the Command Center and regroup." Billy mentioned

"You won't get far Rangers." Rockzilla stated

Rockzilla quickly charges in towards us as Billy quickly reaches for his Communicator.

"Alpha, the others were turned into stone statues, we need to get out of here now." Billy said into the Communicator

" _Teleportation commencing now Rangers_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Suddenly, Trini, Billy, and I along with Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, and Zack who were turned to stone statues were all teleported out of the park.

 _Normal POV_

Rockzilla stopped in his tracks after seeing the Rangers teleported away.

"That's right, run away. It is only a matter of time until all of you are turned into stones. Hahahahahaha!" Rockzilla declared laughing evilly

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stares down at the Earth from the balcony having seen the entire thing unfold as Goldar just stood behind him on.

"Ah excellent, four of the seven Rangers have been turned to stone statues. It's only a matter of time until the remaining three are turned to statues as well." Lord Zedd mentioned

Goldar just quietly growl at the fact that he wouldn't get the chance to get his revenge on Paul for his slashed-out eye but knew better then to say anything to his master about that matter.

"And then, the world shall be mine to command." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

After having returned to the Command Center, Billy, Trini, and I had taken our helmets off to which also caused me to return to my normal height. Billy and Alpha are running scans over the others who were turned to stone statues to try and find a way to turn them back to normal.

"Have you guys found anything yet Billy?" Trini inquired

"No nothing yet." Billy admitted

"This is my fault." I muttered

Trini along with Billy and Alpha turned towards me.

"If I hadn't rushed in like I did, Jason and Kimberly wouldn't have been turned into stone statues like Zack and Tommy were." I explained

"You don't know that for sure Paul." Billy stated

"Billy's right Paul." Trini agreed

"No, I let my inexperience and anger cloud my judgement out there." I stated

I then motioned over towards Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Zack who were still stone statues.

"And because of that, they're now stone statues." I added

Trini just gave me a warm smile as she walked over towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, Billy and I don't blame you for what happen out there." Trini assured me

I just looked away from her.

"And, I know that Kimberly and Jason don't blame you either." Trini added

" **Paul, every Ranger has the same feelings and fears as you are feeling right now**." Zordon told me

I then turned towards him as does Alpha, Billy, and Trini.

" **Your father also had these feelings himself when he first became a Power Ranger**." Zordon revealed

I just looked at him in shocked.

"He did?" I questioned

" **Yes, but with time and experience, he became one the greatest Power Rangers ever. And, I know that in time, you will too**." Zordon stated

"Zordon's right, and, you're never alone in this either Paul." Trini assured me

"Trini's right bud, we'll always be there for you whenever you need help." Billy added

I just smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." I thanked

"Rangers, I discovered something." Alpha called out

We all turned towards Alpha.

"Did you find a way to turn them back to normal Alpha?" Trini inquired

"Not exactly, but scans indicate that if we don't find a way to turn them back to normal before destroying Rockzilla, they will remain in stone form forever." Alpha explained

"Damn, it." I muttered

"That's defiantly going to make things more complicated." Billy mentioned

"Billy, can you think of anything that you may have that might safely turn the others back to normal?" Trini inquired

Billy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he begins thinking about it.

'Wait a minute, it might be a crazy idea, but it might work.' I thought to myself

I then turned towards Trini, Billy, and Alpha.

"Guys, I may have an idea." I stated

The three of them then turned towards me.

"What is it Paul?" Alpha questioned

"Now, this may be a crazy idea, but it really is the only thing I can think of that could free the others." I informed them

"Paul, we're always willing to hear suggestions from you sweetie." Trini assured me

"Yeah, Trini's right bud. Whatever it is, you can share it with us." Billy added

"Well, what if we were to surround them with water?" I suggested

Billy and Trini just stare at me in shock.

"I mean, if memory serves me right, next to oxygen, water can easily break down rocks." I added

"Paul's right. I mean, as crazy as it sounds, it could be the answer we are looking for." Billy mentioned

" **I agree with Paul's suggestion as well**." Zordon agreed

I then turned towards Alpha.

"Alpha, is it possible that we can place them into tubes and fill it with water to begin the break down process?" I inquired

"Yes Paul, I'll get started on that right away." Alpha stated

Alpha then walked over towards the main console and begin pushing some buttons as I then turned back towards Billy and Trini.

"In the meantime, I think we should come up with a plan in dealing with Rockzilla." I mentioned

"I agree." Billy agreed

"You got any ideas Paul?" Trini inquired

I cross my arms over my chest and begin thinking on it. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"What about creating a weapon that can shoot out water at a high velocity rate?" I suggested

"Yeah, that actually could work." Billy stated

"Is it possible to create something like that in a short amount of time Billy?" Trini inquired

"In theory yes." Billy admitted

Suddenly, the alarms begin going off.

"Oh man, not good." I stated

"What's happening Zordon?" Trini inquired

" **Rockzilla has appeared at the Angel Grove Quarry. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

The three of us turned towards the Viewing Globe as an image of Rockzilla eating pieces of rock then appears.

"Okay, you don't really see that one everyday." I stated

"Why is he eating rocks?" Trini questioned

"That might be how he gets his energy for his attacks." Billy suggested

"Which makes sense, a rock like monster eating rocks." I agreed

" **Rangers, you must stop Rockzilla before he can regain full power and start turning innocent people into stone statues**." Zordon explained

"Okay, Billy, why don't you stay here and build that device as well as help Alpha in freeing the others. Paul and I will go and distract Rockzilla until you and the others can get there." Trini told him

Billy just nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed

Trini looked at me as I nodded in agreement as the two of us then grab our helmets.

" **Good luck Rangers, and may the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"BACK TO ACTION!" Trini yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Quarry**_

Once we had remorphed, Trini and I teleported down to the Angel Grove Quarry as we landed in front of Rockzilla who was eating a medium size rock in one hand while holding a pile in another.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance

"Power Rangers." Trini and I called out

"Ah, two of the three remaining Rangers decided to come back out." Rockzilla stated

"You're going to pay for what you did to my sister and our friends Rockzilla." I told him

"That's right." Trini agreed

Rockzilla ate the rest of the rock in his right hand as he just tossed aside the other rocks as he then transformed his right hand into a blade.

"We'll see about that Rangers." Rockzilla stated

I then pulled out Xavier as Trini brought out her Power Daggers.

"Paul, just remember to keep your head clear and not rush in. We need to work together on this one." Trini reminded me

"Got it Trini." I confirmed

Rockzilla then charge in towards Trini and I as the two of us begin charging in as well. Rockzilla then raised his arm blade up in the air and quickly brings it back down towards us as Trini and I used our weapons to block his attack as we then push forward to try and get him off balance as he tries to hold his ground against our assault.

"Not bad Rangers. Not bad at all." Rockzilla commented

Rockzilla then manage to push us off of him as he then spun around and stretched out his blade arm and slashed us in our chests sending us crashing to the ground.

"But, without the rest of your team here, you will never defeat me." Rockzilla stated

"Paul, are you okay?" Trini inquired as she helped me up

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her

I then looked back towards Rockzilla as he just stands there staring at us.

"Let's just hope that Alpha and Billy can free the others in time." I mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Trini agreed

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

While Billy was creating a device that could shoot out water at a high velocity, Alpha was finishing up the set up to help free Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy from their stone like state as he then turned towards Billy.

"Billy, everything is ready on my end but, I need your help with the final calculations." Alpha mentioned

Billy nodded as he put down device he had and walked over towards Alpha as he then began pushing a few buttons.

"Placing the others in tubes now." Billy confirmed

Billy turned towards the other Rangers as tubes materialized over them with water tubes connection around each chamber. Billy then turned back towards Alpha.

"Okay Alpha, begin filling the chamber tubes with water." Billy instructed

"Right Billy." Alpha stated as he pushed a few buttons

Suddenly, the chambers begin filling up with water.

" **It will take several minutes for the chambers to fill up with water**." Zordon reported

Billy and Alpha turned back towards Zordon.

" **Billy, I suggest that while we wait for the chambers to fill up, that you and Alpha get back to finishing up the device**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon." Billy agreed

Billy pats Alpha on the shoulder as the two of them then get back to working on the device.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Quarry**_

I go to attack Rockzilla again as I raised Xavier up before bringing it back down, but Rockzilla quickly blocks my attack with his blade arm before using his other arm and punching me in the chest sending me crashing to the ground. Trini quickly goes on the attack herself, but before she could reach him, he then fired out several small rock blasts at her causing her to go flying to the ground as well as I quickly get up and head over towards her.

"Trini, you okay?" I questioned as I helped her up

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trini assured me

We just stare at Rockzilla as he just laughed evilly and marched slowly over towards us.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on Trini." I admitted

"Don't give up Paul. The others will be here soon. I'm sure of it." Trini told me

'I hope she is right.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

As Billy finishes up assembling the device which appears to look like a bigger version of a squirt gun, Alpha monitors the chambers to see that the Rangers still in stone statue form are now fully under water.

"Billy, the Rangers are now fully submerged in water." Alpha informed him

After putting on the final piece, Billy walked over towards Alpha.

"Alright, in order for this to work, we're going to need to turn on the jets at a high velocity rate." Billy informed Alpha

"Right Billy." Alpha stated as he began pushing some buttons

" **You two best hurry. Paul and Trini may not last much longer against Rockzilla**." Zordon informed them

Billy sighed and nodded as he turned towards Alpha.

"Everything set Alpha?" Billy inquired

"Ready on your command Billy." Alpha confirmed

"Activate the jets." Billy instructed

"Activating now." Alpha confirmed pushing a green button on the console

The both of them then turned back towards the chambers as the jets then suddenly activated causing the water to bubble up inside the chambers.

"How long do you think it will take Alpha?" Billy inquired

"Hopefully, it doesn't take too long." Alpha explained

Several moments later, the stone statues of the Rangers slowly begin glowing their Ranger colors.

"Hey, I think its working." Billy pointed out

" **Alpha, quick begin draining the chambers**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

Alpha then turned back towards the main console and began pushing a few buttons. Suddenly, the as the water begins slowly draining from the chambers, the statues begin glowing brighter as the stone rock coverings begin cracking. A few more moments later, all the water drains completely out as the stone rock coverings completely breaks off freeing the others.

"Hooray, it worked." Alpha cheered

Billy smiled as he quickly turned back towards the console as he began getting rid of the chambers.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I looked around confused as I find myself inside a tube of some kind.

'What in the hell is going on?' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the tube then disappears as I looked around as I see that Jason, Zack, and Tommy were also looking around confused as well.

"Man, what happen to us?" Zack questioned

"Last thing I remember was getting ready to fight Rockzilla and then getting hit by the laser beam." Tommy mentioned

I then looked over and see Billy and Alpha standing near the main console.

"Billy, what's going on?" I questioned

"You guys were turned to stone statues by Rockzilla, but, we were able reverse the affect on you guys by placing you in those chambers and filling it with water and turning the jets on at full blast to safely break down the stone coating around your bodies." Billy explained

"That was some quick thinking Billy, thanks bro." Jason thanked

"Actually, you should be thanking Paul. He was the one that had came up with the idea to use water to break the stone coating." Billy pointed out

I quickly looked around and suddenly realize that neither Paul nor Trini are here.

"Where's Paul and Trini?" I questioned

" **There currently battling Rockzilla as we speak**." Zordon informed us

I then see Billy walked over to what appears to be an oversized squirt gun and pick it up.

"And, this is how we are going to take down Rockzilla." Billy told us holding it up in front of him

"With an oversized squirt gun?" Zack questioned

"This squirt gun based on Paul's suggestion can shoot out water at a high velocity rate. To which in theory should weaken Rockzilla." Billy explained

"Has it been tested yet Billy?" I questioned

"No, I only just finished putting it together." Billy admitted

" **Unfortunately, there is no time to do a proper testing on it. You all must get down to the Angel Grove Quarry and help Paul and Trini take down Rockzilla**." Zordon revealed

"Zordon's right, we need to go now and help Paul and Trini." Jason agreed

"Then, let's get moving." Tommy stated

"Right." I agreed

" **Tommy, be advice that due to being turned into a stone statue earlier, your powers could have weakened, just be mindful and be careful**." Zordon cautioned him

Tommy nodded.

"Understood Zordon." Tommy stated

" **Go now Rangers, and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

Billy then grabs his helmet as he holds both it and the high-powered squirt gun.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Quarry**_

 _Paul's POV_

Rockzilla stopped his advanced towards us as he then transformed his blade arm back to a regular hang as he then aims both hands towards us.

"Now, you two will become stone statues just like the other four Rangers." Rockzilla stated

Before Rockzilla could even fire a single blast at us, we suddenly then see Jason and Tommy kick Rockzilla in the chest sending him flying to the ground as the two of them along with Billy, Kimberly, and Zack land in front of us getting into their fighting stances.

"Your ran of terror ends here Rockzilla." Jason stated

Rockzilla quickly stands up and just stares at the others in complete shock.

"No, this can't be." Rockzilla complained

"Guys, are we ever glad to see you." Trini told them

"No worries, we're just glad to no longer be stone statues." Zack mentioned

"That's for sure." Kimberly agreed

I happen to look over towards Billy to see that he is holding what appears to be an oversized squirt gun.

"Billy, is that the device?" I questioned

"Yes, Alpha and I were able to finish it." Billy told me

Billy then holds it out towards me.

"Since it was your idea, you have the honors of using it Paul." Billy informed me

I then placed Xavier back in its holster as I then take the device from him and looked it over a bit.

"You think it'll work Billy?" I inquired

"There's only one way to find out." Billy stated

I just nodded as I then looked back over towards Rockzilla.

"What says you little boy gold? You think a little water is going to defeat me?" Rockzilla questioned

Rockzilla then turned both of his hands into blades as he then charges in towards us.

"Here goes nothing." I stated

I then aim the squirt gun towards him and pushed and hold down the trigger as it then fires out some water a very fast high velocity rate. The water then strikes Rockzilla straight on forcing him to stop in his tracks as he struggles to stay standing.

"Hey, it looks like its working." I pointed out

"Jason, I think we better assemble the Power Blaster to finish off Rockzilla." Billy suggested

"Yeah, good thinking Billy." Jason commented

I then turned towards the others.

"You guys better hurry with that. I am not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold him back with this." I told them

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack nodded as Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack bring out their Power Weapons.

"Okay Power Rangers, let's bring them together." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack yelled at the same time

I then stopped firing the device at Rockzilla as I pull out Xavier with my right hand.

"Okay, let's do this." I mentioned

I then swung Xavier around in front of me before pointing its head towards Rockzilla as Tommy then brought out his Dragon Dagger and pointed it right at him.

"Uh oh." Rockzilla muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Rockzilla straight on, sending him crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had witness the entire battle unfold as he just stares down at the Earth.

"Rockzilla isn't down for the count yet Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

He then moved his staff to his left hand as he then raised his right hand into the air as he then produces his growth bomb.

"Grow Rockzilla, grow." Lord Zedd called out as he then tossed the growth bomb down towards the Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Quarry**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb as Rockzilla then grabs it.

"Oh man, looks like we are about to have an even bigger problem guys." I mentioned

"Oh, time to have some fun." Rockzilla mentioned

Rockzilla then removes the smaller ball from the main one as he then threw it down in front of him as it exploded which caused him to grow thirty stories tall.

"Looks like it isn't over yet guys." Tommy stated

"All right Rangers, time to call on the Zords." Jason stated

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's get this Godzilla knock off." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

Tommy then begin playing my Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's Cockpit.

"All right, now let's go get him." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Okay Power Rangers, let's take down this pile of rocks." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

"Three against one. I love an unfair fight." Rockzilla stated

Rockzilla then suddenly transformed both of his hands into blades.

"Now, time to cut you all down to size Rangers." Rockzilla mentioned

Rockzilla then charged in towards us as we did the same. Tommy's Dragon Zord was the first one to reach him as Tommy had the Dragon Zord swing its tail at Rockzilla but Rockzilla manages to duck under it and then used his bladed arms to slash down on the Dragon Zord making it stagger back a bit. I then had the Gorilla Zord stand in front of the Dragon Zord as I then have the Gorilla Zord charge in as grab both of his bladed arms trying to break them off.

"Nice try Gold Ranger, but I am a lot stronger then you think I am." Rockzilla stated

Rockzilla then shoved his arms forward causing the Gorilla Zord to lose its grip on him as I am shoved backwards as my Zord goes crashing to the ground next to the Dragon Zord's feet.

"This is just too easy." Rockzilla commented

As the Thunder Megazord gets in front of mine and Tommy's Zords, Rockzilla transformed both of his arms into cannons.

"Now, for some more fun." Rockzilla mentioned as he aimed both arms right at us

"Brace for impact guys." Jason instructed

Rockzilla then fired both cannons as several bolder sized energy balls fired out of them striking all of our Zords causing them stagger backwards a bit.

"Oh man, direct hit." Zack stated

"Power Cells are down by fifty percent. Another blast like that could destroy our Zords." Billy mentioned

"We have to think of something and fast." Trini stated

"Yeah, but what?" Kimberly questioned

"Paul, Tommy try a sectorized attack combo. It may be enough to throw him off guard long enough for the rest of us to deal the final blow." Jason instructed

"Got it Jason." I stated

I then grabbed a sphere from behind me.

"Powering up for a Gorilla Thunderbolt special." I mentioned as I inserted the sphere into the empty slot next to me

"Activating Dragon Zord Missiles now." Tommy confirmed pushing a few buttons

The Dragon Zord then rose its arms pointing them towards Rockzilla as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Missiles fire." Tommy commanded pushing the fire button

Just then, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips striking Rockzilla straight on causing him to stagger backwards a bit.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs shoot out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Rockzilla straight on causing him to go crashing to the ground.

"Jason, quick, now's your chance." I called out

"Right bud, Thunder Saber, power up." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Thunder Megazord's eyes lights up as it then pulled out the Thunder Saber from its holster as the Thunder Megazord quickly energizes it.

"THUNDER SABER, ENERGIZED!" Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack shouted out

The Thunder Megazord then slashed down on Rockzilla as he then falls to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah, all right." We all cheered

"That was awesome." Zack stated

The Thunder Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just pounds on the balcony railing in frustration and anger as he begins glowing a darker shade of red.

"GOD DAMN IT! THOSE POWER RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN!" Lord Zedd yelled out

Squatt and Baboo who were standing off on the other side of the Throne Room quiver in fear as they slowly begin making their way towards the hallway to avoid Lord Zedd's wrath. Lord Zedd then grips the balcony railing tightly as he just grunts out some more frustration.

"Next time, those Power Rangers won't be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

After the battle, we all had gone to the Youth Center as we had gotten some smoothies to rewind from the events that had transpired today.

"Man, after today, I really don't want to see rocks for a while." Zack admitted

"Same here man." Tommy agreed

"Hey Paul." Jason called out

I finished taking another sip from my Blue Raspberry Smoothie before turning back towards Jason.

"What's up Jase?" I inquired

"How would you feel about joining mine and Tommy's Karate class?" Jason inquired

I just stare at him as I had been wondering when either him, or Tommy or even Kimberly for that matter were going to ask me that question. Kimberly then puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I think it would be really good for you Paul." Kimberly stated

"Kim is right bud. It would be a really good idea if you learned more on defending yourself without having to rely on your powers all the time." Tommy explained

'Tommy does have a good point. I have been relying on my Ranger powers to help me fight. There may come times where I won't be able to Morph and I still would need to somehow defend myself.' I thought to myself

I then looked over towards Jason.

"After thinking about it for a bit, I have decided that it would be best for me to join yours and Tommy's class Jason." I informed him

"You made a wise decision Paul." Trini commented

"I agree with Trini Paul. I think it'll help you out in more ways then one." Billy added

I just nodded as I took another drink from my smoothie.

'I hope they are both right about that.' I thought to myself

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the fifth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be a good one and it will show Paul's first time taking karate as well as introducing some characters that'll have reoccurring roles in the first few stories of A New Home. Then, later on in the series, have a main role. I'll explain more on that one at the end of the next chapter when you see it. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	6. Code of Honor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, here is a brand-new chapter. Now, this one will introduce a few reoccurring characters for not only this story, but the following two stories as well. And, I think you'll recognize them as well. Just read more on the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for more info on that. Now, without further ado, here is chapter six for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Six: Code of Honor**

Inside the Youth Center, I was dressed in a white karate gee with a gold shirt underneath it as I stretched out getting ready for my first lesson in Jason's and Tommy's class.

'I sure hope I am ready for this.' I thought to myself

I then suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder as I quickly turned around to see a girl around my age with blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Kira Ford." Kira greeted with a smile as she held out her hand for me to shake

I just smiled back at her as I accept her kind gesture and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kira, I'm Paul Golupski." I greeted back

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to Angel Grove?" Kira inquired

"Yeah, I just moved here last weekend." I informed her

"Then, how come I haven't seen you around Angel Grove Elementary? Are you a home-schooled student?" Kira inquired

I just chuckled a bit.

"Actually, as strange as it sounds, I am actually now a high school student." I revealed

Kira just stared at me in shock and confusion.

"Wait, you're in high school? How?" Kira questioned

"Well, when I got here, and was taken to the resource center to register for school, I had come to find out that all new students are required to take a placement test just to see if you fit into the grade you say you are going into. And, it turned out, I scored pretty high on it allowing me to go to high school early." I explained

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Kira stated

I just looked at her.

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah, I mean, you get to hang out with high school students on a daily basis. That's pretty cool." Kira explained

"Yeah, I guess so." I stated

I then happen to notice that she too is wearing a white karate gee as well with a white belt and yellow shirt underneath it.

"I take it you are in this class too?" I inquired

"Yep, I had joined up a few weeks ago with a few friends of mine." Kira revealed

"That's cool." I stated

I then looked around the group of kids who were in here stretching to see who all was here and from what I could gather, there is still a few students missing from what Tommy and Jason told me of how many were in this class.

"Are they here right now?" I inquired

"No, they are running a bit behind as I am the first one here, but they should be here anytime." Kira told me

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just sit on a bench nearby the workout area as I take a sip from my smoothie as I see Paul interacting with a blonde girl that is around his age. Seeing this, puts a smile on my face.

'Way to go sweetie.' I thought to myself

"Hey Kim." A voice called out

I turned towards the voice to see that it was Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy walking over towards us.

"Hey guys." I greeted

Trini and Billy sit down on either side of me while Zack places his right leg on top of the bench leaning on it while Tommy and Jason stood in front of us in their karate gees.

"So, is Paul ready for his first karate class?" Trini inquired

"I believe so." I admitted

I then turned towards Jason and Tommy.

"Hey guys, who is that girl that Paul is talking to?" I inquired

Jason and Tommy along with Trini, Billy, and Zack looked over towards where Paul was talking with the young girl.

"That's Kira Ford. She is one of our newer students along with a few others that joined the same time as her." Tommy explained

We all then see the two of laugh about something.

"Man, that's the happiest I have seen Paul since we first met him last weekend." Zack mentioned

"I agree. I think him being around kids his own age is what needs to be able to move on a bit more forward from his recent ordeal a few weeks back." Billy agreed

Suddenly, we then see three more kids walk into the Youth Center also wearing karate gees as they then walk over towards Paul and Kira.

 _Paul's POV_

"Hey Kira." A voice called out

Both Kira and I turned towards the voices to see that it was three other kids around our age, one was an African American male with short black hair, the second one was a white male with short brown hair, and the last one appeared to be at least half Filipino with black hair.

"Conner, Ethan, Trent. I like you to meet a new friend of mine." Kira told them

She then motioned over towards me.

"This is Paul Golupski. He just moved here last weekend." Kira introduced them to me

She then looked over towards me.

"Paul, these are my friends I was telling about earlier." Kira stated

She then motioned over towards the African American male.

"This is Ethan James." Kira introduced me to him

She then motioned over towards the Filipino male.

"This is Trent Fernandez." Kira introduced me to him

She then motioned over towards the white male.

"And, this is Conner McKnight." Kira introduced me to him

Ethan then held his hand out for me to shake as I accepted his gesture and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Paul." Ethan greeted

"Same here Ethan." I greeted back

We then let go of each other's hands as I then shook hands with Trent.

"Nice to meet you Trent." I greeted

"Nice to meet you too Paul." Trent greeted back

We then let go of the other's hand as I then shook hands with Conner.

"Nice to meet you Conner." I greeted

"Same here man." Conner greeted back

 _Kimberly's POV_

The six of us just looked on as we see Paul interact with not only Kira, but the two boys that came over to them as well.

"I take it those are a few of Kira's friends that joined your class at the same time Jase?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, the one on the right is Ethan James, the one in the middle is Trent Fernandez, and the one on the left is Conner McKnight." Jason confirmed

"Well, it looks like Paul finally manage to make some new friends his own age in Angel Grove." Billy stated

"Sure does bro." Zack agreed

"It looks like Paul will be fitting in just fine." Tommy mentioned

"I agree bro." Jason agreed

I just smile at the sight.

"I agree as well as this could be what Paul really needed." I agreed as well

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sat on his Throne spying on the Earth with his Enhance vision.

"So, the youngest Ranger is taking up fighting lessons for the first time huh?" Lord Zedd wondered

He then stops spying on the Earth as he just leans backwards on his throne.

"Well then, that gives me an idea for my newest monster. And this time, I will be victorious." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

After Jason and Tommy had started the class and we did our warmups, all of us had begun going through what is suppose to some of the basic moves.

"And one, two, block three, punch four, and continue." Jason instructed

As everyone else in the class seems to be getting it right, I seem to be struggling with the routine.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Trini, Billy, Zack, and I just watch on as Tommy and Jason teaches their class as the four of us can see that Paul is struggling a little bit in learning the proper footwork.

"Paul seems to be having a hard time out there." I mentioned

"True, but he'll get there in time Kim." Trini assured me

"Yeah, Trini's right Kim, I remember my struggles when I had first started out. This is just something new that Paul is experiencing for the first time." Billy explained

"Yeah, and with Jason and Tommy as his instructors, he'll be a pro in no time." Zack added

I just sighed as they all make valid points.

'I sure hope they are right.' I thought to myself

We then see Tommy noticing Paul's struggle with keeping up with the class as he then points it out to Jason.

 _Paul's POV_

"Hold off." Tommy instructed

We all did so as I then see Jason walk over towards me.

"Here, try this Paul." Jason told me

Jason then got into a stance as I followed suit getting into the same one he is in.

"Just do what I do." Jason instructed

I just nodded as did a slow right-side punch as I copy it, he then raises it up into a blocking position as I struggle a bit getting it right. He then does a slow spin around raising the hand into the air as well as his right foot. I go to copy it, but finding that it is a lot harder as I just stop and sighed heavily.

"I'm just not good at this." I muttered

"Don't beat yourself up Paul even myself and Tommy were once beginners." Jason mentioned

I just sighed and nodded knowing that he was right as Jason patted me on the shoulder as he then goes back to the front of the class standing next to Tommy as I turned back towards them as Kira just patted me on the shoulder as well.

"All right class, what does Martial Arts help us to develop?" Jason questioned

I then raise my hand as does a few other students.

"Paul?" Jason wondered

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." I explained

Both Tommy and Jason just smiled.

"Very good, you memorized that very quickly Paul." Tommy commented

"Okay, that's enough for today. We'll see you all next time. Class dismissed." Jason instructed

We all then bowed down towards both Jason and Tommy as they do the same towards us as everyone walked off in different directions as I slowly make my way over towards Kimberly and the others as they all stood up.

"Hey, great job out there Paul." Kimberly commented

I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Jason.

"Paul, I'm telling you, for your first lesson, you did really well." Jason assured me

I just give him a weak smile.

"I did?" I inquired

"Yeah." Trini assured

"We were watching you." Kimberly assured

I just sighed.

"I don't know if I've got what it takes for this." I muttered

"It's all a state of mind Paul, you don't need to be strong for this." Trini assured

"Yeah bud, it's all up here." Zack mentioned pointing towards his head

"In time, you'll get the hang of it Paul." Tommy assured me

"Tommy's right Paul, these kind of things take time to be good at. I myself was in the same position as you not long ago, so I understand the feelings you have at the moment." Billy told me

We then suddenly see Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent walk over towards us.

"Hey Paul, the four of us were thinking on going to the park for a while to hang out." Kira mentioned

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along with us?" Ethan wondered

"Well, maybe." I admitted

I then looked over towards Kimberly as she just smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go ahead sweetie, go and have some fun with your new friends." Kimberly assured me

I just smiled at her.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

Suddenly, I then realize something as I then looked back at Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent. This is my sister Kimberly and our friends, Billy, Trini, and Zack." I introduced my new friends to them

"It's nice to meet you four." Kira greeted them

"Same here Kira." Kimberly greeted back

"Well, let's get going guys." Trent stated

"Yeah, the park is awaiting." Conner added

"For sure bro." Ethan agreed

I nodded as I turned back towards the others.

"All right, see you guys later." I told them

They smiled and nodded as I then walked off with Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"Hey Paul, meet me back here no later then seven. We promised to be home by eight." Kimberly called out

I just chuckle and just wave out to her without looking as Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and I walk out of the Youth Center.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just smile at the sight as Paul leaves the Youth Center with his new friends.

"I have to say, Paul meeting up and becoming friends with those four looks to be a big help in helping Paul move forward from the recently tragic events that had changed his life." Tommy pointed out

"I agree with you bro. He couldn't have found a better group of kids then those four to become friends with." Jason agreed

'I knew you could do it Paul.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was sitting on his Throne thinking of what kind of karate monster to use in order to defeat the Rangers when Goldar entered the Throne Room as he approaches Lord Zedd and bows down towards him.

"Sire, if I may, I know of a monster that we could use to take on the Power Rangers. Especially the Gold Ranger." Goldar told him

"Then summon this monster Goldar and send him down immediately." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then stood up and slowly walked over towards Goldar.

"But, for your sake you one eyed monkey, he better be able to get the job done." Lord Zedd warned him

Goldar just bowed down towards him.

"Yes sire, I promise that this monster shall not fail you." Goldar assured him

Goldar then quickly left the Throne Room to summon the monster and send him down to Earth as Lord Zedd then walked back up to his Throne and sat down.

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

When Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent had gotten to the park, we had found a park bench and had sat down as we just talked with one another as so that they could get to know me better and me getting to know them better.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you something personal?" Conner inquired

I just stared at him kind of confused but yet at the same time, I think I know what he wants to ask me.

"Sure, go ahead." I told him

"Are you adopted?" Conner questioned

I just stared at him at how bluntly he had just asked that question as I quickly then see Ethan, Kira, and Trent smack him on both arms.

"AH!" Conner cried out

He then rubs his left arm for a few moments before doing the same with the other arm as he just looks at the others in shock.

"What was that for?" Conner questioned

"Don't you think that question was a little too personal Conner?" Kira inquired

"Yeah bro, there are just some questions that you should never ask anyone." Ethan pointed out

"Especially if you just met that person." Trent added

Conner just stared at them confused for a few moments before he suddenly realized what they were pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys are right." Conner realized

Conner then turned back towards me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Paul. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Conner apologized

"It's all right Conner." I assured him

I just sighed knowing that I can't dodge it forever.

"But, to answer your question Conner, yes I am adopted. Or rather, will be officially adopted in a few weeks." I revealed

They all just kind of stared at me, not sure as to what to say or even ask me about it.

"What happen to your real parents Paul?" Trent inquired

I just sighed as I take in a deep breath as I begin thinking on the bits and pieces that I do remember from that night as I just looked up towards the sky.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told them

I sighed before turning back towards my new friends.

"At least not now anyway." I added

"It's all right Paul, you don't have to tell us right now." Kira assured me

"Yeah, Kira's right. When you feel the time is right, we'll be here." Ethan added

I just smile at them.

"Thanks guys." I thanked

"Well, hello there, kids." A creepy voice greeted

The five of us quickly get off of the picnic table as we turned towards the voice to see that it was a panda dress in a white karate gee.

'Okay, that's a little bit on the freaky side.' I thought to myself

"Whoa, a walking talking panda in a karate gee." Ethan pointed out

"That's something you don't see every day." Conner stated

"Totally freaky." Kira added

"Who are you?" I questioned

"I am known throughout the cosmos as Kung Fu Panda, and I am here to get rid of the Power Rangers." Kung Fu Panda informed us

"Fat chance panda face. No one can defeat the Power Rangers." Trent pointed out

"That's right." Kira agreed

"We'll see." Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda then waved his hands around in a circle as a green energy ball begins forming in his hands.

"Time to give you kids a sample of my power." Kung Fu Panda stated

King Fu Panda then stretched out his hands as the green energy ball fires out from his hands.

"Watch out." I called out

I quickly jump out of the way as I turned back towards Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent to see that they weren't able to dodge to energy ball in time as it struck all four of them as it caused Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent to be turned into trophies.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent." I called out to them

I then see Kung Fu Panda walk forward standing in front of my new friends who were turned into trophies.

"And your next kid." Kung Fu Panda told me

"Turn my friends back to normal right now you fighting panda." I demanded

"Gladly, but only if you can defeat me in battle." Kung Fu Panda informed me

I then pull out my Power Morpher.

"Gladly." I stated

I then swung it around in front of me before holding it out in front of me activating it.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

I then Morphed into my Gold Ranger form.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance pulling out Xavier

"Gold Ranger, if you were a true warrior with honor, you would fight me without that sword of yours." Kung Fu Panda pointed out

I just stare at him before looking back at Xavier for a few moments.

'He's right, if I want to rightly earn my friends' freedom back. I have to do this the honorable way.' I thought to myself

I then place Xavier back into its holster as I then get into a fighting stance.

"All right kid, let's do this." Kung Fu Panda stated as he got into his fighting position

"Your move." I told him

"Very well." Kung Fu Panda stated

Kung Fu Panda then charged in towards me as I rushed in towards him as well. Once we were near one another, we begin fighting one another. We end up blocking each other's punches and kicks for several moments before we pushed off of one another and just stare down one another as we get back into our fighting stances and circle around one another.

"Not bad for a rookie Ranger." Kung Fu Panda commented

"Same is said for a fighting panda." I mentioned

Suddenly, Kung Fu Panda disappeared.

"Wait, where did he go?" I questioned looking around

Suddenly, I feel a kick in my back as I go crashing to the ground as I quickly get up and turned around to see Kung Fu Panda standing there laughing.

"Surprise Ranger." Kung Fu Panda stated

I quickly get back into a fighting stance.

"What? How did you move so quickly?" I inquired

"Experience Gold Ranger. Something you don't have." Kung Fu Panda pointed out

I just ball up my hands into fists.

"Not yet anyway. I'll get there in time." I told him

Kung Fu Panda just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I questioned

"Kid, you won't be around that long. Your time on this world ends today." Kung Fu Panda declared

Kung Fu Panda didn't waste anymore time as he rushed in towards me as I did the same. I raised my right hand up to strike him, but before I could make contact, he disappeared.

"No, not again." I complained as I began looking around for him

Suddenly, I feel a kick to the head as I am sent to the ground once more. I shake my head to clear it before turning around to see that it was Kung Fu Panda.

"Man, this panda sure is fast." I muttered as I stood back up

"Face it Ranger, your out ranked and out classed here." Kung Fu Panda stated

I get back into a fighting stance as I looked over towards where my new friends were who were still trophies.

'I can't give up, they're counting on me.' I thought to myself

I turned back towards Kung Fu Panda as I then charged back in towards him as the two of us begin fighting once more.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Inside the Command Center, the alarms had begun going off as Alpha franticly pushes some buttons on the main console.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! The alarms. This can't be good." Alpha cried out

" **No it isn't Alpha. I sense that Paul is in trouble in Angel Grove Park. Put it on the Viewing Globe right away**." Zordon informed him

"I'm all ready way ahead of you Zordon." Alpha stated

Alpha pushed a few more buttons on the console.

"On screen now." Alpha confirmed

Alpha then turned around and walked over towards the Viewing Globe to see Paul battling Kung Fu Panda and not faring too well as Paul is seen being tossed off to the side crashing to the ground as he gets on his knees just staring at Kung Fu Panda.

" _I'm impressed kid. You are lasting a lot longer then I had thought you would_." Kung Fu Panda mentioned through the Viewing Globe

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! It's Kung Fu Panda." Alpha cried out

" **Alpha, you must quickly contact the Rangers and instruct them to teleport to the Command Center right away**." Zordon instructed

Alpha quickly rushed over towards the main console.

"Right Zordon, contacting the other Rangers now." Alpha stated pushing some buttons

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As the others and I sit around a table drinking some smoothies I can't help but think of how happy Paul looked when he was interacting with his new friends earlier.

'I wonder if that is how he was prior to that night?' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then see a hand wave around in front of me as I snap out of my thoughts and turned towards the hand to see that it was Trini.

"Earth to Kim, you in there?" Trini inquired

"Yeah sorry, just got lost in my own thoughts was all." I informed her

"You were thinking about Paul, weren't you?" Trini wondered

"He just seemed happy earlier. More so then I have ever seen him during the past week." I stated

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one Kim. He did seem rather happy talking with Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent." Trini agreed

"I think that is what Paul needed in order to move on further from the recent tragic events, was to make some new friends his own age." Billy stated

"Yeah, I agree with you bro." Tommy agreed

"Yeah, you guys are right." I stated

Suddenly, we then hear our Communicators go off.

"Looks like Zedd is up to his old tricks again." Zack stated

"Come on." Jason told us

We all nodded as the six of us then stood up and walked off towards the lockers in the hallway. Once there, we look around to make sure the close was clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"This is Jason, go ahead." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center right away_." Alpha said through the Communicator

We all looked at each other what this could be about as I then reached for my Communicator.

"Alpha, what about Paul?" I asked into my Communicator

" _Ayi, yi, yi! The emergency is Paul. Zordon will fill you all in once you get here_." Alpha said through the Communicator

We all looked at other now more worried and concerned then before.

"Right, we're on our way Alpha." Jason said into his Communicator

"All right guys, let's hurry over there." I told them

They all nodded in agreement as we all looked around once more to make sure the close was clear as we all then reached for our Communicators and teleported out of the Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, the six of us teleported into the Command Center as we approach Alpha and looked up towards Zordon.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason inquired

"What about Paul? Is he okay?" I questioned

" **For the time being. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed

We all quickly turned around and walked over towards the Viewing Globe to see Paul battling a panda like monster dressed in a karate gee in Angel Grove Park as Paul is having a difficult time in dealing with it.

" **This is Kung Fu Panda. He is capable of fighting not only in a Kung Fu style of martial arts, he is also able to fight in many different styles**." Zordon explained

"And not only that, he also has the ability to transform people into trophies." Alpha added

" **Alpha is correct. Kung Fu Panda has already transformed Paul's new friends, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent into trophies**." Zordon mentioned

"Oh man, talk about a wide variety of talents." Zack stated

"We got to get down there and help Paul before he is turned into a trophy." I mentioned

"Yeah, along with finding a way to turn Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent back to normal." Trini added

"Then, let's get going." Tommy stated

" **Tommy, remember your powers are limited. If you begin feeling weak, return to the Command Center right away**." Zordon instructed

"Understood Zordon." Tommy stated

" **Go now Rangers, and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

We all looked at each other and all nodded in agreement as we all then bring out our Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

I go to block Kung Fu Panda's punch but he quickly reversed his punch and did a spinning kick as I am sent flying to the ground once more.

"Face it, Gold Ranger. You are no match for me and my awesome power." Kung Fu Panda stated

I get to my knees as I take in a few deep breaths as I suddenly then see Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy appear in front of me Morphed.

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." All six of them called out

"The other Rangers." Kung Fu Panda complained

Kimberly quickly comes over towards me as she helped me up.

"Paul, are you okay?" Kimberly questioned

"Yeah, I'm okay." I assured her

I then pointed towards Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent who were still trophies sitting on the ground behind Kung Fu Panda.

"But, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. We need to find a way to turn them back to normal." I pointed out

"We know Paul, and we will bud, count on it." Tommy assured me

"Just as I thought." Kung Fu Panda stated

"Huh?" I wondered

"You really don't have honor Gold Ranger. Since it looks like you have to rely on help from the other Rangers to help you in battle." Kung Fu Panda explained

Kung Fu Panda then waved his hands around in a circle before bringing them together to form the same energy orb as before.

"Not again." I muttered

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly questioned

Kung Fu Panda then stretched out his arms and fired the green energy orb straight at us.

"Look out." I called out

I quickly shoved everyone out of the way before jumping off the to the side where Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason were as all seven of us barely manage to dodge the energy beam.

"Missed." Kung Fu Panda muttered

"Whoa, talk about a close call." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding." Trini stated

We all quickly regroup with one another.

"Nice reflexes Paul. You got us out of that one just in time." Jason commented

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

We then see Kung Fu Panda grab the four trophies that were once Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"Gold Ranger, if you want your friends back. You'll have to earn them back the honorable way. Meet me in the Outskirts of Angel Grove within the next hour and come alone." Kung Fu Panda told me

Suddenly, Kung Fu Panda disappeared with the four trophies.

'If it's an honorable fight you want Kung Fu Panda, then you got one.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stood on the balcony having seen everything that had happened at the park.

"Ah excellent. This is going perfectly. That young Gold Ranger will soon fall at the hands of Kung Fu Panda, and then, and then, the other Rangers shall fall as well." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After having returned to the Command Center, the seven of us had taken off our helmets with me returning to my normal height.

"I don't get it, why would that fighting panda be after Paul specifically?" Jason questioned

"Yeah, he seemed to be more interested in him more than the rest of us." Billy mentioned

" **It may have something to do with a past battle he had with Paul's father years ago**." Zordon suggested

I just looked at Zordon confused by this.

"Wait, so my dad fought that Panda before?" I inquired

" **Yes, in fact, it was one of his earlier battles. At first, he was having difficulties in fighting Kung Fu Panda, but he eventually found the strength within himself to defeat him and free his friends from who was turned into trophies**." Zordon explained

"Well, at least now I know why he was thinking I was not fighting him honorably was due to the fact that my dad fought solo, while I am fighting with a whole team of Rangers." I mentioned

" **Precisely Paul. And since your father is no longer around, he is looking for that rematch and revenge in fighting you since you took over the Gold Ranger powers from your father**." Zordon informed me

"Then, I know what I have to do." I stated

The others then turned towards me as I looked at them taking in a deep breath.

"I have to meet him in the Outskirts and face him one on one." I told them

"No way Paul, forget it. There is no way that you are going to go down there and face him alone." Kimberly told me

"Yeah bud, Kim's right." Zack mentioned

Zack then walked over towards me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really think that one of Zedd's monsters will fight you honorably?" Zack questioned

"No, I don't Zack, but there is no other option at this point in time." I told him

I then looked at the others.

"Listen, I know that I haven't been a Power Ranger for as long as the rest of you, but understand that if there is any hope in us rescuing and turning Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent back to normal. I have to meet him on his terms. Whether if it is a trap or not." I explained

I then see Trini place a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"As much as I hate this idea, I'm with Paul on this one Kim." Trini informed her

I just looked at her confused.

"You are Trini?" I wondered

She then turned towards me as she smiled at me.

"Yes, I am." Trini stated

She then walked over towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, a while back, back when we were facing an evil sorcerous named Rita Repulsa, she had sent down a Kung Fu style monster to face me. In sense, while the circumstances were different, it is similar as at the beginning the monster wanted to face me honorably one on one." Trini explained

I think on what she just said for a few moments before something clicked in my mind as I looked back at her.

"So, your saying that while I should still fight him the honorable way, that I also should be mindful and aware of the situation as it could also be a trap?" I questioned

"Yes, that's right Paul." Trini stated

"Also, just remember Paul, there is no shame in calling for help when needed." Jason reminded me

"That's right bud, if Kung Fu Panda decides to play dirty, then that just means that you have more honor then him." Tommy added

I just smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them

" **Paul, you best hurry to the Outskirts of Angel Grove as the hour window that he gave you is almost up. Just remember, keep your mind clear of anything that would cloud your judgement as well as always be aware of your surroundings**." Zordon told me

I just nodded in understanding.

"I will Zordon." I told him

" **Good luck Paul, and may the power protect you**." Zordon told me

I just nodded as I then turned away from the others.

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Once I had remorphed, I had teleported down to the Outskirts of Angel Grove to where I see Kung Fu Panda standing near some rocks.

"Ah, Gold Ranger. Glad you showed up." Kung Fu Panda greeted

Kung Fu Panda then walked forward a few steps.

"And, like I requested, you came alone as well. You do know what honor is." Kung Fu Panda added

"That's right. I do have honor, much like my father before me." I mentioned

I then took a few steps forward as well.

"And I want your word, that if I defeat you in a one on one match, that you'll turn my friends back to normal." I demanded

"Of course. I am a panda with honor after all." Kung Fu Panda stated

'Yeah, we'll see about that.' I thought to myself

I then get into a fighting stance.

"Then, let's get the show on the road." I told him

"Fine by me Ranger." Kung Fu Panda stated as he got into his fighting stance as well

The two of us then begin circling around one another staying within our stances. Just then, Kung Fu Panda then charged in towards me.

'Remember what Trini and the others said Paul. I need to keep my head and mind clear at all times.' I thought to myself

I then rushed in towards him as well. Once we got close to one another, he throws the first punch to which I quickly blocked as I then raise my foot up to kick him, but he quickly blocks it with his foot as we then just stand there staring at each other for a few moments before we begin attacking one another blocking the others' moves. As I block another one of his kicks with hands, I quickly jump up into the air and did a backflip over him as I landed behind him as I then spun around on my heels and raised my right leg up and landed on a kick on the center of his back causing him to stagger forward a bit causing him to go to his knees. I quickly get back into a fighting stance as Kung Fu Panda quickly gets back up and turns towards me.

"Lucky shot Ranger." Kung Fu Panda stated

"No luck to it." I mentioned

"Oh, now we are getting a bit cocky now huh?" Kung Fu Panda questioned

"If you think that's the case then, come at me." I challenged waving my hand towards me

Kung Fu Panda just grunted as he charged in towards me once more. Once he got close, he jumped up into the air and extended both of his feet out forward for a double kick, but I quickly rolled away from him as he ends up striking the ground causing him to do a few tumbles on the ground before he landed right on his back. I quickly get up and get back into a fighting stance.

"You'll have to be better then that if you want to beat me Kung Fu Panda." I stated

Kung Fu Panda just pounded the ground in frustration as he quickly got back up and got back into his fighting stance.

"No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." Kung Fu Panda complained

Kung Fu Panda then charged in towards me once more. Once he neared me, he began rapidly throwing several punches at me, but I manage to block them all. I then happen to see an opening as I then blocked his punches again and pushed his arms up and jumped up and did a spinning kick in his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

"Face it Kung Fu Panda, I've figure you all out. I've won our match. Now, it is time for you to turn my friends back to normal." I told him

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had witness the whole fight between Paul and Kung Fu Panda, and he began glowing an angrier shade of red.

"DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING PANDA JUST LOST A ONE ON ONE MATCH TO A FUCKING KID!" Lord Zedd shouted out

Lord Zedd quickly turned towards Goldar who just stared at Lord Zedd not sure what to say to him without upsetting him any further.

"Goldar, don't just stand there like a moron. Do something. That is your monster down there after all." Lord Zedd ordered

Goldar just bowed down towards him.

"Yes sire. I'll send down the Putties at once." Goldar mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, I then see several Putties appear next to Kung Fu Panda.

"Oh goodie, perfect timing Putties." Kung Fu Panda stated as he stood up

"Hold on a second, I defeated you fair and square. You promised to turn my friends back to normal." I reminded him

Kung Fu Panda just laughed evilly.

"Hahahaha! I lied Gold Ranger." Kung Fu Panda revealed

I then get into a fighting stance.

"This just got more complicated." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I just looked at the Viewing Globe to see that Paul is now getting vastly outnumbered by the addition of the Putties showing up.

"I knew it. I knew that Panda couldn't be trusted to fight with honor." I mentioned

I then turned towards the others.

"We have to get down there and help Paul." I stated

"Yeah, I agree." Trini agreed

"We better get moving before its too late." Billy mentioned

"I agree." Jason agreed

"Same here." Tommy added

"Then, let's go." Zack stated

" **Tommy, you must remain here while the others rejoins Paul. Alpha and I must recharge your powers before you attempt to take on Kung Fu Panda again**." Zordon instructed

Tommy just sighed.

"Understood Zordon." Tommy stated

I just gave Tommy a small smile as I pat his shoulder.

"Hang in there, Tommy." I told him

Tommy just gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks Kim." Tommy thanked

The rest of us then grabbed our helmets and tucked them underneath our arms.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

Suddenly, I then see Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Billy appear next to me having remorphed.

"Perfect timing guys." I stated

"Hey, we wouldn't miss this party for the world bud." Zack mentioned

"And besides, like we all thought, Kung Fu Panda doesn't have honor." Kimberly stated

"Yeah, I figure as much when the Putties showed up and he didn't turn my friends back to normal like he said he would." I mentioned

"Don't worry Paul, we will free Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, you're right." I stated

"Then, let's do it Rangers." Jason told us

We all nodded in agreement as we all stand next to one another.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

"Putties, attack." Kung Fu Panda ordered

The Putties then charged in towards us, as the six of us then charged forward as we all began fighting the Putties. A Putty tries to kick me as I quickly catch its foot as I hold onto it as I turned to the side and kicked another Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground before shifting my body to the left and kicking another Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. I then lift Putty's leg that I had in hand up before jumping up and doing a spinning kick, kicking it in its face sending it crashing to the ground as well.

 _ **With Trini**_

Trini used her hands to block attacks from two Putties before grabbing onto their arms and twisting them around and flipping the Putties over sending them both to the ground. She then sees a few more Putties coming at her as she did a backflip over them before landing on top of another Putty's shoulder.

"Hey clayheads, do you know what the domino affect is?" Trini inquired

She then flipped off of the Putty's shoulder and stretched out her feet in mid air kicking the Putty in the back sending it crashing directly into the Putty in front of it as the two then crashed into the other Putty sending all three of them to the ground.

 _ **With Billy**_

Billy ducked several times from a couple of kicks from a few different Putties before he then did a feel spinning kicks sending a couple of them to the ground. He then grabs another Putty's arm and spun it around before doing kicking it in the chest sending it staggering backwards and crashing into a couple of Putties sending them all to the ground.

 _ **With Kimberly**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

I did a few spinning moves dodging the attacks of several Putties before I stopped in front of three of them as I then did several kicks, kicking each of them to the ground. I then happen to see two more Putties come at me from either side as then did the splits and threw both arms out on either side of me which strikes the both of them in their chests sending them both crashing to the ground as I then quickly stood back up getting back into my fighting stance.

"Never mess with the Pink Ranger." I told them

 _ **With Zack**_

Zack did several different dance moves to avoid the Putties attacks before grabbing a hold of a Putty's arm and swinging him around and tossing it into another Putty as the two Putties end up grabbing onto one another as Zack then kicked the Putty's back sending the both of them to the ground as Zack then did a side flip in the air and landing on the ground in front of three more Putties as he then did a few spinning kicks kicking each of them to the ground.

 _ **With Jason**_

Jason did several spinning kicks sending several Putties to the ground. He then went to the ground and spun around with his right leg stretched out taking a few more Putties down. He then stood up and caught a punch from a Putty before using his free hand and punching the Putty in the chest, before flipping it over his shoulder as it crashed into the ground. He then saw three more Putties coming at him as he then did a tornado kick sending all three of them to the ground at the same time.

 _ **With Paul**_

 _Paul's POV_

As I kicked another Putty to the ground, I happen to see two more Putties coming at me from either side as I then crossed my arms over my chest. Just when the two Putties got into arms reach, I then bring both arms out striking the both of them in their chests as they both crash into the ground as their chests began glowing white before they both shattered into million pieces.

"And, the Putties crumble away into nothing." I mentioned

I then turned towards Kung Fu Panda as the others then rejoin me as Kung Fu Panda just stomps the ground in frustration.

"No, this can't be happening. You all aren't playing fair." Kung Fu Panda complained

"Like you're the one to talk panda face." I mentioned

"Okay Power Rangers, bring out your Power Weapons and let's bring them together." Jason instructed as he brought out his Power Sword

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed bringing out their Power Weapons as well

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five of us yelled at the same time

"Okay, let's do this." I mentioned as I pulled out Xavier

I then swung Xavier around in front of me before pointing its head towards Kung Fu Panda.

"Uh oh." Kung Fu Panda muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Kung Fu Panda straight on, sending him crashing back to the ground. Just then, I then happen to see the four trophies that were sitting on the rocks nearby glow brightly before they float into the air. Suddenly, the trophies then transformed back into Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"Yes, they're freed from Kung Fu Panda's spell." I cheered

Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"Alpha, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent have been turned back to normal. Teleport them back to the Youth Center right away." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Right Jason. Teleporting them to the Youth Center now_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Thanks Power Rangers for saving us." Kira thanked us

Before we could say anything back to them, the four of them were suddenly teleported away.

"You're welcome Kira." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just grips the balcony railing in frustration as Goldar just stands behind him below the stairs.

"What will we do now master?" Goldar inquired

"You will do nothing." Lord Zedd told him

Goldar just nodded as Lord Zedd then made his grow bomb appear in his hand.

"I'm going to make my beautiful monster a little bigger." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then throws the grow bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Grow bomb as Kung Fu Panda then grabs it.

"Oh man, looks like we are about to have an even bigger problem guys." I mentioned

"Oh yeah, now it's time to have some fun." Kung Fu Panda mentioned

Kung Fu Panda then removes the smaller ball from the main one as he then threw it down in front of him as it exploded which caused him to grow thirty stories tall.

"Looks like it isn't over yet guys." I stated

"All right Rangers, time to call on the Zords." Jason stated

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's get this fighting creep." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

"Okay Power Rangers, time for some fighting action." Kung Fu Panda stated

Kung Fu Panda then charged in towards us as he quickly went on the attack. We both manage to block his attacks for a bit, but suddenly, he then manages to push off of the Gorilla Zord as he then spun around rapidly punched the Thunder Megazord in the chest causing it to stagger backwards a bit before quickly turning around and doing several spinning kicks to the Gorilla Zord's chest causing it to stagger backwards as well. The others in the Thunder Megazord quickly regroups over towards me.

"Now, it's time for some real fun." Kung Fu Panda stated

Kung Fu Panda then waved his hands around in a circle before bringing them together creating a green energy orb before stretching his arms out in front of him firing the energy orb straight at us striking both Zords straight on as we all then crashed to the ground.

"Come on Rangers, is that the best you can do?" Kung Fu Panda questioned

We all then get our Zords back up onto their feet.

"Come on Rangers, we're not beat yet." Jason stated

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We then had our Zords charge back in towards Kung Fu Panda.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Tommy held out his Power Coin as Zordon blasted it with some lightning bolts.

" **Tommy, I can't risk energizing you with anymore power then that**." Zordon told him

Tommy nodded as Zordon stop the reenergizing process. Tommy then placed the Power Coin back into his Morpher as he grabs his helmet and tucked it underneath his arm as Alpha walked over towards him.

"Tommy, I have been monitoring the Rangers battle with Kung Fu Panda. The added power of Dragon Zord may not be enough to defeat him." Alpha told him

" **Tommy, take Titanus. Alpha and I had also upgraded it so that you all can pilot Titanus when needed**." Zordon explained

Tommy then looked back towards Zordon.

" **Thunder-Titano Megazord with the combine power of the Gorilla Zord should be enough to take down Kung Fu Panda once and for all**." Zordon added

"Right Zordon." Tommy stated

" **Good luck Tommy, and may the power protect you**." Zordon told him

Tommy just nodded.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Tommy yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Kung Fu Panda fired more energy blasts at both of our Zords as they strike us dead center as we go crashing to the ground once more.

"Hahaha! Face it Rangers, I have you all out classed." Kung Fu Panda stated

Suddenly, several fireballs zoom past us as they strike Kung Fu Panda straight on causing him to go flying to the ground.

"Wait, where did those attacks come from?" Trini wondered

We all got our Zords standing back out as we then happen to see Titanus rolling up towards us.

"It's Titanus." I stated

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late to the party." Tommy apologized

"Tommy? How are you piloting Titanus?" Trini inquired

"Zordon said that he and Alpha did additional upgrades on Titanus then from before, so we can even pilot Titanus if needed." Tommy explained

"Now, that's awesome." Zack stated

"That's for sure." Kimberly agreed

"Affirmative." Billy agreed as well

We then see Kung Fu Panda stand back up.

"You'll pay for that sneak attack Green Ranger." Kung Fu Panda stated

"Paul, strike Kung Fu Panda with a Thunderbolt attack, it should by us the time needed to form the Thunder-Titano Megazord." Jason instructed

"Right Jase." I stated

I then grabbed a sphere from behind me as I then insert it into the empty slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs fired out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Kung Fu Panda straight on sending him crashing to the ground once more.

"Jason, now's your chance." I told him

"All right, time to get serious with this fighting panda. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord.

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy called out

"This is new." Kung Fu Panda admitted

"Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy called out

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber.

"Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy commanded

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Kung Fu Panda striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding.

"Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy cheered

"Yes, way to go guys." I stated

The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just pounded his fists on arm rests of his Throne in frustration.

"BLAST IT! THOSE RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN!" Lord Zedd yelled out

Realizing how pissed off his master seemed. Goldar choose not to say a word but rather quietly walk away.

"Next time, those Power Rangers won't be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

After returning the Zords back to their hiding places, we all had headed back to the Youth Center to check on Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Once, I had spotted them, I had quickly walked over towards them.

"Hey, are you four okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, we're all okay Paul." Trent assured me

"What about you Paul? Are you okay?" Kira wondered

"Yeah, luckily the Power Rangers showed up before that crazy panda could turn me into a trophy too." I mentioned

"That's good." Kira stated

"So, how did you guys manage to get back to normal?" I questioned

"It was all thanks to the Power Rangers as well. They defeated that crazy panda in battle which allowed us to be turned back to normal." Ethan explained

"Yeah, and seeing the Power Rangers up close and personal was way awesome dude." Conner stated

I just chuckled at hearing that.

"Well, I'm just glad that you four are back to normal." I mentioned

"Yeah, and so are we." Trent stated

"You know guys, I hope that one day, I become a Power Ranger." Conner mentioned

We all just looked at him kind of confused by that sudden statement.

"Really bro?" Ethan inquired

"Yeah, I mean, what kid wouldn't dream of wanting to become a super hero like the Power Rangers?" Conner questioned

"You got a point there." Trent admitted

"As shocking as it sounds, he's right." Kira stated

"Then, I say we make a pack." Conner mentioned

Conner then placed his hand out in front of us.

"Let's promise one another that one day. All five of us will become Power Rangers and save the world like the current team of Rangers are doing right now." Conner explained

"Conner's right. At some point, there may come a time when new Rangers will be needed to step up and take on the mantle of saving the world." Ethan stated

Ethan then placed his hand on top of Conner's.

"I'm in bro." Ethan confirmed

Trent then placed his hand on top of theirs.

"Same with me." Trent confirmed

"As crazy as it sounds." Kira mentioned

Kira then placed her hand on top of theirs.

"I'm in too." Kira confirmed

They then looked over towards me.

"What about you Paul?" Kira wondered

"Yeah, you're in too, right bro?" Conner inquired

'If only they knew the truth.' I thought to myself

I just smiled at them and placed my hand on top of their hands.

"I'm in too." I confirmed half lying

 _Kimberly's POV_

We all just smiled at the sight as Paul and his new friends seem happy about something.

"I think Paul is going to be just fine going forward in life now." I mentioned

"Yeah, now that he has some new friends his own age. He'll be okay." Billy added

"For sure." Zack agreed

The others nodded in agreement as well as we just continue on watching Paul and his new friends talk with one another.

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the sixth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, for those of you that remember reading my original version of A New Home, I had originally only included Kira in from the beginning, but I had since decided that it would be even better in adding Conner, Ethan, and Trent along with her as well as to make it even more better for when I finally get to doing Dino Thunder for A New Home. Now, the next three chapters for this story are going to be of episodes from the show. The Wanna-Be Ranger, Putty On the Brain, and Bloom of Doom. Since, I had previously wrote The Wanna-Be Ranger for my other story Project Thunder(which is the sequel story to my Enter the Green Ranger story) it won't be too long between updates as I had already gone and edited it to fit the plot of this story, so the only thing left to do is go through it one more time to make sure that anything that isn't a part of the plot to this story at this time is in there. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	7. The Wanna-Be Ranger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, here is a brand new chapter. Now, for the most part, this is pretty close to what was in the episode itself, just tweeked here and there like how I did it in my Enter The Green Ranger sequel story Project Thunder. For those that hadn't read it, I had gone and edited in a lot of the missing fight footage that was seen in the raw Zyu2 footage into this to make it sound better and more interesting. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now, without further ado, here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Seven: The Wanna-Be Ranger**

It was a Saturday afternoon as Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and I are currently playing some basketball at the city courts. Billy tosses Tommy the ball as he dribbles it down the court with Jason and Kimberly trying to defend him, but he fakes them out before taking another dribble towards the basket and jump up into the air and dunk it.

"Nice one bro." Jason commented

"Thanks man." Tommy thanked

Tommy then looked over towards Trini.

"Trini." Tommy called out as he tossed the ball over towards her

She catches it as she then looks over towards Billy.

"Billy." Trini called out as she tossed it over towards him

Billy catches it as he then dribbles it a few times before dribbling it towards the basket before jumping up and doing a backflip in the air before dunking it as well.

"Nice move Billy." Trini called out

"Thanks Trini." Billy thanked

Billy then looked over towards Kimberly.

"Kimberly, heads up." Billy called out tossing the ball over towards her

Kimberly catches it as she dribbles it a bit while looking at us.

"Three pointer, from NBA range, nothing but net." Kimberly told us

"Yeah, right." I muttered

"Oh, a non-believer huh?" Kimberly wondered

"You know it sis." I stated

Kimberly chuckled as she then moved to the NBA ranger and shot the ball. It looked it was going to go in, but it bounces off of the rim and falls to the ground as Jason grabs it.

"You know, if we were playing horse, you would have gotten your first letter." Jason commented teasingly

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny Jason." Kimberly muttered

Jason then looked over towards Trini.

"Heads up Trini." Jason called out tossing the ball over towards Trini

Trini catches it as she dribbles it for a few moments before looking over towards Kimberly.

"Kimberly." Trini called out tossing her the ball

Kimberly catches it as she dribbles it a bit while turning over towards Justin.

"Paul, you take this shot." Kimberly told him as she tossed the ball over towards me

I caught it as I then moves over towards the same spot Kimberly had shot from earlier as I then threw it up as it flies straight towards the basket and goes right through the basket not even hitting the rim.

"Nothing but net." I stated

We all laughed as Tommy grabbed the ball and looked over towards Kimberly.

"Looks like you just got schooled by your little brother Kim." Tommy commented

"Yeah well, that was just a lucky shot." Kimberly complained

I then walked over towards her.

"Jeeze sis, I had no idea you were such a sore loser." I mentioned teasing her

The rest of us just laugh as Tommy then tossed the ball over towards Jason.

"All right Jase, your turn bro." Tommy told him

Jason catches it as he then heads for the basket before going up into the air and turned his back to it as he then dunked it.

"Yeah." Jason cheered

Jason then tossed it to me as I then tossed it to Trini who then passed it to Trini as she then passed it back to Jason who then bounces it to Kimberly who is standing at the free throw line and dribbles it as we then see someone dress in an ape suit sneaking up from behind her as we don't say anything as the guy in the suit then touches her shoulder and growls out like an ape causing Kimberly to jump in fright and turned around with a hand over her heart as the guy in the suit just laughs as we all did as he then takes his mask off to reveal himself to be Zack, as Zack just laughs some more.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! You should have seen your face man. Hahaha!" Zack mentioned laughing

"Very funny Zack." Kimberly told him

Zack just laughs some more as we all then walked over towards them.

"Hey, what's with the monkey suit Zack?" Tommy inquired

"Oh, I was preforming at my little cousin's birthday party." Zack revealed

"Come on, get out of that suit and let's play some bball." Jason told him

Zack just smiled as he then walked over towards the bench as he begins taking his costume off as I then quickly take the ball away from Kimberly.

"Hey." Kimberly cried out

I quickly dribble it down the court with Kimberly following behind me to try and steal it back as I jump of my left foot for a right handed layup as it went in. Suddenly, our Communicators went off as the six of us stop playing as Zack comes over towards us comes over as we look around to make sure the close was clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"Come in Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center immediately_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Guys, there's trouble, let's go." Jason told us

Jason then tosses the basketball aside as we all looked around one more time before all of us teleported away.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Suddenly, we all then teleported into the Command Center as Alpha turned towards us.

"Thank goodness, you're here." Alpha stated

"Alpha, we're ready to take on Zedd." Trini assured him

"Ayi, yi, yi! It's not Zedd. It's Zordon." Alpha cried out

We all looked at him confused as we all then turned to face Zordon.

" **Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance caused by the linear alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily deionize**." Zordon explained

"What does that mean?" Kimberly inquired

"It means that Zordon is going to deenergize and lose his powers for a short time." Billy explained

"We'll have to really be on guard this time guys." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." I agreed

"As do I, this would be something Zedd would take advantage of." Tommy pointed out

" **Jason, you and others must return to Angel Grove and be on the alert for Alpha's signal**." Zordon instructed

"We understand Zordon." Jason assured him

We then begin to see static surround Zordon's face.

" **Let the power protect you Power Rangers**." Zordon told us

Suddenly, Zordon completely de-ionizes, disappearing from his energy tube completely. We all then turned back towards Alpha.

"We're going back to Angel Grove now Alpha. Contact us the minute there is any trouble." Jason instructed

"Right Jason." Alpha assured

We nodded as we all then teleported away.

 _Normal POV_

After the Rangers teleported out, Alpha then walked back over towards the console he was working on earlier.

"Have fun Rangers. Don't worry about poor little old me. I'll be fine, all alone in this big, scary Command Center." Alpha mentioned to himself

Alpha then begin working on the console he was working on earlier once more.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sat in his throne as he has he had felt Zordon's energy disappear.

"Say goodbye forever Zordon. Without you, my Primator would soon have those sniveling Power Rangers destroying each other." Lord Zedd declared laughing evilly

Lord Zedd then observes the planets alignment making sure it is in proper alignment before doing anything.

"The planets are in alignment. Zordon must be fully de-ionized by now. Time to bring the Primator to life." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then points his staff towards Earth.

"And I know just what body to give him." Lord Zedd added

Lord Zedd then fired it towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove City Basketball Courts**_

The lightning from Lord Zedd's Staff strikes Zack's ape's costume creating Lord Zedd's newest monster, the Primator to come to life.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha just walks around the Command Center, board as he then grabs a nearby remote.

"I'm bored, let's see what's happening at the park." Alpha mentioned

Alpha then points the remote at the Viewing Globe and pushes a few buttons as it then shows a young boy running around the park.

" _Mommy, where are you? Mommy, where are you_?" The little boy cried out

"Looks like trouble. Better contact the Rangers." Alpha stated

Alpha then goes over to a side console and was about to contact them when he then thought of something.

"Wait, I don't need the Rangers to save a little boy. I can do it by myself." Alpha declared

Alpha then puts the remote he had in his hands down.

"Pasta-a-pizza baby. Alpha Ranger to the rescue." Alpha called out

Alpha then teleported out of the Command Center.

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

Bulk and Skull were using some kind of strange listening device to try and find the Power Rangers when they suddenly pick up something.

"Hey, I hear a strange noise." Bulk revealed

" _Ayi, yi, yi, yi_!" A voice called out through the radio waves

"Hey, do you think it's the Power Rangers Bulkie?" Skull inquired

Suddenly, Alpha teleports down in front of them sitting down as Bulk just stare at him.

"Whoa, rough landing." Alpha admitted

Bulk and Skull just stare at each other confused before looking back at Alpha.

"Well, time to do my thing." Alpha revealed

Thinking that he is talking about taking over the world they both get frighting looks on their faces.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull screamed out

Bulk and Skull ends up bumping into each other before turning around and running away scream.

"Ah fellas, ah guys." Alpha called out

They just don't listen as they continue to run away screaming.

"Oh humans, they're so strange." Alpha stated

Nearby, the little boy Dylan continues to run around with his soccer ball in his hands looking around still trying to find his mom.

"Mommy, mommy." Dylan called out

He then stopped running as he finds himself in front of Alpha as he gets up and dusts himself off.

"I'm going to need a wash and wax job." Alpha mentioned

Alpha then looked in front of him to see Dylan standing there.

"Hi, I'll help you find your mommy." Alpha assured him

The boy perked up at hearing that.

"What's your name?" Alpha inquired

"Dylan." Dylan informed him

"I'm Alpha 5, Command Center prototype." Alpha greeted as he bowed to him

"Cool." Dylan told him

"I bet your mommy is looking for you right now. You know, the most important thing to do when your lost is to stay put. Let's wait right here until she arrives." Alpha informed him

"Okay, want to play soccer?" Dylan inquired

"Soc who?" Alpha wondered

Dylan just chuckled.

"You know silly, you kick the ball with your foot." Dylan told him

Dylan then put the soccer ball down on the ground.

"Like this." Dylan stated

Dylan then kicked the ball which hits Alpha in the legs causing him to hunch over.

"Ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

Dylan quickly came over and helped him stand up.

"I don't know much about this sport stuff." Alpha admitted

Unknown to Alpha and Dylan, Primator appears behind some bushes as he just laughs and spies on them.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar had walked into the Throne Room seeing everything that has been happening.

"First Zordon's out of commission, and now Alpha is on the loose too." Squatt mentioned

Lord Zedd quickly turned towards him.

"I did not ask you to speak." Lord Zedd told him

Squatt just trembled in fear as he turned back around to face the Earth.

"It appears the time is right to destroy Zordon and then the Power Rangers forever." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Primator begins laughing as he begins pounding his chest as he suddenly transforms himself into Billy. Nearby with Dylan and Alpha, Alpha holds the soccer ball in his hands as Dylan stands nearby jumping up and down with his hands up.

"Okay, here it goes." Alpha called out

Alpha then kicked the ball as it ends up going over Dylan's head as Primator disguised as Billy catches it.

"I'm afraid my aim is off." Alpha admitted

The fake Billy walked over towards them holding up the ball.

"Looking for this?" He inquired

"Um, uh, uh-oh. Busted." Alpha realized

The fake Billy just tucked the ball underneath his arms

"And disgusted." He mentioned

He just shakes his head and ticks at him.

"You are a naughty, naughty little boy aren't you Alpha? Who's minding the Command Center hmm?" he questioned

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! I just wanted…" Alpha cried out trying to explained

"Just wanted to nothing." He stated

He then stared down at Alpha.

"Now, come on, let's get back to the Command Center." He stated

Alpha just bowed his head as Primator sees his own refection on Alpha's head.

"Oh well, I guess…" Alpha begun to accept his fate

Suddenly, he then sees the reflection himself and realizes that he isn't the real Billy.

"Hey, you're not Billy." Alpha pointed out

Suddenly, Primator returns to his normal form as he then drops the soccer ball as he then grabs a hold of Dylan as he struggled against him.

"Hey, hey, let go of him." Alpha demanded

Dylan then stomps on Primator's feet.

"Ow, ow!" Primator cried out holding his left foot while hopping on the other as Dylan runs off.

"Run Dylan, run." Alpha instructed

He does so as Primator then grabs onto Alpha's shoulders.

"Take me to your Command Center now." Primator ordered

"Never monkey face." Alpha told him

Alpha then pushed the buttons on his chest plate in a certain order as it begins showing white star like dots all over.

"There, I just enable my self-destruct program." Alpha informed him

Primator then let's go of Alpha as he then falls to the ground as he just begins laughing looking at him.

"You'll never find the Command Center now, banana breath." Alpha told him

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd begins glowing red with frustration seeing Primator just goofing off.

"Primator. Leave that metal junk pile alone and go destroy the Rangers. Now." Lord Zedd ordered

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Primator stated

Primator then suddenly disappears.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Youth Center**_

Outside of the Youth Center, Primator appears behind some bushes as he just laughs as he begins pounding his chest again as he then suddenly transformed into Zack as he just grins evilly.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I are at the Youth Center hanging out having some shakes while talking.

"Hey, so how is Paul doing as of late Kim?" Trini inquired

I decided to take in a deep sigh and think on how to answer it first before looking back over towards her.

"He seems to be improving in terms of coping with the whole thing." I revealed

"I'm sensing that there is a 'but' in there somewhere." Trini pointed out

I just sighed knowing that Trini could easily read me like a book much like how I have been able to read Paul like a book.

"But, I can easily tell that he is still in pain and suffering through this whole ordeal thing." I admitted

I just took another deep sigh.

"And, he seems to still be shutting me out every time I try to get him to talk about it." I added

"I can only imagine your frustration with this one Kim, but you should keep in mind that it has only been a few weeks since that night that changed his life and turned it completely upside down on him. He just needs some time to get to know you and the rest of us better before fully opening up to us." Trini explained

I just sighed knowing that Trini is right about that.

"Yeah I know." I admitted

"And plus, as what was shown to us earlier today on the courts, as well as him meeting and making friends with Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent, he seems to be finally having some fun." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, you're right about that." I agreed

 _Normal POV_

Primator disguised as Zack walks into the Youth Center as he looks around and spots Trini, and Kimberly sitting at the Juice Bar as he just grins evilly.

"Show time." He muttered

He then slowly walks over towards them.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I had turned towards the gym area to see Zack walking over towards us.

"Hey Zack." Trini greeted

"Tommy is in big trouble." Zack informed us

The both of us looked at him in shock and confusion as we put our shakes down on the counter.

"He's surrounded by Zedd's Putties at the north end of the park. And he's losing his powers." Zack explained

"Oh no." I muttered

We all looked around to make sure no one was listening in to us.

"Why didn't Alpha contact us?" Trini inquired

Zack just shrugged as he turned away from us.

"What about Billy, Jason, and Paul?" I questioned

"I don't know." Zack muttered

He turns back around towards us.

"Look, I'll find Billy, Jason, and Paul. You guys get to the park." Zack told us

I just nodded in agreement.

"Right." I agreed

I then turned towards the girls.

"Come on Trini, let's hurry." I told them

"Yeah, let's go." Trini agreed

The two of us get up from our seats and rush off towards the exit.

 _Normal POV_

As the girls raced out of the Youth Center, Primator still disguised as Zack just smirks as he then walks over and picks up Trini's drink and takes a sip from it as he just grins evilly.

"Hmmm, banana shake. Haha!" He muttered chuckling evilly

He then bites on the straw taking another sip.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Once we had found a secluded area in the Youth Center, Trini, and I had teleported to the north end of Angel Grove Park as we just look around but we see no signs of either Tommy or of Zedd's Putties.

"Alright, so where's Tommy?" I questioned

"I don't know. Maybe the others found him." Trini suggested

Suddenly, I then remember something.

"Wait, something about this isn't right." Kimberly stated

"What is it Kim?" Trini inquired

"I just remember that Paul was going to be with Billy and the other guys today while I was with you at the Youth Center." Kimberly revealed

Trini just looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion on her face.

"Then, why was Zack alone and at the Youth Center telling us something different?" Trini questioned

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I admitted

"Maybe, we should try and contact them." Trini suggested

I nodded in agreement as the two of us looked around to make sure the close was clear as Trini then reaches for his Communicator.

"Jason. Jason, come in." Trini said into her Communicator

Nothing but dead air comes through the other end as we both just looked at each other confused and worry.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Billy's Lab**_

 _Paul's POV_

While Kimberly was hanging with Trini at the Youth Center I was hanging out with Jason, Zack, Billy, and Tommy at Billy's house in his lab doing some experiments that he had asked us to help him with.

 _Normal POV_

Unknown to the Rangers, they don't hear their Communicators go off as they continue to work on their experiments.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

As Squatt and Baboo left the Throne Room for their own safety, Goldar stayed as he stands behind Lord Zedd as he continues to look down at the Earth as he just spots the female Rangers having taking Primator's bate as they are now all alone in Angel Grove Park.

"Ah, now is the perfect time for my Putties to eliminate the Pink and Yellow Power Brats." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park with Trini and Kimberly**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After getting no response from the others, Trini and I decided to head back to the Youth Center to see if Zack was still there and to get to the bottom of this when we then suddenly see some Putties in front of us causing us to jump back a bit.

"Watch out, Putties." Trini called out

We all turned around to see that more Putties had appeared behind us trapping us on the wooden bridge as the two sets of Putties block us on either side. I quickly turned towards Trini.

"Okay, remember, go for the 'Z' on their chests." I reminded her

"Right." Trini confirmed

The two of us then spread apart to deal with the Putties. I quickly grabbed the side of the bridge using my gymnastics techniques to kick a Putty, but it was able to block it. I then punched one with both of my fists as I then kicked another one that was in front of me away as I quickly see another Putty climbing up the bridge as I then extend my right foot out to my side as I kicked another one in the chest hitting the 'Z' sending it flying off of the bridge. Once it landed on the ground, it then glowed white as it then shatters into a million pieces.

 _Normal POV_

Trini, she then got in front of them quickly to prevent them from following them.

"Four against one, my kind of odds." Trini mentioned

Trini then began fighting them. A Putty went to go kick Trini but she quickly moved to the ground and rolled around as she then extended her left leg up kicking a different Putty in the chest. She then quickly rolls away from the Putty before quickly getting back up onto her feet and into a fighting position. She then ducked as one tried to punch her, but it missed as she then did a side kick kicking it in the back, knocking it off of the bridge.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I then jumped off the bridge, as I quickly turned around facing it backing up a bit when suddenly, I feel hands wrapped around my waist causing me to jump as I looked down to see they were the arms of the Putties. I quickly grab them to try and get the Putty to let go. I then look at a nearby tree and get an idea as I move one of my arms onto the Putty's shoulder as I then placed my right leg on the middle of a nearby tree as I then pushed off the tree and jumped up and flipped over behind the Putty. It had turned around but I quickly sent a strong kick to its chest right in the middle of the 'Z' as it then crashes into the tree before glowing completely white as it then shattered into a million pieces.

 _Normal POV_

Back over with Trini, she then comes face to face with the last Putty as she then rushed over towards it as she then jumped up and flipped over it as the Putty watched her and turned towards her as she landed on the ground as she then quickly flaps it on the center of the 'Z' on its chest as it then quickly shattered into a million of pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

After we both had finished off the Putties and they all had disappeared, the two of us had then regrouped on the bridge.

"Are you alright?" Trini inquired

"Yeah." I assured her

"We better get back to the Youth Center." Trini mentioned

"Yeah, we really need to find Zack and see what the hell is going on here." I stated

The two of us then rushed off to head back to the Youth Center.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having finished in Billy's lab, we all had gone to the Youth Center as Jason, Billy, Zack, and I just stood around with Jason and Zack sitting on the exercise bikes watching Tommy preform some of his katas. Tommy then did a tornado kick as he then landed as we then quickly spot Kimberly and Trini rush in as they quickly jump back a bit as they had gotten too close when Tommy had done the kick.

"Tommy, you're okay." Kimberly stated sounding relieved

"I'm better than okay Kim, I'm great." Tommy mentioned

The girls just smiled at him as the two of them then turned towards Zack and get serious looks on their faces as him as the rest of us had walked over towards them.

"What was that all about Zack?" Trini questioned

Zack just looked her kind of confused by the questioned.

"That wasn't funny." Trini added

We all looked at them kind of confused as well as to what is going on.

"What are you talking about?" Zack wondered

"You know exactly what we're talking about. Remember." Kimberly mentioned

Kimberly then motioned towards Tommy.

"Like, Tommy was losing his powers and we have to hurry up and get to the park." Kimberly explained

Tommy just looked at her confused as all hell by this as does Zack and the rest of us.

"What?" Zack questioned

We then see the girls looked around us before facing us once more.

"We all got attacked by the Putties." Trini informed us

We all just stared at her in shocked.

"Where were all of you?" Trini questioned

We all just looked at the girls in shocked and confusion.

"We were in Billy's lab." Jason revealed

The girls just looked at us confused.

"All of you?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah and I mean, Zack's been with us all day." Billy confirmed

We then see the girls share confused looks with one another before turning back to the rest of us.

"Then something really strange is happening around here." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, it's not like one person can be in two places at once." Kimberly mentioned

"We better contact Alpha." I suggested

"Yeah, I'm with Paul. Zedd might be taking a page from Rita's playbook." Billy stated

The others nodded in agreement as we all looked around to make sure no one was listening in as Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"Alpha, come in." Jason said into the Communicator

Nothing but dead air comes from the other end.

"Do you read me Alpha?" Jason asked into the Communicator

Again, nothing but dead air comes through.

"That can't be good." I mentioned

"No, it isn't." Tommy agreed

"Where in the world is Alpha?" Trini questioned

"I don't know, but we got to get to the Command Center fast." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, good idea Jason." I stated

We all nodded in agreement as we all then head for a secluded area of the Youth Center to teleport to the Command Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Dylan had came back to check on Alpha as he sits down next to him holding him up right.

"Alpha you're getting better." Dylan mentioned

"I don't think so Dylan." Alpha admitted

Alpha then fell back to the ground.

"Ten minutes until self-destruct." Alpha announced

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After teleporting into the Command Center, Billy and I began trying to figure out what happen to Alpha.

"I don't get it, where could have Alpha disappeared off too?" Kimberly questioned

"Don't know, we are looking into the Command Center's Activity Logs to figure what Alpha was doing." I stated

"I really wish Zordon was here right now." Kimberly muttered

"Same here." Trini agreed

I begin to hear a static noise as I looked up towards Zordon's Energy Tube and begin to see his face slowly coming through clearly.

"Hey, guys look, it's Zordon." I pointed out

Everyone else did too as Zordon re-ionized.

"He's re-ionized." Billy mentioned

"Prefect timing as well." Tommy stated

" **Rangers, we have a crisis**." Zordon informed us

"Where's Alpha?" Trini questioned

" **Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed us

We all then turned towards the Viewing Globe. It shows images of a young boy holding Alpha's arm.

" **Alpha is in the arms of a little boy named Dylan, who he tried to rescue**." Zordon informed us

Suddenly, the image change to that of an ape like monster appeared on the Viewing Globe.

" **He was attacked by Zedd's monstrous beast, the Primator and has activated his self-destruct mechanism**." Zordon explained

Then an image of Alpha laying on the ground reappeared as we see white dots sparkle around on his chest plate.

"Oh, poor Alpha." Kimberly muttered

"We've got to save him." Trini stated

Suddenly, the alarms begin going off.

" **I'm afraid there is no time for that. The Primator is about to destroy Angel Grove Harbor**." Zordon informed us

We all turned back towards the Viewing Globe to see Primator in Angel Grove Harbor about to launch an attack.

" **Rangers, he has the power to disguise himself as anyone of you. Thus making it impossible for you to know who to fight**." Zordon warned us

Kimberly and Trini just looked at one another in shocked as they all begin realizing something.

"You know what, I bet you it was that ape that turned himself into Zack and told us to go to the park." Kimberly stated

"Yeah, that would explain how Zack would be in two places at once." Trini pointed out

Kimberly just sighed.

"That ape really had us fooled." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding." Trini agreed

The girls then turned back towards Zack with apologetic looks on their faces.

"Zack, I'm really sorry for mistrusting you." Kimberly apologized

"We're both sorry." Trini added taking his hand in hers

Zack just smiled at them.

"Hey, it's solid." Zack assured them

He then motions towards Primator on the Viewing Globe.

"Let's get this bogus baboon." Zack stated

We all just nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile at Angel Grove Harber**_

Once Morphed, the twelve of us teleported down to the Harber and stood in front of Primator as he turned around to face them.

"Prepare to meet your doom Rangers. I am Primator." Primator informed us

"Your monkey meat and you're going down." Jason told him

"That's right, so get ready, ape face." I mentioned

"Oh, I like to see you try Rangers. Hahahahaha!" Primator challenged laughing evilly as he pounds him

"Let's get him." Zack stated

We all nodded in agreement.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

 _Normal POV_

Unknown the Rangers, Primator had disguised himself as Trini and had transported next to her.

"Yeah, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Primator called out in Trini's voice getting into Trini's fighting stance

"Huh?" Trini questioned

She then turned around and saw a duplicate of herself.

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm the Yellow Ranger." Trini proclaimed

"No way. You're an imposter." Primator stated in Trini's voice

He then turned towards the others.

"Jason." He called out in Trini's voice

Trini also turned towards them.

"Guys." Trini called out

 _Paul's POV_

Having heard Trini call out twice, we all turned towards her to find that there are now two Trinis.

"Hey." Billy mentioned

"Huh?" Zack wondered

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned

I then looked over towards where we had seen Primator standing to only see that he was gone.

'Damn it.' I thought to myself

I then turn towards the two Trinis trying to figure out which one is my real girlfriend and which one is that crazy apeface. As one of them came over towards us

"You guys can tell who the real Trini is, can't you?" She inquired

The other Trini then came over quickly as well.

"Don't listen to her, guys." The other Trini mentioned

She then motions towards the other Trini.

"Remember, it's just Primator trying to trick us." She reminded us

"Wow, this is a tough call." Tommy admitted

"No kidding." Zack agreed

"I can't tell them apart." Tommy admitted

"Me neither." Zack agreed

"Yeah, I'm confused here myself." I admitted

"Alright, one of you is lying." Kimberly pointed out

She then motioned towards the both of them

"Which one is it?" Kimberly questioned

"Hmm, puzzling." Billy admitted

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there Billy." I agreed

Jason then stepped forward.

"I know how to figure this one out." Jason mentioned

Jason then placed a hand on his chest.

"Both of you will fight me." Jason suggested

"Good idea." The Trini on my left agreed

"Well, alright." The Trini on my right stated not too sure

I look at this realizing what Jason's plan is here.

'Smart move Jason.' I thought to myself

"I'll be able to tell by both of your style's who's Trini and who's not." I explained

The two nodded in understanding.

"All right, when you're ready?" Jason inquired

They both nodded as Jason then walked backwards while the rest of us watched on carefully.

"Let's go." Jason told them as he got into his fighting stance

"All right." Tommy stated

"Let's stay alert, guys." I cautioned the others

"You got it." Kimberly confirmed

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed gives the thumbs up

"You know it." Zack confirmed

Jason nodded as he then looked back at the two Trini's staying in his fighting stance.

"Come on, then." Jason told them

Suddenly, the Trini on my right holds out her hand towards him.

"Jason you're my friend." She called out

She then steps forward a few steps.

"You're one of my oldest and dearest friends." Trini added

She then moves her hand down to her side and lowers her head.

"I can't fight you." She admitted

'I knew it. And, I think Jason did too.' I thought to myself

I then see the fake Trini forward.

"Well, I can. Watch this." She stated

She then jumps into the air and brings out the Blade Blaster with it in Blade Mode preparing to strike me while also laughing evilly. I then quickly pull out Xavier and point it towards the fake Trini.

"Blast him, guys." I ordered

The others then took out their Blade Blasters putting them into Blaster Mode as we all then fired out weapons at Primator striking him in the chest sending him crashing to the ground as he rolls around a few feet while also turning back to his normal form.

"Oh, that smarts." Primator muttered

"Yeah." Zack cheered

"All right." Jason cheered as well

"Way to go." I stated

Trini then came over towards us.

"Thanks, guys." Trini thanked

Jason then put a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries Trini, I always knew you were the real deal." Jason assured her

"Really?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, I knew that the real you would never fight me the way I was asking you two to fight me. I knew by doing so, that it could easily have been seen who was the real one and who wasn't." Jason explained

Trini then grabs his hand.

"Thanks Jason, I knew I could always count on you." Trini thanked

Jason just nodded as we all then turned back towards Primator as he then stood back up.

"Save your breath Power Brats." Primator complained

Primator then brought out a staff.

"I'm not though with you yet." Primator declared

Primator then charges in towards us holding out his staff and tried to hit Trini, but Trini quickly side flipped to the right to avoid being hit by Primator's staff. Billy then quickly tried to kick Primator, but Primator had blocked the kick with his staff before smacking him in the side with it, knocking him down to the ground Jason and Tommy then tried to kick Primator but, he quickly ducked under them before spinning around and Zack and I quickly grab a hold of his staff to try and take it away from him, but he easily just pushed it upwards knocking the two of us down. Kimberly quickly kicked him, but Primator quickly swung his staff at her striking her in her chests knocking her down too. Zack, Tommy, and I quickly go after him again, but he strikes the both of us with both sides of his staff sending us both back to the ground. Jason quickly goes after him, but Primator quickly swung his staff around and strikes Jason dead center causing him to crash to the ground and rolling away a few feet before standing back up.

"Hold on, guys." Jason called out

Jason then brings out his Power Sword.

"This one's on me." Jason mentioned

Jason then charged in as they clash weapons with one another for a bit before Jason knocked him back a bit before striking Primator's staff in the center breaking it in half as the pieces drop to the ground.

"Uh-oh!" Primator muttered

We all then regrouped with Jason.

"Look sharp, guys. Here he comes." Jason pointed out

"You'll pay for that, Power Brats." Primator declared

Primator then charges in at us as he quickly knocks us all down to the ground as Billy, Jason, Trini, and I landed on one side as Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy landed on the other. We all sit back up as we just see Primator jump up and down laughing as he then begins running off down the nearby bridge.

"Not so fast, furball." Zack called out

Zack quickly jumped up into the air and grabs Primator as he pulls him off the edge of the bridge near them.

"Zack." Trini called out

"Come on." I instructed

We all the stood up and raced over towards the edge they had gone over as we then see both Zack and Primator stand back up as the Primator quickly kicks Zack in the chest causing him to stagger back a few inches but quickly recovers as Zack then grabs onto Primator's shoulders as Primator grabs Zacks as well as they all then fall off over the edge down towards the ground.

"Zack." We all called out

"Oh, man." Jason muttered

"We got to go help him." Kimberly stated

"Come on, let's go." Jason stated

The others nodded in agreement as we all then ran down the bridge to quickly get to the bottom to find Zack. Once down, we then see Zack stagger out from behind some bushes holding his chest.

"Look, there he is." I pointed out

"Come on." Trini stated

We all then rushed over towards him.

"That fall looked pretty bad bro." Jason mentioned

We all then gathered around him.

"Are you okay?" Jason inquired

"Yeah, I'm great." Zack assured us

Suddenly, Zack then punched Jason in the face sending him to the ground as we quickly piled on him realizing that he isn't the real Zack. Primator still disguised as Zack then jumped up, knocking all of us back a bit before we all then rushed back in and began fighting him. Primator quickly spun around doing a tornado kick as he kicked Billy to the ground before turning around and punching Kimberly in the face sending her crashing to the ground. Tommy and I quickly go and do a midair kick at him but he quickly ducks under us as Trini got in front of him as he quickly shoved her out of the way as he then goes after Jason as the two of them begin going one on one. Primator goes to punch Jason but he blocks it as he then punches Primator in the face before spinning around sending him crashing to the ground a few feet away with a tornado kick. Suddenly, we then see the real Zack appear from behind brick wall of the bridge holding his right arm as he spots Primator still disguised as Zack.

"Look out, guys. It's Primator in disguise." Zack warned us

"Uh-oh." Primator muttered

The rest of us grouped together.

"Thought as much." Jason stated

"Yeah, Zack would never have attacked us like that." Tommy mentioned

We all then get into fighting stances as we then see Primator who is still disguised as Zack getting up and running away by a nearby bridge.

"Don't let him get away." Zack called out

Primator then rolled over and stood up as he began laughing before doing a backflip turning himself into Billy. He then did another backflip transforming himself into Kimberly as he then did a front flip transforming himself into me.

"Okay, this dude is nuts." I mentioned

Primator then did another backflip and transformed himself into Jason as he just laughs evilly bouncing around like an ape

"He's crazy." Zack mentioned

Zack then raced over towards the rest of us.

"Jason, what are we gonna do?" Zack questioned

Jason quickly moved his hands out in front of us.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Jason mentioned looking at us

He then turned his attention to Primator who is still disguised as Jason.

"He thinks he's the Red Ranger, well he's wrong." Jason stated balling his hand up into a fist

Jason then rushed in towards Primator as Jason quickly attacked him by first sending a kick to Primator's face but he dodges it as the two begin fighting one another as we then find it hard to figure who was wining as we can't tell who's who.

"Oh man, which one is the real Jason?" I wondered

"I have no idea." Tommy admitted

We then see one of the Jason's try another kick but it got blocked by the other Jason before they begin throwing punches at one another as one of them manages to get a shot in at the other's face. The two Jason's then end up landing a punch in the other's chest before the one on the right tries to punch the other again, but the other one dodges causing the Jason who swung to stagger back a bit before the other Jason then quickly went for the opening and sent a kick to the other Jason's chest before swinging his arm back and punching him in the face sending him crashing to the ground as he rolled close over towards us. We all then raced over towards him.

"Jason." Zack called out

We all then got in front of Jason and got into fighting stances to shield our friend.

"Guys, get away from him. That's the bogus Red Ranger." The Jason in front of us warned us

"What?" Zack questioned

"He must be really crazy to think we all fall for that." I mentioned

"Yeah, no kidding." Trini agreed

We then suddenly see the Jason next to us stand up back as he laughed.

"Should have listened to your friend Power Rangers, when you had the chance." He stated

"What?" Kimberly questioned

Suddenly, the Jason in front of us then quickly began attacking us as he began knocking us down one by one quickly taking down Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, and I before turning his attention towards Kimberly as he then kicks Kimberly in her chest causing her to double over as he then punches her in the face sending her crashing to the ground and rolling away a few feet as the rest of us including the real Jason raced over towards her as Billy and I kneeled down next to her.

"Kimberly, you okay?" Jason questioned

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Kimberly assured us

The others then got into their fighting stances as Billy and I helped her up before getting into our fighting stances as well.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, I sure fooled you Rangers." Primator pointed out laughing evilly

He then fired laser out of the eyes on the Red Ranger's helmet, striking us as we all then then go crashing to the ground. Primator then begins laughing evilly some more before pounding his chest transforming himself back to his original state.

"No one defeats, Primator." Primator declared

"This is too much. We've gotta regroup." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." I agreed

Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"Zordon, come in, we need your help." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Teleport to the Command Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

We nodded as we all then faced Primator.

"We'll be back." Jason informed him

Jason then turned towards the rest of us.

"Let's go." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then crossed our arms as we all then teleported away.

 _Normal POV_

As the Power Rangers teleported back to the Command Center, Primator just stood there laughing while pounding his chest.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Once we had returned to the Command Center, we all had taken off our helmets with me returning to my normal height.

"We can't seem to outsmart Zedd's monster Zordon." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, we don't even know who we are supposed to fight." Tommy pointed out

"Yeah, how are we suppose to stop this crazy ape?" I inquired

" **Rangers, I've have discovered a clue. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We all then turned towards the Viewing Globe as it then shows us an image of what it appears to be Billy with Alpha and the little boy Dylan in the park looking into Alpha's helmet.

" **When the Primator sees itself reflected in Alpha's shining helmet, he can no longer maintain his alter state**." Zordon explained

It then showed the Primator's image briefly appearing in his reflection on Alpha's helmet before he himself transformed back to his normal state.

"So that means when he turns into one of us, all we have to do is get him to see his own reflection." Jason theorized

"Well, at least now we know its weakness." I mentioned

"Yeah, but the hard part now is to get him to see his own reflection." Tommy pointed out

"Anyone got a mirror?" Zack inquired

Kimberly just smirked.

"Well, you know what." Kimberly mentioned

She then bends down and picks up a mirror laying on the floor underneath one of the consoles as the outer casing is blue and the back as Billy's Power Coin on it.

"I never leave home without one." Kimberly informed us

We all just laugh as she handed it over to Billy who just grins and looks at it.

"Way to go Kimberly." Trini stated as the two of them then high fived one another

"Only you would do something like that sis." I teased

She gives me a mock glare as she lightly slaps my chest.

"A very nice custom job on this mirror Kimberly." Billy commented

"Thanks Billy." Kimberly thanked

"Now, that we have the weapon needed to defeat him, I say we take down this crazy ape." Tommy stated

"Yeah, time to show him how ugly he is." Trini added

"All right, let's give this ugly ape a good look at himself." Jason informed us

"Agreed." I agreed

"Then, let's get going." Tommy mentioned

We all then teleported out of the Command Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Harbor**_

 _Normal POV_

Having teleported back to Angel Grove Harbor, but it is soon discovered that they were all separated from the teleportation as Billy, Jason, and Trini were on the bridge. They all rushed around the bridge as they look around trying to find the others.

"Where are the others you guys?" Trini questioned

"I'm not sure. We all teleported together." Billy explained

"Do you think we were separated by the teleportation due to the whole planet aliment thing and Zordon recently having be reenergized?" Trini inquired

"It's quite possible Trini." Billy stated

"Just keep your eyes open." Jason instructed them

Trini then looked down the bridge over by a pole as she spots Tommy stumbling around.

"Jason, over there." Trini pointed out

Jason and Billy looked over towards where Trini was pointing towards and also saw Tommy stumbling around.

"Look, there's Tommy." Jason told them

"Come on." Trini stated

The rest of them nodded as they rushed down over towards him.

"You guys, I-I'm losing my power." Tommy called out

The others then ran up to him as he reaches out towards them.

"That ape was just too much. My powers began weakening and drained me of pretty much my entire power supply." Tommy informed them

He then holds his chest in pain while reaching out towards them

"Why don't we just give up?" Tommy suggested

Jason then suddenly kicked Tommy in the chest, knocking him down to the ground rolling away as the others just stare at him realizing quickly that he is just Primator in disguise.

"The real Tommy would never give up so easily, you boneheaded baboon." Jason pointed out

"Yeah, that's right." Trini agreed

Primator then quickly stood up and got into Tommy's fighting stance.

"Soon, you're all going to wish you gave up." Primator stated

"Why don't we try a little experiment, Tommy?" Billy inquired

Billy then walked over towards him while lightly tapping the edge of the mirror on the palm of his hand.

"Let's see if reflected light brings out a whole new you?" Billy suggested

Billy then holds out the mirror towards him.

"Go on, take a look." Billy instructed

Primator took the mirror and turned it around looked at himself in the mirror.

"So, what am I supposed to see?" Primator questioned

Suddenly, parts of his helmet then suddenly turned red.

"My, how colorful." Billy commented

"What, what's happening?" Primator questioned waving his hand in front of his face

"Oh, we discovered your weakness." Jason mentioned

"Got that right, and all it took was to just a quick look in an object that shows your own reflection." Trini pointed out

"Yep, and by doing so, it causes you to lose your altered state, thus returning you back to your normal self." Billy explained

Primator just growled and threw the mirror down to the grown as it lands on the glass part, shattering it. Suddenly, his tail then grows out as he just began pounding his chest as he transformed back to normal.

"Now, let's see how you do when you have to fight fair." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, that's right." Trini stated

Primator decides to run off as he turned around and began to run away but was stopped by Zack, Kimberly, Paul, and the real Tommy quickly getting in front of him blocking his only escape route.

 _Paul's POV_

After having located the others, we quickly had got in front of Primator before he had a chance to escape.

"Hold it right there." Zack warned him

"No way." Kimberly told him

Primator just growled and looked between all of us surrounding him as he then begins to laugh pounding his chest as he then moved his arms into the air as lighting shoots out from them, knocking all of us down. We all then got up and jumped into the air as we all flipped into the air and land on top of some nearby stairs near the fountain as we turned around and faced him.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet Power Rangers." Primator informed us

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

"You'll all pay for making a monkey out of me." Primator declared

We all then jumped up into the air as Zack and Billy then kicked him, Trini and Kimberly then punched him, as Jason pulled out his Power Sword as Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger as I also pulled out Xavier as we then point them right at Primator.

"Fire." Jason, Tommy, and I commanded

Our weapons then fired energy beams right at Primator as the combined blasts strike him dead center in the chest sending him flying off as he then crashes onto the ground. He then gets back up and just laughs it off pounding his chest as the others then regrouped with Jason, Tommy, and I as they too had pulled out their Power Weapons.

"All right, Power Rangers, it's time to cage this wild ape." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us agreed

Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five of us yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then placed our weapons on top of the other as we too pointed them towards Primator.

"Uh oh." Primator muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Primator straight on, sending him crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stood on top of the balcony with Goldar right behind him having witness the entire thing.

"What will we do now master?" Goldar inquired

"You will do nothing." Lord Zedd told him

Goldar just nodded as Lord Zedd then made his grow bomb appear in his hand.

"I'm going to make my beautiful monster a little bigger." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then throws the grow bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Harbor**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Grow bomb as the Primator then grabs it.

"Oh man, looks like we are about to have an even bigger problem guys." I mentioned

"Oh, time to have some fun." Primator mentioned

Primator then removes the smaller ball from the main one as he then threw it down in front of him as it exploded which caused him to grow thirty stories tall as he then produces a brand-new staff as he also begins laughing evilly.

"Looks like you guys well need to take up a notch." I mentioned

"All right Power Rangers, let's do it." Jason instructed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's get this prime ape." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out my Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

I then begin playing my Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's go get this crazy ape." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

Primator just laughed pounding his chest as he then charged in towards us holding his staff out in front of him. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord walked towards Primator as the Dragon Zord then swung its tail at Primator but he quickly ducked away before striking the Dragon Zord's chest with his staff causing it to go staggering back a few feet. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord swung its tail again, but this time it hits Primator's staff and breaks it in half.

"Uh-oh." Primator muttered

Primator then moved his hands up in the air as lightning is produced from it striking not only the Dragon Zord, but the Thunder Megazord, and Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode as well.

"Jason, we're going to need some extra power." I mentioned

"Yeah, I agree, I call upon the power of Titanus, now." Jason called out

Suddenly, Titanus then rolled out through the mountains. Once it was in range, Titanus then fire several fireballs striking Primator dead center causing him to stagger backwards a bit.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot." Primator complained

"Like your one to talk ape face." I mentioned

Primator then stood back up.

"You think your little toy dinosaur can defeat me Rangers?" Primator questioned

"We'll find out soon you overgrown monkey face." Zack stated

I then grab a sphere from behind me.

"Time to add in some more fire power." I stated

I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs fires out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Primator straight on sending him falling to the ground once more.

"Okay, time for some extra fire power. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord.

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

"Huh?" Primator wondered confused as he stood back up

"Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber.

"Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Primator striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding.

"Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered

"Totally awesome." I stated

The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Alpha was still lying on the ground as Dylan just looked at his new friend worriedly.

"15 seconds till self-destruct." Alpha announced

Dylan franticly looks around trying to find someone to help him save his new friend.

"14...13..." Alpha counted down

 _Paul's POV_

After having returned the Zords to their hiding places, we all quickly had teleported to the park to help Alpha and stop him from self-destructing.

"12..." We all heard Alpha counted down

"Alpha." Zack called out pointing over towards him and the little boy Dylan

"Oh, no." Trini cried out

We all then raced over towards them.

"Oh, yes. The Power Rangers." Dylan cheered

"Yes." I confirmed

Dylan then motioned down towards Alpha.

"Can you save my friend?" Dylan requested

"Blue, disarm his self-destruct mode. Hurry." Trini instructed

Billy quickly got onto his knees and began working on doing so.

"5...4...3...2…" Alpha counted down

Suddenly, we then see the white dots stop sparkling on his chest plate as Billy finished stopping his self-destruct mode.

"All systems go." Alpha confirmed

"Yes." Dylan cheered

"Self-destruct is now deactivated." Alpha confirmed

Dylan along with Billy and I then help Alpha up onto his feet.

"All right, Alpha." Tommy cheered

"You okay Alpha?" Kimberly inquired

"Yes, thanks to all of you." Alpha assured us

"Dylan." A woman called out

We all turned towards the voice to see that it was a woman in her early thirties as Dylan lights up in seeing her.

"Mommy." Dylan called out

His mom then bends down next to him as Dylan hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Where have you been?" His mother questioned

They then break the hug as she then looked at him in the eyes.

"I've been looking all over for you." She informed him

Dylan's mom then turned towards us.

"Thank you, Power Rangers, for finding my little boy." She thanked us

"You should really thank Alpha, ma'am." Jason mentioned

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Tommy, Alpha, and I then teleported away to return Alpha to the Command Center.

 _Normal POV_

After the Rangers teleported away along with Alpha, young Dylan then waves up in the sky.

"Bye Rangers. Bye Alpha. I'll always remember you." Dylan called out

Dylan's mother waves goodbye as well as she then hugs Dylan once more.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having returned to the Command Center with Alpha, we all had took off our helmets with me returning to my normal height.

"But Zordon, I can explain everything." Alpha pleaded

" **I know you meant well Alpha, but a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility. You should have informed the Power Rangers that you were leaving the Command Center**." Zordon explained

"I think you're going to be grounded for a few thousand years Alpha." Trini mentioned

We all just laughed.

"Oh no. Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Now I'll never learn how to play soccer. Ayi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out disappointed

We all just laughed some more.

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the seventh chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, the next one will be the episode Putty on the Brain but I don't have a whole lot on that one done yet, so it'll take a bit longer then then this one to get it done and out there. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	8. Putty on the Brain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, here is a brand-new chapter. Now, this one was probably one of the hardest ones for me to write mainly due to the whole Rangers seeing the other Rangers as Putties part. But, I think I got it as good as I could. Now, I did twist it up a bit to make it a bit more different then the show, but otherwise, it is pretty much very similar to the show. Also, before I forget, I had thought long and hard about it, and at some point, I'll be taking down my Enter the Green Ranger story and its sequel Project Thunder for a editing/rewrite job on it. Though, not as extreme as what I am doing with this one, Enter the White Tiger, and Lone Wolf but one none the less. Mainly what I am doing is adding in more chapters for Enter the Green Ranger to add in the episodes I had skipped over as well as add in more original chapters to it among a few other things. If you want to know more on that, just PM me. Anyway, just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now, without further ado, here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Eight: Putty on the Brain**

Inside Angel Grove High, Zack walk down the hallway towards Billy, wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, Billster, check out these glasses." Zack told him

Billy took his glasses off.

"I found them at the Swap Meet this past weekend." Zack explained

Billy put them on.

"I think they'll be prefect for science class." Zack added

Billy then took the sunglasses off.

"The lenses and frame seem especially sturdy. They should be more than adequate protect our eyes from our lab experiment." Billy mentioned

"And they look cool too." Zack added

Billy just laughed as he then puts them in his locker and puts his normal eye glasses on as Paul walks around the corner and over towards him and Zack.

 _Paul's POV_

As I walked around the corner, I happen to spot both Billy and Zack at their lockers as I then walked over towards them to see them place something in their lockers.

"Hey guys." I greeted

"Hey Paul, what's up little buddy?" Zack inquired as we clasped hands

"Not much." I told him

"Hey Paul, where's Kimberly?" Billy wondered

"Waiting outside the school with Trini for Tommy and Jason." I informed them

"With Kimberly, she is probably most likely just waiting on Tommy more then Jason." Zack stated

"Agreed." Billy agreed

Suddenly, I then looked like Zack remember something as he reached into his locker and grabbed out a pair of sunglasses.

"I almost forgot." Zack stated

He then holds it out towards me.

"Here, these are for you buddy." Zack told me

I just looked at him confused as I took them.

"Thanks." I thanked him as I looked them over

After a few moments of looking them over, I then looked back up towards Zack.

"But, what's with the shades?" I inquired

"I had picked them up at a Swap Meet this past weekend. I figure the three of us could use them for our Lab Projects." Zack informed me

I then put them on trying them out.

"And, I had fully examining them when Zack had handed a pair over to me and they will for sure protect our eyes during our experiments." Billy explained

I then take them off as I looked them over once more.

"Not to mention, looking cool doing it as well." Zack added

"I like them." I told them

I then looked back over towards Zack.

"Thanks Zack." I thanked him again

"Hey, no problem little buddy." Zack told me as he patted my shoulder

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Inside the Palace's Throne Room, Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne, as he had just finishing spying on the conversation between Billy, Zack, and Paul with his Enhance vision.

"Protective glasses. Ha! I couldn't have planned this better myself." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then stood up from his Throne.

"Instead of protecting their vison, I will cast a spell to change their vison." Lord Zedd explained

He then walked down the steps and walked over towards Goldar.

"They will see their fellow Rangers as Putties and will be kept busy fighting each other and out of my way." Lord Zedd concluded

Lord Zedd then stopped right in front of Goldar.

"Couldn't they take the glasses off?" Goldar inquired

"No! Mere humans could take them off. But the Power Rangers are not mere humans." Lord Zedd reminded him

Lord Zedd then pointed his finger at Goldar.

"Especially that Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd added

Goldar just nodded realizing his mistake as well as letting out a small growl at the mention of Paul due to him still having a grudge against him for slashing his eye out last week.

"Yes." Goldar acknowledged

Lord Zedd then walked away from Goldar as he then walks up the stairs to his balcony overlooking the Earth.

"My spell will interact with the powers that Zordon has given them, and their vison will be changed permanently." Lord Zedd explained to Goldar

Lord Zedd then stopped near the railing as he then aims his staff towards the Earth and fires off a white energy bolt down towards Earth.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lord Zedd laughed evilly as he began the first phase of his plan

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove High**_

 _Normal POV_

The spell landed on the three sunglasses to which were sitting inside Billy's locker.

 _Paul's POV_

"The gang will be here any second. Let's show them how coolscience can be." Zack stated

We then grab our sunglasses that were sitting inside Billy's Locker.

"Yeah, can't wait to see the look on Kimberly's face seeing me wearing them." I mentioned

They both laughed as the three of us then placed the sunglasses on.

 _Normal POV_

Unknown to them, the outside of the glasses begins glowing red for a few moments as Tommy and Trini walk into the hall over towards Tommy's locker as Tommy then opens it as the two of them notice Paul, Billy, and Zack standing near Billy's and Zack's locker with their new sunglasses on.

 _Paul's POV_

Zack, Billy, and I just stand there in complete shock and confusion as to what we are seeing right in front of them.

"Hey, guys, can you believe it?" We heard the Putty wondered in Tommy's voice

'What the hell?' I thought to myself

"I almost overslept." Putty admitted with Tommy's voice

"You have Kimberly to thank you for that one." The other Putty pointed out with Trini's voice

"What the?" Zack wondered in shocked

"This can't be real." I muttered

The two Putties that happen to sound a lot like Tommy and Trini then turned back towards us.

"Awesome, shades, guys." The Putty that sounded like Tommy commented

"Yeah, very stylish." The Putty that sounded like Trini added

 _Kimberly's POV_

After Jason and Tommy had gotten here, Tommy and Trini went to Tommy's locker ahead of us as I wanted to speak with Jason about something important. After we had talked about it, the two of us made our way into the main hallway to catch up with Paul and the others as we see them standing nearby with Paul standing near Billy and Zack as the three of them are wearing sunglasses.

'That has to be Zack's doing. No question about it.' I thought to myself

 _Paul's POV_

"Guys, do you see what I see?" Billy questioned

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it." I stated

We then happen to see two more Putties walk up towards us.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" A Putty that sounded a lot like Jason wondered

'Jason?' I thought to myself

The three of us quickly take off our sunglasses to see that it was still Putties standing right in front of us.

"Hey, are you three ready for your big physics demonstration today?" The Putty that sounds like Jason inquired

"Putties." Zack, Billy, and I cried out

We quickly put the sunglasses back inside Billy's locker as we then quickly get into our fighting stances.

"What?" A Putty sounding like Kimberly questioned

They all look around as the other two walked over towards them.

"Putties? Where?" The same Putty inquired

'Kimberly?' I thought to myself

I run my fingers over my eyes for a quick moment before looking at them again to see that it was still the same Putties who sounded just like Kimberly and the others and even had their backpacks over their shoulders.

"Guys." The Putty that sounded like Trini called out

"Hey, what's the matter?" The Putty that sounded like Tommy wondered

"What are you guys talking about?" The Putty that sounded like Jason inquired

We continue to just stare at the four Putties wondering what the hell is going on and why they sound a lot like the others.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just started laughing at the confusion between the seven Rangers.

"HAHAHAHA!" Lord Zedd laughed evilly

Lord Zedd then pumped his arms into the air.

"Perfect." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove High**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Jason, Trini, Tommy, and I just looked at Paul, Zack, and Billy confused by all of this.

"Putties?" Jason questioned

The four of us just looked around not seeing any Putties as we looked at Paul, Zack, and Billy confused.

"What Putties? What do you mean Putties?" Jason wondered

"Guys, there's no one here but us." Tommy assured them

"Oh, I get it guys, you're just trying to play a joke on us." Trini mentioned

I just smirk at hearing that.

'That actually makes some sense. And I bet it was Zack that had suggested this little prank.' I thought to myself

 _Paul's POV_

Zack, Billy, and I just stay in our fighting stances just staring at the four Putties that are just standing there in front of us.

'Not to mention why the other students aren't seeing them as well.' I thought to myself

"Oh, Zack, quit clowning around." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly stated

That Putty and the Putty that just sounded like Jason just chuckled.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Zack questioned

"And why are they just standing still? Not to mention why no one else are seeing them and why they sound like Kimberly and the others?" I inquired

"I don't know." Billy admitted

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just chuckle at hearing them say all that.

"Attacking?" I questioned

I then turned back towards Jason, Trini, and Tommy.

"What are they talking about?" I questioned

They just shrugged as I then turned back towards Paul, Zack, and Billy.

"And Paul, you shouldn't follow everything Zack says." I added teasing Zack a bit

"Yeah, one Zack is bad enough as is." Trini mentioned teasingly as well

 _Paul's POV_

We then see Mr. Caplan walk up behind the four Putties as he clears his throat causing the four of them to turn around towards him as they slowly approach him.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Caplan." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly greeted

"They're gonna go after Mr. Caplan." Zack pointed out

"We got to stop them." I stated

"No. Look out." Billy cried out

We then rushed forward to stop the Putties from attacking Mr. Caplan.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, Jason, Trini, Tommy, and I are pushed aside as Billy, Paul, and Zack end up tackling Mr. Caplan to the ground. Jason, Trini, Tommy, and I just looked at them in shocked and confusion by what just transpired.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I questioned

Mr. Caplan was messing with his wig, which was now messed up.

"Billy, Paul, Zack, I'm surprised at you three." Mr. Caplan stated

He then pulled up Zack and Billy up as Paul just slowly stood up.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you dee-tention! Come with me." Mr. Caplan told them

He dragged Billy and Zack with him as Paul just followed reluctantly.

"But...but. Mr. Caplan, we just..." Zack began begging with him

"What is going on with those three?" Tommy inquired

"I have no clue." Trini admitted

"Same here." Jason agreed

'What has gotten into you little brother.' I thought to myself

 _ **A while later still inside Angel Grove High**_

 _Normal POV_

While Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, and Jason are sitting on the steps talking with one another about what had happened earlier, Bulk and Skull came around the corner and walked down the hallway with Skull carrying a tape recorder with wires around his neck.

"So, tell me again, why do we have to record everyone?" Skull questioned

"Okay, Skull, to discover the Power Rangers' secret identities, we have to suspect everyone." Bulk explained

"Right." Skull stated

Bulk and Skull then suddenly stopped walking as they then realized what they were both thinking and turned towards each other and just looked the other over for a few moments realizing that this would be something that they wouldn't keep from one another or even have what it takes to be a Power Ranger.

"Nah." They both admitted shaking their heads of that idea

The two then continued to walked off just as Ms. Appleby walks out of her classroom and spots them.

"Oh Boys." Ms. Appleby called out

The two stopped walking as they turned around to face Ms. Appleby.

"Can I see you a minute, please?" Ms. Appleby requested

They looked at each other and grinned as they both then walked over towards her as she walked back into the classroom with Bulk and Skull walking in behind her.

"I have to make copies for the test." Ms. Appleby mentioned

She then leads them to her Iguana tank.

"Would you mind feeding the Iguana?" Ms. Appleby requested

Bulk and Skull just looked at the Iguana inside the tank.

"Oh, sure, Ms. Appleby. We'll feed the Iguana for you." Bulk assured her

Bulk then looked right at Skull.

"Right, Skull?" Bulk questioned

Skull nodded.

"You got it, Ms. Appleby." Skull assured her grinning

Ms. Appleby then handed Bulk the box of Iguana food, before leaving the classroom. Once Bulk knew she was gone, he then turned back towards Skull.

"Did you get her voice on tape?" Bulk questioned in a low voice

Skull just grinned some more chuckling as he nodded as Bulk just laughed with him too.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was still monitoring the high school when he had seen Bulk and Skull tasked with feeding Ms. Appleby's Iguana and got an idea.

"That Iguana should finish off those Rangers, with a little help from Lord Zedd." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then charged up his staff and aimed it towards the Earth as white lightning fires out of it

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove High back in Ms. Appleby's room**_

Bulk and Skull looked at each other for a few moments before Bulk poured the food into the tank. They both then see that Bulk had poured too much into the tank.

"Oops." Skull stated

Bulk just shrugged his shoulders as he then poured a lot more of Iguana food into the tank.

"Ah, well, a little extra never hurt anyone." Bulk mentioned

Skull nodded as Bulk lifted up the box and looked at Skull for a moment as they get the same idea.

"Ahh!" Bulk and Skull called out

The two just laugh as Bulk pours what is left in the box into the tank as unknown to them, Zedd's Lightning bolt shoots out of the box and into the tank. They both then stare down at Ms. Appleby's Iguana who begins eating the food.

"He's going to grow big and strong." Bulk pointed out

Bulk and Skull just looked at each other laughing some more when suddenly, Lord Zedd's magic strikes Ms. Appleby's Iguana as it transported out of the tank and transforms into a monster. Bulk and Skull then turned back around and just stare at the now monster Iguana in shocked and confusion.

"Huh?" Skull questioned

"Hahaha! Thanks for the snack." Iguana thanked laughing evilly

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other still in shock.

"I guess we overfeed it." Bulk admitted

Skull just nodded as the two then turned back towards the monster.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull screamed out

Bulk and Skull then rushed out of the classroom as Bulk tossed the box aside as the monster Iguana just laughed evilly some more.

 _ **A bit later still inside Ms. Appleby's Classroom**_

 _Paul's POV_

After Mr. Caplan had given us a speech on how dangerous it is to rough house in school hallways, and told us that he was going to let us off easy by just giving us one afterschool detention before sending us to class. When we had gotten to class, we were all sitting at our desks as the three of us just looked nervous a bit as we looked at the seats that would normally be where Kimberly and the others would sit but instead of them, we just see Putties. I then see the Putty sitting in front of Zack lean back towards him.

"Hey, good luck, Zack." The Putty who sounds like Jason muttered to him

"No talking during the test." Ms. Appleby warned all of us

She then turned towards the Putty that is near me sitting in Kimberly's desk.

"Kimberly, would you help me hand out the test please?" Ms. Appleby requested

"Sure, Ms. Appleby." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly told her

I just stared confused at this as the Putty stands up and takes the stack of test papers from Ms. Appleby and walks over towards the first roll and begins handing out the test papers.

'This is just all too strange.' I thought to myself

"Okay, class, you will have the entire period to finish your exam." Ms. Appleby informed us

The Putty that sounded like Kimberly hands a test sheet to the Putty that that is sitting in front of Zack that sounded a lot like Zack.

"Here you go." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly told it

"Thanks, Kim." The Putty that sounded like Jason thanked

"And write in complete sentences." Ms. Appleby added

The Putty that sounded like Kimberly handing out the test papers then stops in front of Zack as it stares at him.

"Zack, are you okay?" The Putty that sounded like Kimberly inquired

Zack just looked at it confused

"Kimberly?" Zack wondered

"Zack." Ms. Appleby called out

Zack including the Putty standing next to him looks up towards her as the rest of us look at them.

"Do you have something to say." Ms. Appleby questioned

 _Kimberly's POV_

Zack then looked back towards me as he once again gives me a confused looked.

'What is going on with him, Billy, and Paul today?' I thought to myself

"Quit fooling around." I whispered to him

Zack then turned back towards Ms. Appleby.

"No, ma'am." Zack replied

I then hand place Zack's test paper on his desk and move along.

 _Paul's POV_

As the Putty that sounds like Kimberly continues to hand out the test papers, Billy, Zack, and I still can't help but feel uneasy by what we are seeing today.

"I don't want anyone to say another word." Ms. Appleby instructed

I quickly turned around and see Skull tapping his fingers over the buttons on his tape recorder when he suddenly presses down on a button.

".. _another word_." We all heard Ms. Appleby's voice repeated the last few words through the tape recorder

Everyone else turned around and saw Skull holding the tape recorder as well as he quickly covers it and tenses up with a goofy tense smirk on his face.

"Uh-oh." Skull muttered

"You've just gained detention, Skull." Ms. Appleby informed him

'I actually thought he already had detention along with Bulk.' I thought to myself

I then happen to see the Putty that sounded like Kimberly stop in front of me as it just stares at me as I tense up a bit at it staring at me to which is also taking every fiber in my body not to attack it.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just stare at Paul for a moment giving him a look that says that we are going to have a little talk after him, Billy, and Zack get out of detention but, I can also easily tell that he is now all tense just looking at me.

'Something isn't right here. Paul wouldn't be this afraid of me, and he wouldn't have attacked Mr. Caplan like that earlier either. Along with Zack and Billy.' I thought to myself

I then place the test papers on Paul's desk place a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing to hand out the last of the test papers.

 _Paul's POV_

I just continue to stare at the Putty that sounded like Kimberly finishing up handing out the test papers.

'It's strange, that touch felt just like how Kimberly would touch my shoulder to comfort me, but it couldn't have been her.' I thought to myself

I then looked around the room at three other Putties who are just sitting in Jason's, Trini's, and Tommy's desks writing something down on their test papers as I also see Billy and Zack also having confused looks on their faces as well.

'Could it?' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile hours later after school in Detention still in Ms. Appleby's classroom**_

After school, had let out, Zack, Billy, and I along with Bulk and Skull were in detention as Ms. Appleby sits on the desk grading papers watching over us. Zack then leaned in near Billy.

"What's going on here, guys?" Zack questioned quietly

Billy and I turned towards him as Zack looked at Bulk, Skull, and Ms. Appleby for a moment before turning back towards us.

"Those Putties in the classroom couldn't have been real." Zack mentioned

"I don't know." I admitted

"Lord Zedd must've put a spell on us." Billy theorized

Billy looked around for a moment before turning back towards us.

"But how?" Billy inquired

Zack and I just shrugged our shoulders in confusion as well.

"Hey, what's with the shades?" Bulk questioned

The three of us then turned towards Bulk and Skull as Bulk and Skull grabbed Billy's and Zack's sunglasses and looked at them.

"Planning on being someone famous?" Bulk wondered

 _Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull put on the sunglasses as the same energy beam appears over the lens for a moment as the two just chuckled. The two then turned back towards Billy, Paul, and Zack and suddenly, become shocked and confused by what they saw.

"Whoa." Skull muttered

Instead of seeing Billy, Paul, and Zack like they did a second ago, they now see three of Lord Zedd's Putties sitting in their places with one of them wearing Billy's eye glasses and another about five foot five.

 _Paul's POV_

The two then take off the sunglasses and quickly got a look of fright on their faces.

"Ahhhhh!" Bulk and Skull cried out

Skull quickly threw Billy's pair back to Billy, while Bulk gave Zack's back to Zack. The two quickly got up from their desks and started to walk slowly backwards towards the door as Ms. Appleby looks up and just stares at them.

"How did you do…?" Bulk wondered stumbling on his words

Bulk then rubbed his eyes before looking back at us still shocked, confused, and afraid for some reason.

"Oh." Bulk mumbled as they slowly head for the door as they quickly rushed out.

"Eugene, Farkus, come back here!" Ms. Appleby demanded following after them

"Is anyone else just as confused as I am as to what got those two spooked?" I questioned

Billy and Zack both nodded in agreement.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

While Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne, Goldar walked over towards him.

"You are brilliant, master. The Blue, Gold, and Black Rangers are completely confused." Goldar pointed out

"The stage is set, Goldar." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then gets up from his throne.

"Now we send down the real Putties and watch as the Rangers finish each other off." Lord Zedd explained as his goggles begin glowing red

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later in Angel Grove Park**_

As soon as we were let out of detention, Billy, Zack, and I decided to take a walk through the park to try and sort all of this out.

"Billy, Paul, we got to figure this thing out." Zack mentioned

"Seems like the spell makes our fellow Rangers appear as Putties." Billy theorized

Suddenly, I then see some Putties appear around us.

"Like these Putties, right in front of us?" I inquired

"I think so." Billy confirmed

"Well, if you two are right, then these guys, are our friends?" Zack questioned

"And if that's so, we should be able to communicate with them." Billy mentioned

"Should being the key word here." I pointed out

Zack then looked at the Putties standing on top of a playset.

"Yo. How's it going?" Zack wondered greeting them with a wave

Suddenly, A Putty then ran down the slide threw its arm out punching Zack in the chest knocking him over. Zack quickly sat up and looked over towards us.

"They're not out friends. I just got the message." Zack mentioned

"Then these freaks in front of us must be the real Putties." I pointed out

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Inside the Command Center, the alarms were going off as Alpha had checked where the disturbance was coming from as both him and Zordon then see the situation happening in Angel Grove Park on the Viewing Globe.

" **Alpha, Billy, Paul, and Zack are under attack**." Zordon told him

Alpha then turned around and faced Zordon.

" **Alert the other Rangers**." Zordon instructed

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Another Putty comes charging in as Billy quickly jumps up into the air and did a backflip and stretched out his legs kicking the Putty to the ground before coming back over towards us.

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having gotten a call from Zordon about Paul, Billy, and Zack being attacked by Putties in the park, the four of us teleported to the park as we each land in front of a group of Putties and begin fighting with them.

 _Paul's POV_

The three of us had seen the colored beams teleported down in the park near the other Putties near the playgrounds, but instead of seeing Kimberly and the others fighting the Putties, we just see Putties fighting against Putties.

"Oh, man." Zack stated

"Everyone's a Putty." Billy pointed out

"And we can't even tell who is who." I added

"Either way, we have to go and fight the Putties." Zack mentioned

"Your right Zack, let's just hope we can at least not accidently attack the others." Billy stated

"I agree." I agreed

The three of us just looked at each other and just nodded as the three of us then charged in and spread out to take on a group of Putties. I quickly jumped over a couple of Putties as I did a tornado kick kicking three of them to the ground.

"Face it you brainless clay freaks, you messed up." I mentioned

 _Normal POV_

Zack quickly kicked one away, then did a spinning kick extending his leg up and kicking another who stood on top of the playset as it goes tumbling down to the ground. Zack then grabbed the nearby poll and swung up to the top kicking another as Zack lands on top of the playset, but the Putty blocks the attack as the Putty then goes to attack Zack, but he manages to block the attacks as he then swung around the poll and kicked the Putty in the chest sending it crashing backwards down off the playset as Zack then blocked a kick from another one. Zack then jumped over to the side and punched it a few times before sending a kick to its chest sending it flying backwards off of the playset hitting the ground. Zack then turned towards the Putties on the ground.

"Yeah, you blew it, clayheads!" Zack mentioned

"The Rangers would never attack us." Billy pointed out

Billy then dodged a kick from a Putty as he then quickly grabs the arm from another Putty and threw it off to the side.

 _ **With Tommy**_

Tommy ducked as one kicked him, then kicked it in the chest and then in the back, knocking it down, and then he quickly spun around doing a spinning kick, kicking it on another Putty's chest hitting the Z on it as it goes flying to the ground landing on its face as it then shatters into a million pieces.

 _ **With Kimberly**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

I had jumped on a walkway that is built like a balance beam as I then did a back flipped on the walkway, before kicking a Putty off of the walkway before spinning around and punching another Putty in its chest as it goes flying off the edge as I then jumped up to avoid an attack before landing with my legs crossed as I then hit a third in the chest as it wasn't fazed by it as it then swung its arm at me, but I quickly ducked under it as I then kicked it in its side as it then goes flying off the walkway.

'Just like practicing on the balance beam.' I thought to myself

 _ **With Jason**_

Jason preformed a tornado kick at a Putty but, it manages to duck under it causing Jason to miss. When the Putty stood back up, Jason quickly did a spinning kick, kicking the Putty on its side causing it to flying to the ground. Jason then kicked another Putty in its chest causing it to go flying to the ground as well. Jason then did a few tornado kicks at a third Putty. By the fourth kick, Jason made contact, kicking its chest which sent it spinning to the ground as Jason then turned towards another Putty as it raised its hand at Jason, but Jason quickly grabs arm before looking behind him and extending his right leg out kicking another Putty in its chest sending it flying backwards to the ground before turning back towards the Putty he was holding and twisted its arm around flipping over as it then crashed to the ground.

 _ **Back with Tommy**_

Tommy then sees a Putty in front of him standing in next to what appears to be ramp inside a tepee like structure with Jason standing on the other side taking down another Putty.

"Jason, heads up, one coming your way." Tommy called out

Tommy then kicked it through the gap as it rolls a couple of times before landing on its feet on the other end as Jason quickly jumped in front of it punching it in the 'Z' on its chest, causing it to glow white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _ **Back with Kimberly**_

I happen to see two Putties on the ground below me as I then did a backflip off of the walkway as I then crossed my arms over my chest. Just before the Putties could grab me from behind, extended my arms out to my sides smacking both Putties on their chests right directly on the 'Z's as they both begin glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _ **Back with Paul**_

 _Paul's POV_

I then see a Putty standing on top of the playset at the edge of the slide as I quickly crawl under it. I quickly go under the Putty's leg as it bends over and looks under there as it just stares at me scratching its head in confusion.

"Later clayhead." I stated

I then kick it on the side as it rolls down the slide for a second before it ended up rolling off the side and crashed onto the ground, I stood at the top of the slide having seen another Putty do a backflip striking two Putties in their chests.

"Hey clay freak, leave my sister and friend alone." I called out

The Putty that had taking down the Putties who I believe were Kimberly and Tommy turned towards me.

"What you talking about Paul?" The Putty wondered in Kimberly's voice

'I'm not going to fall for that ploy.' I thought to myself

I then ran down the slide as I then jumped up into the air and extended my right hand out to punch the Putty in face.

"Paul, don't." The Putty in Kimberly's voice called out holding its hands up in the air

Suddenly, my vision blurs out for a second, but once it clears, and just before I could land the punch in the Putty's face, I then end up seeing that it was Kimberly as I quickly pulled my hand back before I could make contact.

"Paul, it's just me Kimberly." Kimberly told me

"What the hell?" I questioned as I backed up

I then put my hands on my head and disbelief.

'I just almost punched my sister in the face.' I thought to myself

I rubbed my eyes for a moment before looking back at her but now, I only see a Putty standing there in her place.

'What is with this spell of Zedd's?' I thought to myself

 _ **Back with Zack**_

After having kicking another Putty off of the playset, he begun scanning around the area and saw two Putties fighting each other also having recognized one of them fighting like Trini.

"Hey, you." Zack called out

The Putty on the left kicked the one on the right away as it then looked up towards Zack.

"Leave my friend alone." Zack demanded

"Hey, Zack." The Putty called out in Trini's voice

Zack then jumped off the playset and begun spinning around in mid air heading for the Putty quickly

"What are you doing?" The Putty that sounded like Trini questioned

As Zack lands on the ground and raises his hand up in a fist to attack it, Zack's vision blurs out for a moment and when it clears, he instead sees that it wasn't a Putty but rather Trini and pulls his punch back before hitting her.

"Zack, it's me. Trini." Trini informed him

Zack quickly backed up a bit still in debrief at what had almost happen.

"Oh, man." Zack muttered

 _Paul's POV_

After the Putties had cleared out, Billy and I quickly rejoined Zack as the three of us now know that the Putties in front of us are in fact, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Tommy.

"I believe Zedd is somehow making us you as see Putties." Billy explained

"I can't take it. It's like I've got Putty on the brain." Zack pointed out

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed

"Oh, bad news, man." The Putty that sounded like Tommy stated

"Oh, please, you mean I look like a Putty?" The Putty that sounded like Kimberly questioned

I just nodded.

"Oh gross." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly muttered

"Sorry, Kimberly." Zack apologized

"Yeah sis, it seems like this spell Zedd casted on the three of us is causes us to see you guys like Putties. But yet, you can't see us as one." I explained

"Oh, great." Tommy muttered

"Come on, guys. We better get back to the Command Center." The Putty that sounded like Jason instructed

Billy, Zack, and I then walked over towards them and just looked at them once more still just as confused as ever before we all looked around to make sure the close was clear before we all reached for our Communicators and teleported off.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Once we teleported into the Command Center, Billy, Zack, and I slowly turned around to look at the others but still only see them as Putties.

"Do we still look like Putties to you guys?" The Putty that sounded like Jason wondered

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed

"Mm-hmm." Zack mumbled his agreement

"I'm afraid so, Jase." I admitted

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just looked at the three of them still looking confused and unsure about how they are seeing us as I can also tell Paul is a bit jumpy at the site.

'If this sets Paul's recovery back even further and undoes what has been accomplish so far, Zedd is going to have it coming to him.' I thought to myself

 _Paul's POV_

Zack, Billy, and I just looked at each other before looking back at the others who still look just like Putties.

'I really wish I could tell who is who here.' I thought to myself

" **Rangers, apparently Lord Zedd's strategy is to try and upset the balance of your team. If he can keep you guessing about who is a friend and who is an enemy, it will leave him free to release his latest monster upon Angel Grove**." Zordon explained

We all then turned around and walked over towards the Viewing Globe to see an oversized Iguana spitting fire out of its mouth.

" **The Saliguana**." Zordon concluded

"Ick." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly muttered

"Man, that's one hot-headed lizard." Zack mentioned

" **Lord Zedd has combined an Iguana with the mythical Salamander. A creature capable of living in and breathing fire**." Zordon informed us

"Well, if we're gonna defeat it, we'll have to make a device that'll cool it down." Billy explained

"Yeah, I agree. It would in sense be the only way we could defeat that kind of monster." I agreed

" **Zack, Paul, and Billy, that will be your task**." Zordon informed us

"And while you're doing that, I will try to find a way to reverse Zedd's spell." Alpha told us

"I hope you can do it, Alpha." Billy stated

"Same here." I agreed

Zack nodded in agreement as well.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later inside Billy's Lab**_

After having teleported to Billy's lab, we had put on our sunglasses and began working on the device as I was finishing putting together the structure of the device while Zack was reading through a book about Salamanders as Billy just finished putting a few wires together on the motherboard of the device.

"Well, a Salamander may breathe fire, however, an Iguana is cold-blooded so something cold should keep the monster from using its fire breath." Billy explained.

"Cool. An ice device." Zack mentioned

"Hey, that actually rhymes." I pointed out

Both Billy and Zack just laughed at that little fact.

"Now, if only Alpha can come up with a cure for our vision." Billy stated

"Yeah, I agree Billy. I am not sure I can handle seeing Kimberly and the others as Putties much longer." I mentioned

Zack just nodded in agreement as well as we then hear our Communicators go off as Billy then reached for his Communicator.

"Billy here, go ahead." Billy said into the Communicator

" _Billy, I'm sending Trini down to try and experiment_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Anything's worth a try, Alpha." Billy said into the Communicator

Zack and I nodded in agreement to that.

 _Normal POV_

Just then, Trini teleported in front of Billy, Zack, and Paul just smiling and waving at them.

"I hope this works." Trini mentioned to them

 _Paul's POV_

Billy, Zack, and I then take off our sunglasses as we just see a Putty that sounds like Trini standing in front of us bringing out Trini's Power Morpher.

"Get ready, you guys. I'm going to morph." The Putty that sounded like Trini informed us

Billy, Zack, and I just nodded as the Putty that sounds like Trini then holds out the Power Morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The Putty that sounded like Trini yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" The Putty that sounded like Trini yelled out

Suddenly, we just see Trini standing in front of us as the Yellow Ranger as the three of us just smile at the sight.

"Well, how do I look?" Trini inquired

"You defiantly look like the Yellow Ranger." Zack informed her

"Most defiantly." I agreed

"Affirmative." Billy agreed as well

Trini then reached for her Communicator.

"Jason, good news. As long as we're morphed, Zedd's spell doesn't work." Trini said into her Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Jason, and I both smiled as Tommy and I high fived each other as Jason reached for his Communicator while walking over towards Alpha.

"That's great. So, if we have to go into battle, Zack, Billy, and Paul will be seeing straight. Thanks, Trini." Jason said into the Communicator

Suddenly, the alarms begin going off throughout the Command Center.

"AYI, YI, YI, YI, Yi! Red alert!" Alpha cried out

Tommy, Jason, and I quickly turned towards Zordon.

" **Rangers, the Saliguana monster has begun its attack on the beach just outside of Angel Grove**." Zordon explained

Jason then reached for his Communicator

"Jason to Billy." Jason said into the Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Billy's Lab**_

 _Paul's POV_

Having heard Jason call out through Billy's Communicator, Billy put down the tool he was holding and reached for his Communicator.

"Yes, Jason?" Billy asked into the Communicator

" _We're under attack. Let's go_." Jason said through the Communicator

"But my ice device, I haven't tested it yet." Billy said into the Communicator

" _We'll have to go with it as is_." Jason said through the Communicator

"Jason's right, we'll have to take it as is and just hope that it doesn't backfire on us terribly." I explained

"Paul's right Billy. Throw an extra computer chip in your pocket and let's go." Trini agreed

Trini then teleported out of Billy's lab as Zack then took the device out of the holder it was placed in as Billy grabbed an extra computer chip as Billy, Zack, and I then stood next to one another.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zack yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Tommy then walked closer towards Jason and I.

"Alright, let's get going." Tommy stated

"Wait a sec Tommy, what about your powers?" I inquired

"This is one of those times I have to use them regardless of my energy status." Tommy mentioned

Jason and I just sighed knowing that Tommy won't back down from this regardless of what we say.

"Just be careful out there, bro." Jason cautioned

"You bet." Tommy assured him as the two clasped hands

I just smile at him worrying as the three of us then bring out our Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile on the Beach just outside of Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once all of us were Morphed, we all teleported and to the Beach just outside of Angel Grove as stood in front of Salinguana and an army of Putties.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into a fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into a fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out together

"Power Rangers, glad you all could make it." Salinguana stated

Salinguana then turned towards the Putties.

"Putties, attack them." Salinguana ordered

The Putties then come charging in towards us as we all then split up and began fighting the Putties. About four Putties quickly surrounded me as I quickly planted my left foot to the ground as I then lifted up my right foot and began kicking each Putty in the chest one after another sending three of them to the ground as I then jumped up and spun around and did another kick, kicking the last Putty to the ground before getting back into a fighting stance to get ready for the next wave coming at me.

 _ **With Tommy**_

Tommy quickly ducked as a Putty tried to kick him. Tommy quickly stood back up as he then swung his arm to the side whacking the Putty dead center on its chest sending it crashing to the ground. Tommy then did a spinning kick to try and take down another Putty but it quickly ducks under it. Tommy quickly then bent down and swung his arm over the Putty's legs knocking them out from under it as the Putty then crashed to the ground.

 _ **With Trini**_

Trini did a few backflips and side flips before stopping in front of a couple of Putties as she then kicked one in its side sending it flying to the ground before she started fighting another Putty.

 _ **With Jason**_

Jason quickly took down two Putties with a tornado kick before he begun doing a couple of backflips towards the small cliff. Once he was near it, he then jumped up into the air backwards, landing on the top. He then saw a Putty coming up from behind him as he then quickly spins around and punches the Putty's chest directly in the 'Z' as it then fell over the cliff landing right into the sandy ground as it then began glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _ **With Zack**_

Zack jumped up into the air as he kicked a Putty in its chest sending it crashing to the ground as he quickly spun over towards his left and kicked another Putty to the ground. Zack then sees another Putty jump in front of him as Zack then blocks a kick from a third one before kicking it himself sending it crashing to the ground with the other two. Zack then sees two Putties swing their arms at him, but he quickly ducks under them as he then gets behind the two and then grabs their arms kicked each of them in their chests before swinging them both forward having them both crash into one another as they both fall to the ground.

 _ **With Kimberly**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

I quickly bend over as I see a Putty come flying at me as it goes flying by as I then spun around and extended my right foot backwards kicking a Putty in the chest causing it to go crashing to the ground. I then spun around again with my right arm extended out as I punched the Putty that tried to kick me earlier in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as well.

 _ **Back with Trini**_

 _Normal POV_

Trini quickly spins around and punches another Putty in the chest sending it flying to the ground. She then quickly finds herself surrounded by Putties.

 _ **Back with Jason**_

After sending another Putty over the cliff, Jason sees several Putties surround Trini.

"Look out, Trini." Jason called out

Getting an idea, Trini then jumped up into the air causing the Putties that were closing in on her to run into the cliff wall as she then lands back on the ground behind them as Kimberly rushes over towards her.

"Good move, Trini." Jason commented

Jason then sees the both of them get surrounded by the Putties as he then jumped down, to the ground. He was about to go help them, but sees that the two of them are doing just fine as about half of them are already lying on the ground as Trini kicks one away from her, striking it directly in the 'Z', as it then begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I quickly duck to avoid a punch from a Putty as I then quickly, grab hold of its right leg and pulled it down over me as it falls down. I then quickly sit up and punch it directly dead center on the 'Z' as it then begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _ **Back with Zack, Billy, and Paul**_

 _Paul's POV_

Zack and I had quickly rushed over towards Billy as the three of us teamed up to take down the remaining Putties in Billy's area. Zack tried to kick one but missed, but then kicked it in the back sending it staggering backwards, while Billy kicked one, then spun around and kicked it again sending it flying to the ground. I then did a double punch in a Putty's chest sending it crashing to the ground. I then see Zack toss a Putty towards me as I then side stepped it and kicking it in the shins as it staggers over towards Billy as Billy grabs it and spins it around as he then threw it back towards Zack who ducks down as it goes flying over Zack's back as I then threw a quick punch at its chest as it goes flying to the ground behind Zack.

"Yeah, we got him." Billy cheered

"For sure bros." I added

"Good job, guys." Zack commented as the three of us high five one another

The three of us then get into our fighting stances as we then see the Salinguana monster standing near us.

"You're good with Putties. Now try me." Salinguana challenged

Salinguana then charged in towards us as Billy, Zack, and I then quickly jump closer towards him as Zack quickly began spins around and preforms a corkscrew kick, striking Salinguana in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. Salinguana then got up as I then quickly rushed in and began fighting him myself. I blocked Salinguana's attacks as I then did a tornado kick, striking him in his chest sending him crashing to the ground once more.

"You're gonna pay for that." Salinguana stated angrily

"Guys, be careful." Billy called out

Billy then rushed over towards us.

"He could turn up the heat and barbecue you any time he wants." Billy warned us

"Ah, this guy's nothing." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, that's right. He's not as tough as he says he is." I added

"Nothing?" Salinguana questioned

"Yeah, that's right lizard breath." I told him

"Oh, I'll show you nothing Gold Ranger. Here's a very hot something." Salinguana stated

Suddenly, Salinguana then begins breathing fire out of his mouth as he strikes us with it. We try to fight it for a bit, but it then gets too hot for us as we quickly roll out of the way.

"You got him spitting mad." Zack mentioned

Zack then takes out the Ice Device the three of us recently created.

"I think it's time to break out the extinguisher." Zack stated

"Yeah, good call Zack." I commented

Zack then points it right at Salinguana.

"This should cool you down." Zack stated

"Toasted Ranger, anyone?" Salinguana questioned

Salinguan then began breathing fire at us again as Zack then quickly activates the Ice Device. Unfortunately, while we do see something coming out of the device, it is doing nothing in stopping Salinguana's attack on us as we try to fight off its flames.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Zack questioned

"I don't know." Billy admitted

"We must have done something wrong in the configuration process somewhere." I theorized

"No shit since it's not working." Zack pointed out

Suddenly, the flames create a small explosion as the three of us are then sent to flying to the ground. We then hear Salinguana laugh evilly as he then charges in towards us.

"Guys, try to figure out what's wrong. I'll distract him." I instructed

I then jumped in to attack Salinguana.

"Paul, no don't." Billy called out

"It's too dangerous." Zack mentioned

I didn't listen to them as I then land in front of Salinguana and begin fighting him. I go to punch him, but Salinguana blocks it as I then try a spinning kick as Salinguana quickly dodges it by rolling away from me. He quickly gets back up as I then begin kicking him several times, but Salinguana easily deflects them all before slashing down on my chest causing me to stagger backwards a bit. I quickly catch myself as I then rush back in to attack him, but he quickly does a spinning kick striking me in the chest again as I stagger backwards a bit more. Once I caught myself, I then rush in raising my hand up to punch him, but he quickly blocks it and sends a punch to my head dead center causing me to go crashing to the ground.

"My head." I muttered

I then struggled to get back up as I see Salinguana slowly advance towards me.

"Now I've got you." Salinguana stated

Salinguana then grabs a hold of my throat and pulled me up onto my feet as he also begins strangling me.

 _Normal POV_

Billy and Zack both see Paul in trouble as Salinguana has him in his grasp by his throat.

"Paul's in trouble, we got to go help him." Billy pointed out

Zack nodded in agreement.

"We're coming, Paul" Zack called out

Both Billy and Zack then jumped up into the air and both preformed a corkscrew kick striking Salinguana on the head at the same time causing him to loose his grip on Paul and roll away from them.

 _Paul's POV_

I take in a few deep breaths trying to regain some air that I had lost from that giant lizard choking me.

"Paul, you okay bud?" Zack questioned

"Yeah, I'll live." I assured him

"Guys, I think I know what's wrong with the ice device." Billy stated

"What is it Billy?" I wondered

"We designed it with a backflow inhibitor of mine." Billy informed us

"Yeah, what are you saying?" Zack questioned

"Of course, it's missing one little piece that allows it to work correctly." I stated

"Your correct Paul. That the extra computer chip, Trini told us to bring should fit right here." Billy explained taking the device from Zack and points to a small place on the device

Zack and I looked at the spot that Billy was pointing at.

"It's essential for the device to work." Billy told us

"Makes sense." I mentioned

Billy then brings out the extra computer chip and puts it in place on the device.

"There. That should do it." Billy informed us

"You three are history." Salinguana stated

"Now it will work." Billy assured us

Zack quickly takes the Ice Device back from Billy and aimed it right at the Salinguana. The Salinguana then begins shooting fire out of his mouth right at us once more. Zack then quickly fired the Ice Device and this time around, it is extinguishing the fire.

"Take that, lizard breath." Zack told him

A few moments later, it manages to fully stop Salinguana from breathing fire on us as he ends up backing up a bit holding his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Salinguana complained

We then see Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly rush over towards us.

"You three alright?" Jason questioned

"You missed the fun." Zack mentioned

Zack then pats me on the shoulder.

"Paul got hit in the head but I think he's alright." Zack told them

Kimberly quickly comes over towards me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Paul, are you okay sweetie?" Kimberly questioned in concern

"Yeah, I'm fine sis. No need to worry." I assured her

Kimberly just sighed a frustrated sigh.

"I really wish you stop saying that Paul. You know I am going to always worry about you little brother." Kimberly stated

I just chuckle.

"Yeah, who could forget." I mentioned

We then see the Salinguana stand back up.

"Now I'm really mad." Salinguana complained

Salinguana then charges back in towards us.

"All right, Power Rangers." Jason stated

Jason then brought out his Power Sword.

"Let's bring them together." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed bringing out their Power Weapons as well

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five of us yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then made our weapons touch one another pointing them both at Salinguana.

"Uh oh." Salinguana muttered as he stopped running right at us and slowly began backing up a bit

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Salinguana straight on, sending him crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Goldar and Lord Zedd had seen the whole battle.

"The Salinguana is being defeated. He is losing power." Goldar mentioned

"My magnificent monster isn't finished yet." Lord Zedd declared

Lord Zedd then made his Growth Bomb appear in his hand.

"More power." Lord Zedd ordered

Lord Zedd then threw the Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the Beach outside of Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb come flying down as it then lands right near Salinguana as it then exploded as the blast then caused Salinguana to grow thirty stories tall.

"Looks like Lord Zedd's upped the stakes." Tommy mentioned

"Now your precious Angel Grove will be history." Salinguana declared

"Alright, let's do it Rangers" Jason instructed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's take down this Iguana." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

Tommy then begun playing his Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord then rose from the ocean and slowly walked out of the water.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, let's get this lizard freak." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

Salinguana then stomps the ground a bit in frustration.

"Now you're toast." Salinguana stated

Salinguana then begins shooting fire out of his mouth again as the flames strikes not only Tommy's Dragon Zord, but also Jason's Red Dragon Thunder Zord, and my Gorilla Zord. But luckily, we were able to keep them standing.

"He's still standing. I don't get it." Salinguana complained

"All right, assemble the Thunder Zord Assault Team Hovercraft formation now." Jason instructed

Just then, we then see the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunder Zords form together to create the Thunder Assault Team Hovercraft.

"Paul, let's go airborne." Jason told me

"Right with you Jase." I stated

We then had both the Red Dragon and Gorilla Thunder Zords jump up into the air and hop onto the hovercraft as we flew onwards towards Salinguana.

"Take this Rangers." Salinguana stated

Salinguana then breathed out fire once more aiming for us in the air, but we had the Thunder Assault Team Hovercraft do a spinning move avoiding the flames all together. I then happen to see Tommy's Dragon Zord approach Salinguana.

"I don't take kindly to you trying to roast my friends you overgrown Iguana." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then had the Dragon Zord swing its tail around as it strikes Salinguana on his side causing him to fall down.

"Thunder Assault Team, disassemble." Jason called out

Just then, we all separated as we then had all of our Zords line up next to the Dragon Zord as we then see Salinguana stand back up.

"Now I'm really steamed." Salinguana complained

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

"Oh, yeah?" Salinguana questioned

Salinguana then threw his arms into the air.

"Try this." Salinguana stated

The Salinguana then spot out its huge tongue as it then suddenly wraps around both the Thunder Megazord and Gorilla Zord. Salinguana then begins laughing evilly as we try to break from its grasp.

"We have to break free of his tongue somehow." I mentioned

"Leve it to me guys." Tommy stated pushing a few buttons

The Dragon Zord then pointed its hands towards Salinguana as ten missiles suddenly pop out of its fingertips.

"Missiles fire." Tommy commanded

Just then, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips striking Salinguana dead center causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Jason, quick, while he is dazed." I told him

"Right, Thunder Saber, power up." Jason called out

The Thunder Megazord then pulled out the Thunder Saber and chopped the tongue, causing Salinguana to fall back to the ground and freeing us from his grasp.

"Yes, we're free." I cheered

"All right, let's finish this freak." Kimberly stated

"You think your puny sword will get me?" Salinguana questioned

Salinguana then stood back up.

"Try again, Power Brats." Salinguana challenged

I then grab a sphere from behind me.

"Time to add in some more fire power." I stated

I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs fires out of the Gorilla's mouth striking Salinguana straight on sending him falling to the ground once more.

"Jason, we may need Titanus to finish off this lizard." I suggested

"Yeah, I agree, I call upon the power of Titanus, now." Jason called out

Suddenly, Titanus then rolled out through the mountains.

"Okay, time to bring it together. Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord.

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

"Huh?" Salinguana wondered confused as he stood back up

"Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber.

"Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Salinguana striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding.

"Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered

"Totally awesome." I stated

"Way to go guys." Tommy commented

The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd turned away from the balcony facing Goldar as he begun glowing red with angry.

"Your weakness has cost me another battle, Goldar." Lord Zedd informed him

"Yes...uh..." Goldar tried to find the right words to apologize to Lord Zedd but was just stumbling at finding the correct words

"SILENCE!" Lord Zedd shouted out

"Yes, Lord Zedd." Goldar stated bowing to him

"These Power Rangers are getting on my nerves." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then turned away from Goldar.

"Especially that Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd added

Goldar just silently growled at the mention of the Gold Ranger as Lord Zedd then walked back up towards the balcony.

"Next time, we will crush them." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile the next morning back inside Angel Grove High in Ms. Appleby's Class**_

 _Normal POV_

The next day at school, Paul, Billy, Zack, and Trini, were sitting at their desks in Ms. Appleby's classroom waiting for the others to arrive. Unknown to anyone that Ms. Appleby's Iguana appears in the classroom having been returned to normal as it just stands on the floor by a few empty desks.

 _Paul's POV_

After the battle yesterday and since Billy, Zack, and I were still seeing Kimberly and the others as Putties, I felt it was best to stay the night at Billy's due to that fact.

'Among a few other reasons.' I thought to myself

Right now, Billy, Zack, and I are inside Ms. Appleby's classroom with Trini who to us, still looks like a Putty waiting for Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy to arrive with a cure for our vision studying the spell that was placed on our sunglasses.

"Well, our physics demonstration is next." Billy mentioned

Billy then turned towards Zack and I.

"I wish the rest of the guys would get back with our glasses. Class is about to begin" Billy stated

"I agree Billy, I just want to be able to see straight again." I agreed

Just then, we see three Putties walk into the classroom looking over towards us.

"Hey, guys." The Putty that sounded like Jason greeted

"Hi." The Putty that sounded like Kimberly greeted as well

'And, it can't come soon enough.' I thought to myself

"I guess it's true. You can't always go by appearance." Zack mentioned

"No kidding." I agreed

We then see the three of them walk over towards us as the Putty with Jason's backpack was holding the sunglasses.

"Hey guys." The Putty that sounded like Trini greeted back to them

"Alpha discovered Zedd's spell embedded in the glasses." The Putty that sounded like Jason whispered to us

He then began handing them out to the three of us.

"So, he soaked them in a special energy beam. It should deactivate it." The Putty that sounded like Jason explained

"Well, it's now or never guys." I mentioned

Zack and Billy nodded in agreement as Billy took off his normal glasses as the three of us then put the sunglasses on.

"Well?" The Putty that sounded like Kimberly wondered

"Did it work?" The Putty that sounded like Jason questioned

Suddenly, our vision blurred out for a moment. When, they cleared, we finally saw Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Tommy as themselves rather than Putties.

"Yeah." Billy cheered

"Oh yeah, you guys look like yourselves again." Zack mentioned

"Same here. It's a wonderful site to see you four as you again." I added

We all then high fived each other.

"All right." Tommy cheered as well as the two of us high fived

I looked at Kimberly as she gave her signature warm smile as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'Man, am I ever glad to see that instead of the Putties motionless face all the time.' I thought to myself

 _Normal POV_

Sitting at the back of the class like they normally do, Bulk and Skull just stare at the Rangers confused by how happy they all are. But, unknown to them, Ms. Appleby's Iguana begins crawling up Skull's leg

"What do you think they're so happy about?" Bulk questioned

Skull shook his head and shrugged his shoulders just as confused as he is as he then lifts his leg up. Once it was high enough, he then quickly spots Ms. Appleby's Iguana crawling up his leg.

"Uh, the Iguana." Skull cried out pointing towards it

Bulk quickly turned towards Skull as a few of the other students do as Bulk just stared at it in shock.

"Wow." Bulk stated

Bulk then picks up the Iguana and looks at it as Skull puts his leg down.

"Whoa." Bulk mumbled happily

Suddenly, something dawns on Bulk's mind.

"Hey, this Iguana was near the Power Rangers. If they're in the school, it'll sniff them out." Bulk mentioned

It took a moment, but Skull then realized where he was getting at.

"Yeah, sniff them out." Skull agreed

Both just laughed at the idea.

 _Paul's POV_

I happen to glance at what Bulk and Skull were up too as I then see them stand up with Bulk holding Ms. Appleby's Iguana in his hands.

"Hey guys, check this out." I pointed out

They then looked over there as well as we see the two of them bend down to the ground looking at Ms. Appleby's Iguana.

"Okay, little guy, sniff them out." Bulk told it

Bulk then puts Ms. Appleby's Iguana on the floor.

"All right, let's go, go, sniff them out." Bulk instructed

The Iguana then slowly walks away from them as they both chuckled.

"Conquer." Skull called out

"What are Bulk and Skull doing with Ms. Appleby's Iguana?" Billy inquired

"Who knows." Tommy admitted

"I think, they're letting it go." Kimberly guessed

We then see the Iguana approach one of our female classmates and licked her leg causing her to scream as her and the other students minus the seven of us to get out of their seats and rush over to the back of the class as Bulk and Skull just stood up and laughed as they walked over towards it.

"Bulk, Skull." Ms. Appleby called out

Bulk and Skull quickly turned around and faced her who just gave them a stern and serious look.

"Put the Iguana away, boys." Ms. Appleby ordered

Bulk and Skull just sighed as Bulk picks it up and places it on his shoulder, as the two begin walking over towards its tank.

"Now we'll never know if the Power Rangers we're in here or not." Skull mentioned

We all just laughed at that, but also glad that they weren't able to figure it out.

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the eighth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all the twists I added in to it. Now, I thought the addition of Paul having been placed under that spell was a good move on my part. Also, hope you all liked how I added Tommy in the Morphed and Zord battles in this as well. Now, the next chapter for this story will be the Bloom of Doom episode, but it'll be a while before I will have it out as I still need to fully write it out as well as studying the raw Zyu2 footage of the episode on Youtube as I want to add in any of the missing scenes to it, as well as recreating the Zord fight too. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


	9. Bloom of Doom

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban created Power Rangers from adapting Toei's Super Sentai series sixteenth installment, Dinosaur Squadran Zyuranger, then from the end of 2001 through May of 2010, Disney owned them until Saban bought the franchise along with its other sister shows Beetleborgs, VR Troopers, and Masked Rider back from them under his new company, Saban Brands But now, Hasbro had as of May of 2018 had purchase the franchise. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters, plots, and other stuff that don't exist in the show.**_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _ **Hey everyone, here is a brand-new chapter. Now, for the most part, this is pretty much the exact same as the episode itself, but I had gone and edited in some missing Zyu2 footage that was originally cut out, and that includes inserting the missing Zord fight for this monster. And while I was writing this episode out by watching the episode itself several times, I had notice that then the Rangers fight the Putties, they never filmed Trini fighting them Morphed so I had to take how the Yellow Ranger fought the original Putties and put that in here so that it showed Trini fighting them at least. Also, I want to just warn you all that this will be the final update for this story for a while as I am planning to returning to writing my Prequel story to try and finish that one up to post it as soon as I can. Also, I just want to inform you all that I am also planning to take down and slightly redo Shift Into Turbo and my Lost Story as I just need to change a couple minor things up along with adding in a few more stuff that needs to be added in at the early part of them stories. So, I may end up doing that for them while working on my Prequel story. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now, without further ado, here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure.**_

 **A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Chapter Nine: Bloom of Doom**

Inside the Youth Center, several. Students had organized some clubs for other students with similar hobbies to be a part of. Mr. Caplan is currently walking around observing the entire thing.

"Don't forget. Today's the last day to sign up for your favorite club." The event organizer called out

Among all the clubs that were created, Zack had created an Hip Hop Kido club Zack, while Billy had put together a Science club as Kimberly had created a Gardening Club Kimberly and Trini had put together a Volleyball Club Trini. Bulk and Skull even opened up their own club called The Bulk And Skull's Unsolved Mysteries Club.

"Join the Hip Hop Kido club. It's the hot that won't stop." Zack called out as a few students had walked over to check out his club

 _Kimberly's POV_

As I stood at my booth, waiting for someone to come join my club, I see a bunch of girls head for Trini's booth and sighed up for her club.

"Thanks for joining my club, everyone." Trini thanked

She quickly looked at her notes before looking back up at the other girls.

"Our first practice will begin at the volleyball court in Angel Grove Park in about fifteen minutes." Trini informed them

They all nodded and waved at her.

"Thanks, bye." Trini thanked smiling at them

I just sighed, as I looked around as everyone seems to be joining Trini's, Zack's, or Billy' clubs. I then looked over towards Trini.

"Hey, Trini." I called out

Trini quickly looked over towards me.

"You got a mob scene, huh?" I wondered

I just smiled at her.

"What a turnout." I mentioned

"I know." Trini agreed

She then grabbed a volleyball from the table and puts it in a bag.

"Isn't this great?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, it's great." I agreed

I then looked away from her.

"For some people." I mentioned in a low voice

I then looked around once more hoping that there are still some students out there that would be willing to join my club.

"I hope there's somebody left to join my club." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had decided to walk up to his balcony to check down to Earth and see what the Rangers were up too.

"Hmm. Let's see what those Rangers are up too." Lord Zedd stated

He then used his Enhanced Vision and began surveying the Youth Center as he just sees Kimberly feeling depressed with a slight look of jealousy on her face.

"Well, well, well, how fortunate." Lord Zedd muttered

Lord Zedd then stopped spying on the Earth deactivating his Enhance Vision as he just pumped his fists into the air.

"Ha!" Lord Zedd laughed

He then turned away from the balcony facing Goldar who was standing at the edge of the balcony stairs along with Squatt and Baboo.

"Kimberly's little touch of jealousy is just what I need to put my plan of destruction in motion." Lord Zedd mentioned as he walked down the steps towards Goldar

"I'm sure it is a brilliant plan, oh, evil one but how will you do it?" Goldar inquired

"Have you no brains at all?" Lord Zedd questioned

Lord Zedd then pushed Goldar away.

"I'll booby-trap one of her silly cactus plants." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then shoved Baboo off to the side as he continued to walk forward.

"When she pricks her finger on it, she'll fall under my evil spell and turn totally against her little friend, Trini." Lord Zedd declared as he walked up the stairs to his throne

"Of course, master." Squatt agreed

"Indulgence, your highness. Your fiendish plan is sure to succeed." Goldar told him

"Kimberly's jealously shall be the cause of her own doom." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then sat down on his Throne.

"It is the beginning of the end for those accursed Power Rangers." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Normal POV_

As more peopled walked into the Youth Center and looking over all of the available clubs to join, some seen Zack on stage who was demonstrating a Hip Hop Kido move.

"Come on, join up." Zack encourage a few students who were standing near his booth

He then did few dance steps before doing a spinning kick.

"This will be the first move we learn today." Zack mentioned

 _Kimberly's POV_

As I scanned around the new people that were entering the Youth Center and hoping that some of them would come and sign up for my club, I happen to look over towards Bulk's and Skull's club as I see them wearing what appears to be detective type clothing.

"Listen up, everybody." Bulk called out

Bulk then holds up a clipboard with a signup sheet on it.

"The Bulk and Skull, Unsolved Mysteries Club is now, accepting applications." Bull announced

"We meet outside in half an hour." Skull explained

Skull then pointed at the passing students.

"Be there or be square." Skull added

'Do those two really think they can get club members to willing join their club?' I thought to myself

 _Normal POV_

As Zack continued to dance on the stage, Mr. Caplan was walking around looking at some of the sign-up forms in his hand and looking at the ones on the booths.

"What a confusing mess." Mr. Caplan complained

 _Kimberly's POV_

Having heard Mr. Caplan talking, I looked up towards him to see him

"Some of the sign-up forms are here. Some are in the auditorium." Mr. Caplan stated

He then picked up the Sign-up form from my table and looked at it for a moment before sighing and placing it back on the table.

"Oh, I just hope everyone can find the right club." Mr. Caplan mentioned

As Mr. Caplan walked away, I just sighed in frustration as I looked at my Communicator and turn on the time function to check on the time.

"I don't get this. I know that people were interested in my club." I mentioned

I just sighed in frustration again.

"Uh, where is everybody?" I wondered

I then picked up one of my plants.

"Well, we are going to design the best garden that this place has ever seen." I stated

 _Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull were busy making some adjustments to some of their equipment when Bulk looked over towards Kimberly as he just smirked at no one was joining her club as he nudge Skull and motioned him to look over towards Kimberly.

"You can't do much with a club of one can you, Miss Flower Power?" Bulk questioned

 _Kimberly's POV_

I had looked over towards Bulk and Skull when Bulk started talking to me as the two just laugh as I just shake my head and turn away from them.

"Your best friend get all the club members?" Bulk inquired

I then turned back towards them.

"Aww!" Skull awed before laughing some more

I just shake my head.

'So what if Trini has a lot of club members, I'm happy for my best friend and I shouldn't let that get me down.' I thought to myself

"Lighten up, okay?" I requested

I just sighed and look at the plants on the table before turning back towards Bulk and Skull,

"You, know, somebody will show up sooner or later" I assured them

'I hope.' I thought to myself

Bulk and Skull looked at each other before turning back towards me as Skull just held his fingers up in a 'O' shape.

"Right." Skull mocked

The two just laughed some more.

'I need to get away from them before I do something I'll regret.' I thought to myself

I then turned around and walked away heading for the Juice Bar Counter to go get a drink.

 _Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull just laughed some more having seen Kimberly walk away in frustration.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sat on his throne as a Putty was now holding a duplicate version of Kimberly's Cactus flower.

"Where is the Jealousy Potion?" Lord Zedd questioned

Goldar then walked into the Throne Room with the Jealousy Potion Finster handed him in his hand.

"It's right here, your excellency." Goldar informed him.

"Pour it on the cactus flower then." Lord Zedd ordered

Goldar just nodded as he took the cap off the bottle and poured the Jealousy Potion onto the cactus the flower part had briefly changed to gray before returning to its original pink shade.

"Excellent." Lord Zedd muttered

Once the bottle was half emptied, Goldar lifted up the bottle and stepped aside.

"Now go, Putty. Switch this altered plant for Kimberly's." Lord Zedd instructed

The Putty just nodded as it then disappeared with the Cactus flower in its hand as both Goldar and Lord Zedd just laughed evilly. Behind a wall, Squatt and Baboo also laughed to themselves as they had decided to stay out of sight for a while.

 _ **Meanwhile Outside the Youth Center**_

Outside the Youth Center, the Putty appeared right outside the building and sees that there wasn't anyone nearby as it then quickly disguised itself into a man with long blonde hair, sunglasses and long black coat as it then walked towards the front entrance.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

When I had gotten to the counter, I had asked Ernie for a Passion Fruit and Pineapple Smoothie as I just sit there resting my chin on my hand.

'I just wish I knew why no one is signing up for my club.' I thought to myself

I then see Ernie walk over towards me with my smoothie.

"Here you go, Kim. Passion Fruit and Pineapple. For energy to plant your garden." Ernie told me

"I don't think I'm going to get much planted, Ernie." I admitted

 _Normal POV_

The Putty that was disguised as a human man, then walked into the Youth Center as it looked around from Kimberly's booth to make the switch.

 _Kimberly's POV_

"It seems to be that the most happening club is Trini's." I mentioned to Ernie

Ernie just nodded.

 _Normal POV_

Once the Putty spotted Kimberly's Booth, it then walked over to her booth and then swapped the cactus plants placing the tainted one while taking the original one.

 _Kimberly's POV_

After taking few sips from my smoothie, I then sit it back down on the counter.

"Well, I better get back anyway." I stated

I then push the cup aside.

"Maybe somebody will sign up." I mentioned

"By the way Kim, where's Paul?" Ernie inquired

"Oh, he'll be by a bit later. He's spending the day with his new friends Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent." I explained

"That's good. I'm glad that he was able to find some friends his own age here." Ernie stated

"Yeah, me too." I agreed

"Well, at any rate, good luck with your club Kim." Ernie told me

I just smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ernie." I thanked

Ernie nodded as he took the left over smoothie with him to dispose of while I then walked over towards the steps and walk down them back to the event floor. Suddenly, I accidently bump into a guy as I quickly turned towards him.

"Sorry." I apologized to him

The guy doesn't even acknowledge it as he just keeps walking on.

'Strange man.' I thought to myself

I then walked back over to her my booth and looked at my Cactus Plant. I then go ahead and examine it a bit running my fingers on it when suddenly, I then feel a prick from it.

"Ow!" I cried out as I quickly bring the sore finger up to my lips and suck on it to try and ease the pain

 _Normal POV_

As Kimberly sucked on her finger, her eyes begin glowing green as she then begins getting a pissed off look on her face. She then took her hand away from her mouth and grunted as she then looked over towards where Trini was finishing up some last-minute stuff before meeting up with her club members as Kimberly just glared daggers at her as she then walked over towards her.

"Nice going, Trini. Thank you for hogging all the kids for your." Kimberly thanked sarcastically

Trini just looked at her confused by her sudden change of attitude as Billy and Zack walked over towards them to see what is going on.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kimberly." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, Kim, lighten up. Don't take it personally." Zack mentioned

"Hey, I will help you get club members right after our practice, okay?" Trini offered

"You know what, I don't need your help, okay because I think I can do it better myself anyway, all right." Kimberly told them in a rude voice

She then held her hand up in front of her in a way to tell them not to say another word.

"So, just buzz off." Kimberly ordered

Kimberly then stormed off up towards the Juice Bar leaving not only Trini, Zack, and Billy confused by this, but Trini feeling hurt on the inside. She then turned towards Billy and Zack.

"What's gotten into her?" Trini wondered

"I don't know." Zack admitted

"It's a good thing that Paul wasn't here to see Kimberly's sudden and unexpected changed of attitude." Billy explained

"Yeah, no kidding." Zack agreed

"I just hope that she has enough common sense in not snapping at him like she did with us." Trini mentioned

Zack and Billy just nodded in agreement as Trini then grabs her backpack and threw it on as she then picked up the bag of volleyballs.

"I have to go and meet my club members for our first practice. So, I see you both later." Trini stated

"All right, good luck Trini." Billy told her

"Yeah, and keep your chin up girl. I'm sure this beef Kimberly has with you will blow over in no time." Zack assured her

Trini smiled and nodded as she then waved goodbye to them and walks off towards the exit. Zack and Billy then returned to their respective booths. Up at the Juice Bar, Tommy and Jason had walked in and just arrived at the counter after finishing their workout standing near Bulk and Skull as they then see Kimberly walk over towards them as she just stops in front of Bulk and Skull.

"All right, so you slime balls actually have members in your club?" Kimberly questioned

Tommy and Jason just looked at each other kind of confused by Kimberly's attitude even towards Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull looked at each other confused a bit as well but, shakes it off as they just smile at her.

"Yeah. Lots of them too." Bulk announced

"Of course, we had to bribe them with free food." Skull admitted

Bulk suddenly looked gloomy about that part as he looked over towards Skull as he just shrugged. then fell as he turned towards him.

"But what the heck." Skull stated

Bulk nodded in agreement as Skull then turned back towards Kimberly.

"Want to join?" Skull inquired

"Not in this lifetime." Kimberly told them

"That's too bad, because our first gig is to find the true identities of the Power Rangers." Bulk revealed to her

Jason and Tommy both just blinked and looked slightly concerned by that.

"Yeah." Skull agreed

Tommy turned to Jason as they both share the same look.

"We heard them talking and now all we have to do is find voices that match what we heard." Skull explained

Bulk nodded in agreement at to how Skull explained it as Skull then shoves a microphone right into Kimberly's face.

"Cool, huh?" Skull inquired

Kimberly then shoved the microphone away from her as she just glared at the two of them.

"Get a life, dimwit." Kimberly demanded

She then turned around and walked away over towards where she had placed the Cactus Plant as Tommy and Jason just stared at her, confused by what is going on with her as Skull then turned to face Bulk.

"She's definitely not a Power Ranger." Skull mentioned

"She had a fight with Trini or something. I don't know." Bulk admitted shaking his head

Bulk and Skull then grabbed their stuff and walked off as Tommy and Jason then turned around to find Ernie standing behind them, behind the juice bar with a pot of flowers as Ernie picked up one of them.

"Hey, Tommy, maybe these will cheer her up." Ernie offered giving Tommy the flower

Tommy took it and looked at it and smiled.

"All right. Cool." Tommy cheered

Tommy and Jason then walked over towards Kimberly while Tommy moves the flower in his hand behind her back.

"Uh, listen." Tommy called out to her

Kimberly then looked away from the Cactus Plant and looked at both him and Jason.

"Look, sorry you got in a fight with Trini, Kim." Tommy apologized

Jason just looked on as Tommy then showed her the flower Ernie gave to him to give to her.

"Here, maybe these will help you get over it." Tommy offered

"It's hard being in a hassle with your best friend." Jason explained

"You know what, I hate flowers, and Trini is not my best friends." Kimberly stated rudely as she roughly pulls the flower out of Tommy's hand

She then picked up her Cactus Plant along with a few gardening tools as she then walked out of the Youth Center, leaving both Jason and Tommy more confused than ever. Tommy then turned towards Jason.

"Come on." Tommy stated

The two boys then walked over towards the locker rooms when they suddenly see Paul along with Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent walk around the corner.

 _Paul's POV_

As Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and I walked into the Youth Center, we happen to run into both Jason and Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, Jason." Trent greeted

"What's going on?" I inquired

"I'm not sure how or for what reason but Kimberly got into some kind of fight with Trini." Jason informed us

"What?" I questioned in shocked

Kira then turned towards me.

"That doesn't sound like your sister Paul." Kira stated

"Yeah, no kidding, from the little time I have known her and the others, Kimberly would never hassle or pick a fight with anyone, least of all with Trini." I pointed out

"Tommy and I were about to go change and go find Trini to figure out what is going on with the two of them." Tommy told me

"Right, I'm coming with you two." I stated

Tommy and Jason nodded as I then turned towards Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent.

"Guys, I know we said we hang out some more today, but I need to help Jason and Tommy in figuring out what is going on between Kimberly and Trini." I informed them

"No worries bro, we understand." Conner assured me

"Yeah, go and figure out what is going on between your sister and Trini man." Ethan stated

"Thanks guys." I thanked them

I then followed Jason and Tommy towards the locker rooms for them to change clothes before we go and look for Trini.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had walked up towards the Balcony and oversaw the entire thing between her and Trini as he just pumped his hands up in the air in triumph.

"It's working. She's green with jealousy." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

At the volleyball court in Angel Grove Park, Trini along with her club members were having their first practice session as Trini stood in front of the net holding a volleyball in her hand and looking over towards to the group of girls standing behind her in a line.

"Ready?" Trini questioned

The first girl in line nodded.

"Go." Trini instructed

Trini then threw the ball into the air as the girl in the front of the line then rushed up towards the net and jumped up into the air and spikes the ball down on the other side of the net. Another girl that was standing next to Trini then handed her another ball as she then looked at the next girl in line.

"Set?" Trini questioned

The girl nodded as Trini then threw it into the air as girl then rushed the net and jumped up into the air and spikes it down across the other side of the net. She then went to the back of the line as the girl standing next to Trini hands her another ball.

"Ready?" Trini questioned

The girl in the front of the line nodded as Trini then threw the ball into the air as the girl rushed up and jumped up and spikes it across the net. hit it away as the girl standing next to Trini hands her another ball as she then looked at the next girl standing in line as she then nodded towards Trini letting her know that she was ready.

"Okay, Cathy." Trini told her

Trini then threw the ball into the air as Cathy then rushed towards the net and jumped up as she too spikes the ball across the net as Trini just clapped her hands applauding her and the other girls for doing a good job on the drill.

"Very nice." Trini commented

Trini then looked at all of her club members.

"Okay, you guys. Great practice, everybody. We'll meet again sometime next week." Trini instructed

The girls just nodded as they all waved at her and began walking off in several directions as Trini smiled and waved at them.

"Bye." Trini called out

Trini then went over towards where all of her volleyballs were sitting next to its empty bag as she then bends down and begins putting them into the bag, just as Tommy, Paul, and Jason arrived in the park approaching her.

 _Paul's POV_

After Jason and Tommy had gotten change, the three of us had left the Youth Center as we had gone to the park as I had remember that Trini's club was going to be meeting at the volleyball court here. As we approach the court, we see that Trini had just dismissed her club for the day as we then approach her.

"Hey, Trini." Jason greeted her

Trini then turned towards us smiling at us.

"Hey, guys." Trini greeted back

"What's going on between you and Kimberly?" Jason inquired

"Yeah, Trini, I don't get it, what is this fight between you and Kimberly about?" I questioned

Trini just looked down and sighed before turning back towards us.

"I don't know. She got really upset because my club had a big turnout." Trini explained

Jason, Tommy, and I just looked at each other confused by that.

"That's wired. You guys are best friends. She should have been happy for you." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, from the little time I had known you guys, you and Kimberly are practically like sisters, Trini." I pointed out

"I know, Paul. And normally, should would be happy for me with the turnout I got." Trini stated

Trini then sighed heavily

"It's just not like her to be so jealous." Trini pointed out

"Well, maybe we should go back to the Youth Center and talk this out." Tommy suggested

Suddenly, we then see Bulk and Skull along with their suppose club members walking around as they then stop next to us and just stare at us before Bulk shakes his head.

"Nah, it will be a waste of time to check these geekoids out." Bulk mentioned

"Oh, yeah. These dogs don't have what it takes to be a Power Ranger." Skull pointed out

Skull then pointed towards me.

"Especially the little pipsqueak here." Skull added

Bulk then realizes something as he then turned back towards Skull.

"But to be scientific we should check everybody out." Bulk informed him

Skull then reaches for the microphone and tries to unravel it around Bulk's neck but ends up going the wrong way and instead, tangles up around his neck close to chocking it him as it also ends up in his mouth gagging him as he then aims the microphone towards Jason which also pulls Bulk forward a bit.

"Give me a break, Skull." Jason told him

Skull then moved the microphone towards Tommy

"Yeah, cool it." Tommy mentioned

Bulk then hits Skull on the arm, making him turn around and saw some of the wire was in Bulk's mouth as Bulk also motions towards myself and Trini. Skull then began approaching Trini and I but doesn't get far as by tugging on the microphone towards us caused Bulk to spin around and fall onto the ground. Trini, Tommy, Jason, I just laughed at Bulk, as he looked up and spat the wire out of his mouth just sighing in frustration at how clumsy Skull can be at times.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Youth Center**_

Meanwhile, outside of the Youth Center around the back of the building, Kimberly was sitting in a patch of flowers. She looked around at them, before pulling the one Tommy had given her at the Youth Center and looking at it.

"Why am I sitting here wasting all my time with these flowers?" Kimberly questioned herself

She just sighs in frustration.

"This is so boring. Ugh." Kimberly complained

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd**_

Lord Zedd was spying on Kimberly with his Enhance Vision seeing her moping around in the flower bed but, also begin working on planting the plants she has with her.

"Oh, I doubt you'll find them so boring, my dear, when you see the monster I create from them." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then stopped spying on her as he then twirls around his staff before pointing it towards Earth.

"Behold, the Bloom of Doom." Lord Zedd called out

Lord Zedd then fired the staff down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile in the City side of Angel Grove Park**_

In the City Side of Angel Grove Park, the lightning from Lord Zedd's staff strikes a nearby flower causing it to transform into a human size flower like monster with tentacles for hands and a faceless face as the flower pedals serves as its face.

"Feel the fire of my poisonous pollen, pitiful Earthlings. Hahahahaha!" Bloom of Doom stated laughing evilly as she begun spraying her pollen everywhere within the area

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Alpha was doing some routine system checks on the main console when suddenly, the alarms begin sounding off.

"Ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

Alpha then looked up towards Zordon.

"What could that be, Zordon?" Alpha inquired

" **My sensors indicate some evil creation of Zedd's is nearby, Alpha**." Zordon informed him

Alpha quickly tracked down Zedd's latest monster as he then turned towards the Viewing Globe and saw Bloom of Doom inside of it in the City Side of Angel Grove Park spraying out her poisonous pollen everywhere.

" **As I feared, it is Zedd's deadly Bloom of Doom with fiery, poisonous pollen**." Zordon mentioned

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

" **A terrible firestorm could result, Alpha**." Zordon stated

Alpha then turned to face Zordon again.

"I had better alert the Power Rangers." Alpha mentioned

" **Yes, immediately, Alpha. There is no time to lose**." Zordon agreed

Alpha then pressed a couple of buttons on the main console before looking back up towards Zordon.

"Transmitting." Alpha confirmed

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park with Trini, Tommy, Jason, and Paul**_

Trini, Tommy, Jason, and I were walking through the park, heading back to the Youth Center to go and talk with Kimberly as Tommy was carrying Trini's Volleyballs.

"I'm a little worried, you guys." Trini mentioned

Just then, we hear our Communicators go off. We stop walking as we looked around to make sure the close was clear as Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"Come in, Zordon. We read you." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Zedd has sent his Bloom of Doom to destroy the planet, Rangers. You must Morph to the City Side of Angel Grove Park, immediately_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"I'm ready." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then puts the bag with the Volleyballs in it down.

"Let's go." Tommy told us

"No, shouldn't you be conserving your power?" Trini inquired

"Trini's right, Tommy. You did use up quite a bit of it the other day fighting Zedd's Salinguana monster." I reminded him

" _Trini, Paul, Tommy understands the danger. The decision to join you must be his_." Zordon said through the communicators

"Yeah, and I say I'm going with you." Tommy told us as he placed his own backpack down

Jason, Trini, and I just sighed knowing that he won't back down from this.

'Though, I can't say that I blame him.' I thought to myself

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

After having heard their Communicators go off, Billy and Zack quickly walked over towards the lockers as they looked around to make sure the close is clear as Billy then reached for his Communicator.

"Yeah, we're here." Billy said into the Communicator

" _You must join the others at the city side of the park, immediately_." Alpha said through the Communicators

"We're on it, Alpha." Zack said into the Communicator

Zack and Billy took one more look around to make sure the close was clear as they then looked at each other and nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zack yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park with Kimberly**_

Kimberly was digging a hole in the flower patch, when her Communicator went off. Kimberly looked at it for a moment before sighing in frustration.

"Ugh! Figures." Kimberly muttered as she then puts her trowel down

She then takes off her gloves off and stood up before reaching for her Communicator before producing a fake smile.

"Come in, Zordon." Kimberly said into the Communicator with a fake happy voice

" _There is trouble, Pink Ranger. You are urgently needed to rendezvous with the others at the City Side of Angel Grove Park_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Kimberly kept moving her hand, as if she wanted him to hurry up.

" _In addition, you will need a special weapon to combat Zedd's monster_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Kimberly was now getting annoyed by how long Zordon was taking to get to the point.

" _Alpha, is beaming it to you now_." Zordon said through the Communicator

The weapon then appeared in her left hand, which was the one she was moving. She looked and saw it was some sort of ribbon.

"All right, so what am I supposed to do with this thing?" Kimberly asked into the Communicator

" _You must wrap it around the monster like a vine_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Kimberly then looked at it once more.

"Well, thank goodness, it's in my hands instead of that club-hogger Trini's." Kimberly mentioned in a rude tone

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi! Good luck, Kimberly. Ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park with Kimberly**_

Kimberly put the ribbon behind her and puts on a fake smile.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in the City Side of Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

All the Rangers then arrived over at the city end of the park, and came face to face with Bloom of Doom.

"Gorilla, Gold Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into a fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into a fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

"I'm surprised to see you all together." Bloom of Doom stated

"Yeah, well, we're a team and together we're going to destroy you." Tommy revealed

"Got that right Tommy." I agreed

"Yes." The others agreed as well

"We'll see about that." Bloom of Doom mentioned

Suddenly, several Putties then appear around her.

"I have some friends, too, you know." Bloom of Doom revealed

Bloom of Doom then turned towards the Putties.

"Get them my pretties. Hahahaha!" Bloom of Doom instructed laughing evilly

The Putties then charged in at us, as we all then rushed in as well as we all spread out and began fighting the Putties. I quickly jump the ground with my feet stretched out as I slide forward striking a Putty in its legs kicking them out from under it as it is sent crashing to the ground. I quickly stood back up as I then did a few spinning kicks sending a few more Putties flying to the ground before getting into a fighting stance and staring down at the other Putties around me.

 _ **With Kimberly**_

Kimberly quickly did a front kick, kicking a Putty in the chest sending it flying to the ground as she then spun around and kicked another one that was behind her. Kimberly quickly grabs a Putty's arm and holds it downward as she then begins kicking it rapidly in its chest.

 _ **With Zack**_

Zack did a few spinning kicks at a Putty. He missed the first two attempts but manage to kick it in its chest the third time sending it crashing to the ground. He then punched another Putty in its chest directly in the 'Z' as he then swung his right hand out striking another Putty in its chest directly on the 'Z' as well as they both then begin glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

 _ **With Billy**_

Billy turned around and saw a few Putties coming straight for him as he then did several spinning kicks, kicking each other in the side of their backs sending them all flying away crashing into the ground.

 _ **With Jason**_

Jason quickly ducked to avoid a kick from a Putty. Once Jason stood back up, the Putty kicks Jason in the chest causing him to stagger back a few feet. Jason quickly recovers before doing a spinning kick, but the Putty manages to dodge it. Jason then did the splits as a Putty tried to kick him, but missed as Jason ducked his head before standing back up and doing a tornado kick but ends up missing the Putty again as Jason then went to one knee before extending his left arm out striking a Putty directly on the 'Z' on its chest as it then begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces. Jason then stood back up and got back into his fighting stance.

 _ **Back with Zack**_

Zack quickly sees a Putty about to punch Zack, but he quickly blocks it as he then grabs its arm and throws it to the side sending the Putty flying into the air as it then crashes on the edge of a nearby tree branch before it comes crashing to the ground.

"You should branch out a little more. Hahaha!" Zack mentioned laughing a little

 _ **With Tommy**_

Tommy quickly kicks a Putty away sending it crashing to the ground as he then quickly turned around and kicked it in the chest as well sending it crashing to the ground as he then quickly did a side kick, kicking a third Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as well. Tommy then did a spinning kick at a fourth Putty, but it quickly ducks under it. Tommy then quickly goes and kicks its legs from under it sending it flying to the ground. Tommy then quickly stood up and began fighting another Putty.

 _ **With Trini**_

Trini then did a front flip as she then stretched out her legs striking a Putty straight in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. She then rolls off to the side to avoid being kicked by another Putty before quickly standing back up and doing a spinning kick sending a couple more Putties to the ground. She then turned around and sees another Putty coming at her as she then did a backflip with her legs stretched out striking it in the face sending it crashing to the ground as well. She then lands on her feet perfectly as she then got back into her fighting stance.

 _ **Back with Kimberly**_

Kimberly continues to kick the same Putty several more times before her kicks struck the 'Z' on its chest as it then begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces as she then gets into her fighting stance once more.

 _ **Back with Paul**_

I grab a Putty by the arm as I pulled it up as I then use my other arm and smack its chest directly in the 'Z' as I then flip it over sending it crashing to the ground as it then begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces. I then reach out behind me, and grab another Putty by its arm as I then elbow its chest with the other before flipping it over my shoulder causing it crash onto the ground as well.

 _ **Back with Tommy**_

After taking down another Tommy, Tommy quickly swung his right arm sideways as he elbows a Putty in the chest before grabbing by its chest and back as he then shoves it forward as it then goes flying off several feet before crashing onto the ground as Tommy then returned to his fighting stance.

 _ **Back with Jason**_

Jason then did a couple of back flips down a grassy hill as a single Putty did the same thing. Both then stopped in front of each other at the same time as they just stare down one another.

"Come on, doughboy." Jason challenged

The Putty goes to attack Jason, but he quickly shoves it back a bit before jumping up and kicking it in its chest, sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Paul's POV_

Once we all had taken down the Putties, we all then regrouped and rush in towards Bloom of Doom, but before we all could reach her, she then suddenly sprayed some kind of pollen at all of us as it ends up knocking us all to the ground as the girls were sent off flying to the right with the rest of us towards the left. Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I quickly get up but find that the pollen is still flying all around us, as it begins hurting us.

 _Normal POV_

Both Kimberly and Trini quickly stood up and saw what was going on with the boys.

"Look." Kimberly pointed out

"Guys. What's happening?" Trini questioned

 _Paul's POV_

The five of us continue to struggle with fighting off this pollen that is all over us.

"What is it?" Jason wondered

He then rubs his hand around his helmet.

"It burns." Jason groaned

"It's incendiary pollen. I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust." Billy explained

"It's like fire. It's just on my suit. We got to stop it somehow." Zack moaned

The pollen around Tommy ends up knocking Tommy to the ground.

"I can't fight it, you guys." Tommy called out

Tommy was able to find the strength to jump back up onto his feet.

"The pollen's making me weaker." Tommy revealed

"We got to stop this somehow, before these pollens eat us up alive." I mentioned as I waved my hands around trying to bat them all away

 _Normal POV_

Trini and Kimberly both can see that the boys are suffering against Bloom of Doom's Pollen Spores as they then faced her.

"Hey. Leave my friends alone, you flower brain, or I'll make mulch out of you." Trini demanded

"Forget it, Trini. I have just the thing to put the warps on this weed." Kimberly told her

Kimberly then pulled out the Pink Ribbon Wand that Alpha had given her out and then started waving it around, like a baton. The ribbon then suddenly warps around Bloom of Doom's head.

"Oh...oh..." Bloom of Doom muttered as she struggles against the pink ribbon restraining her

Kimberly then spun around and touches the ribbon as she then sends electricity through it as it flows straight towards Bloom of Doom which begins shocking her. Trini then pulls out her Blade Blaster and puts it into its Blade Mode.

"Way to go, Kim. I'll finish her off." Trini told her

Trini then jumps into the air as she goes to strike Bloom of Doom, but instead, ends up cutting the ribbon, which knocks Kimberly back a bit and also ends up freeing Bloom of Doom. Bloom of Doom just laughed as Trini quickly rushed in and raises her Blade Blaster in Blade Mode up and brings it down to slash down on her, but Bloom of Doom quickly disappears just before she could hit her. Trini then quickly looks around trying to find her.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Trini wondered

"Trini, I almost had her. You spoiled everything, Trini." Kimberly informed her

Kimberly then looks around and spots Bloom of Doom nearby.

"Found her." Kimberly stated

Kimberly then looked over towards Trini.

"This time, stay out of this Trini. I'll be the one to finish her off. Not your club hogging self." Kimberly demanded

Kimberly then jumped up into the air heading for Bloom of Doom.

"Kim, don't." Trini called out

Kimberly then lands a few feet away from Bloom of Doom as she then swung her Pink Ribbon Wand forward again as she then wraps it around her once more.

"Hahaha!" Bloom of Doom just laughed

She then easily breaks the ribbon wrapped around her as she then grabs a piece of it with her tentacle.

"Coming my way?" Bloom of Doom inquired

She pulled on the ribbon, which caused Kimberly to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Have a nice trip." Bloom of Doom stated

Bloom of Doom just evilly laughs some more.

"How does it feel to be consumed with jealousy, Pink Ranger?" Bloom of Doom inquired

She then walked forward a few feet.

"Look at me." Bloom of Doom ordered

As Kimberly looked up towards Bloom of Doom, her petals then began to move.

"Gaze deep into my eye." Bloom of Doom chanted

Suddenly, the pedals then begin hypnotizing Kimberly.

"Okay, wait. W-what's happening?" Kimberly wondered

Kimberly then stood back up as she looked around seeing everything in multiples.

"I can't think straight." Kimberly mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile in a strange alternate dimension**_

Suddenly, Kimberly finds herself in some kind of wired dimension, with several cactus plants all around the place.

"Hey, where am I?" Kimberly questioned looking around

 _ **Meanwhile back in the City Side of Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

We had all seen Kimberly disappear along with Bloom of Doom.

"Kimberly." I called out

"Look. They've all disappeared." Tommy mentioned

"We've got to smash that doom bloom." Trini stated

"Well, how do we fight something we can't find?" Zack questioned

"I don't know." Jason admitted

Jason then turned towards the rest of us.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Jason instructed

 _ **Meanwhile back in Bloom of Doom's Dimension**_

As Kimberly looked around the place, trying to figure out what had happened to her, Bloom of Doom then suddenly appears and looks right at Kimberly.

"Welcome to my little garden, Pink Ranger." Bloom of Doom greeted

Kimberly quickly turned around and spotted Bloom of Doom in front of her.

"I do hope you like it, since you're here for eternity." Bloom of Doom informed her

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just blink my eyes a bit as everything that has transpired over the course of the day then washes over me.

'Oh, what I have done?' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sat happily on his throne pleased with Kimberly having been captured due to her own jealousy with Trini.

"Do you see where your jealous heart has brought you, Pink Ranger?" Lord Zedd wondered

Lord Zedd then chuckled evilly.

"To your doom. There is nothing, nothing anyone can do to save you now." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back in Bloom of Doom's Dimension**_

I just stood in front of Bloom of Doom as she slowly approached me.

"Your jealously has driven away your friends, Pink Ranger." Bloom of Doom stated

She then began swinging her tentacles around.

"Alone, you shall now be destroyed." Bloom of Doom added

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." Kimberly mentioned getting into my fighting stance

"You talk tough but let's see you deal with this." Bloom of Doom told me

As I then charged in towards Bloom of Doom, she then fried some of her pollen at me, which causes me to stop moving as several sparks then strike me.

"AHH!" I cried out

The sparks from the pollen causes me to go flying to the ground. I then struggle to stand back up.

"Oh, this pollen burns." I muttered

"You see, you cannot fight me, human. You are doomed. Hahahaha!" Bloom of Doom declared laughing evilly

I then manage to stand back up as I then get back into my fighting stance.

"No, I won't let you get away with this." I informed her

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

The six of us teleported into the Command Center with me returning to my normal height as we see Alpha working on the main console. We all then begin scratching our eyes trying to get whatever pollen that had manage to get in them through our helmets.

"Zordon, what has Zedd done with Kimberly?" Jason questioned

" **Zedd has cast an evil spell and poisoned her with jealousy. He is trying to pit you against each other, Rangers**." Zordon explained

"So that's it. Zordon, we can't let him do that. We got to help her." Trini stated

"Yeah, Trini's right. Whether she realizes it yet or not, she needs our help." I added

"Where is she now?" Zack questioned

" **In an interdimensional warp. It will be nearly impossible to penetrate it and free her**." Zordon informed us

"We just can't leave her there." Tommy stated

" **Alpha is working on a solution, Power Rangers**." Zordon explained

 _ **Meanwhile back in Bloom of Doom's Dimension**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

I suddenly go down to my knees as I just stared at Bloom of Doom.

"I've got to fight this." I muttered

Bloom of Doom laughed.

"Fight this, Pink Ranger." Bloom of Doom challenged

Suddenly, Bloom of Doom fired out several vines from her tentacles as they quickly warped all around me as my arms are suddenly forced behind my back as vines wrap around my wrists and around my waist, feet and chest area causing me to go falling to the ground. Then, she uses her tentacles to grab me and begin swinging me around in the air.

"You'll never win, you disgusting plant. My brother and friends know that you have me and they'll come for me." I told her struggling against her grip on me as well as the several vines that restrain me

Bloom of Doom just laughed as she then sends electricity through her tentacles striking me. vine at Kimberly.

"AHH!" I cried out

Bloom of Doom then tossed me to the side as I fall to the ground landing on my side as I just struggle against the vines binding me as Bloom of Doom just stares at me waving her tentacles around.

"You have no friends. Your jealousy put an end to them forever. And I'm sure the same is said about that little brother of yours." Bloom of Doom revealed

'She's wrong. I know they are coming for me. I just have to hold out a bit longer.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

While Alpha worked on the Main Console trying to locate Kimberly, we all just stood around waiting for any results from his search to come in. I then happen to see Billy walk over towards him as a piece of paper prints out of the console.

"Let me see those calculations, Alpha. I have an idea." Billy told him

Billy then ripped the paper from the machine and took a look at it.

"Just as I thought." Billy mentioned

Billy then places the paper down next to him and began pushing a sequence of buttons on the console as, Trini and I walked up to him.

"Even though Kimberly's in another dimension she's still reachable." Billy explained

'Thank god.' I thought to myself

"Can you locate her?" Trini inquired

Billy then turned towards Trini.

"Yeah. If you throw your daggers at a ninety degree trajectory course, you'll be able to penetrate the dimension and also break the spell of jealousy." Billy informed her

" **Billy is correct**." Zordon confirmed

We all then turned back towards Zordon.

" **It is possible but you must hurry, Trini. If she stays in the dimensional warp for too long Kimberly will be lost forever**." Zordon explained

"Then there isn't anytime to waste." I mentioned

Tommy then pats her shoulder.

"Good luck, Trini." Tommy told her

"I'm morphin back into action." Trini stated

Trini then grabs her helmet and turned towards me.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll get her back. Count on it." Trini assured me

I just nodded.

"I know you will Trini." I told her

Trini smiled at me as she touches my shoulder gently before she turned around and teleported off.

'Now all we can do now is wait.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back in Bloom of Doom's Dimension**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just continue to struggle against Bloom of Doom's vines that has me all tied up hand and foot.

"Why do you still struggle, human?" Bloom of Doom questioned

"Why do you think your overgrown plant?" I inquired

I wiggle around some more trying to loosen the vines, but they just seem to get tighter.

"And besides, I know that my little brother and friends will come and rescue me." I added

"No one can help you now." Bloom of Doom stated

 _Normal POV_

Just then, Trini's Power Daggers appear in the Dimension Bloom of Doom created and strikes Bloom of Doom dead center on her chest.

"OH!" Bloom of Doom cried out as she fell to the ground

 _ **Meanwhile back in the city side of Angel Grove Park**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, I then see that both Bloom of Doom and I are no longer in her weird dimension as she fell to the ground.

"KIMBERLY!" A female voice cried out

I quickly shift my body over to see that it was Trini standing nearby.

"Hang on. I'm here." Trini told me

Bloom of Doom then got up in annoyance.

"Trini, you came." I mentioned

Trini quickly rushes over towards me with her Power Daggers in hand.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Trini assured me

She then bends down and cuts the vines that has me tied up as I am quickly set free by my best friend.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Trini inquired as she offered her hand up for me

"Yes. Always." I assured her

"All right then, let's do it." Trini mentioned

I quickly accept her gestured as Trini then helps me stand up.

"Friends forever?" Trini wondered

"Friends forever." I confirmed

"All right then, let's chop this weed." Trini stated

We both then face Bloom of Doom.

"I shall destroy you both." Bloom of Doom declared

Trini and I then turn back towards one another.

"Ha! Ready, partner?" Trini questioned

"Let's get her." I confirmed

"Yes." Trini cheered

We then jumped towards her as Trini was the first one to reach her as she then used both of her legs to kick Bloom of Doom straight on causing her stagger backwards a bit.

"Oh." Bloom of Doom moaned

As Trini land on the ground as she then spreads her arms out as I then jumped on her shoulders as I then bring out my Power Bow and fried three Pink Energy Arrows right at Bloom of Doom as they all strike her dead center which causes her to go flying to the ground. As I land on the ground, I then see not only Trini rushing over towards me, but Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and Paul rushing over as well.

 _Paul's POV_

After having seen Kimberly having been rescued and free from Bloom of Doom's Dimension, the rest of us had remorphed and raced over towards her and Trini as we all had seen Kimberly strike down Bloom of Doom.

"Way to go, Kim. Good shooting." Trini commented

"Yeah, Kim." Zack agreed

"Yeah, and I'm glad to see that you're alright sis." I mentioned as I placed a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks little brother. It's great to be back." Kimberly thanked

Bloom of Doom then stood back up and looked right at us.

"Maybe you Power Punks need some more pollen." Bloom of Doom stated

"Let's not give her a chance." Kimberly mentioned

Kimberly then turned towards Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack.

"Power Blaster, guys." Kimberly instructed

"Right." Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack agreed as they brought out their own Power Weapons

Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack then raise their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five of us yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then made our weapons touch one another pointing them both at Bloom of Doom.

"Uh oh." Bloom of Doom muttered as she stopped running right at us and slowly began backing up a bit

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Bloom of Doom straight on, sending him crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Having seen the whole thing, Lord Zedd then quickly made his Growth Bomb appear in his hand.

"My plant isn't dried out yet Rangers." Lord Zedd declared

Lord Zedd then threw the Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

"Grow, and destroy those Rangers my power plant." Lord Zedd called out

 _ **Meanwhile back in the City side of Angel Grove Park**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb come flying down from the sky as Bloom of Doom then catches it.

"Time for this magnificent floral beauty to grow." Bloom of Doom stated

She then ripped off the smaller piece on it as she then slams the bigger one down next to her feet as it then exploded. The flames from the explosion caused Bloom of Doom to grow thirty stories tall.

"Oh man, now we have a giant runaway flower on our hand." Zack mentioned

"Looks like we're going to need the Zords to finish her off guys." I pointed out

"I agree with you little brother." Kimberly agreed

Jason then turned towards Tommy.

"Tommy, you think you have enough power to summon the Dragon Zord?" Jason inquired

"Yeah, I'm good to go bro." Tommy assured him

Jason just nodded as he then looked around at the rest of us.

"All right Rangers, let's do it." Jason instructed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hop inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's weed this wild flower." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Gold Gorilla Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Powered up." I called out

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, power up." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out my Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

I then begin playing my Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's go get this crazy flower." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Three against one may be an unfair fight, but I love unfair fights." Bloom of Doom mentioned

She then stomped her feet on the ground and swinging her tentacles around.

"Hope you don't mind, ladies first." Bloom of Doom told us

Bloom of Doom then charged in towards us as we then had our Zords charge in as well. I had the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode go to punch her, but she quickly dodges it. The others then had the Thunder Megazord go for a punch as well, but she manages to block their attack and shove the Thunder Megazord aside. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord swing its tail at her, but she quickly sidesteps it and then latches onto the Thunder Megazord as two begin to wrestle around. A few moments later, Bloom of Doom breaks free from the Thunder Megazord as I then slowly approach this evil plant but she then begins swinging her tentacles around striking my Zord causing it to stagger back a bit as she then swung around and struck the others in their Zords as well causing them to stagger back a bit.

"Two can play at this game you crazy plant." Tommy mentioned pushing a few buttons

The Dragon Zord then swung its tail around and manage to strike Bloom of Doom on her side causing her to go crashing to the ground. We regrouped with one another as we all stood in front of Bloom of Doom as she then stood back up.

"Nice try Green Ranger, but you'll have to do better then that if you want to defeat me." Bloom of Doom stated

She then twirled around her tentacles.

"Take this Rangers." Bloom of Doom told us

She then begins spraying her pollen spores at us again.

"Oh man, more of her pollen spores." I complained

The pollen spores then hit our Zords striking them as we are sent staggering backwards a bit.

"Thunder Saber." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Thunder Megazord then pulled out its Thunder Saber.

"Gorilla Thunder Sword, activate." I called out

Just then, the Gorilla Thunder Sword came floating down from the air as the Gorilla Zord then catches it.

"Oh fancy toy Swords there Rangers." Bloom of Doom commented

She then stomped her feet on the ground again and swung her tentacles around in front of her as well.

"But, it won't be enough to take me down." Bloom of Doom declared

Bloom of Doom then charges in towards us as once more as we then had our Zords charge in towards her again as well. Once near her, we then had both the Thunder Megazord and Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode swing their swords in front of us, slashing down on Bloom of Doom several times causing her to stagger backwards a bit. Tommy then had the Dragon Zord march forward a bit.

"Time for a little power attack of my own." Tommy mentioned pushing a few buttons

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord then pointed its hands right at Bloom of Doom as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Just then, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips striking Bloom of Doom dead on causing her to stagger backwards a bit.

"All right, my turn." I stated

I then grabbed a sphere from behind me.

"Time for a Gold Gorilla special." I mentioned

I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs shot out of the Gorilla's mouth as they all struck Bloom of Doom dead center causing her to go flying backwards crashing onto the ground.

"Direct hit, all right." I cheered

We then see Bloom of Doom stand back up.

"Those were some impressive attacks Rangers." Bloom of Doom commented

She then waved her tentacles around in front of her.

"But, as you can see, I am still standing." Bloom of Doom mentioned

"Man, we're going to need more power if we are to defeat this plant." Tommy mentioned

"Jason, I have an idea. Disengage the Thunder Megazord." I instructed

"What you thinking Paul?" Jason inquired

"I think we're going to need the Mega-Gorillazord to finish off this floral freak." I explained

"Yeah, good idea Paul." Billy commented

"Yeah, let's do it." Kimberly stated

"Right, Thunder Megazord, disengage." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Thunder Megazord disengage and returned to their individual Zords.

"Mega-Gorillazord, begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Unicorn, Lion, Firebird, and Griffin Thunder Zords then appeared in front of the Gorilla Zord, Warrior Mode as the transformation began. Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord's shoulders fold down as the two arm pieces from the Lion Zord's back attaches to it while the main body attaches to the back of the Gorilla Zord. The Gorilla Zord's legs then folded up as the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords then formed the legs as the Firebird Thunder Zord wrapped around the Gorilla Zord's right arm. Suddenly, a helmet folded over the Gorilla Zord's Warrior Mode's head as it latches in place before the top part of the helmet rises up created red eye holes completing the transformation as Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack entered the main cockpit with me.

"Mega-Gorillazord, online." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I confirmed

"What's this?" Bloom of Doom questioned

We then had the Mega-Gorillazord charge in towards Bloom of Doom.

"Oh big deal, that doesn't scare me take this." Bloom of Doom stated as she pointed her tentacles at us

She then started firing several energy seed bullets at us but it didn't affect the Mega-Gorillazord as it just keeps on advancing towards her. We then suddenly see Bloom of Doom step back a bit.

"I'm not defeated yet Power Rangers." Bloom of Doom declared

Bloom of Doom then swung her tentacles around for a moment before swinging them right at us, but before they could make contact, we had the Mega-Gorillazord punch them straight on as they are then sent flying back at Bloom of Doom striking her in the face causing her to go crashing to the ground.

"Oh, my aching tentacles." Bloom of Doom complained as she stood back up

Before we could advance further, we see both the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode and Dragon Zord get in front of her.

"Hey Bloomy, how about a dose of Dragon Zord missiles?" Tommy suggested as he pushed a couple of buttons

Tommy then had the Dragon Zord point its fingertips towards Bloom of Doom as several missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Just then, the Dragon Zord missiles fired out of their fingertips striking Bloom of Doom dead on causing her to stagger backwards a bit. Jason then had the Red Dragon Zord charge in and began rapidly punching her several times before stepping back.

"Red Dragon Thunder Staff." Jason called out

Just then, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then brought out its Red Dragon Staff.

"Tornado spin." Jason commanded pushing a button

Just then, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then planted its staff on the ground as the Red Dragon Zord then jumped up and began spinning around with its legs stretched out striking Bloom of Doom several times until she was sent flying to the ground.

"All right guys, let's finish this." I mentioned as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed as they did the same

The five of us then inserted the spheres into the empty slots in front of us.

"Umm can we talk about this?" Bloom of Doom inquired as she struggled standing back up

"Firebird Mega Punch." Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I commanded

Just then, the Mega-Gorillazord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird as it then flew right straight through Bloom of Doom as she then fell to the ground and exploded.

"All right, we did it." Kimberly cheered

"Excellent." Billy stated

"Yes." Trini cheered as well

"That flower is history." Zack stated

"The Power Rangers are victorious once more." I mentioned

The Firebird Thunder Zord then came flying back towards us as it then wrapped around the Mega-Gorillazord's arm once more. Jason and Tommy then had their Zords walk over towards us as we then had our three Zords high five one another.

"That'll teach Zedd never to mess with us." Jason mentioned

"Got that right Jase." I agreed

"For sure." Tommy agreed as well

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had watched the entire battle from his throne and was now just pissed off as another one of his monsters was defeated by the Power Rangers while Squatt and Baboo just stared at him nervously, while Goldar just stood nearby.

"BLAST. BLAST AND BLAST AGAIN!" Lord Zedd yelled out pounding his fists on the armrests in frustration

His fists pounding on the armrests of his throne creates a few lighting bolts which are sent directly towards Squatt and Baboo.

"I should turn you all into snakes. I don't like being outsmarted by insignificant humans especially a god damn eight-year-old child. Even if they do have special powers." Lord Zedd told them

"It is us, your excellency, not you plan. Forgive us." Goldar apologized bowing down towards him

"Mark my words." Lord Zedd started

Lord Zedd then clutches his fist as he glowed an darker shade of red in anger.

"When the next the Power Rangers and I meet, I shall not be defeated." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After the battle, I had returned to the Youth Center with the others coming slightly behind me. When I had gotten there, I had seen quite a few girls standing at my booth. The ones that I knew were interested in my club as I had quickly gone over there and handed each of them a plant and few gardening tools.

"You guys, I'm really sorry about the confusion. Next time, I'll call you all personally and let you know where the meeting is going to be." I apologized

I then put my hands together in front of me.

"Okay?" I inquired

The all just smiled and nodded, as they then left with the plants and tools I had given them, just as I see Mr. Caplan walk over towards me.

"Well, thank goodness everyone figured out where to go." Mr. Caplan stated

Mr. Caplan then sighed before looking right at me.

"I, um, accidentally, put the wrong location in the school paper, Kimberly." Mr. Caplan revealed

"It's okay, Mr. Caplan. My friends didn't give up until they found me." I assured him

Suddenly, I then see Mr. Caplan then looked like he was going to sneeze.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Mr. Caplan began to mumble

I quickly take a few steps back as he quickly pulls out a handkerchief and placed it over his nose as he than let out a big sneeze.

"Bless you." I told him

Mr. Caplan sighed as he then stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Thank you." Mr. Caplan thanked

He then turns around and walks off in the same direction he came in just as I seen Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and Paul walk over towards me with Trini coming over to stand next to me.

 _Paul's POV_

As Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, and I walked into the Youth Center we had walked over towards Kimberly as Trini then goes to stand right next to Kimberly as Kimberly then looked at Trini with a apologetic look on her face.

"Trini, will you ever forgive me for being such a brat?" Kimberly wondered

Trini just smiled at her.

"Of course, I will. Our friendship is soiled as a rock." Trini assured her

Kimberly just smiled as the two of them hugged each other.

"It will take a lot more than Zedd to break up this group." Tommy mentioned as he placed a hand around Jason's and my shoulders

"That's for sure." I agreed

We then suddenly see both Bulk and Skull along with their suppose club members walking into the Youth Center with Bulk and Skull also covered head to toe in mud and grass.

"Listen up!" Bulk called out

Everyone else within the Youth Center turns towards them as they all walk over towards them.

"We will now expose the Power Rangers' true identities." Bulk announced

They then stopped in the middle of the event floor as Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Tommy, and I just stare on kind of concern by if they manage to figure out our identities. Bulk then turned towards Skull

"Turn it on, Skull." Bulk instructed

"You mean, you think you found out who they are?" Zack inquired

Bulk then looked right at us grinning as a few more people gathered around them.

"We'll just play this and see if we recognize the voices we heard." Bulk mentioned

Skull then pulled his muddy glove off of his hands with his teeth as he then tossed it behind him as Bulk then turned back towards him.

"Roll it, Skull." Bulk instructed

Skull then pressed the play button on his muddy tape recorder, but all that comes out from it is a bunch of squeaking noises like something is wrong with the tape. Both Bulk and Skull just looked at it confused.

"NO WAY!" Skull shouted out

Skull hits the tape recorder as he then opens it to find that tape was badly damage.

"Oh. Faulty tape." Skull revealed taking it out and looking at it

Bulk jut sighed in frustration as all the people that had gathered around along with their suppose club members just walk off.

"Can't you do anything right?" Bulk questioned

"Whew." Kimberly muttered a sigh of relief

I just nodded in agreement as Bulk and Skull then turned towards us.

"Okay, so it was a dead end this time but let me tell you, next time, we will catch them in action." Bulk declared

Bulk then puts his arm around Skull's shoulders.

"Indiana Bulk and Army scout Skull will never give up, till they find the truth." Bulk announced

Skull smirked and nodded in agreement as they did a chest salute before turning around and walking off towards the Juice Bar. Tommy and I just give them a salute with wild grins on our faces as Jason just chuckles at that. Trini then puts her hand over her heart and takes in a deep breath smiling at them.

"Good luck, Bulk." Trini called out

"Looks like they're going to need all the help they can get." Jason mentioned

"You said it, Jase." I agreed chuckling some more

We all then laughed some more.

 ** _AN:_** _ **There you are the ninth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the additions I made to it, like the added Zord battle. For the most part, the Zord fight was a carbon copy of what was in the Zyu2 footage just the difference is obviously the Thunder Megazord being present in this instead of the original Megazord among the addition of the Gorilla Zord. Now, like I stated above, this will be the last update for this story until I have had the chance to actually finish up and post my first prequel story for A New Life. Though, as I stated above as well, I am planning taking down and slightly reworking a few other stories of mine at some point, so I may end up doing that to those stories at random times, so don't be surprise that you see that happening as well. So, be on the look out for my Prequel story for A New Life in the Star Wars/Power Rangers crossover section of the website. So, until next time, please R &R.**_


End file.
